When Demons Appear
by MissSoapy1
Summary: It's a story involving Sam and Dean Winchester, who hunt demons and get a shot at a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

**When demons appear**

(A supernatural story with Dean and Sam Winchester, starring Zoey and Alice Mayland)

It was dark when Alice, Mary, Stacey and I decided to take out a boat to go for a ride along the borders. I was in charge of steering the machine having done so for most my childhood, you see my parents are well respected in our local community and so me and Alice usually got to try new things. I hated being treated so highly, it annoyed the heck out of me and Alice, so we rebelled of course.

Alice and I would like to of said our family was normal, but we weren't, our mum was a professional psychic so everyone came to her for advice and our dad, well what can I say he was good man when he was around, but he's not any more and so our mum's sister moved in to help our mum cope with it all.

You see our aunt wasn't particularly liked by the community because she was slightly odd, lets face it she hunted demons, vampires, witches, you name it she hunted it.

But me and Alice we loved her for it, because it was our only escape from the real world, we used to get trained by our aunt every week in different types of combats, using different weapons, so we could do the same as her when she took us on our first hunting trip, when we turned 18 we each when on our haunting trip now that we had left home and our mum couldn't stop us.

Alice was brilliant at the fighting stuff and the using her brain sometimes, she was more hands on and less logical, me on the other hand I liked to read lots of books and think about what I was going to do before I did it, so lets just say Alice's hunting took longer then mine.

I mean she did everything right it just took a while, and yeah I can do all that fighting stuff to, I just choose to use it only when I have to.

Anyway we were out on this boat and everything was running fine, until the engine cut off and it all went cold, all I remember seeing was this great blue light followed by these shadows, and me and Alice jumping out of the boat and swimming for survival after the wind had taken Mary and Stacey into the night and we never saw them again, but I could swear I saw something in the wind, faces mocking me and telling me I was next.

It's been a week since that accident and still Mary and Stacey haven't turned up, they've been reported missing but most likely dead.

I haven't told Alice what I saw that night because I'm sure she'll think I'm crazy because she didn't see too, and usually she would.

Since the accident I haven't slept at all, I keep being woken by a reoccurring nightmare that Alice is going to be taken from me. And every day I have I feel the time she will leave is getting closer.

I woke up in the morning of yet another horribly night, and decided to have a shower to calm me down, so I went into my en suite and ran the hot water in the shower allowing the steam to fill the room, as the water ran, I went and washed my face, I looked up into the mirror and screamed.

Alice came running through the door,

"Zoey, Zoey what is it?" she asked worriedly.

I mumbled out "the…..mirror, look at…the mirror"

"I don't understand Zoey, what do you mean the mirror?" she was still starring at me as she replied.

I grabbed her face and turned her so she was facing the mirror; she gasped and read what the mirror was showing,

"You'll be next, but your sister is first, it's your fault why they are dead, you should have been more careful."

"Zoey what does it mean? Why is it your fault? Tell me" she shouted at me.

"I don't know I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry" I sobbed out.

"Why are you apologising, you've done nothing wrong" she said pulling me into her so she could dry away my tears.

After I had finished crying Alice wiped away the message on the mirror and told me to have a shower.

It calmed me down, it always does but I'm not sure why exactly.

This wasn't the only time me or Alice had received a message like that, we kept getting them days after the accident and neither of us understood what it was, we knew we were being haunted but we didn't know what by.

We would find messages written in paint across windows, in steam on the mirror and shower glass, we even found a message written in blood across the picture of the four of us, Stacey, Mary, Alice ad me.

That message was the worst of all, every time we tried to clean it away more would appear in its place, telling us of what will happen to us and what has happened to our friends which is why we had told our mum to call of the search for Mary and Stacey because we knew they were dead.

I'm not sure what it was that made me want to leave the house but something did, the smell in the house was one thing for sure, the smell of blood and dirt mixed together from a new message Alice had found in the sink made me want to leave as fast as I could.

This message was the message I had been dreading for weeks, it was the same message that appeared in my nightmare right before Alice disappears, and I didn't want to believe it was coming true, I had to do something but I didn't know what, so I stayed out of the house all day hoping I would think of something to explain this.

When I got back it was early the next morning, and I hadn't slept, I couldn't sleep. So I tried to come in quietly because I knew Alice would be sleeping. But when I got in, it was quiet, too quiet and that's when it hit me, Alice was gone.

I ran into her room hoping I would at least find some clues as to where she had gone, but it seemed all to familiar as if my nightmare was repeating itself over and over in my head telling me what to do next.

I decided then and there that this was all my fault, why didn't I tell Alice, why have I been putting it off, why didn't I tell her about my nightmare at least then she might have been prepared for what ever happened.

I just kept repeating that night through my head to try and come up with some sort of explanation for what I had seen and what was happening now, when it hit me.

Of course Alice couldn't of seen it, because it was in my head, they were pointing at me and mocking me, not her not the others but me, so it was my fault but what had I done.

I couldn't think of anything, so I decided it was about time I just did something about it, so I packed my bag ready for any kind of hunting trip I might be going on and heading out the door when, I realised I was missing some essentials, so I grabbed some cash and my keys and phone, chucked my bag into the side of my car and heading of to local shop.

I parked the car and noticed there was only one other in the car park, a 67' Chevy Impala.

And I thought wow; Alice would have loved this, so I took a photo of it for her on my phone and headed into the shop. Where I noticed two tall young men who had just finished talking to Stacey dad who owns the shop and has a feeling he told them to come and speak to me about what happened, as he was pointing at me as I walked into the shop and I noticed the taller one was starring at me more then the other, so I walked over to the isle that had the items I needed, because I was in no mood to talk and needed to find my sister. Nothing else mattered.

"Excuse me, miss" said the one closest to me, he had green eyes and slightly spiked hair and was slightly shorter than the other one who was still staring at me.

"Yes" was my simple reply.

"Do you mind if we talk to you for a moment" the other guy asked and then smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just too busy to talk right now so if you'll please excuse me." I said politely back.

"Wait a minute please, if you don't mind me asking but what is all that for?" the first asked pointing at the stuff in my hand.

"It's for an EMF, I make my own" I whispered in reply.

"An EMF, why aren't we just a little bucket of crazy"

"What?, I'm not crazy, my aunt was a demon hunter and she taught me everything she knew, and why am I telling you all this I don't even know your names and I'm sure Mr Stevenson has already told you mine, I'm Zoey Mayland, Daughter of Maria Mayland, and you are? And don't lie."

"Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, wait your not Stephanie Wilson's niece are you?"

"Yes I am, and you are John Winchester's sons am I right?"

"Wow, and yes you're so you know we're demon hunters too then."

"Yes, now sorry if you'll please excuse me, I must go"

"Wait, where are you going? Maybe we can help" Sam called after me.

"I'm going to look for my sister, she disappeared this morning and I must find her. She is everything to me, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"Tell us what you know and we'll see if we can help you." Dean responded.

So I told them everything up to that morning when she disappeared.

Dean said "Well, I don't know what we can do at the moment, I'm so sorry."

"Please Dean, you've got help, I don't know what to do." I replied almost heartbroken by his response not to help.

"Sam, will you help me?" I asked pleadingly.

"I don't know what we can do, but here is my number in case anything else comes up, just give me a call, ok?" Sam said.

"Thank you. I guess I might see you around then" I said hopingly

"I guess you might." Sam replied as in he wanted it to happen.

Dean and Sam left the local shop and I went over to pay for my items, just as I was about to reach the counter the basket was thrown out of my hand as I was knocked into and pinned against a glass fridge door.

I tried calling out to Sam, but I knew I couldn't shout loud enough, so I reached for my phone and typed in Sam's number and just as I was about to hit 'send' another blow knocked the phone out of my hand, so I tried to ask Mr Stevenson if he would phone Sam for me and he did, I overheard the conversation.

….beep….beep…beep…

"Hello, Zoey"

"Hi, is this Sam, this is Mr Stevenson."

"Yes this is Sam, what's happened, where is Zoey?"

"Well, you better get back to the shop asap, because well, she is pinned up against my fridge door by nothing, so I'm not sure what is going on."

"I'm on my way" then Sam hangs up.

Sam returns alone to the shop, so I am unsure where Dean is.

He finds me pinned to the door, I try to smile at him to show him I'm ok but I can't move anything as the whole of my body feels strangled and squished.

I can feel something around my throat but nothing human is there, so I start gripping at my throat trying to remove what ever it was stopping me from breathing.

Sam notices my struggles and comes over but doesn't know how to help, and I can see how badly he wants to help.

I try to tell him its ok, just find my sister, but I can't find a voice, when another gust blows the wind out of me once more, I feel myself slipping under and into unconsciousness when I feel Sam's hands on my face, begging me to hold on.


	2. Chapter 2

I notice as my eyes glaze over and go blank in Sam's expression. At this point what ever it was coming for me, Sam was now in between it and me.

All I remember is feeling Sam's arms wrap around me as he carried me off to somewhere warm and somewhere I can breathe, and Dean shouting and firing his gun in the background, oh Alice would love this guy, oh how I miss her so much already.

I woke up with the sun on my face and in unusual scenery. It looked like a motel room, and I could her Sam and Dean talking in the other room.

"You only gave her your number, so you could hit on her, I'm so proud"

"Shut up Dean"

"Come on, admit it you like her?"

"No I don't"

"Really?"

"Ok I do like, but shhh, I don't want her to know in case you know"

"What? She doesn't like you? Please, have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"No, why does _she _look at me?"

"Yes"

I decided then I would get up and walk into the other room, firstly I felt overwhelmingly happy that Sam likes me too, and because I had to find out if they were going to help me find my sister.

I looked into the mirror and decided I should have a shower first because my hair was a mess, so I went into the bathroom, ran the hot water and removed my jeans and tank top and hopped into the shower allowing the hot water to run over all of my body and calm me down before I prepared myself for what was to come. I was sure Sam and Dean noticed I was up now because of the shower.

I got out and wrapped myself in my towel and pulled on my jeans and a new top out of my bag which had been put in there for me, walked out of the bathroom and pulled my hair through a brush and tied it up into a loose pony tail.

Walked out of the room I was standing with my bag on my shoulder, threw my bag onto the sofa and knocked onto the boys door, I heard a "come in" come from the other side of the door and so I walked in.

I sat down on one of the beds closest to where Sam was seated and said morning to both of them.

"So what's the plan" I asked

"We're going to help you find your sister" Sam replied.

I looked at Sam in awe, this was the guy who had saved me, and the guy who I had just overheard say he likes me.

I leant over to Sam and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dean winked at Sam, but I ignored it.

"What was that for?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"For saving me yesterday, and for agreeing to help me find my sister." I replied and then added as a whisper in his ear "and yes I do like you too".

"What? Really? You Do?" Sam questioned

I nodded as my response trying to keep Dean in the blue. I then patted Dean on the knee.

"Thank you too, Dean how can I ever repay you?" I said

"You don't have to" Dean replied, "except maybe you could repay Sam for me that would sure help me out a lot."

Sam kicked Dean and looked apologetic at me.

"That's sounds fine to me, but I'm sure I can come up with something to repay you Dean" I replied and smiled at Sam as if to say don't worry, we don't have to do anything, promise.

Dean noticed this and looked upset that I might have lied to him and then thumped Sam in the shoulder.

"Hey there was no need for that, Dean." I yelled.

"Ooooo, feisty Sam, she's a keeper." Dean joked back.

"Bite me" I replied

"Sam might, if you ask him to…." Dean teased back, but Sam cut him off by thumping him in the gut and then he apologised to me but I said that it was ok and nothing to worry about.

Dean left to go and get some food, so Sam and I tried to figure out what my nightmare meant and what I saw that night meant, the first one was easy for Sam because he gets the same thing.

The second on the other hand was more difficult, he asked me to describe the faces I had seen and who they recognised me of.

My reply was the different emotions of my step father, my step father always thought of me as too spoilt and that I don't deserve anything including my life.

He had told my mother once that if he had the chance he would kill everyone I loved and then me afterwards. Thinking of this made me cry, what if this was what was happening, what if it was my step father back from the dead haunting me until I had nothing left. But I didn't know why he hated me so much, what had I done to make him hate me? And then it clicked. I had told him I hated him and he was no good for my mother and that he should die, but I never meant them, they were said in the heat of the moment, but he must have believed them, and that's why this is happening.

I told Sam all of this and he just told me that it wasn't my fault; this is only happening because haunting spirits feast on built up emotions not on what is said to those people.

Dean came back and me and Sam had figured out what it was that was haunting me and it wasn't my step father, because he had loved my mother so much that he wouldn't of wanted to hurt her by hurting us even if he had said it once.

I was being haunted by a demon, one that took on many forms and is seeking to destroy me by destroying those around me. Sam told me that he had read about such a demon like this and he knew how to kill it, and that it was easy.

I chose to believe him, but we still had to find my sister.

That we had not yet figured out. And that worried me a lot.

I wanted something to do to keep my mind of it, so Dean decided we go back to my place so they could search for clues as to where my sister was. I told them I would rather do something else but not be alone. So Sam suggested that Dean go back to mine and look for clues whilst he and I do some research on something else. We all agreed on that idea.

Sam and I did research on this demon that was haunting me but after a while I just didn't want to know anymore so I suggested we go and get some food.

When we got back, I sat on the sofa and asked Sam if we could just talk instead of doing research because I didn't want to have to think about the fact I was being haunted, he agreed kindly to do so.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"How about your family?" he suggested.

"Ok, well lets see, there's my sister Alice of course, who is super cool and really lovely, and I'm sure her and Dean will get along just fine." I laughed and Sam laughed too.

My sister has deep brunette hair like our mother, and pale brown eyes like our father, me on the other hand have deep reddish brown hair and deep blue eyes like our mums eyes.

"There's my mum and my aunty, they're great not much to say that you probably don't already know, and well I barely knew my father, my mum married my step dad when I was five, and well you already know about him, and that's my family."

"What should we talk about now then?" I asked wanting to move on from the subject about family.

"I'm not sure, infact I'm kind of tired and I was wondering why Dean is taking so long?"

"Really? Unbelievable. Huh well aint that a kick in the teeth." I replied slightly hurt.

"What did I say?" Sam answered confused.

"Here we are, and you're thinking about your brother and you haven't even told me you like me to my face, after I told you." I said

"I'm so sorry, I thought that if you knew I wouldn't have to tell you, but Zoey I really like you." He replied kind of shyly.

"Too late, I'm going to bed." I said back jokingly and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Next time I'll do better, I promise." Sam said sincerely.

I got up and walked into the room I was staying in, and called "Wake me in about an hour and you can try again." And then shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam did wake me like I said, but it was in the morning and he wanted to know if I wanted breakfast and I said would and that I was starved.

But he wouldn't let me leave my room yet, he wanted to try something first, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I could barely breathe, he pulled my head up by my chin and gently pressed his lips against mine, it was like electricity was pulsing through us as our lips touched.

When he released me I sank into his chest trying to contain my excitement, it was the best first kiss I had ever had. He just held me there not wanting to let me go.

The moment didn't last as long as I or he wanted, because Dean busted in saying he wanted to get some food and if we were ready to go to. Sam was shocked and almost released me when Dean came in but he just moved me back but kept a hold of my waist.

"Did I interrupt something?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Yes, you did" Sam said rudely back at his brother. Dean then leant over and punched his brother in the shoulder and patted me on my head and said,

"Good on ya girl, Sammy here has been needing a bit of action"

I turned and kicked him in the knee and then stalked off into the bathroom to have a shower, obviously not impressed by the conversation.

Sam however told his brother to get a life and to not be so cruel. I couldn't believe he was standing up for me, he must really like me.

I came out of the shower, grabbed a towel and pulled on some new clothes, pulled a brush through my hair and slightly pinned it into place. I was wearing a deep blue halter neck top and dark black jeans that showed of my figure in all the right places.

As I walked into the living room, Sam and Dean were sitting on the sofa in deep conversation; I didn't want to interrupt them so I stood silently for a while until I started to get hungry and said,

"We going for food, or what?"

Sam looked up first and just stared for a while, then Dean answered for them both.

"What I think Sammy is going to say is that, you look sexy Zoey. Well ok that's me but I'm sure Sammy is thinking it."

"Let's go get some grub, eh Sammy?" Dean said afterwards, as Sam still hadn't said anything.

"Oh right, yeah sure. Let's get some food. And Zoey you look beautiful, I mean it." Sam said finally.

"Thanks Sam, now lets go and eat, I'm starving" I replied. Kissed Sam on the cheek and Dean on the forehead to get him to shut up.

Sam didn't look to happy with me, so I stopped him from walking out and kissed him gently on the lips to stop him from pouting, and said,

"Thanks for earlier and maybe later we can catch up to were we left off."

Sam looked happier now and I was sure he liked the sound of that idea, because Sam and Dean didn't really know the area I drove in front with my 1970 Chevelle SS, and led them to the local diner.

When we got there, Dean went straight for the menu and ordered pretty much everything off of it. Sam however stayed with me and I just order the house special, pancakes and maple syrup, Sam had the same and brought three Apple juices too for everyone.

When we had finished and Dean had stopped shovelling in his food, we set off back to the first clue Dean was able to find back at mine and I had realised the only reason I couldn't find anything is because I didn't want to find anything because I didn't want to believe it, I still couldn't believe it now. How could she be gone?

The first clue Dean had found was mud tracks leading from the window and down the lane, we followed it down the lane and the several turns, and then I knew exactly where we were going it was the old pub that Alice used to work at.

But why were we going here, Alice wasn't here anymore, but I knew she was out there I could feel it in my bones. While I was contemplating on why we were going here I felt something else and I stopped, Sam was behind me and came up to find out why I had stopped, all I could say was "I feel pain"

"What do you mean, you feel pain?" Sam questioned me.

"What I mean is, not my pain, my sister's pain. You see ever since me and Alice were little we could always tell where the other one is and how the other was feeling, and well lately I haven't been able to feel her, except in my gut telling me she was still alive and I had to find her, but now I can feel her and strongly that she is in pain." I answered trying to explain as well as I could.

"I understand that, but why have you stopped if you know she is in pain?" Sam asked again.

Dean walked over to find out what was going on.

"I've stopped, because it hurts, her pain is too strong and I can feel the pain she is in, but it's not in the direction we are headed." I answered again.

"Which way then?" Dean asked this time.

"I don't know exactly, east I think. Towards the old factory where our dad died."

"Zoey, can you walk there or should we drive?" Sam asked me concerned on how I was feeling.

"It's a five minute walk east from here, but I know what you're trying to say. Yes I can walk but I'm going to need some help balancing."

"Ok." Sam said as he grabbed me gently round the waist and pulled me closer to him so most of my weight was on him.

I kissed him on the cheek and whispered "thank you" in his ear. He kissed me back and whispered "my pleasure".

When I tried to turn my body to face the other direction, I winced in pain.

"Are you ok, Zoey what hurts now?" Sam asked concerned.

"Nothing else hurts, but I think I've located the main area where she is hurting most." I replied carefully not to move any part of my body as I looked into his eyes to tell him I was ok.

Sam moved me faster so I wouldn't have to endure more of the pain, because I was sure as soon as I was close enough to her the pain would cease and I would be able to tell exactly where she was and just how close or far that was.

As we reached the old factory the pain subsided and I knew where she was and just how far we had to go. I told Dean and Sam to stay outside of the factory and if I needed them I would call.

Sam was not ok with that and insisted on coming with me, I kissed him passionately on the lips and told him I was going to be fine, I had been doing this for years so there was nothing to worry about. But he wouldn't buy any of it, he didn't care. He just wanted to come with me so he could protect me.

I finally agreed, but only Sam, I asked Dean if he could please stay here and keep look out and that if we needed him we would call, Dean agreed but only because of how Sam looked at him.

Sam and I went into the old factory, Sam followed behind me as I knew where we should go. We came across this old boiler room and I knew this was the place, my gut was telling me so, and my gut had never failed me so far. Sam walked in first with me at his side, there was a large chair at the back of the room facing away from us, there was a pile of blood on the floor next to the chair, and there was a table on the far left of the room, with ornaments and pictures stained with blood on it.

I looked back at the chair and noticed that there was a girl sitting in it and she had been blindfolded and tied to the chair by her wrists and ankles. I also noticed that there were holes in her hands and feet as if nails had been pushed through them, that pain hit me first. That's when I realised it was Alice in the chair, my emotions overthrew me and I ran to her not caring if Sam had tried to grab me, because he knew that this was just to easy.

I reached Alice and I threw my arms around her and said, "Alice it's me, Zoey I'm here to take you home."

"Zoey, Zoey I can't see you where are you?" she cried out.

I removed the blindfold from her face and untied her hands and feet and looked up at her and said "I'm right here and I always will be"

She threw her arms around me and said "Thank you Zoey, I love you, now please take me home before they come back to finish me off like Stacey and Mary."

"Ok, Sam come help me please. Alice can you stand up for me please?" I said to her glad that I had found her.

Sam came over and lifted Alice up and took her out of the room I followed beside holding her hand and covering the pin holes.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was on edge when we came out and said "I don't think we are alone here."

"What makes you say that?" I asked confused.

Dean pointed over at what he meant, and Alice screamed "they've come for me, Zoey take me home now." She begged.

"It's ok, Dean Take Alice back to the cars please, we'll meet you up in a minute." I ordered.

Dean agreed willingly after looking at Alice for the first time, not noticing the holes anymore as they had healed quite quickly, you see that was what was special about Alice she could heal herself but it usually takes a lot longer, the holes must have been a lot smaller then I had expected because now I couldn't tell she even had any in the first place.

Sam and I didn't really know what we were up against, so I shouted to Alice.

"What are these things?"

"Demons of our past." She replied scared.

"Demons of our past, Sam you said you had read about what we were dealing with what do we do?"

"You got any suppressed memories you want to tell me?" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Old boyfriends, bad break ups, that sort of thing."

"Why?"

"Because one of those demons seems pretty in love with you, and also seems pretty pissed at you." He replied.

"Oh................ that's Jimmy, he was just a friend but he had a major crush on me, so we went out on a couple of dates, but it didn't work out. I heard he committed suicide weeks later."

"Oh my, that's why this is my entire fault, all of these demons blame me for their deaths."

"What?" Sam asked concerned.

"You, see Jimmy killed himself because he was depressed about our break up, and the other three, well we were all in a car crash together on our way to prom. But that wasn't my fault, I wasn't the driver. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I burst out and started to sob.

"It's ok, I believe you, now tell them that." He said calmingly

"What do you mean tell them?" I asked confused after the crying had stopped.

"Well that's the way to defeat them to tell them how you felt about those experiences."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to all of you, Jimmy I did love you, but as a brother or a best friend not a boyfriend and I'm so sorry."

Jimmy disappeared.

The others didn't disappear straight away, so I turned to Sam and asked him what I was meant to do, as the others started to advance on us.

Sam said I had to apologise to them as one person at a time, to get them to go away. So I tried again.

"Melissa, Susan and Matt I'm so sorry about what happened that night, I didn't know that that was going to happen, I didn't mean for any of it to happen. I'm so sorry I ruined our prom night. Will you please forgive me?" I said sincerely.

Nothing happened and I started to get worried that what I was doing was wrong, I yelled at Sam,

"HELP ME!"

"Zoey, you know what you have to do." Sam said reassuringly.

I took a deep breath and tried again, but it was hard I didn't want Sam to know of how I was in the past, I was mean and manipulative and I didn't want him to know that, him of all people.

"Melissa, I apologise to you most sincerely, I didn't mean the things I said to you on the night of the prom, you are none of things and I knew you didn't do any of things, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Melissa disappeared.

"Matt, I'm sorry I did the things I did, and I'm sorry for telling you that Susan liked you. Please forgive me."

Matt disappeared.

"Sam this is too hard, I can't do this, I'm sorry you are now finding all of this about me, and I'll understand if you never want to talk to or see me ever again. But I have changed I promise. I'm just sorry." I put my hand over Sam's mouth to stop him from saying anything. And continued in what I had to do.

"Susan, I'm sorry I tricked you into thinking we were best friends, and I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend away from you, but that was a long time ago and I'm sorry I got my brother to drive even when I knew he had been drinking, and I'm sorry I told you he liked you and would take you to prom, no of it was true, but I hope you will forgive me now that time has past."

Susan disappeared.

I let go of Sam's mouth and ran off in the direction Dean and Alice had headed earlier, to catch them up and take Alice home and say goodbye to Dean before Sam caught up with me, and to ask Dean to tell Sam that I was sorry. I reached the cars and did what I had planned to do, got Alice reluctantly into the car and drove off home, knowing I would probably never see Sam again.

I had to pull over half way because I couldn't drive any further, and I began to sob loudly in my seat, with Alice watching over me and frantically wipe at my face to remove the tears, and her repetition of questions.

"What happened? Why aren't we with Sam and Dean? Are you ok?" She said concerned.

"I don't think we'll see Sam and Dean again, I've ruined everything, and no I'm not ok." I replied back each time she asked her questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice took over the wheel and drove back to where Dean had parked his 67' Chevy Impala. Which was still there and I knew Sam was there, because he was leaning up against Dean's car with his head rested on his brother's shoulder.

Alice gets out of the car and pulls Sam over to my car and then walked over to Dean, who grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close.

Sam just stood there silently, and so I thought I would break the silence by saying,

"Do you hate me now?" I said sadly.

"I don't hate you, how could I?" Sam said confused and glumly.

"Because of what I had said earlier" I replied back sadly.

"You said nothing that surprised me, everyone has a past, even I had one without Dean." he replied back soothingly.

"So what do you want to do know?" I said back with more enthusiasm.

"We could go back to the motel and talk about what has happened today, and we can send Dean off with Alice so she can pack her things." he said.

"What do you mean 'pack her things'?" I asked confused.

"Well I thought you could come on the road with us? So that we could be together and get past this day." he replied shyly.

"Oh" was all I could say to that.

We turned towards where Dean and Alice were standing, leaning up against Dean's car. Alice was in Dean's arms and they were starring into each others eyes for a long time before Dean kissed Alice on the forehead and then Alice kissed Dean on the lips, with one long passionate kiss.

They still hadn't finished kissing when Sam and I had walked up to them, with Sam's arm around my waist and my hand in his back pocket.

Sam cleared his throat loudly to try and get Dean's attention, Dean just put his finger up insinuated to wait a minute, he was busy.

"Alice" I yelled, "We're going to the motel, take Dean back to our place if you like." "But don't mess up the place ok, or you're dead." I threatened.

She just turned her head for one brief moment to stick her tongue out at me, before Dean got her attention back by kissing her neck.

I turned to Sam and said "Should we get going then and leave these two alone."

"Sounds like a plan to me, and we can catch up to where we were interrupted with this morning!" he smiled back.

I pulled Sam back to my car and told him to jump in and we drove off to the motel. In the distance we could see Dean and Alice get into Dean's 67' Chevy Impala, and drive off into the direction of our house.

We pulled into the parking lot and walked fast into the motel and Sam registered us in for one room. We walked up to the motel room, more like Sam carried me up to the room.

As we walked in Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt extremely happy.

He kissed me gently on the cheek and moved down my chin and neck, I pulled his head back up gently and kissed him passionately on the lips which lasted a lifetime while our lips were touching. I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck and let him pull me closer to him, I felt myself being slightly lifted up so I wrapped my legs around Sam's waist and back, and when he kissed the top of my ear I started to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked me. With me arms and legs still wrapped around him.

I simply replied with "I'm happy, that's all.".

So we continued with Sam falling lightly onto the bed. My back arched as Sam placed his warm hand on the small of my back, and we stayed just like this in complete bliss. His hands started to move down my back and onto my thigh lifting it up and placing it gently onto his.

I woke up to find myself resting against, Sam's smooth chest and my hand under my cheek. I could feel Sam gently rubbing his finger down the back of my spine, and I stretched with a groan.

"Morning" Sam said gently into my ear.

"Morning" I mumbled into his chest not wanting to move.

He kissed my forehead and held me closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as I was enjoying the moment, my phone began to ring and with a grunt I rolled over onto my other side and took my phone off my side table.

I looked at the name on the screen for a few long seconds before answering.

"Hello, Dale." I said with a sigh.

"Hi, Zo, how are you?" Dale replied unaware to the sigh.

"I'm fine, but what's up with you?" I said back caringly.

"Everything is ok, except things with me and Ellie haven't been going well lately." He said sadly.

"What do you mean? How can that be? What happened?" I asked concerned for my brother.

"Well, she's been acting really weird and I don't know what's going on, I was hoping you and Alice could come help me." He asked hopefully.

"Tell me everything and I'll see what I can do." I replied.

Dale told me everything about him and Ellie including the information I didn't want to know. Then ended with this question,

"Is Alice there with you?" he asked hopefully.

"Dale" was all I could say. Then finished with "I'll see what I can do, and I'll be there soon, I promise."

"Love you sis, see you soon." He replied again hopefully.

"Love you too, see you." I hung up and put my phone back on the side and turned to face Sam.

Who was looking quite sad and up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked worried that I had done something.

"Who's Dale?" he replied almost heartbroken.

"Sam…… Dale's my older brother, the one I mentioned earlier with the whole demon's of our past thing, and yes I know I didn't say his name, but I did say brother." I tried to explain.

"Why didn't you tell me before, when we spoke about your family?" he replied wanting more answered and slightly happier.

"Well, you see….. Now how do I put this, ok. Alice and Dale used to be really close when we were kids, but when he moved away to college and stepped out of the hunting stuff, Dale and Alice grew apart a lot and fast. They haven't spoken for years. And the reason why I didn't tell you is because; well Alice made me promise not to talk about him. Sorry. I should of told you anyway." I explained as best I could.

"I'm so glad you told me all that, and you shouldn't apologise for anything, I completely understand." He said in awe.

He leant over and kissed my forehead, gently rubbing his fingers down my spine, sending shivers through my body.

I rolled out of bed, and said, "Ok, sexy, get your butt out of bed we have a long journey ahead of us if we're going to help my brother, do you think you can phone Dean, and just tell him to bring Alice and we'll explain when they get here. Please for me." I asked leaning over and kissing his chest.

I ran the shower and got in, letting the water run over my body, when I was done I jumped out and wrapped a towel around me tightly and walked into the other room to grab my bag.

As I walked in Sam was already dressed and ready, when he looked up to see me come into the room he mouthed the word 'wow' and looked away embarrassed.

I laughed and walked back into the bathroom to get changed into something more suitable.

I pulled on my lacy underwear first and then looked in my bag to find some clothes to wear.

I put on a pair of black skinnies and a purple vest top and black waistcoat. And my favourite pair of converse.

I pulled a brush through my hair, then allowed it to just fall into place.

I grabbed my bag and walked back into the room, where Sam was sitting waiting for me. He pulled me by the waist onto his lap and kissed the back of my neck. I turned around and kissed him back softly at first on the lips and then a bit more passionately.

When Sam's phone went off, it brought us both back to the real world telling us we weren't going to be alone much longer.

Dean and Alice came up to our room, and we all sat around the kitchen bar table. I knew I had to tell Alice but I just didn't know how.

"Alice, Dale called this morning, and that's why you're here, please don't leave, or hate me." I said quickly trying to get it all out before she could stop me.

"WHAT!" she yelled and then continued with "he called you, why? What did he want? Tell me Zoey now."

Dean looked confused so I asked Sam to explain it to him in the other room so that Alice and I could talk alone.

I told her everything she wanted to know and more and then I asked.

"So are you going to help me or am I going alone?" I asked sadly and looking at the floor.

After waiting what seemed like forever, Alice said, "Yes, I'll help you."

"Oh, thank you Alice, I love you, thank you. One condition though, can you try and get along with Dale while we are there please." I asked politely.

"Yes" she replied almost forcefully.

I call Sam and Dean back into our room and told them we had a long journey a head of us, so we should get going if we wanted to get there by the end of the day.

Alice called shotgun so she could sit in the front with Dean, who while his was driving kept his hand on Alice's thigh at all times.

Sam and I were in the back, which I didn't mind at all, it meant we could be closer and talk more in secret.

I kissed Sam's nose before asking Dean how much longer we were going to be.

"A few more hours, you can sleep if you want, I'm sure Sammy will wake you when we're there." Dean replied.

"Thanks, Dean." I said back, and then snuggled into the curve of Sam's shoulder and chest and closed my eyes.

Just as I was about to drift I got distracted by Sam stroking my arm with his fingers, sending an electric spark through the whole of my body.

I turned and opened my eyes to look up at Sam who was smiling down at me in his arms, "hey" I said kind of sleepily.

"We're here, beautiful." he said gently back.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked confused.

"Yes" Sam replied laughing and finished with "I didn't know you spoke in your sleep"

I turned away embarrassed knowing that if I turned back my face would be bright red.

"What did I say?" I asked him, without looking back at him.

He turned my face to him and kissed me and said "You spoke about me in you sleep, what were you dreaming about?"

Alice and Dean began to laugh as they listened into our conversation, but Alice did look over sympathetically for me.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car and finding Dale waiting for us.

I had dreamt about Sam saving me from that invisible creature that had attack me back at home, in Mr Stevenson's shop. And hearing him and Dean having a conversation about Sam liking me. Which had embarrassed me because I didn't want them to know I had been listening to them that day.

I ran up to Dale and gave him a huge hug, he picked me up and swung me around, finally placing me back on the ground when we were both dizzy, and I couldn't find me feet and ended up falling on my bum with an "OW".

Sam came running out of the car to help me up, but Dale had already picked me up by the time he got there. Dean and Alice got out of the car last, Dean's arm wrapped around Alice's waist and Alice's hand in Dean's back pocket.

"Missed you sis," Dale said to me just as the others reached earshot.

"Missed you too, bro." I said back as if we'd only been apart days instead of years.

Dean coughed behind me.

"Oh, yeah. Dale this is Sam and his brother Dean." I introduced them pointing to Sam first and then Dean.

"Nice to meet you, Sam." he said shaking Sam's hand.

"You too." Sam replied.

"Dean, pleasure meeting you, I'm sure." Dale said to Dean kindly.

"Pleasure is all mine, and may I say you have two lovely sisters." Dean replied.

"Thanks" Dale said back.

"Hey Allie" Dale said to Alice. "time sure has past us by."

"Hey Day, hows it been?" Alice replied as if the past years had never happened, removing her hand out of Dean's pocket and walking over to Dale. Lightly punching him in the shoulder and then Dale pulled her in for a hug, where they both cried.

"love ya Allie" Dale said pulling her back to look at how she had changed, but she really hadn't.

"love ya too Day." Alice said as she walked back over to Dean, who wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

"So I see you've finally got yourself a man then, hay Allie." Dale asked cockily.

"Yes I have" Alice said back matter of factly.

"What about you, hay Zo, got any love in your life? Baby sis." Dale asked me.

I looked at Sam and then back at Dale and smiled.

"Well she didn't sleep alone last night." Dean and Alice said together to Dale.

"Zo, really?" Dale accused me of my act.

I looked away shyly, then grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her away, asking Dean to meet us at the diner in an hour.

Sam and Dean spoke to Dale to try and find out any information they can find, and just as they were getting in to it.

"So, you like my baby sis then?" Dale ask Sam.

"Yes I do, a lot." Sam replied.

"Hmmm, interesting, is she happy?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Happy?" Sam replied confused.

"Do you make her happy, when she is with you I mean" he explained to Sam.

"I think so. I hope so." Sam replied.

"that's a shame then." Dale said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Well I don't think I can approve to your relationship if my baby sis isn't happy with you." Dale explained.

"What do you mean? You telling me I can't date Zoey because you don't approve, well that's just not fair. What about Alice and Dean then? Do you approve of their relationship?" Sam asked back.

"Well, yes I do but only because Allie is older than Zo, so she makes her own decisions." Dale replied to Sam's question.

Sam walked off in the direction I had headed earlier to try and find me. When he did he asked if we could speak alone, and at that I got very worried. But I agreed.

"Yes, Sam what is it you would like to speak about?" I asked, feeling my heart thump loudly in the back of my head as every second passed.

"You'll never guess what you brother just spoke to me about." he said, fuming still.

"No, tell me what's wrong Sam? Please tell me." I replied. Heart beating faster.

"He told me I couldn't date you any more because he disapproves." he told me, just as Alice came in to find out what was going on.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I cannot believe Dale, I'm going to kill him, how dare he." I said.

"What's happened Zo?" she asked again.

"Dale just told Sam that he's not allowed to date me any more." I answered finally.

"WHAT!" Alice yelled and then steadied herself.

"He Just kept asking me if you were happy, and that if I didn't know, or that if you weren't he wouldn't approve." Sam said trying to fill Alice in.

"Surely, if anyone saw you two together, you can tell just how happy each of you are together." Alice said, trying to calm me.

"Zoey, you make me so happy, and I'm glad that I found you and that I'm with you." Sam said to me.

"Sam, you've made me the happiest I could ever be and I am so happy to be with you." I said back. Then I walked out of the diner, with Alice and Sam on my heels. Just as we left, Dean and Dale pulled up in Dean's Chevy Impala.

Dean came out first, saw my face and then turned to Dale and said, "Looks like baby is a bit of a wild child."

And then Dean walked over to Alice placing his arm around her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Babe, what did I do?" Dean said hurt.

"Not in the mood Dean, my baby sis has just had her feelings hurt by the most important guy in her life since dad died, and he really should of realised that before he did what he did." Alice said and then kissed Dean's hand as an apology.

"How could you, Dale. Seriously?" I said almost in tears.

"I'm so sorry Zo, I didn't know you felt about him that much" he said apologetic.

"Yeah, well I do. I mean I was so happy about coming to see you again, and you go and ruin it Why?"

I said back, almost spitting the words at him, I could feel the tears building up inside of me ready to burst.

"I didn't mean to Zo, I was just having a bit of fun with him, but he stormed off before I could explain. Dean got it, but I am sincerely sorry Zo, I really didn't mean to upset you, can you forgive me? And Sam, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to mess with your feelings like that, it wasn't fair of me, I approve, I can see now that you make my sister very happy, can you forgive me too. Allie do you hate me too?" he said sounding defeated.

"I can only forgive you Dale, if you promise never to do that to me again. I mean it." I said to him.

"I promise." he said meaning it.

Sam forgave Dale too, cause I asked him to, and he agreed.

I told Dale that I was going to go book us a hotel to stay in, and if he could meet us there in the morning, with a list of Ellie's friends and addresses and her mum's too.

Said goodnight to Dean and Alice who were going to spend a bit more time with Dale and then head to the hotel. I told them I would book them a room so all they had to do was pick up a key.

We took Dean's car and Dale told Dean he could use his to get to the hotel and he'd come pick it up in the morning. Dean agreed. And Sam and I headed off wishing everyone a goodnight.

We got to a hotel just a little way down town, Sam grabbed the bags and we walked in. There was an old man on the front desk, who looked as if he had been pulled through a car wash.

I leant over and asked for two rooms kindly to the old man, who asked whether we were sleeping alone in those rooms. I said no, and that it was none of his business. Then I said the other room is for our friends who should be arriving shortly. As I went to sign us in I could feel the man's eyes staring down at my breasts. I heard Sam drop the bags behind me as he came to stand beside me so he could sign for the other room. I turned to face him and put my hand on his chest and said "I can handle this Sam, Trust me please."

I turned to the guy and told him to get a life. I signed for the two rooms, grabbed the first key and headed to the stairs with Sam at my side with his arm around my waist and both our bags in the other hand. And I thought 'wow he's strong, and he's mine.'

We walked into our room and Sam pushed the door shut with the back of his heel, and dropped the bags on one side of the room and then came over to me, pulling me close to him.

He kissed me passionately on the lips and then moved down to my neck before he said, "I've been waiting to kiss you all day. And to get you alone too." he smiled at me and then continued to kiss me.

We snuggled on the bed and we just laid in each others arms for hours until we drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, holding onto a scream so I wouldn't wake Sam, who still had his arms wrapped around me. Unfortunately I couldn't control my body from jolting forward, and with a stir Sam woke up.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sam asked sleepily but concerned.

"nightmare." I replied and told him to go back to sleep, and that I will be fine.

"No, tell me what happened in your nightmare, it's no good ignoring it, I should know." he told me.

"Ok, let's see, it started with me being in a caravan park with you, Dean, Alice and Dale. Then I was alone and there was this man staring down at me, the weird thing wasn't that. It was that the man had deep crimson eyes." I told Sam.

"What do you think that means? Sam" I asked him.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I would follow it when you find out more." Sam said trying to help.

"What do you want to do, now that we are up?" Sam asked smiling.

"I can think of a few things." I replied smiling too.

Just as we were about to start kissing, Alice came through the door, with a smile on her face.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Zo can I talk to you for a second?" she said.

"Alice, seriously. Busy here, can it wait till the morning?" I replied.

"NO, it can not. NOW ZOEY REBECCA MAYLAND! Get your skinny butt out of that bed and come with me." she yelled out me, giving me the creeps.

"Fine." I said grumpily and kissed Sam on the nose, and said I'll be back.

Alice followed me out of the room and told me the reason why she had dragged me out.

"What the hell were you dreaming about, Zoey. You gave me the creeps." she said at first.

"Alice, I can't control what dreams I have. So did you see it too?" I said. .

"Well of course I did, why else would I be here, when I was with Dean and we too were busy. Do you know what it means." she told me.

"Sorry my dream interrupted you, and no not yet. You may return from where you came, if you wish." I told her.

When she left, I stood then in matching cami and shorts, then I noticed Dean was waiting for her, standing outside the door without a top on, I turned away not wanting the image of Dean half naked in my head before I return to Sam.

I walked back into the room to find Sam waiting for me on the bed, just where I had left him before Alice had came in.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked over to the bed and Sam pulled me in by the waist, and kissed me down my neck sending more electric shocks through my body. I felt so safe in his arms as they caressed my body. My back arched as he held my back in place and I looked up into his eyes and the world around me just melted away. I pulled him in closer as I kissed him passionately on the lips and held him there as long as I could.

I woke up and reached over the bed expecting to feel Sam next to me, but I was alone. I shot up and looked around me hurt and confused. 'how could he leave me here' I thought, feeling tears build up inside. Just as I was about to burst the door handle moved and Sam walked in.

"Sorry, I just stepped out to get you something to eat; I thought you would be starved when you woke up." Sam said caringly.

He stood there holding two bacon and egg sandwiches and two hot chocolates, looking worried that he had hurt me.

"Thanks Sam." I replied stiffly.

"What's wrong? Have I hurt you? I'm so sorry." Sam said.

"You haven't hurt me, but I'm cold." I replied.

"Oh" Sam said and rushed over to the bed and tucking me into the sheet making sure I was warm, and then wrapping his arms tightly around me keeping me warm as well.

I turned round in his arms facing him and kissed him on the lips and then rolled out of bed wrapping the sheet around me.

"Well I'm going to go have a shower, care to join me?" I asked.

"No, I'm just going to call Dean and tell him to start getting ready for investigating." He replied.

"Oh ok then." I said and then slipped off the sheet as I walked into the bathroom, feeling Sam's eyes on my body at all times as I walked away. I closed the door and began to run the shower, listening to the activity happening in the other room, I could hear Sam shuffling out of his clothes and move towards the door.

I stepped into the shower and pulled across the curtain, when I heard the door open and Sam walked in nervously.

"Um, is the offer still open?" he asked nervously too.

"Hop in." I replied, and pulled back the curtain to find Sam standing there in his boxers. He pulled them off and joined me in the shower.

We stood closely together holding each other tightly. Sam reached for my leg whilst kissing my neck, he pulled my leg up by my thigh and wrapped it around the small of his back pulling me in to him tightly and closely and carefully. Steam filled the whole bathroom making it hard to see as Sam and I kissed the morning away.

I came out of the shower wrapping a towel around me with Sam following behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Ok, sexy. Go and get yourself ready or we wont get anything done." I said slipping out of Sam's arms and grabbing my bag.

Sam left the bathroom so I could get changed. I chose to wear a figure hugging black pencil skirt, my favourite purple blouse, my black jacket that matched my skirt, and my favourite pair of black high heels, suitable but sexy.

I pulled a brush through my hair a pinned it into a loose bun, leaving the bathroom with my bag on my shoulder to find Sam sitting on one of the chairs waiting for me in a very sexy suit. I walked over dropping my bag next to his by the door and sat on his lap, him wrapping his arms around me.

There was a knock at the door; Sam had obviously phoned Dean in the time I was getting changed. I got up and opened it, pulling Alice in for a hug and kissing Dean on the cheek, Alice glared at me and I just laughed.

I went back over to Sam but sat next to him instead. Alice and Dean took a seat and we waiting for Dale to turn up.

Dale came minutes later; I went and got the door.

"Morning Dale." I said politely.

"Morning sis, Allie, Sam, Dean." He replied.

Mornings came behind me in reply to Dale. He handed me the sheet of paper with the names and addresses on it.

"Thanks Dale, we can start now." I said in thanks.

"Ok Alice I know you're not going to like not being involved in this bit, but can you please stay here with Dale. Because I'm sure if you come Dean won't be able to control himself, when I need him to. Is that ok? Do you understand?" I said to everyone.

"That's fine, and yes I understand, love you Dean." Alice replied.

"Love you too." Dean said, and then "Ok Zoey what's the plan?"

"I'm with you all the way babe." Sam said mainly to me.

"See you soon then Zo, Sam Dean." Dale replied.

I turned to Alice and had a private word with her. "How can you say so easily, that you love Dean, I mean to him." I asked.

"I don't know I just felt it instantly and I was so comfortable with him, that I knew I did almost straight away. Why?" she asked.

"Because I feel it with Sam too, but I'm not sure if he does yet, so I don't want to say it, in case you know he doesn't." I tried to explain, she understood straight away.

"Don't worry, when the time comes and its right you'll know when to say it." She said lovingly.

"But you know his history, think about it?" I replied

"What do you mean his history?" she asked.

"You know, Mum's dead, Girlfriend dead etc, do you really think he will be able to." I said

"Yes I do." Alice said simply

"Thanks Alice." I said hugging her goodbye and then leading the way out of the hotel.

When Alice then shouted to me behind me "Are you sure Sam can control himself with you dressed like that?"

I turned around and said in reply "Yes I do." and as I turned back I saw Dale looking very uncomfortable with the conversation we were having.

I then left the room, Sam and Dean followed and I could feel Sam staring at me.

But before Dean could get out of the room Alice pulled him towards her and started to kiss him passionately on the lips. "I'll be here when you get back." she said teasingly in his ear.

Sam had to pull Dean out of the room so we could get down to business, I looked at the sheet of paper Dale had given me and told Dean where to drive to first.

We got into Dean's Impala, Dean and Sam in front and me in the back alone. 'Great' I thought bitterly.

I sighed loudly and Sam turned round to look at me.

"You alright babe?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I said back and sighed again.

"Looks like someone's a bit on the lonely side." Dean said.

"Shut up Dean, I'm fine but can we stop at the next drug store please." I said.

"Ok." Sam and Dean both replied and looked confused.

I jumped out of the car and walked into the drug store, Sam followed behind me.

"Sam this is something I need to do alone please go back to the car." I said, not trying to be mean.

He went off in a bit of a huff, I knew I was going to have to make it up to him for my behaviour, but for now I had to get some supplies, I picked up a couple packs of tampons for me and Alice cause I knew she wouldn't of packed any, I also grabbed a few packets of paracetamol and ibuprofen and chucked them into a basket. I then went and grabbed three sandwiches and three cokes and headed to the till. I paid and headed back to the car, removing the drinks and sandwiches from the bag and then chucking the bag on the other back seat.

I handed Sam his drink and sandwich by his door, because he had it open waiting for me to come back. I sat on Sam's lap for a moment and kissed his cheek, "Sorry" I said and then hopped off of his lap and got into the back. I then threw to Dean his sandwich and drink and told to drive on if we were going to get any work done.

We pulled up to the first house, which was Ellie's mum's house. I got out of the car and readjusted my skirt as it had twisted in the car. Sam came over to see what I was doing.

"I'm sorting out my skirt, what does it look like I'm doing?" I said to Sam as he hadn't said anything he just stood there and stared.

"You look sexy, did I ever tell you that." he said after a second.

"No you haven't and thank you, now let's go inside, and please control yourself I hate being wrong when it comes between me and Alice." I said.

"Come on you two, we've got work to do." Dean said impatiently.

"That's only because you want to get back to Alice" Sam said.

"You've got your girl here, so you don't know how it feels." Dean replied

"It's killing me." he finished with afterwards.

"And nobody owns me Dean." I said. And walked up the path to the house and knocked on the door with Sam and Dean behind me.

I didn't want to look behind to Sam in case I had hurt him, I really should just keep my mouth shut sometimes.

A woman opened the door, and said "hello, how can I help you?"

"Morning, Mrs Staple, I'm Zoey Jenkins, and this is Dean Smith and Sam Brown, and we are here to ask you some questions about Ellie is that ok?" I asked.

"Mind if we come in?" Sam asked.

"Sure, please come in. Would you like something to drink? Eat?" She asked as we entered her house, the surroundings were very plain and simple.

"You got any pie?" Dean asked before Sam elbowed him to shut up.

Dean looked at Sam as if to say 'what, she did offer'.

I just rolled my eyes and said no thank you.

We walked into her living room and took a sit on the sofa, I was sat between Sam and Dean and I had Sam's hand resting on my back, just above my bum, Dean had to look away.

"Can you tell us when you noticed Ellie acting differently?" I asked.

"About 3 weeks ago when she got back from her weekend away with her friends, Sarah, Leah and Jamie" she answered.

While I questioned Mrs Staple, Sam took note of her answers, and Dean helped with the questioning.

"Did she ever tell you what happened during that weekend away?" Dean asked.

"No, but I'm sure her friends know, she hasn't really spoke to me since actually, which worried me cause you see we were both really close before then." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I understand, thanks for your time Mrs Staple, we'll be off now." I said kindly handing her the tissues.

"May I ask you something before you leave?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever you like." I replied.

"How did you know about Ellie?" she asked.

"Dale told us, he's a close friend and he was worried about her." I answered. I thanked her again and then we left, Dean taking a piece of pie with him, and I was sure he had got it for Alice.

"Where to next, babe?" Sam asked me.

"Just round the corner really, Sarah Jones is the next address which is closest to here, so head east." I replied.

We left the three houses with the same information from each person, and it was all the information I needed to know what was wrong with Ellie, even though they were all very emotional about Ellie's situation with Dale they were still able to get out the information that I needed them to tell me when we questioned them. And the key information was, a tall dark haired man with ruby red eyes. We had also been given details of where we could find him but from only one of Ellie's friends who embarrassingly told us she kind of liked the guy to start with before he did whatever he did to Ellie. I promised all of them that we would sort it out and that they would get the old Ellie back, sooner then they think.


	8. Chapter 8

But I knew now that I needed to talk to Sam seriously before we went after this thing. I just hoped it wouldn't ruin anything between us.

We headed back to the hotel, and I was already feeling exhausted by the task I had yet to do.

We walked in to find Dale and Alice talking crossed legged on the floor, Sam had his arm around my waist and Dean walked straight over to Alice and handed her the pie, kissing her on the forehead and whispering 'missed you' in her ear.

I told Alice the key things she needed to know, and she took Dean and Dale off to get the supplies needed to kill this creature, which left me and Sam alone.

Sam kissed me and a silent growl left his lips as ours parted for a moment before he came back down to kiss me again, but I had to stop him we had to talk.

"Sam, stop please. We need to talk." I said

"Ok." he said confused.

"I need to know how you feel about me." I said.

"Zoey, please, it's hard and it involves a really long story for another time." he said.

"I don't care; I need to know before we go after this thing." I told him.

"Why is it so important to know before?" he asked.

"Look Sam, it just is. Ok this was how my auntie lost her first love and I don't want to lose you, not now." I said. Not wanting to tell that story.

"Ok, Zoey I'll tell you everything before I tell you how I feel." he said.

"Fine." I replied.

"When people are around me they get hurt, and I mean physically hurt." he started

"I haven't got hurt Sam......" but before I could finish Sam stopped me.

"Not yet, and I don't want you to get hurt. You probably know already, but I had a girlfriend and she died, and my mum died too. It's like I'm cursed or something, like death just follows me around. Look I'm not scared of much but if I let myself have those feelings for anybody..." I cut him off this time.

"You're scared they might get hurt too." I said simply and quietly sort of knowing where this conversation was heading.

"....the pain that I went through, I can't go through it again, I can't. And I can't see you getting hurt either." he said.

"Why?" I had to ask.

"Cause I like you." he replied simply.

"And I like you too, and I promise you nothing is going to hurt me easily because...." but I just couldn't get the words out.

"Because?" he asked wanting me to finish that sentence.

"I.... I love you Sam, more than anything and I just can't lose you." I said softly not wanting him hear me. But he did.

"I love you too Zoey, more than you know, and I can't lose you either, or even see you walk away from me, I always want to be with you, do you?" he said.

"I do and I will, forever." I said pulling him close to me so that we could kiss and connect more closely then ever before.

We continued to kiss, Sam pulling me in closer and tightly wrapping his arms around my waist so that we were fully connected as we kissed each other passionately. Sam moved one of his hands down my back, past my waist, down my hip and back up resting his hand on my bum and squeezing it gently. Our lips parted for a brief moment before Sam came back and kissed me again, and then moving his hand that was on my bum down to my thigh and lifting it gently so I could wrap it around his waist, just as I was about to lift myself up and wrap my other leg around his waist, when someone coughed near us.

Our lips parted and Sam dropped my leg but kept his arms around my waist.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked.

I wanted to say something but I decided to keep my mouth shut, because Alice and Dale had just entered the room, when this sinking feeling hit me when I realised what danger we are about to face.

I looked at Alice and she looked at me and then at Dean and then back at me, and looked over at Sam and then back at Alice. Then both Alice and I looked over at Dale who just stared at us back, we all knew what we were about to lose.

You see Dale has faced this thing before; he was there when our Auntie Steph lost her husband to this creature, she couldn't control what happened she was on a different hunting trip at the time when it happened. She came to finding her husband acting strange like he was keeping in a secret. You see when Dale faced this the first time it was a beautiful blonde women with the same red eyes, and this very creature also tried to steal Dale away from our Aunt. This creature feasts on the bonds of love between people, making that bond weak and changing it so that the bond between them becomes a bond with it instead.

And the only way to stop it from getting to you is to love something more than it, and that was how Dale got away because he loved something more than it. But he hasn't said who and I doubt he will ever speak of it.

We headed down to the car and drove off to the caravan park to sort out this thing once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

While we were all in the car on the way there, I was in the back with Sam and Dale, Sam in the middle. Alice and Dean were up front holding hands across the seats. I turned to face Sam and just stared in his eyes,

"Whatever happens now, just remember you and me. Forever." I said to him.

"You and me." He replied and pulled me closer to him so that he could kiss me; we kissed as if it were our last kiss. We only kissed for seconds but Sam made it last and we both felt it.

I leant over Sam when our lips finally parted and grabbed Dale hand.

"Love you Dale, more than life. You know that right." I said to him.

"More than life Zo, love you." He replied squeezing my hand gently in his.

I turned to Alice you was clearly showing how she felt about Dean and Dean her, by kissing passionately in the front seat.

I let go of Dale's hand and wrapped my arms around Alice's seat and her and squeezed her tightly.

"It's just not fair" I mumbled into her seat.

"I just got you back and know this." I said more loudly.

"I know, I feel the same." She said squeezing my arm gently.

"I love you more than you know right." I said to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ditto" She replied and turning around kissed me on the forehead.

I released one of my arms and leant back to hold Sam's hand. He moved forehand and grabbed it, making it easier for me not to move and I loved him for that.

The nightmare I had had repeated itself in my head and I knew Alice saw it again too, because she squeezed my arm again and said, "I won't let that happen Zo, I promise. You will never be alone."

I kissed her shoulder as a thank you and she kissed my forehead once more. I turned to Dean.

"Dean" I said.

"Yes Zoey?" he asked.

"I love you too." I said jokingly back to him.

"Me too" he returned the joke and turned to Alice and kissed her lips gently.

The next thing I knew I sat frozen to my seat, seeing something in my head that I had never seen before.

What I saw wasn't a normal vision; it was different as if I was seeing someone's thoughts. But not just anyone's they were Dale's. He was thinking of that night when he first had to fight this thing and it wasn't easy. What pained me was his next thought, which was he didn't know if he would be able to get away from it again. Things had changed since then. But I didn't think that would matter, surely he still loved something more than it.

Which is why his next thought confused me, it was of me and Alice as kids, and then of just a few days ago when we came to visit him, how we had changed. And how his love for us had changed too, evolved into something new, something stronger. And then he knew he could face again, because we were here, and we still needed him. That's how he got through it the last time. I knew that now, because he thought of that night again and how he had felt. How he knew that we needed him to stay with us always. And he felt about us, how he couldn't live his life in a world without us, that's how much he loved us.

My mind then went blank as I felt the car stop and my eyes began to focus on the real world again. When my eyes were normal, I saw Alice and Sam staring at me worried.

I realised Dean had stopped the car because Alice and Sam had asked him to.

"Zo, what did you see? Tell me. I didn't see it. What was it?" Alice asked and then Sam asked,

"Are you ok? Babe, can you talk?" concern seeping through each word he said.

But I couldn't answer them I had to ask Dale something.


	10. Chapter 10

"Really Dale, is that how you got through it last time. Because of us." I said pointing at me and Alice.

He knew straight away what I was talking about and so he just nodded. Alice looked at me.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain later…." Another thought came to my head so I said this to continue "Or Dale could tell you all now, is that ok Dale?" I asked.

He nodded again and began to tell everyone his story and about his thought that he had just had, obviously I had already seen it, so I didn't really listen much, I just rested my head against the back of my seat so I could clear my head. The car had started to move again while Dale told his story. When again that sinking feeling hit me again, this time I could tell Alice felt what I felt, but then the feeling intensified as she felt it for herself. And then another feeling overthrew me making me weak and sick. I pulled my arms back from hold Sam and Alice. And pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them squeezing tightly. I rested my head on my knees as this feeling filled my whole body, I began to feel motion sickness and I wanted the car to stop but I couldn't move my arms or my lips to do anything about it.

I felt Sam rubbing his hand gently up and down my back trying to sooth me, it helped a little, I heard Alice turn in her sit to look at me, to see if I was ok. I knew Sam must have looked at Alice in the rear view mirror and asked for help.

The car stopped as we reached the caravan park finally, I jumped out of the car and ran to the nearest bin to throw up in it.

"What the hell were you feeling? Back there in the car Alice?" I said, coughing and wiping my mouth.

"That wasn't me Zo, cause I didn't even feel what you were feeling. It must have been something else." She said stroking my back.

"Well what the hell was it? I've never felt that sick in my life before." I said wanting answers that no one could answer, but I had to ask it anyway.

Nobody said anything like I guess they just looked at me concerned.

"Let's get this is over with, I don't like the feeling I'm getting when I'm here." I said as I walked into the caravan park.

Alice came up behind me and grabbed a hold of my hand; Sam was at my other side holding my other hand. Dean held Alice's other hand and Dale walked in beside Dean.

"Don't leave my side Alice please. I don't like it here." I said squeezing her hand.

"Promise I wont." She replied squeezing gently back.

As we entered the park, a woman came out of a caravan and walked over in our direction. "Ellie" Dale said quietly and confused.

She came over to Dale and kissed him on the cheek and said loudly, "Join me, baby."

Dale shoved her away from him and tied her up and positioned her on the floor so he wouldn't get distracted, as this went on a man came out of the same caravan.

I knew what was going to happen and so did Alice because of my nightmare I knew what would happen next.

As the man walked closer, Dean and Alice were thrown away ripping Alice's hand out of mine, "NO" I yelled holding on to Sam's hand tighter.

He was next and I could feel it coming, Dale came over and took Alice's position while she and Dean recovered from the blow it didn't take long and Alice was standing at Dale's other side and grabbed his hand making our bond stronger.

Sam was then knocked backwards, ripping him from our bond. I let go of Dale's hand and said, "I know what I've got to do, Dale. Please let me go and keep Sam back."

I walked forward and met the creature in the middle of the park.

"Well, well, well, little Zoey thank you for accepting my invite to meet me here." He said seducingly.

"What invite?" I said confused.

"Your nightmare, that was me." He said.

I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to get me to believe him and turn away from those I loved.

"Actually I came here to turn your invite down." I said more strongly.

"What!" he shrieked "You're turning me down!" he shrieked again.

"Yes" just as I said that he was now standing centimetres away from me, with his hand around my throat.

He pinned me to the ground then and I screamed knowing his eyes were staring into my sole.

I closed my eyes not wanting to look at him, not wanting to forget those behind me, when I heard a familiar voice come up behind us.

"Get you're dirty demon hands of my girlfriend." I heard Sam say strongly in his protective way.

I knew Dale wouldn't of been able to control and contain Sam for long, he was then back up by four other pairs of feet.


	11. Chapter 11

I open my eyes and look behind me to see, Sam, Alice, Dean and Dale all coming to save me, just like Alice had promised.

They all surround the creature that is pinning me to the floor; Sam is closest to me, keeping one eye on me the whole time. Man every time I'm hunted or attacked by something I'm always pinned to something.

Nobody notices what is happening behind us, but I hear Ellie cutting through her ropes that are tied around her, she's decided to get free because no one is watching her now, they are all around me. This was the plan all along, how could I of been so stupid.

Sam has thrown the monster off of me and now they are all around him, leaving me open for what was about to come. I couldn't move out of the way, I was stuck.

Ellie runs up to me, and stabs me straight into left side above my hip, and she leaves the knife there and begins to laugh wickedly.

I screech out in pain, feeling the blood pulsing around my wound, I felt cold as the blood ran down my leg. Alice turns to face me, feeling my pain and screams "NO!"

I tried to tell her I'll be fine, but my words escape me, making me scream again as the pain grows stronger inside of me.

Sam runs up to me and grabs me, pulling me up on his knees holding me in the arms. I knew he was going to say 'I told you' but I put my hand gingerly to his lips, but I pulled it away quickly as then pain ran through my arm as well.

I watched as everyone around spun into action, Dale grabbed a hold of Ellie and pinned her to the ground, yelling at her for stabbing me. Dean threw the guy backwards and then came over to Sam.

Alice just stood there allowing her hate and anger overwhelm her, before she went to action. There was no thought to what she wanted to do and I knew that, I could feel that. She wanted this thing to feel pain, to feel the same pain that had been inflicted upon me. She ran fist out straight into the monster punching him in the gut with all her strength. He flew backwards and hit one of the caravans that were behind him. But Alice wasn't done yet, she hadn't finished teaching him his lesson in pain.

She pulled him up by his hair and flung him over her shoulder, allowing all her strength to build her up and do it.

He hit the ground with a crunch, Ellie screamed out in pain at watching was happening to the new man she was with. Dale threw his hand over her mouth, and pinned her once again to the ground.

Alice continued to kick and punch the creature into extinction. The creature just laid there on the floor not moving but Alice continued to kick the body. Dean went over to her and spoke to her trying to calm her down and tell her we had to take me to the hospital, if I was going to survive my injury. Alice falls into Dean's arms completely exhausted, and Dean carries her over to see me. "It's ok babe, she's going to be fine we just need to take her to the hospital." Dean said to Alice trying to reassure her that everything is going to be fine.

Dale came over carrying Ellie on his shoulder, "She's unconscious, I think we need to go to the hospital." He said concerned for the woman he loved, even though she had betrayed him, he still loved her.

Sam helped me up and carried me over to the car, Dale followed behind carrying Ellie. Dean and Alice followed behind and got into the front as Sam pulled me into the back, where Dale and Ellie already were.

Dean pulled out of the caravan park and I noticed the body was no longer there. I felt the car speed up as we drove off to the hospital, my eyes then drifted as I passed out from the pain.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in unfamiliar scenery; I tried to pull myself up to get more comfortable. I felt someone move beside me as I moved, so I looked to my right to see Sam sitting next to the bed I was in.

"Morning Babe, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Weird, where am I? Where's everyone else? Why am I here?" I asked still dizzy.

"You're at the hospital, you were stabbed by Ellie, she's over there with Dale by her bed, she hasn't woken up yet. Dean and Alice are on there way, I promised to call them when you woke up." He answered me and then kissed me on the hand, being gently.

"Is Ellie ok? What happened? Am I ok?" I asked still confused about my situation.

"Yeah Ellie's fine, just a bit confused and worn out, Alice got rid of that creature. You tell me, how do you feel?" he said to me, again kissing my hand.

"A bit better actually, when can I leave? I want to go somewhere else." I said pulling Sam closer so that I could whisper in his ear "somewhere we can be alone." I kissed his cheek.

He moaned under my touch, and said "I feel the same."

Alice and Dean turned up then, "Zo, you ok? I'm sorry I should of stayed with you." She said crying, Dean had his arms around her.

"It's not your fault Alice, it's no one's fault. I don't even blame Ellie for doing it." I said.

"What?" she replied, confused.

"I don't blame Ellie, because she didn't know what she was doing, it was no one's fault." I said confirming what I last said.

"Oh" was all she can say.

She squeezed my hand again, and I could feel the intensity of her guilt and her love for me flowing through her blood, at the same time Sam was gently stroking the area where I was stabbed to help the pain go away, when suddenly he looked up at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't feel the stitches, they're not there." He replied confused.

"What?" I asked again, and then grabbed at the material that was covering the wound; there was nothing there except a small faint line that ran across the top of my hip.

I looked over at Alice confused, she shared the same emotion. We both knew she couldn't heal anyone else but herself, how could she of healed me. I know I didn't do it. But sometimes there are mysteries to these special abilities, like how I was able to see into Dale's mind, when I couldn't do it before.

Why now? Was all that I could think about.

I began to grow slightly uncomfortable in the hospital, I hated coming to hospitals no matter the circumstances. I always got a weird feeling when I was at a hospital. Alice and Dean had sat down next to my bed and were talking to me, checking if I was ok. My reply was always the same.

"Yes, can I go yet? I am becoming subconsciously aware of the fact that I am naked under this medical dress."

"Soon" was the same reply I got back.

A nurse came over to check on me, I asked whether I could leave yet.

"Soon dear, I just have to do a few tests first to see how you are doing." She replied politely.

She checked me over to make sure everything was in order, when she came across where the stitches were meant to be, she looked up at me shocked.

"What can I say, I heal fast I guess." I said.

"Well I guess you can leave now then, I just need to get the witness to sign some papers." She replied to me.

"Ok" Alice said.

She threw to Dean a bag, "Give these to Zo when she's ready, ok?" she said kissing him on the cheek and stroking his shoulder as she followed the nurse.

"What's in the bag?" I asked Dean.

"Clothes I think, Alice packed them for you." He said smiling.

"Oh, ok I'll take them now then, thanks." I replied.

He passed me the bag and I turned round on the bed so now I facing Sam dead on. He helped me of the bed lifting me gently up by the waist, be careful as he did it.

I stood for a moment and then collapsed in his arms. It felt as if I hadn't used my legs in days.

"Are you ok?" he asked lifting me gently back to my feet.

"Yeah, my legs are just a bit numb. I may need some help getting changed though, you want to help?" I asked smiling cheekily.

"Sure" he replied returning my cheeky grin and lifting me gently by the waist to help me walk to the changing area; he also flung my bag over his other shoulder.

We walked into the changing room, Sam's arm securely holding me around the waist. I walked into one of the stalls, with Sam following behind. I dropped the bag onto the table and pulled out the clothes that were inside it, jeans, vest top and cardi. I then pulled out the underwear that Alice had packed, or lack of should I say, 'cheeky bum' I thought. I put on the bottoms and then pulled on the bra awkwardly, and as I reached up to do up the back I winced slightly.

Sam turned to me and my back was to him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I need some help" I said pointing to the back of my bra.

He came forward and started to do it up, "You know I'm not used to doing these up on you." He said cheekily.

"I know" I said turning in his arms as he finished doing up my bra, I kissed him gently on the lips as a reward.

I leant back slightly and picked up my jeans from the table and pulled them on and zipping them up quickly. Sam had his hands rested on my waist and he slid them down slightly so they rested on my bum, he squeezed it gently as he pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed gently at first and then he lifted me up and pulled my legs around his waist, I wrapped them tightly round his back and then I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed more passionately.

When our lips finally parted, "I need some more help" I said pointing to rest of my clothes. He moaned.

"Sorry" I said meaning it.

He helped by putting my top over my head and gently pulling over my chest and down my back, and then he slid his hands up my top and gently stroked his fingers up and down my spine. I shivered with pleasure under his touch. He then helped me with my cardi, do the same as he did before afterwards. Sliding his hands up my top and stroking my back. I pulled him in closer by the back of the neck and kissed him passionately.

He pulled me in tighter returning the kiss, and then kissing me down the neck and back up to my lips. Kissing me softly at first and then more passionately, his hands slid up back reaching my shoulders and started to slide my bra straps off my shoulders and kissed me across my chin and down my neck.

"Sam, shouldn't we be doing this somewhere more privately." I said suddenly realising we were still in the hospital.

He moaned again and continued to kiss my neck.

"Sam" I moaned slightly out of pleasure and slightly to get him to stop. But mostly pleasure.

He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, really. But if we stop now we can continue more when we are alone. And I promise I'll make it worth the wait." I said and then smiled cheekily.

"mmmmmmm….." he moaned. "I like the sound of that" he said afterwards.

"Good" I said and then kissed him softly on the lips.

He gently lifted me down so that my feet were now touching the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

As my feet reached the ground I fell to my bum again, with an "ow" escaping my lips as I landed.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked again lifting me back to my feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, just clumsy that's all." I said and then began to laugh slightly.

Sam joined in after awhile and then stopped so he could pull me in for a hug.

I rested in his arms as he held me close to his body. I then pulled on my pumps which Alice had packed for me, and pulled a brush through my hair, where a natural wave appeared.

Sam grabbed my bag off the table and then pulled me in by the waist to support my weight so that I could walk more easily, even though the stitches may of healed over there was some slight pain still there.

We walked out of the changing room to rejoin Alice and Dean who were now standing over with Dale, who was by Ellie's bed.

"Hey Dale, how she doing?" I asked.

"Nothing yet, so I don't know." He replied sadly.

I leant over and squeezed his hand "You want us to stay with you?" I asked mainly meaning me to stay.

"You don't have to" he said but not fully meaning it but knowing how I felt about hospitals.

"It's fine, my pleasure infact to stay here." I said sincerely.

Dale just squeezed my hand as a thank you and then smiled to everyone else who I had just roped into staying here too.

We waited for what seemed like days, but it had only been a few hours, and still Ellie had made no sign of doing anything yet.

I turned to Sam and whispered to him "Can we step outside to get some fresh air please."

"Sure" he whispered back to me and then kissing me on the cheek.

I turned to everyone and asked if we could be excused, they all nodded and carried on with their conversation.

Sam and I walked out together, Sam's arm gently round my waist. As we got outside I ran to the nearest bin and threw up in to it, as the feeling of what I felt in the hospital now overwhelmed me.

"Are you ok babe?" Sam asked holding my hair back as I threw up again.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't like being in hospitals. I always get a weird feeling when I'm at one." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked again stroking my back gently.

"Yeah, have you got any water please?" I asked.

Sam handed me a bottle of water he had on him when he was in the hospital, I took a gulp and swirled it round my mouth and spat it back into the bin. I then took another gulp and swallowed it down to remove the taste left in my mouth. I handed Sam back the bottle and he pulled me close to wrap his arms around me.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Definitely, but can you not tell Alice about this I don't want her worrying about me at the moment. Promise." I answered.

"Promise" he said and then kissed me on the forehead and stroked my back.

We walked back into the hospital and back over to Alice, Dean, Dale and Ellie who was now awake.

Dale was introducing everyone to Ellie as we walked over. "And this is my sister Zo and her boyfriend Sam" Dale said as we now stood beside him.

"Nice to finally meet Dale's baby sis." Ellie said politely to me.

"Nice to finally meet Dale's fiancé" I replied in the same tone.

Sam and Ellie both greeted one another.

Sam kissed my cheek and then I turned in his arms pulling him closer to me, 'love you' I mouthed to him. 'Love you more' he mouthed back.

"Impossible" I said. And then pulled him in for a kiss as his hands slid down my back to bum.

Someone coughed, and I felt myself going red as I remembered we weren't alone, so I turned back to face everyone my face bright red. Alice felt my embarrassment and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back and then Sam kissed my neck as an apology for embarrassing me, by embarrassing me further. I just kissed his nose as a thank you.

My stomach began to rumble, and I knew after we ate we would be leaving here and going somewhere else to defeat more creatures of the paranormal world.

We all gave our best wishes to Ellie and said goodbye. Dale walked out with us as we left the hospital to say our goodbyes.

"Bye Day, keep it real." Alice said and then gave Dale a huge hug squeezing him tightly.

"Bye Allie, you too, love you. Keep in touch." He said holding her now at arms length and then kissing her cheek.

Dean and Dale shook hands and bid farewell, and then the same with Sam and Dale. Dale calling Sam, Sammy as he went. Picking up on his nick name. Sam came over to me and I mouthed 'Sorry' to him. 'It's ok' he mouthed back.

Dale came over to me last, and this was going to be the hardest goodbye I would ever have to say.

"Bye Zo, love you forever." He said to me and then pulled me in close for a hug.

"Bye bro, love you too. You'll ring and visit wont you?" I replied.

"You too. Promise?" he said.

"Promise." I replied kissing his cheek and then walking back over to Sam who wrapped his arms around me and we walked over to Dean's impala.

We got into the back while Alice and Dean got into the front. I stayed close to Sam in the car to calm me down slightly, not that I needed it. Dean had one hand rested on Alice's thigh as we drove to a motel to stay at for the night before we headed off in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

We were at the motel now, Sam and I went up to our room and threw our bags at the bottom of the bed. Sam sat down and pulled me on top of his lap, pulling me in by the stomach above my scar so it didn't hurt.

He began kissing my neck and stroking my legs. He then placed his hands on top of my thighs and I placed my hands on top of his and turn to kiss him on the lips, when my stomach grumbled again.

"Should we go and get something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Sure, should we invite Dean and Alice to join us?" I replied kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, want me to call them?" he asked returning the kiss.

"Yeah, tell them to be here in five minutes because I'm starving." I answered.

Sam called Alice and Dean, they said they'll be here soon.

I stood up and pulled Sam with me and then turned in his arms to pull him in closer to kiss him again.

The door knocked then and I walked over Sam's hand in mine as I answered the door.

Alice and Dean walked in, Dean's arms around Alice's waist. "Should we go then?" I asked.

"Sure, where to Zo?" Dean asked.

"Nearest diner, she cant wait any longer." Alice answered for me, my stomach confirming what she had just said.

Sam kissed the back of my neck, then we followed Alice and Dean out and down to the car.

We hopped in and drove off to the nearest diner to the motel. It took about three minutes to get there. I was so hungry.

When we got in, we went straight to a booth so we could have some privacy, Sam's hand was on my back, and Dean's hand was on Alice's thigh.

The waitress came over, "Can I get you anything dears?" she asked kindly.

"Can we get two pasta salads, one apple pie and two cokes." Dean said ordering for him and Alice.

I looked down to the menu and pointed at what I wanted to Sam, "mmmm..sounds good." he whispered to me.

"Can you make that four cokes, and one lasagne and one chips, and one chocolate fudge cake please." Sam said ordering for us.

"So, four cokes, two pasta salads, one lasagne, one chips, one apple pie and one chocolate fudge cake. Coming up." she said and then walked off.

Sam starting stroking my back in a circular movement, when the waitress came over with the cokes. "thanks" I said to her and she just smiled.

I took a sip of my drink, and looked over to Alice and Dean, Alice had taken a sip too, but now was giggling to herself as Dean began to kiss her sweetly on the neck and nibble her ear.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for two minutes." I said to Dean jokingly.

"What about you and Sam" Dean replied accusing me of hypocrisy and then smiled at me showing he was joking too.

At that moment Sam had stopped stroking my back and placed his hands on the table. I looked at Dean angrily and sad at the same time. I huffed back into my seat hitting my arms against my stomach hard. When I accidentally hit myself where my scar was. A small "ow" escaped my lips the same time a few tears fell down my cheek. I didn't look over at Sam knowing it was killing him knowing I was in pain.

'well why don't you do something then.' I thought to myself as Sam just stared in front of him as the waitress came over with our first courses.

I feed myself gulping down the food and the drink, leaving half of the chips and lasagne for Sam to have. While on the other side of me Alice and Dean were feeding each other in a cute way.

I huffed back in my seat again hitting myself accidentally where my scar was as my arms hit my stomach, this time I didn't make a sound I just let the tears roll down my face.

Alice looked over at me then, as she felt the pain I was feeling and seeing the shiny liquid falling down my face. "You ok?" she mouthed.

"no" I mouthed back.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed again.

"Guess" I mouthed back looking at Dean first and then at Sam. "notice the difference" I mouthed. Then sighed deeply.

"Sorry" she mouthed back then said out loud, "If you'll excuse me I'm just going to the ladies, Zoey, Sam can I get past?" she asked.

We stood up and got out of the booth to let Alice past, I went back and sat down straight after she walked past. She stopped just before she left and whispered something to Sam, but I didn't hear what then she walked to the ladies.

Sam sat back down and finished his food, as I finished my drink. The waitress came over then to check if everything was ok. "yes thanks, but could we get four more cokes" Sam said finally speaking.

When the waitress left, Sam pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms gently around me and then began to gently stroke my scar. "feeling better?" he asked.

"I am now." I replied and then pulled him closer to me, so I could kiss him.

He helped by slightly lifting me on his lap so we could be closer, and then kissed me passionately on the lips. "I'm sorry" he said, puppy dog eyes and all.

"I forgive you" I said kissing his nose, "Just don't do it again" I said and then smiled.

"Promise" he replied kissing my cheek.

Alice came back then with a smile on her face, clearly pleased with the work she had done. Not wanting to break me and Sam up she kindly asked Dean if she could get past.

Dean lifted her up and spun her around before finally placing her down on her seat, and kissing her lips gently.

"What took you so long, the waiting was killing me" Dean said as soon as their lips parted.

"Same" She replied and then kissed his nose.

The waitress came back with the drinks, and desserts. She left taking the empty plates and glasses with her.

I took a large gulp from my drink, and then hiccuped as some of it went down the wrong hole. Sam kissed me then "That was cute." he said.

"Thanks, and so are you" I replied.

Sam began to feed me the chocolate fudge cake, and kissing me after every bite I took. After a few bites I did the same to him. In the end we were both giggling as neither of us could decide on who got the last bite. Sam gave in and gave it to me.

I looked over to Alice and Dean who had been sharing the apple pie between each other, feeding it to each other as before. When a squirty cream fight broke out between them, Alice blobbed some on him and then kissed it off playfully, and Dean returned with a bigger blob and kissed that off too.

I laughed. When the waitress turned up so I stopped, Dean asked for the bill, and she brought it over.

Sam paid for our half, "Well we're off see you two in the morning" Sam said pulling me into his arms as he got up.

"Night Zoey, not that you'll get much sleep." Alice said smiling cheekily.

"And neither will you, and I bet you're counting on that." I said cutting her off from saying anything back. I then walked off with Sam standing with his arms around me as we walked out.

We walked past the car and decided to walk the three blocks back to the motel, leaving us more time to be alone, and it was such a beautiful night. Well what I was looking at was beautiful.

We got back to the motel a little while later.

"I'm glad we're finally alone, no interruptions." I said to Sam pulling him in close.

"Not exactly" he said holding Dean's car keys in his hand.

"Sam" I moaned playfully.

He threw the keys on the bedside table, "he can come and get them if he wants them. I'm not leaving now." he said pulling me to him and kissing my neck.

"I agree" I said pulling his head up to face me and kissing his lips gently.

He moaned against my lips. So I pulled him closer so that I lips never parted. We dropped to the bed, Sam's arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him as our clothes are thrown around the room. When our lips part "Sam" I moan into his chest.

"Zoey" he moans into my neck. Kissing it gently.

"I love you" I moan back as I begin to kiss his chest.

"You too" he replies and then moves his lips to mine and kisses me passionately.


	15. Chapter 15

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up to Sam stroking his fingers down my arm. Sending electric tingles through my body every time he touches my arm.

I touch his hand with my other hand and pull it in closer so that I can kiss his hand. "Morning" I said.

"Morning" he said pulling me closer to him and holding me tightly and then he began to stroke down my chest to my belly and back up again.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Well, but I didn't need it, having been asleep for almost four days when I was in hospital." I replied.

"mmmm... don't remind me." he said kissing my forehead.

Just as the night before flashed right before my eyes, "Sam" I moaned out of pleasure remembering the night before strongly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Best ever" I said, and then smiled to myself.

"Ditto" he replied turning me round so we were now facing each other. He pulled me in and kissed me passionately. Then he asked "Did you dream of me again last night?"

"What?" I asked trying to remember what I had dreamt about.

"Cause you said my name again when you were asleep" he replied.

"Oh....." I said and tried to remember what that dream was about.

"Yeah I did, but I'm not telling you what it was about." I said quickly.

"Why not?" he asked hurt.

"I cant, sorry. I'm going to have a shower, see you in a min. Unless you want to join me?" I asked trying to change the subject.

He picked me up from the bed and carried me to the bathroom, I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he got into the shower, and turned on the water.

As the water ran over our bodies, Sam kissed me passionately before asking again what I had dreamt about, but I couldn't give in that easily. So I pulled his head closer to me and said "You're going to have to do better than that if you want me to spill the beans."

I kissed him gently on lips and then he kissed me back but more passionately making me forget everything as my body went numb from the electric shock that was sent through it. When our lips parted we both found it hard to breath. "WOW" he said to me and began to kiss me again.

When I could speak I said "Ditto, but I'm still not telling".

I got out of the shower, Sam following behind me wrapping a towel around me and pulling me in tight. He began kissing my neck and stroking down my arms as he did it. I turned in his arms, now facing him, "Ok I give. I can't take much more of this,"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." he answered.

"Fine." I said and then took a deep breath and began to tell him my dream.

"I dreamt that...................we were................" I breathed again and then finished what I was saying,

"getting married" I said and then looked at floor not able to look at him.

"I understand that it's to soon to be thinking about that but I can't control my dreams, Sorry" I said still looking at the floor.

He just pulled me in close, lifted me up and spun me around. "It's fine, I love you. And well you never know, maybe one day we will." was all he said before he left me standing there to grab his bag and get changed. I walked over to my bag in a bit of a daze, picked it up and walked into the bathroom to get changed in privacy.

I pulled on my underwear first and then looked through my bag to see what I could wear, I pulled out my black jeans, white vest and blue checked shirt. After they were on I pulled a brush through my hair and plaited it to one side. Then I pulled on some warm socks and my slightly worn hiking boots.

I then walked out of the bathroom to find Sam standing there dressed in a pair of dark jeans, grey t-shirt and a blue/black checked shirt and hiking boots.

"I can't believe we match." I said shocked.

"Great minds think a like" he said and then pulled me close to him, "You look a lot sexier than I do though" he said into my hair.

"I beg to differ, I love guys in checked shirts, very sexy indeed Sam Winchester." I replied kissing his neck gently.

"mmmmmm" he moaned, as I did it again.

Someone knocked at the door then, "Are we interrupting something?" Dean shouted from the other side of the door.

Sam let go of me and went over to answer the door, Alice and Dean both looked over us once and the Alice said "What do we have here, the Brady bunch or something?"

"We didn't plan this, it just happened and well, I don't care. I like it, but more on Sam." I said smiling at him.

"Well I have to disagree, you look much better than I do." Sam said pulling me back to him.

"Ok stop before I puke." Dean said jokingly and then pulled Alice to him kissing her neck as he did.

"Zo, can I talk to you in private please?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I said kissing Sam before I followed her into the other room.

"What was that dream about?" she asked. 'Oh no' I thought 'she's seen it'.

"Ummm" I looked around shyly.

"Sam and me getting married…." I said shyly.

"Did you tell him about it?" Alice asked me.

"Yes" I said carefully.

"What did he say?" she asked concerned.

"Maybe" I replied "he just said maybe".

"What?" she asked.

"He said maybe" I said again.

"Oh, well that's good then isn't it?" she asked.

"I guess" I replied.

"You guess?" she looked at me confused.

"I guess, it's just soon to even think about so can we just not talk about it again please." I replied to her wanting to move on.

"Ok" she said and then pulled me in for a hug whispering "I'm so proud of you, you're so grown up." And then kissing me on cheek.

I walked back into the other room Alice linked to me by the arm as we met Dean and Sam on the other side. I walked over to Sam and he wrapped his arms around me, "Missed you" he said to me. "You too" I replied kissing his cheek.

"So what's the plan for today then?" I asked Dean and Sam.

"Sammy wants to do a bit of internet surfing to see if he can find anything." Dean said and then continued with "And I want to get some food." He smiled at Alice.

"Ok, I'll stay with Sam and see if I can help, oh and Dean when you got out can you pop to the store for me?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked.

"A few ingredients." I answered.

Sam turned to me, "What do you need ingredients for?" he asked.

"I thought I would make us all dinner instead of going out, I mean when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" I said looking around me.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said, "What do you need?" he asked.

"Ok, I'll make a list and then give it to Alice" I said.

I made a list for the ingredients for a roast chicken dinner and a strawberry trifle. I gave it to Alice and told her I need everything on that list, and nothing less and not to lose the list.

Alice and Dean left about five minutes after I made the list. Sam sat down on the bed and pulled me on top of his lap. I had the laptop in my hands as he pulled me down. He began to kiss my neck as I typed 'recent crimes' into Google search.

"I thought you wanted to do research?" I asked enjoying his lips against my neck.

"I do, but you're just so sexy when you type." He said and then continued to kiss my neck.

My concentration began to leave me as he moved his hands up my back. I stopped typing and turned to Sam and kissed his lips.

Once our lips parted, my head began to hurt I placed my hands on my head and began to rub my temples.

"Are you ok? Babe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I just need to check something on the internet, I think it maybe connected to what I just saw." I replied.

I turned back to the laptop and typed in 'recent suicides" there was over 4 million links. I clicked on the link that I wanted and read what it had to say

'Each suspected suicide we have found the body surrounded by a circle of their on blood, windows and doors locked and no one has reported them missing until days after they are found.'

'But the strange thing about these suicides is that they are all connected, as in each person is connected to the next. We have our suspicions that the next to go is none other than 'Mrs Maria Kennedy' who is the wife of the late 'Mr Kennedy' who was the head of the Kennedy corporations limited.'

'We have nothing else to report apart from we still cant tell how they are killing themselves, no weapons of any kind have been found when they are found.'

I turned to Sam and told him to have a look.

"What do you think?" I asked.


	16. Chapter 16

"Look's strange to me, but what is doing it?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe we should wait till Dean and Alice get back. Hey what's taking them so long?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't want to know." I answered myself and then got up to put the laptop on the table pulling Sam with me as I got up.

I turned in Sam's arms as he wrapped them around me; I rested my head and arms on his chest and breathed deeply feeling very peaceful in Sam's arms. He stroked his hands through my hair and then down my back and finally rested them on the small of my back. Pulling me in close he kissed me on the lips gently.

"I'm glad I met you Sam, even if it wasn't the best circumstances." I said.

"I agree, but the circumstances couldn't have been better for me. I mean I met you." He said kissing me again.

"mmmm" I moaned against his lips. "I'm glad you also agreed to help me find my sister, otherwise we wouldn't be here now" I said kissing him before he could answer.

There was a knock at the door. I heard Sam moan and then say "Great timing" he moved towards the door pulling me along with him as he answered the door to find Dean and Alice standing there with bags in their hands.

"Sorry it took us so long." Alice said and then began to smile to herself.

Alice handed me the bags with the ingredients I had asked for, and started on preparing the dinner, Sam followed me into the kitchen, and Alice and Dean behind him.

Sam began discussing what we had researched on the internet with Dean and Alice, while they all watched me preparing the vegetables and potatoes for the roast.

"You know that's making me uncomfortable right?" I said and continued chopping and slicing.

"Sorry" all three said at once but continued anyway.

"So what do you think this thing is then?" Sam asked and then walked over to stand by me.

"Definitely sounds weird, could be a Demon or a Ghost." Alice replied.

"Sounds to precise for any ghost or demon" Sam responded.

"Do you think the family is haunted then?" Dean asked.

"Definitely, what else? Coincidence I think not." I answered while I put the chicken in the oven and the potatoes on to boil. I put the rest of the prepared ingredients for the roast to one side and started on preparing the dessert.

Layering the sponge, jelly, custard, whipped cream and fresh strawberries. I then put it in the fridge to chill. As I went to check on the chicken Sam's arms wrapped around me. Distracting me from what I was doing.

"Sam, I'm trying to cook." I moaned while he kissed my neck.

"Sorry, but you're just so sexy when you're cooking, it's like you're a natural at it." Sam said and continued to kiss my neck.

"Well she kind of is, every since she was little." Alice said smiling as she remembered our childhood.

"That's kind of cute." Sam replied.

"It's not cute, it's called being normal." I replied as I took the potatoes off the hob and drained the water.

"What?" both Alice and Sam asked.

"Being normal, I cooked to keep my mind of hunting and all things supernatural" I clarified.

"Oh Zo, I never knew." Alice said slightly sad.

"You didn't have to, it was my secret, my own world, my escape." I said putting the fat in a pan for the potatoes and placing it in the oven. Then turning the chicken slightly so I cooked evenly.

"But Zo?" Alice started with "I'm so sorry" she said with a tear in her eye.

Dean wrapped his arms around Alice to comfort her, "Alice it's not your fault, it's not my escape now, I just love doing it." I said as I stroked her arm.

I pulled her in for a hug, knowing she was probably reliving the memories with a new understanding. "Alice it's ok, I promise." I said again.

"I know, sorry I'm being stupid." She said.

"Not stupid, babe just caring" Dean said and kissed her cheek.

Sam wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me in close, "I feel like I'm learning more about you each and every day" Sam said kissing and gently nibbling my ear.

"Well I have many secrets" I replied with a cheeky grin turning to face him so I could kiss him gently on the lips.

We finished our meal all full to the brim, including Dean. So we continued our discussion about these suicides.

I pulled the laptop out on my lap, Sam pulling me on his, Dean doing the same with Alice, but concentrating on the conversation.

"Ok, according to this story there is something that matches the description of how the victims or suicides' are found. It's definitely a haunting on the family." I said.

"What is it?" Sam, Alice and Dean asked.

"Alice do you have any of our aunts journals?" I asked.

"Um yeah, why?" she asked confused.

"I'll explain in a minute, I just need to check something." I said.

"Ok, here" Alice said handing over some of the journals.

I flicked through the pages until I found the page that I wanted; I let out a silent gasp.

"What is it?" Sam asked, which was then followed by Alice and Dean.

"Ever heard of a Kobold?" I asked.

"A what?" all three asked again.


	17. Chapter 17

"A Kobold" I replied "It's a sprite that is usually invisible, but it can materialize into a number of things. They usually bring good luck to a home and the owners but if they get neglected or treated badly they become malevolent and vengeful" I clarified reading from our aunt's notes in her journal about this creature.

She had to face a Kobold before and I knew I had heard her talking about it before. I read on to see if she had written anything about how to kill or vanquish a Kobold.

"Oh no!" I said loudly.

"What?" Sam asked before wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Sam" I moaned.

"Sorry, but when you were speaking about the Kobold it was very sexy." He mumbled in my ear.

"Sam" I moaned again, not actually wanting him to stop.

"Sorry" he said again and then stopped so we could continue our conversation.

"Aunt Steph hasn't wrote how we defeat them, it's like the page has been torn out." I said to explain my outburst.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's not here" I repeated. Flicking through the pages of the journal and coming up blank.

"Do you think it's a Kobold that is doing this?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I do. It's the only thing that fits." I replied, and then thought about the other possibilities, but none fit.

"But I wish I knew how to defeat it." I moaned angrily.

"Hey Dean, do you have your Dad's journal?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but there is nothing about a 'Kobold' in there" he replied.

"Can I have a quick look please?" She asked Dean.

"Sure" he replied and handed it over to her after fishing through his bag to find it.

Alice looked through and found something that interested her, she showed me to see what I thought.

"Do you think that will work?" she asked me.

I thought about it for a long time and then answered with, "It could". I then continued with "But it's a risk, but we haven't got anything to lose."

Alice took a note of what was needed for our next hunt, and made a copy for me.

"Thanks Alice, I think I'm going to have a shower now, see you guys in a few." I said quickly and then walked over to the bathroom. Grabbing my bag as I went.

I ran the water and stepped in to calm the nerves in my body, I still couldn't figure out why that calmed me down but it always did. I turned the water off after my one last check over my body, I was happy enough with it.

I wrapped a towel around me tightly and walked out of the bathroom, forgetting who was in the other room. My face went red, as Dean, Alice and Sam all turned to look at me. Alice gave me a weak smile. Sam had a smug grin on his face which said 'she's mine' my face went redder when I looked a Dean who looked at me and then at Sam and smacked him in the shoulder. Alice noticed and nudged Dean in the ribs as in 'excuse me, that's my sister'. I just stepped back quickly into the bathroom embarrassed.

I rummaged through my bag to find my underwear and pyjamas. I pulled on my favourite pyjama bottoms and a plain tee and walked back into the bedroom feeling more comfortable.

When I walked back into the room Sam came over to me and wrapped his arms around, and whispered in my ear "What took you so long?" and then he began to kiss my ear. I turned in his arms and kissed his nose. "Sorry" I mouthed to him before kissing him on the lips and pulling him to the sofa where Dean and Alice were seated, Alice in Dean's lap, while Dean kissed her neck.

"I think we should head off early in the morning to get a start on this hunt, because if a plan A doesn't work we're going to have to think of plan B." and by we I meant me, I had already decided if plan a didn't work I would go to the local library and do some historical research of the area and any other research I could do.

"Ok Zo, sounds like a plan to me. I'm guessing you want us to leave so you can go to bed." Alice said with a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"Yes please" I said and then nudged her in the side and instantly regretting it as the pain hit me minutes later.

Alice and Dean left a few seconds later, Alice draped over Deans shoulders as he carried her out of the room. I had to laugh at the view I was given.

Sam nibbled at my ear, then travelled down to kiss me along my neck.

"Where were we?" he mumbled into my neck as his kissed back up to my lips.

"mmmm……about here" I said readjusting myself. I pulled myself up lifting my legs and wrapping them around Sam's waist.

Sam walked over to the bed kicking off his boots as he went; I began unbuttoning his shirt as he lifted mine over my head. We fell onto the bed with a bit of a thump as I landed on top of Sam, he moaned slightly as I hit him accidently in his mid thigh.

"I'm so sorry" I said and kissed him where I had hit him, he moaned at my touch. He then pulled me back up to his face so he could kiss me on the lips. He rolled me over so now he was resting on top of me. He pulled me up and began to kiss my neck and down my chest.

I woke up the next morning snuggled up against Sam's side, he was still asleep when I opened my eyes. So I decided to stroke his chest with the tips of my fingers.

"That tickles..." Sam mumbled against my forehead and kissed it gently.

"Sorry, you can continue to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you" I said gently kissing his shoulder.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the lips, "You don't have to apologise, I'm glad I'm awake because it means seeing you next to me."

I snuggled up closer to Sam and rested my hand a cheek against his chest, when my phone went off.

"Hello" I answered when I flipped my phone open.

"What were you dreaming about last night Zo?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, Why?" I responded.

"That explains it then, we'll see you in a few." Alice said and then hung up the phone.

"That was weird" I said out loud.

"What was?" Sam asked.

"Did I have any dreams last night? That I don't know of?" I asked.

"No you didn't. Why?" he asked me confused.

"Alice just asked what I dreamt about last night, and then when I told her nothing she just said 'that explains it then' what explains what? That's why it's weird" I answered.

"Oh, weird" he said. Then kissing me on the lips pulling me closer as he did.

"Let's go have a shower and get ready sexy." I said to Sam and kissed him on the chest pulling him with me off the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

After we were dressed Alice and Dean showed up at the door so we could make a start, when I opened the door Alice had giant smile playing on her lips, something had obviously made her very happy, I didn't ask I just allowed her to be happy. It had been a long time since I had seen her this happy, it made me happy too.

An idea hit me then and I pulled Alice to one side so I could ask her something.

"Alice can you do me a big favour?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, sure Zo what is it?" Alice replied.

"Ummm…. Can you ask Dean if I could drive the Impala?" I asked again shyly.

Alice thought about that for along time before answering.

"I don't know Zo, why do you want to drive?" she asked.

"I want to do something this time, something to make me feel of worth so please can you ask him." I said slightly begging.

"Why can't you ask him?" she asked confused.

"Because he would say no to me, duh." I replied she really didn't know did she.

"He loves you Alice, come on please." I said.

After along time of her standing there and thinking about what to say, she said one word, "Ok"

"Oh thank you Alice" I almost shouted and pulled her in for a big hug.

Alice walked over to Dean after I released her from my grasp, I watched as Dean's expression changed from happy to angry and then confusion. I turned and looked at Sam he was smiling down at me, and then he kissed my forehead.

Dean came over to me then, his expression was calm and relaxed, I breathed a sigh of relief. He chucked the keys to his Impala to me and I caught them carefully before pulling free of Sam's hold so I could give Dean a tight squeeze. When I came back to Sam he looked confused.

"Why did Dean just give you his car keys?" he asked shocked and confused.

"Because I'm driving, because I want to do something this time instead of lying down and being attacked as usual." I said kissing his cheek and pulling him out the door of the motel room and to the parking lot, Dean and Alice followed after us, Alice had obviously cheered Dean up because he came out with a large grin on his face, his arms wrapped around Alice waist and Alice was nibbling his ear gently. I smiled to myself and then got into the drivers seat, it felt good.

Sam got into the passenger seat next to me, followed by Dean and Alice sliding into the back. I put the key in the ignition and turned it to start the car. It roared to life and I smiled again.

I enjoyed driving; it was like running a marathon, an adrenaline rush. It was second nature to me and Alice knew that, and she knew that was why I needed to drive because I needed to feel like I was doing something worthwhile to everyone else.

I pulled out and began driving down the town to find the 'Kennedy corporations limited' building. When a pain hit me in the stomach and my emotions began to act up, Dean mumbled something in the back that I couldn't hear, it made Alice laugh and Sam turned to find out what was funny, Alice whispered it to him. I hate being out on a joke, it bugs me.

To make worse Dean began making comments this time I heard them.

"Ease up slightly on the acceleration; no you should be in second gear to do that, careful as you turn. No no no that's wrong. Don't do that, change gear now, speed up a bit, careful now."

"No backseat driving" I turned to glare at Dean for making a comment about my driving.

"Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road Zo?" Alice asked, now she'd done it, she knew very well that I didn't, that I could drive blindfolded if I wanted to. I growled at her and snapped my head back to the front. I was fuming now, and then it hit me why I was in such a mood.

"DAMN IT" I almost yelled out.

"What's wrong babe?" Sam asked looking worried and scared.

Finally it hit Alice, the feelings I was having, my hormones and emotions playing up.

I sped up ignoring Dean's blatant orders to slow down; I stopped outside a gas station, jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut before going round to the trunk. I pulled it open and began to search through my bag before I found my box of tampons; I pulled one out and then closed the trunk door, and stomped off to the store.

I asked for the toilet key angrily and then stomped off to the toilet to do what I needed; I returned the key and then walked back to the car more calmly this time.

Why was Alice acting so natural, then I realised its different for her, they are secondary emotions and feelings, whereas for me they were primary.

I came back to the car no one had moved an inch since I left, so I slid myself carefully back into the drivers seat. I sat there for awhile without moving trying to control myself.

"I'm sorry" I said once, carefully controlling my voice.

"I'm so sorry to all of you." I said again.

"That's ok Zo, I've explained everything" Alice said carefully trying not to set me off again.

"WHAT!" I said and then controlled myself again.

"What did you say Alice?" I asked.

"That you were having pmt" Sam said.

"And that you are always like this." Dean chimed in after a minute.

"I'm so sorry." I said again and then began to cry.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and pulled my chin up so he could wipe away my tears. He then kissed me passionately on the lips.

"It's not your fault, it's natural to feel the way you're feeling" Sam said gently before kissing my forehead. "I love you Zoey" he said again as in trying to get me to understand him.

"Love you too Sam" I responded.

"Are you still ok to drive, Zo?" Alice asked suddenly bringing us all back to the present.

"Yeah" I said and then began to drive again.

It took us awhile before we reached the building we were looking for, but we did find it.

We found Mrs Kennedy at work, taking over the role of her late husband. She was dressed in all black, clearly still grieving over the death of her husband and other family members. Her kids were working for the company now that they were old enough, two men and one woman. All dressed in black too. They all stood out compared to the brightly coloured uniform of the workers.

I knew what we had to do. We walked up to Mrs Kennedy first, to questioned her, and find out if anything strange had been happening at home before the deaths. She invited us into her office so we could talk more privately.


	19. Chapter 19

"Everything was fine up to two weeks ago, this was when my eldest son came back from university" she began before tears ran down her face.

I handed her a tissue and asked whether she could continue and she nodded.

"That's when things went strange, you see we had this little girl living with us, and when Peter came home, lights began to cut off suddenly, windows would never open properly. Just little things kept going wrong, the little girl had changed appearance when Peter came home, she looked older. And they got along very well for a while. But then he stopped coming home, and the girl got angry and upset and none of us knew what to do." She finished.

I knew she was just babbling now trying to make sense of what had happened, why those she loved were killing themselves and she was worried about her other children too.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Kennedy. If you don't mind telling us where we could find you if you're not here?" I asked carefully.

She gave us her address and we left then, I knew how this had all started and everyone else did too.

When we got in the car, I turned to face everyone and we began our discussion on what we were going to do next.

"The Kobold is clearly the little girl they were looking after, and she obviously changed her appearance for Peter, because I think she had a crush on him. He accepted her at first and then things went bad and she got angry and began to take it out on everyone else for not helping her. There's the neglect." I said quickly trying to summarize everything we had just heard from Mrs Kennedy.

"So what do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"We make her accepted again by the family she loves," Alice started.

"And if that doesn't work?" Sam asked.

"We kill her" both Alice and I answered.

"How do we kill a Kobold?" Dean asked me specifically.

"I don't actually know, maybe a house exorcism, or a shot to the heart with a rock salt bullet." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Alice said, sounding excited about our next hunt.

We drove over to the address Mrs Kennedy had given us and we parked a street over from it. I went over to the trunk of the car to get what I needed; Sam came up behind me, and grabbed his gun from the car and tucked into the back of his jeans. We had got changed before we got to the house so it would be easier to kill the Kobold. Dean did the same, and Alice tucked hers into her boot. I packed my small bag with white candles, the house exorcism chant, matches, extra rock salt bullets, bottle of holy water, silver candle holders and a silver cup. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and fastened it carefully. I then pulled out my gun from the car and slotted in the bullets loading my gun carefully. The problem then was finding somewhere I could grab my gun quickly, I could put it in my bag, but it would just take me longer to pull it out. So I raised my right leg and rested it on the hood of the trunk of the car so I could strap my gun to my ankle. Sam grabbed me round the waist as I put my leg down. He kissed me on the neck, and whispered in my ear.

"Let's get this show on the road, babe" and kissed me again. I kissed his nose and said, "mmmmm…. I hope we get this done quickly, even if it is an evil spirit I still don't feel good about killing a little girl."

"Understandable, you guys ready?" he called over to Alice and Dean.

"Yeah" they both answer quickly as we headed off towards the house, we had planned to do the house exorcism first and if that didn't work we would return and kill the Kobold with a shot to the heart, and hope to God that that would work.

Dean broke into the house easily and we went into the main room this was where we would do the exorcism. I took out the white candles, silver candle holder, silver cup, holy water, matches and the chant out of my bag and began to set up the exorcism.

I cleared the table quickly and placed the candle holders down first in the shape of a triangle, I then placed the silver cup in the middle making sure it was accurate.

I put the candles in the holders and poured the holy water in the cup. I lit the candles carefully and began the chant. Alice came to stand next to me, grabbing a hold of my hand and began to chant with me. This made the exorcism stronger, as both our powers bonded together.

As we got to the end of the chant I lit a match and threw it into the holy water, it sizzled and a puff of smoke filled the whole room, I had warned everyone beforehand to cover their mouths at this point. As the puff of smoke came out of the cup it blew out the candles before blowing itself out altogether.

We ended the chant and I began to collect all my items and place them back in my bag.

"Well that should about do it, I think" I said trying to sound hopeful.

"What should we do now?" Alice asked.

"We wait." I said.

"Can we get food while we wait" Dean said, trust him to be thinking about food.

"Sure" I said. "Sam you want to take over driving please, I want to rest for a bit."

"Sure, where do you want to eat?" Sam asked.

"I saw a diner a few blocks from here." Alice said.

"Ok" Sam said and he started the car and we headed off towards where Alice had seen the diner.

Once we had finished our meal in the diner we headed back in the direction we came to check on the house. When we got there, there was no activity in the house, which usually isn't a good sign, not to mention the feeling I got when we parked outside and I knew Alice could feel it too.

"Did it work?" Sam asked as we walked up to the house.

"I'm not sure, I would usually know by now. But I can't tell. Dean, Can you break in again please?" I said quickly.

"Sure" Dean replied and then went over to the door so he could unlock it.

When the door was open, Sam went in first as I followed behind, Alice behind me with Dean right behind her. As we got inside I knew plan A hadn't worked.

"It didn't work, Zo?" Alice asked me trying to make sure she was getting the feeling right.

"No it didn't, why didn't it?" I said quickly trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Plan B?" Dean asked smiling.

"Plan B" we all agreed.

I made sure I still had my gun strapped to my leg, and it was.

"Ok, I think the best way to do this is for us to separate and search the whole house for this Kobold" I said carefully.

"I agree" Dean and Alice both said but Sam stood silently, not moving, not talking.

"Sam?" I asked he turned to face me, with a strange look in his eyes.

"Sam?" I asked again.

"Zo, that's not Sam on the inside" Dean said just as Sam grabbed me around the throat and began to squeeze. Alice began choking behind me as the pain hit her.

"Sam please, it's me Zoey. Please Sam stop you're hurting me" I begged, my voice wasn't very strong and tears ran down my face.

"Dean help Zoey" Alice yelled as her neck began to heal.

Dean grabbed Sam around the middle and knocked him to the floor, his hand released my neck and I fell to the ground exhausted and in pain.

"Sam snap out of it" Dean yelled over and over again as he wrestled his brother on the ground.

I got up finally and shot Sam in the leg and he screamed, and this dark mist left his mouth as he did and formed itself into the little girl.

She looked so human, so I took aim and began firing rock salt bullets straight into her heart. Each time it hit she shrieked.

Sam lay on the floor clutching at his leg where I shot him, but I couldn't focus on him just yet, I had to get rid of this evil little witch of a girl.

"Alice" I yelled.

"Draw a devil's trap, now" I yelled again.

She obeyed but did so slightly in a daze confused by what plan I had just formed in my head. I continued to shoot the girl and she began to stagger backwards.

"Alice grab her, and pull her into the devil's trap and tie her there, I promise you will be ok, I promise. Just do it now." I said.

I was angry, she had got my boyfriend to hurt me, got me to hurt Sam, she was dead.

Dean helped Alice tie the girl to the ground inside the devil's trap. I had stopped shooting and went over to Sam.

"Sam, baby are you ok? I'm so sorry." I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too" he replied as he began to rub my neck where he had strangled me.

"Sam do you think you can do an exorcism for me?" I asked quickly, Sam always had an exorcism chant in his head for any hunt.

"Sure, what kind?" he said standing up carefully.

"Try possession first, then evil spirit. Do you have a sprite one too?" I asked.

"I don't have one for a sprite, but I know of one that might work if the others don't." he answered.

"Great, Alice, Dean is she secure" I asked.

"Yeah, you can exorcise away." Dean replied, as they walked over to stand behind us.

Just as Sam was about to start the door opened suddenly and Peter Kennedy walked in.

"What's going on here?" he asked confused and then he saw the woman on the floor, she was no longer a little girl; she had changed because of Peter.

"Why is Melanie tied to the floor and bleeding? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked again confused.

"Peter help me" she shrieked.


	20. Chapter 20

"Peter, stay right there" I demanded.

He stood there for a few seconds completely confused, not knowing what he should do.

"Peter, if you love me you will save me" Melanie begged.

It seemed like he had made up his mind then as he went in to attack Dean who was still holding Melanie to the floor. While Dean and Peter wrestled next to Melanie, I took over Dean's position helping Alice to hold down Melanie.

"Sam now" I shouted.

Sam began to chant the first exorcism, Melanie thrashed around under mine and Alice's arms. But other than that nothing happened.

"Sam try the next one and quickly" I called over to him as I could tell this Sprite had become more angered by our first attempt.

Sam continued to chant the next exorcism, when Peter escaped Dean's grasp and began pulling at my body to get me off of Melanie. After about a dozen tugs my arms gave way and I was flung across the room.

Dean took my place again holding Melanie down, I got to my feet and saw Peter's next plan format in his head, and was not about to let that happen.

I ran into and grabbed Peter around the waist and pulled him to the ground and I held him there for as long as I could. He began to struggle under my hold, tried to get free, every inch he tried to move the tighter I made my hold. I was not about to have him attack the people I love again.

I looked over at Sam who was coming to the end of the second chant, with a worried look on his face.

Even though Melanie had not died yet, she had grown weaker I could feel it.

Sam moved on to his final chant, and I prayed to God that this one would work. Peter again tried to move from my hold, but instead of tightening my grip I moved my arms to a different area, I held his legs still and sat on the top half of his body there was no way he would wriggle free this time.

As I turned to look at Melanie, there was a definite degree of strain to her body; holes had started to appear in her body like she was being ripped apart from the inside. This chant was obviously taking affect more than the others. I planned to ask Sam what one he used later.

Minutes later and all Dean and Alice were holding on to were the ropes that had been used to keep Melanie in the devil's trap and on the ground. I released Peter, and when he stood up he grabbed me around the throat and started screaming at me.

"Why did you kill her? Why wouldn't you let me go? Who are you? Why did you kill my sweet angel?"

I grabbed a hold of his hand that was attached around my throat and I squeezed at his pressure point until he let go. Once he had released me I slapped him so hard across the face.

"Your precious angel tried to get my boyfriend to kill me, your precious angel took over my boyfriend's body so I had to shoot him, your precious angel, was not precious at all, you hear me." I growled at him as my anger overwhelmed me.

"Your Melanie wasn't human, she was a Kobold. Ever heard of one of those? Didn't think so. So before you start yelling at me you should be yelling at her for killing your family members" I just couldn't stop yelling even though my throat was so hoarse and sore from being strangled twice, I couldn't stop the anger that had built up inside of me.

"What? She killed my family?" he began to ask confused.

"Yes" Alice replied kindly.

Sam came and stood beside me and began to stroke my back to calm me down, I looked down for a brief second and saw Sam's leg where I had shot him, and began to cry.

Sam took me to one side while Alice spoke to Peter calmly and Dean cleaned the floor.

"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked.

"Your leg, I shot you in the leg. You should be mad at me, not fine with me" I sobbed out.

"You didn't shoot me on purpose sweetheart, so it's fine. I promise." He said trying to calm me down.

"You need to get to the hospital, to fix you leg" I said as the tears went away.

"I'm fine, promise." He said again.

Just then Alice and Peter came over to us.

"I'm Sorry, Zoey I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just well…..you know" he mumbled out.

"I heard you may need a doctor for your leg, am I right?" he asked quickly looking at Sam.

"It's nothing, honestly I'm fine" Sam said.

"Stop being so modest Sam and let the doc sort it out" Dean said as he walked over.

"Peter's a doctor, could you help?" Alice said quickly.

"Sure" he replied. It took him a matter of seconds to remove the remainder of the bullet and stitch up the wound.

"I'm sorry" I said again to Sam.

"Will you stop that" he said and then pulled me in close so he could kiss me on the cheek. I then moved my head and kissed his lips softly then whispered "Sorry"

"You just wait till we are alone, you're going to pay for that" Sam said cheekily.

"I'm counting on that" I said smiling as he pulled me in for another kiss on the lips, a little more passionately this time.

"Thanks again Peter" Alice said kindly.

"What do we do now?" Dean asked.

"I think just to be safe, we do another house exorcism. Is that ok with you Peter?" I asked carefully trying not to be rude.

"Yeah that's fine" he said calmly. He then walked into the other room so we could get to business.

I did a different house exorcism to the one I had done that morning knowing that this one would work out better, Alice gave me a hand again. Once we had finished with the house exorcism, Dean gave Peter our number and said if anything weird happens to give us a call and we'll see what we can do about it.

We then headed off to find the nearest motel, because I felt like I could sleep for days after how exhausted I felt. I also wanted to have a shower to calm my nerves down. When we pulled up to the motel I got out quickly and said I'd go check us in.

I walked into the motel and asked for two rooms.

"Sorry love, only got the one room left with two double beds" the kind old women at the desk said.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be back." I said kindly back to her.

I left the motel and walked over to the car where they all stood waiting for me, Dean's arms wrapped around Alice, and Sam just waiting for me.

"They've only got one room, with two double beds left. Should I get it or should we move on to another motel." I said.

"Get it, Zo. Because the next motel around could be a days drive, and you look shattered" Alice said caringly.

"Ok" I said and then walked back into the motel to get the room.

I came back out with the key and walked over to Sam who had my bags in his hand. He pulled me in by the waist and kissed my neck before whispering in my ear, "I guess you just going to have to wait for your punishment" and then he kissed me on the lips before I could respond.


	21. Chapter 21

As Sam and I headed to the motel, Alice shouted over to us.

"We going to go and get some food, be back soon" then Dean and her got back in the car and headed off in the opposite direction.

"How long do you think they're going to be gone for?" I asked Sam.

"Long enough for your punishment I think" he replied lifting me into his arms and then he carried me the rest of the way to the motel and then to our room kicking the door shut behind us.

Sam dropped our bags on the floor and then carried me over to the first double bed, kissing me softly across my neck. His hands moved caressingly over my body as he removed my clothing. I began stroking my hands up and down his chest, he moaned gently under my touch, and I did the same under his.

We dropped to the bed at the same time our shoes hit the ground and we kissed most of our evening away.

"Well I think I've definitely been punished" I said giggling into Sam's chest and then kissing it softly.

"Mmmmmmm" he mumbled back kissing my forehead.

I moved slightly, shifting my body gently when Sam grabbed a hold of my body keeping me still.

"You do that again and I'm going to have to punish you again" he said kissing me on the lips.

"I'd like to see you try" I said back. And he did just to prove me wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All I remember was giggling before Sam made me forget everything. I pulled myself up to kiss Sam on the head he stirred under my touch.

"I'm just going to go have a shower, you want to call in some food." I asked gently before getting up from the bed and walking over to the bathroom.

After I came out of the shower in my pyjamas, Sam came up and grabbed me around the waist and kissed my neck.

"The food will be here in the next few minutes, is that ok?" Sam mumbled as he continued to kiss my neck.

"That's perfect, I love you" I said back kissing his nose.

"Love you too" he said and then pulled me to sit on his lap on the bed.

When the food arrived Sam and I sat and fed each other during little kisses, and Sam stroking my back occasionally.

There was a knock on the door then, and so I got up and opened it, Alice and Dean walked in both with large smiles on their faces. I walked back over to Sam and sat back down on his lap, I heard Dean's stomach grumbled.

"You hungry baby?" Alice asked Dean kissing him on the forehead.

I looked over at Alice and she smiled guiltily back. I nodded over to where there was some spare food left over from what Sam and I had had.

Alice smiles and mouths a thank you to me, I smile back.

"Sam I'm just going to talk to Alice a minute" I whispered in Sam's ear kissing him gently before I walked over to Alice.

"Alice can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked her kindly.

"Yeah ok" she said before I pulled her into the bathroom.

"Alice will you come shopping with me tomorrow?" I asked carefully.

"Ummmm" she said unsure.

"Please Alice; I'm going to need your help with some things, so please come with me." I said almost begging.

"Ok I'll go with you; I'll always help you if you need it." She replied kindly.

"Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Alice" I replied jumping up and down on the spot before pulling her in for a tight hug.

We walked back into the bedroom, and I pulled Sam into the bed with me as I began to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Hey you've had plenty of time to do that, so just stop it ok" Dean said.

"Ok" I huffed before I snuggled into Sam's chest while he wrapped his arms around me and then I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up early the next morning making sure I didn't wake Sam in the process and got out of bed carefully to go shake Alice awake. It worked but as she woke up Dean woke up too, making enough noise to wake up Sam as well.

"Dean, come on seriously" I moaned slightly.

"Sorry" he mumbled back, before finally releasing Alice from the bed.

I went into the bathroom to pull on my outfit for the day, I put on a very nice set of underwear, then I put on a slightly see-through vest, before putting on a very fitted purple popper buttoned shirt, I also pulled on my favourite short black skirt and knee high boots, before joining Alice, Dean and Sam who were all already dressed.

As I walked out Sam stared at me with his mouth wide open, I walked over to him shutting his mouth before saying,

"Eye's up here big guy" and kissing his nose.

"Do you have to go out today?" he said pulling me closer to him.

"Yes, and nothing is going to stop me, not even you." I replied kissing him gently on the lips.

I turned to Alice who was embracing Dean at that moment.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Almost" she replied before turning back to dean to whisper something to him, which I only just heard.

"I'll bring you back some pie and whipped cream, I promise" and then she kissed him on the lips, and as she left he gently tapped her bum.

Alice and I left then, leaving Dean and Sam lost for words back in the motel room.

"So where do you want to go first?" Alice asked.

"I think I want to get Sam a new suit." I said carefully.

"I was thinking the same for Dean, I mean some of the ones they have are just plain awful" she replied and we both began to laugh.

We walked to the nearest mall which was funnily enough a five minute walk away from the motel we were staying at.

We got Sam and Dean new suits first before we decided to get ourselves some new things too, we got a few plain tees of different colours, a few shirts, a few business suits, (Skirts and trouser sets), a dress or two, and a couple more skirts, I also brought a pair of new pyjamas.

Alice and I were having so much fun just spending time with each other it didn't really matter what we were doing, we had already been out for a few hours and we were both getting hungry so we both decided to get some lunch before we go to the last shop for the day.

Once we had finished eating and Alice had picked up a pie for Dean, we went to the store I had been dreading to go to all day, but it was the one store I needed Alice's help with because I knew I couldn't of done this alone. We walked into the lingerie store and I gripped at Alice's arm.

"I can't do this" I said

"Yes you can, so let's get our butts in there" she said trying to egg me on and it worked.

We walked inside and there were so many different styles to choose from, that I didn't know where to begin but Alice sure did.

I picked five that I was willing to try on and get Alice's opinion on it. The ones Alice liked the most out of those five was the purple and black set, the sweetheart set, which was black with pink hearts, the red and black lace one and the blue with a black lace trim set. So I brought those four out the five I chose. I also gave my opinion on the ones Alice had chosen for her and well they were all just perfect for her.

Alice then suggested buying some nightwear from the same store I was slightly unsure but I agreed anyway, I was having too much fun spending time with Alice.

I got a very nice purple with black trim camisole and shorts set and one slightly more revealing red and black babydoll set. Alice on the other hand got two babydoll sets. I gave my opinion on her sets as well as her opinion on mine. Alice and I also left with a little surprise in our bags.

Being all shopped out, Alice and I decided to head back to the motel to see what Sam and Dean had been up to.

We got into the room to find Sam and Dean in deep discussion, but it didn't take them to long to get distracted. I walked over to Sam who stood up to greet me before pulling me in for a tight embrace. I kissed his lips gently then whispered in his in, "I've missed you" he kissed me back as his response to missing me too. We then walked over to the bed where Sam pulled me onto his lap. I kissed his nose, "I also have a surprise for you too" I whispered to him before kissing his soft lips.

I overheard Alice giving Dean his pie, and then they were whispering stuff to each other that I didn't hear.

"So what have you been up to today?" I asked Sam of interest.

"Well me and Sammy have been doing some research" Dean responded quickly.

"What research?" Alice asked and then kissed Dean on the nose.

"Well there has been some mysterious kidnappings, girls have been kidnapped at night and then found the next morning nearly dead with half their clothes removed. Police have stated that this might be the cause of a serial rapist, the only problem is the girls don't remember ever being with anyone the night before." Sam said.

"So you mean like they don't remember anything of the night before?" I asked.

"Nothing" Dean confirmed.

"So do you think it's definitely something supernatural?" I asked again.

"Yeah, no human has the power to make someone forget what's happened to them" Sam replied.

"So what do you think it is?" Alice asked

Sam passed Alice a folder with some papers in it, the folder was titled 'NightStalker 1979 – 1986'.

"NightStalker?" Alice asked confused.

"Yeah, it's the spirit of a serial rapist or killer, come back to finish business" Dean confirmed.

"So where do we find this 'NightStalker'?" I asked.

"Well, we've figured out the pattern with each victim."Dean commented.

"Ok, so what's the pattern?" Alice asked.

"Each victim has been Brunette or Red head" Sam said quickly.

"Great" I muttered.

"Dean you got the location right?" Sam asked but Dean didn't answer, I turned to find out why. Alice had stood up and stretched infront of Dean.

"Dean?" Sam asked again snapping his fingers at Dean to get his attention.

"What? Sorry" Dean said suddenly coming back to us.

"The location?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he was buried underground, right outside the prison he was kept in. Only problem is, that prison has been under concrete for over fifty years." Dean replied.

"Ok, so how do we get to it?" I asked.

"There was a sewer system built in this town, and it runs straight through the old prison. We get to it there. But that's probably why all this is happening, something must of got through the sewer system and disturbed the NightStalker's bones." Sam said proving that he had done something today then just wait around for us.

"Well that sure makes me feel better" I complained.

"Well then let's get moving then" I said walking over to my bag and grabbing a pair of jeans and my gun.

We all then left the motel room and headed for the impala, Sam got into the drivers seat as he knew where we were headed exactly, I got into the front passenger seat still holding my jeans as I hadn't put them on yet, my gun slipped into my boot.

Alice and Dean got into the back and we drove off. As we began to drive I undid my seatbelt and started to slip my jeans on, firstly over my boots. Alice in the back was covering Dean's eyes when I looked in the mirror. Sam kept staring over at me.

"Eye's on the road, Sam" I repeated everytime he looked at me.

As I shifted around to get my jeans on I hit the radio and it started to play.

_'Risin' Up back on the street_

_did my time, took my chances_

_went the distance now on back on my feet._

_Just a man and his will to survive'_

Alice began to start laughing as I finished shifting into my jeans removing and sliding my skirt off and over the top of them.

Dean then began to sing along with the song.

"So many times it happens to fast,

you change your passion for glory,

don't lose you grip on the dreams of the past.

You must fight just to keep them alive."

"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight.

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival,

And the last known survivor, stalks his prey in the night,

And he's watching us all, in the eye of the tiger"

Alice began to laugh again and so did Dean, I looked over at Sam and he just shrugged his shoulders. I then turned the radio off. The noise was distracting.

When we arrived, I got out and looked around to see if I could find where we would be going through to get to the sewer system and to the grave. When I found it I was less than impressed.

"Over here guys" I yelled over to them.

I lowered myself in first, followed by Sam, then Alice and Dean at the end. As we crawled through the pipe, I heard Alice telling Dean to 'Stop it' but I didn't look back to find out why. We continued to crawl through the pipe and it felt like it went on for miles, just as we came to a corner my hand slipped and I fell forward landing with my front covered in water, I fought the urge to be squeamish.

After I got back up we then continued to crawl through the pipe. But after awhile the cold really got to mean.

"I'm sooooo COLD" I moaned and then shivered loudly.

Minutes later Sam gives in with a huff, "This pipe is way to small, I'm sooooo UNCORMFORTABLE"

he moaned.

"Well I wish I had worn JEANS" Alice moaned a moment later, and all I heard from Dean was a bit of a mumble.

"I ain't complaining from back here" he mumbles something else but I couldn't quite hear what it was.

As we reached the end of the pipe, I took a peep behind me to make sure everyone was still there and everyone was still fine, when something grabbed me at the front pulling me out of the pipe by my chest.


	23. Chapter 23

As I was pulled out of the pipe my shirt unpopped, I looked down at my now exposed body and then back up to the demon who was looking confused and slightly distracted by the view infront of him. Sam came running out of the pipe and rushed over to me and was distracted for a brief second before he pulled off his jacket and covered the front of me with it so I could redo up my shirt, once I was done, I kicked the being in the shin with brute force and it went to the ground falling forward. Alice came out moments later and looked over at me, and noticed the stain on my shirt.

Sam had put his jacket back on when Dean came out of the pipe and lined a circle of salt around the NightStalker while it was still laying on the ground. Dean turned to face us.

"Sammy you could of at least waited till you got home" Dean commented at the same time he looked over at me.

Dean and Alice went off to find the grave so they could salt and burn the bones.

Sam and I stayed behind to sort out the NightStalker, we meant keeping it preoccupied until Dean and Alice came back from the grave. Everytime he tried to escape he got pushed back, he wasn't going to get out of that circle any time soon. I sat down on the ground and Sam sat next to me. I leant against him resting my head on his shoulder and watching the NightStalker still.

"You Ok? Sam asked watching me instead of the NightStalker.

"Yeah, just tired" I yawned.

"When we get back, you can sleep" Sam said kissing my forehead gently.

I stretched and then shivered because my shirt was still wet; Sam wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm.

After awhile it got boring watching over the NightStalker, when suddenly he burst into flames and disintegrated. I burnt the circle of salt to remove his existence permanently. I stood up pulling Sam with me, at the same time Alice and Dean walked towards us.

"Hey guys you ready to go?" Alice said rubbing her arms.

We crawled back through the pipe to the outside world; it was starting to get dark when we got out of the pipe.

Alice was rubbing her arms again, "I'm so cold" she mumbled.

Dean rubbed her arms and then removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, she pulled it on.

"That's looks very sexy on you" Dean said complimenting Alice in his jacket. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and we walked back to the car.

Dean took over the driving as we headed back to the motel; I really wanted to take a shower and go to sleep.

We all headed into the motel room we were staying at and Dean and Alice said they were going to take a ride, because dean really wanted to drive his car.

I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to have a shower, I ran the water and allowed it to run over my body warming me up and calming my nerves. I got out and wrapped my towel around me slipping my underwear on underneath it. I dried the rest of my body and then pulled on my new cami and shorts pyjamas set and then walked into the other room, where Sam was waiting for me.

He pulled me to the bed with him, and then he kissed me gently on the neck.

"Love you" he mumbled.

"Love you too" I said back kissing his cheek.

We stayed in that position for ages just talking about all sorts of different things, telling each other secrets, including Sam telling me about Deans last year before he went to hell, and my tickle spot, we also spoke more about Sam and Dean's Dad, and mine and Alice's Aunt. We spoke for hours before Sam shifted and then said he was going to go take a shower. I reminded him I would be waiting for him when he got out, and he smiled.

I got into bed pulling the covers over me and snuggling into the bed, I had planned to stay awake until Sam came out but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, completely exhausted and deeply asleep. I then felt Sam's arm wrap around me as he got into bed too, but I couldn't move or do anything I was too deep in sleep.

I don't remember when Alice and Dean came in that night.

When I woke in the morning I stretched against Sam and he moaned as he began to stir, Dean and Alice were already awake when I woke up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"After 12" Alice answered kissing Dean's nose.

"I slept through the morning!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, you looked to peaceful so I didn't wake you" Alice said smiling.

"Thanks, Alice I think I'm going to get changed now, you two want to go get some lunch when I'm done?" I asked.

"Yeah" the both said.

"Sam, wakey wakey eggs and bacey" Dean called over to Sam who was still asleep.

I got up and wandered over to the bathroom to get changed, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue tee, and black cardigan and my favourite converse.

I came out of the bathroom and Sam was awake and dressed now too, we walked down to the car to get some lunch.

Dean and Alice got into the front and Sam and I slid into the back. When we pulled up outside of the diner, I stepped out the car, while Sam asked what Dean and Alice wanted.

"Get mine with extra onions, Sammy" Dean said.

"Not if you're hoping to get anything tonight" Alice said.

Sam rolled his eyes and then "Do you two have to do it everynight?" he asked not really wanting an answer.

"Only the days that end in a Y" Dean commented back.

Sam huffed in response.

"Take it you didn't get lucky last night – great the return of Mr Cranky Pants" Dean mumbled loudly, but I tried not to pay any attention and decided to walk towards the diner.

Sam slammed the door after he responded to Dean and came to join me. We came back to the car a few minutes later with the food, I handed Alice and Dean theirs and then Sam took his and then handed me back the bag with my food in, Alice looked over at me and mouthed "Are you ok?"

I nodded slightly confused why she would ask and then I looked over at Sam, and knew what she meant. And I thought I should explain to her only.

So I mouthed back, "I feel asleep when he went to have a shower, I didn't mean to, I mean I wanted to you know, but I was so tired I needed to sleep" I then slouched back in my seat and ate my food.

I turned to Sam after I had finished, "Sam are you ok?" I asked him carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he mumbled.

"Sam I'm sorry" I whispered in his ear and then began to nibble it gently. He moaned gently.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" I said gently kissing his neck gently.

"MMMMMmmmmm" he moaned and then continued with "You better" then kissed my lips passionately.


	24. Chapter 24

We headed back to the motel once we had finished with our food; we went straight up to our room which we were sharing. But when we got back all I wanted to do was be alone with Sam and I new that wasn't going to happen. We had arrived back at the motel late in the evening spending most of the day either sleeping or at the diner so I wasn't hungry or tired. I took my bag when I got in and walked into the bathroom to get changed, I was out minutes later in my pyjamas. I walked over to Sam.

"We're going to have to raincheck on my whole making up for last night, is that ok?" I said carefully kissing his neck.

"MMmmmm, it better be worth the wait" he replied kissing my lips softly.

"I promise I'll make you forget everything" I said cheekily, kissing him again.

I jumped into bed where Sam followed me after pulling off his top and trousers and pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms. I snuggled up to him rest my head against his shoulder and stroking it gently with the tips of my fingers.

Alice and Dean were making out in the other bed, but I knew Alice wanted to do more and wished we had separate rooms, I did too.

We all drifted off to sleep at about the same time.

I woke early and got ready for the day, feeling my stomach grumble as I got dressed, as I walked out of the bathroom Sam was up aswell as Dean and Alice.

"You want to go and get some food?" I mumbled to Sam half asleep still.

"Sure" he said coming over and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I called over to Dean and Alice telling them we were heading out to get some food and we will be back with it in awhile. Alice was undressing out of her pyjamas as we left. I knew something may happen while we were gone but I didn't let that thought stay in my head for to long.

Sam and I took a slow walk to the shop which was across the street from the motel; we wanted to take our time so we could spend a few minutes alone together. When we got to the shop we also took our time picking out the food we needed. When we were done we headed back slowly, the whole time Sam's arm was wrapped around my waist.

When we got back to the motel Dean was dressed and sitting on one of the beds. Alice came out of the bathroom door wrapped in a towel and rubbing her head as we walked through the room door.

"What's happened?" I asked Alice pointing to her head.

"You don't want to know" She mumbled back, winking at Dean then picking up her bag and walking back into the bathroom to get changed.

When Alice came back out, Dean turned to her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her in close. We had done some research the day before on bodies being found drained of blood and with no other signs of injury we had planned to do some investigating today by questioning the local sheriff. So we headed off after we were finished eating.

When we got there the sheriff wasn't who I was expecting it to be, it was a guy about mid thirties and he was tall but weedy looking.

I smiled politely at him and began to question him about the recent deaths, but every time he answered, he answered with a sleazy comment. I started to get fed up with it but smiled anyway. He did the same to Alice, she wasn't too pleased but we knew how to do our job. On the other hand, Dean was cracking his knuckles from anger and frustration; I could feel Sam shifting his feet behind me as his anger began to grow with every comment the sheriff threw our way.

He was full on flirting with both me and Alice but he was going about it the wrong way, we just continued to smile not letting Sam and Dean see how we were truly feeling because that would make things worse. We said our thanks to the sheriff getting nowhere with our investigation, Sam and Dean almost pulled our arms out of their sockets as the pulled us towards the car, they were both practically fuming.

"You're going back to the motel, both of you. We don't want Sheriff McFlirtypants anywhere near you again" Dean demanded.

We both agreed so that matters weren't made worse.

"Can you drop us off at the store on the way back" I asked.

"Sure" Dean said more calmly.

We were dropped off at the shop and then Dean and Sam drove off to get the necessary information needed.

When we got inside I headed straight for the ice cream section and picked up a large tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream, I walked back over to Alice.

"If we're going to be alone for a few hours we might aswell have some fun" I said laughing slightly, Alice laughed too. We paid for the ice cream and walked back to the motel quickly so that the ice cream wouldn't melt before we got to eat it.

When we got back to the motel, I grabbed two spoons as Alice went to take a seat on the sofa, I walked over and joined her sitting on my side and resting my legs across her lap. I handed her a spoon and we dug into the ice cream.

We started to chat a few minutes later.

"Alice do you know about Dean's last year before he went to hell?" I asked starting the conversation.

"No, what happened during it?" She asked.

"Well, he did lots of things that I'm sure he's not proud of, such as the Doublemon twins" I said quickly.

"The Doublemon twins?" she asked.

"He slept with lots of women, trying to live everyday as his last, the Doublemon twins was just one experience" I said instantly regretted I had said anything, we continued to talk for awhile about Dean's last year. Alice changed the subject after awhile and I could tell she had a plan of what she was going to do when Dean got back.

"So you tried any of you new sexy undies with Sammy yet?" Alice asked me.

"It's Sam, and not yet, but I want to soon we just haven't been alone long enough too" I replied shyly, Alice had no more question on that subject, we had finished the ice cream by then so I quickly got up to throw the tub in the bin.

I sat back down in the same position I had been in before, and we continued to chat some more.

"So I was thinking I want to get a new blade that will fit in my boot easily" Alice said holding up her fingers measuring out the size she wanted it.

"I want one a bit smaller" I said agreeing with and held my fingers up to indicate the size I wanted.

"Really ……." Alice started with when the door opened and the guys walked in. She then quickly finished what she was saying.

"That small?" she said trying to be quiet but it didn't work.

We looked over at the guys who both looked uncomfortable; they looked down and back up before facing us again.

Dean smiled, "You sure you're not downsizing that babe" he said afterwards.

I placed my hands back on my lap and looked embarrassed at the my knees.

Alice smiled at Dean, "Blades Dean, we're talking about blades" she said afterwards, I looked up at Sam he seemed to of relaxed a bit and so I smiled at him, he smiled back.

They told us the information they had found and what our next move should be, "Sounds great to me" I said as I got up to hug Sam.

But as I got up Sam stared at my right hip, before asking "How long have you had that?" pointing at the tattoo on my hip.

"A while" I replied.

"Yer, Alice has one too, but it's on her other hip" Dean said. Sam looked over at Dean confused.

"When did you notice it?" Sam asked.

"When I first saw Alice and it was the only thing she had on" Dean replied, I could feel Alice blush at Dean's comment. She laughed quietly to herself at the same time remembering.

"How did you not notice Zo's? Were you too busy staring at her lady lumps?" Dean asked. I could feel myself blushing and Alice began to laugh slightly louder.

"Really, is that true Sammy?" Alice asked still giggling.

Sam smiled at me and then walked over pulling me in close.

"Well they are rather lovely lady lumps" he mumbled into my head kissing the top of it.

"Shut up" I mumbled slightly louder and then lifted my head up and kissed him on the lips.


	25. Chapter 25

I wrapped my arms around Sam and him the same, around my waist, I kissed his shoulder.

"So Dean, Zo tells me about the fun you had in your last year before you went to hell, especially with the Doublemon twins" Alice said.

'Shoot' I thought quickly to myself, I turned to see Dean staring at Sam as if to say 'You didn't' and Sam just looked down at me as if to say, 'I did sorry, no secrets'.

"Ummm….Doublemon twins, right I can explain that" Dean said quickly trying to recover himself.

"Think we should leave for a little bit so they can talk" I mumbled to Sam so only he could hear. He nodded and then we both walked out of the room.

We walked downstairs to the desk to see if any rooms had become available, but the answer was the same, that there wasn't any.

We decided to have a look around the area to leave more time for Dean and Alice to talk; we walked around the area twice before I decided I was hungry. So we went back upstairs to our motel room. I walked in and Sam stood at the door behind me.

"You guys want to get some……..food" I said before realising what was going on, Dean and Alice were both at the bed, Alice's top was off, and Dean's trouser were undone.

"Take it you're busy then" I mumbled to myself before Dean threw me his keys, and as I turned to join Sam at the door, Alice yelled something to me.

"Zo the backseat is better for that kind of thing".

I didn't quite understand what she was talking about, so I just carried on walking, Sam caught up with me after a minute and wrapped his arms around me again. I turned in his arms and kissed his nose.

"Let's not share a room with them again, ok?" I asked.

"Definitely" Sam agreed kissing my lips in his agreement.

Sam and I continued down to the car, I handed Sam the keys and got into the passenger seat as Sam got in the drivers seat.

I looked at the back seat trying to figure out what Alice had meant earlier about the backseat being better, then it all clicked.

"Eeewwwww" I said loudly as the realisation hit me.

I looked around the front and I didn't want to touch anything, I didn't know where to touch so I just rested my hands on my lap and then looked at Sam. Who looked at me confused for a bit until it clicked to him too.

"Walk?" he suggested.

"Yeah" I said with a bit of a sigh, I just wanted to be out of the car.

We got out of the car and went for a very long walk; we were trying to waste as much time as possible. We actually walked to the diner and spent a long time there. We enjoyed our meal, savouring every last bite just to waste more time. When we decided to head back to the motel, I began to grow weak and tired, so I suggested we walk a bit faster because I wanted to get to bed.

He agreed and helped me walk back faster to the motel, when we arrived back at the motel; I knocked on the door before I entered.

"Is it safe?" I asked knocking a few times as I did.

"Yes" I heard Alice shout through the door.

We walked in, took my jacket off and threw it on the sofa and then walked over to my bed and sat down on it with a bit of a slump because I was so tired.

"It's a natural act you guys, there was nothing wrong with it" Dean commented.

"We know, but I wasn't expecting to see so much of either of you" I said quickly before standing up to grab my bag to get changed. I walked over to Sam before heading over to the bathroom to change. I kissed him on the lips and mumbled "Raincheck" against them just to remind him of my promise.

I walked over to the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas and then came out to find out Alice and Dean had headed out to get some food. Because Dean said he was starving.

I walked over to Sam, who came over and pulled me in tight so he could wrap his arms around me. "Raincheck?" he questioned quickly.

"MMmmmmm" I said before I kissed him on the lips.

He picked me up so I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he pulled me in closer to kiss my neck, I leant back to fully enjoy his lips against my skin. Our lips reconnected again for a long time this time. When our lips parted, "We don't have a lot of time so maybe I'll have to make you forget everything another time" I mumbled as he began to kiss my neck again.

"MMmmmmmmmmm" he moaned but I knew he agreed with me. Alice and Dean would be coming back at some point.

Sam pulled my top off over my head and I did the Sam to him, I stroked my fingers across his tattoo on his chest and then kissed it gently. Sam had his arms around my back trying to undo my bra. He was finding it difficult, I laughed and then dropped my legs from his waist, I looked up at him and he looked frustrated.

"Try the front" I suggested, Sam took a step back and had a look at what I was wearing, he was distracted for a few moments as his eyes travelled over the lingerie I was wearing.

"Up here Sam" I said bringing back to me.

"Oh yeah" he said and then picked me up again I wrapped my legs around his waist again.

He slipped the straps of my bra off my shoulders before undoing it at the front and throwing it to one side. We fell onto the bed, Sam continued to kiss my neck, my legs were still wrapped around him, I pulled him in closer and kissed his lips passionately.

I got up after we were finished and quickly collected my items of clothing and throwing them back on before I got back in bed to join Sam, who was now sitting up watching me search the room for my clothes. He was laughing at me. I got back into bed my clothes back on and snuggled up closer to Sam who was now only wearing his boxers in bed. I kissed his shoulder again and then got up to get a drink of water, as I got out of the bed I stretched slowly, I heard Sam mumble, "How did I miss that?" before his arms were wrapped around my waist and he was kissing my hip. I pulled him along with me as I got a glass of water, I drank it in one and then we returned back to the bed at the same time Alice and Dean walked back into the motel room.

We hopped into bed and I slept peacefully and well satisfied that night, I kissed Sam's neck before I snuggled in closer to him wrapping my leg across his thigh and falling asleep.

We woke early the next morning wanting to get an early start on our next hunt. We headed off to the diner first to get some breakfast. While we were there, Alice quickly headed out to the car to get something, Dean gave her the keys willingly. We continued to eat our breakfast quite peacefully, but after awhile it occurred to me Alice had been gone far to long, so I excused myself so I could go check what was taking so long.

As I headed out to the car, I got a bad feeling. Alice wasn't by the car, I walked over faster to the car to find one of her converses by the side of it, I picked it up and headed back to the diner to tell the guys that we had a problem.

I showed them her shoe and said something clearly is not right, I took my phone out of my pocket and began to dial her number, I needed to know whether she was ok or not. Flashbacks of the last time I lost her began to fill my head as the dial tone sang threw my phone. As I waited I fiddled with my necklace.

"What's that?" Sam asked me noticing what I was doing.

"It's a necklace my Aunt gave me, Alice has one too, but hers stands for Strength where as mine stands for Unity, my Aunt's one was Love and Dale he has a ring and his stands for Hope, our Aunt decided long ago that we would all have something to keep us together when things got tough, and so that's what this is for" I explained.

"I fiddle with it when I get nervous or worried about something, especially if it's something to do with Alice" I finished with.

"Understandable" Dean and Sam both replied.

And then Alice picked up her phone.

"Alice, Alice are you ok?" I asked.

"What? No no I understand." I replied.

"Ok, we're on our way, we'll find you I promise." I said trying to sound hopeful.

"I love you Alice, You know that right" I said controlling my voice.

"See you soon" I said not being able to say goodbye. I hung up the phone then.

"Alice is in trouble, we've got to go find her" I told the guys.

"How do you know?" Sam asked me.

"She said Buttmunch" I said simply.

"Buttmunch?" they both asked confused.

"It's our codeword, so that the other one knows we're in trouble" I clarified.

"Alice came up with it" I explained further.

"I understand" Sam said to me and then kissed me on the forehead. "Yeah Dean's codeword was Funkytown" he said afterwards.

I laughed. "That was Alice first choice, but I made her change it" I said.

"That's my girl" Dean said proud. "Ok let's go get Alice" Dean said determined to find her.


	26. Chapter 26

We went back to Dean's car and got inside before Dean remembered he had given Alice his keys, he ended up having to hot wire his car. I sat in the back, with Dean and Sam in the front. As I sat in the back I pulled out my laptop and balanced it onto my lap. I began typing in the information that I needed and then pulled out my phone to make the necessary phonecall. I asked them what I needed to do to track down a GPS signal in a phone, I gave them Alice's number and then the location was sent to my laptop. I gave the location to Dean and told him to step on it.

When we pulled up outside of the address that I had been sent from Alice's GPS signal on her phone, it was just an ordinary plain looking house. It didn't look like demons had taken her or even human possessed demons. I had no weird vibes from the house either. I got out of the car first followed by Dean and Sam.

"She's got to be here, I can feel her" I said mostly to myself but the guys responded to me.

"Where do you want to look first?" Dean asked.

"Well, Sam you check the front, Dean you check the back and I'll see if I can focus on where her vibe is coming from" I said trying to sound like it was something easy to do.

Sam and Dean checked where I had asked them to search, and I tried as hard as I could to focus on Alice, I just needed some help, something that was hers, something to make the connection stronger. I went back over to the car and leant through the window to pick up Alice's converse. I held it in my hand for a few minutes. Trying to focus in on Alice, but it was hard. After a few minutes Dean and Sam came back over to me.

"I found nothing" Sam said.

"I found a door that leads down towards a basement I think" Dean said.

"Ok let's head to that door and I'll see if I can feel anything" I said quickly still holding Alice's shoe.

We walked over to the door leading down to some sort of basement; I stood by the door tossing the converse in between my hands, when suddenly I dropped it.

"Zoey what is it?" Sam asked.

"She's down there, I know she is and she's not alone" I said carefully.

I tried pulling at the door to open it but it wouldn't budge an inch. I tried pulling harder and again it still didn't move. I turned to Dean and Sam and then looked back at the door. They both took a handle in each hand and pulled at the doors, it flew open, and I had to admit I was impressed. But I wasn't going to admit I was weak.

"You could only do that because I loosened it for you" I said cheekily before walking down the steps that lead in to the room. It was dark so I pulled out the flashlight that I had in my pocket and checked I still had my gun in the back of my jeans.

Dean and Sam followed behind me both with flashlights aswell; I scanned around the room trying to find something, anything. But I found nothing, no Alice. Until we came across this half open door at the other end of the room, this was just too easy I thought to myself.

I headed through the door, following behind Dean and Sam; I heard movement as I got into the room. I flicked my flashlight to where I had heard the movement. And that's when I noticed Alice stuffed inside a small cage. With lots of other people in cages around her, all just crammed together, I ran over to the other cages as Dean went over to Alice's helping and lifting her out of the cage. I began to knock out the locks on the cages, with Sam helping me to get the hostages out of the cages. After Dean had helped Alice out of the cage, Alice came over and started to help us get the rest of the hostages out of their cages.

All of a sudden a gun shot was fired, Alice spun around as Dean fell to the ground after being shot in the shoulder so close to his heart, with that Alice pulled out the gun that was tucked into my jeans and began to fire at the person who had shot Dean, she continued to fire letting her anger fill her body. Sam and I continue to help the hostages out and begin to file them out of the basement; Sam calls the police reporting of a hostage situation at the address we were at. Sam and I stay outside trying to calm down the hostages before the police arrive.

Alice and Dean then come out of the basement, Alice helping Dean as he had lost quite a bit of blood after being shot, we decide to leave before the police arrive making sure there was a clear distance between us and them, Sam was driving as Dean was unable, him and Alice were in the back and Alice was helping Dean by keeping pressure on the wound to hold his blood in.

We headed back to the motel we had been staying at for the past few days; Alice helps Dean up to the room we were staying at, while Sam and I head over to the desk again.

"Is there any more rooms available please?" I asked kindly and hopeful.

"You're in luck, there is a room available, and it's a single with a double bed. Is that ok?" the woman at the desk said.

"That's perfect, we'll take it. Thank you" I said kindly signing us in and collecting the keys.

We caught up with Alice and Dean on the stairs and Sam gave Alice a hand with Dean helping him up the stairs to the room. As we got inside I headed straight over to my bags and picked them up. Sam helped Dean to the sofa so he could sit down. Alice came over with her first aid kit and sat beside Dean. She helped him remove his shirt so she could remove the bullet.

"We're headed to our new room; we'll catch up with you in the morning ok. Love you" I said to Dean and Alice. I kissed Alice on the forehead.

"See you guys in the morning" she replied kissing my cheek.

Sam headed over and picked up his bags and we headed out of the room and walked over to find our new one. We got inside and I threw my bag to one side, I turned to Sam and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm heading for a shower, you want to join me?" I said cheekily kissing his lips again. I pulled my top off as I headed towards the bathroom, Sam helping me to remove the rest of my clothing. I turned on the shower as we both stepped into it. Sam kissed my neck gently and pulled me in closer. I was planning on keeping my promise to him. On making him forget everything to make up for the times he has had to miss out.

"This is the raincheck" I reminded him kissing his lips softly while we were still in the shower.

"Mmmmmmm, I can't wait" He moaned against my lips as he continued to kiss them passionately.

As we came out of the shower I pulled Sam over to the bed with me before I wrapped my arms around him and pulling him in close. As I pulled him close he landed on top of me almost crushing me under him, but I didn't mind. I rolled over pulling myself on top of him instead and began to kiss his lips.

"I'm going to make you forget everything" I threatened against his lips. Before kissing them again and shifting my body slightly. Sam moaned under my touch and against my lips as he pulled me closer to kiss me further. And I thought I was meant to make him forget everything but Sam was making it difficult.

"You're making this difficult for me" I said against his chest as I began to kiss it.

"Ooops sorry" he mumbled slightly, before I lifted my head back up and kissed him again.

I woke up early that morning, and turned slightly to feel Sam tighten his arms around me, not wanting me to move away from him. I kissed his shoulder gently before snuggling back up against him.

I lay there awake for a few minutes before I leant up and kissed Sam on his cheek, he turned and kissed my forehead.

"Morning Sexy" he mumbled against my hair.

"Morning to you too" I said kissing his lips gently.

"So how was last night for you?" I asked carefully.

"Mmmmm, from what I remember, you definitely made me forget what I had been missing, and it was the best ever" he said kissing me passionately on the lips again.

"Let's get up, shall we?" I asked Sam.

"Not yet, just a little longer" he mumbled to me pulling me in closer.

I turned slightly to reach for my phone but Sam wouldn't let me move, he knew what I wanted so he handed me his instead. I dialled Alice's number and told her to come over soon.

As soon as Alice and Dean turned up I headed over to the bathroom to have a shower. I heard mumbles coming from the other room but nothing else, so I let the sound of the water wash over me and calm me down.

I got out of the shower wrapping a towel tightly around me before I went searching through my bag for an outfit to wear. I pulled on another new set of underwear, then a purple, grey and black checked shirt, black bootcut jeans, deep grey waistcoat, black pumps, my necklace from my aunt and a woollen black beret. I walked out of the bathroom to join everyone else, walking over to Sam who wrapped his arms around me before kissing my neck.

"We're going to go report to the Sheriff the evidence we have against the Goths, Could you stay here and do a bit of research and we'll be back as soon as we can." Alice said to me, it seemed like they had discussed the plan for today without me, and I was being left here.

"Ok that's fine, I can do that" I said cheerfully trying not to show how I actually felt about being left behind.

Sam kissed me on the lips quite a bit more passionately then usual before he followed Dean and Alice out of the room. I stood there slightly dazed for a moment before I grabbed my laptop from my bag and going over to the bed with it to do the research I needed to do.

I typed in all sorts of things and I couldn't really find anything that interesting to do, a few missing persons and suicides was all I found, but nothing really supernatural. The worse thing was, was that it's my birthday and no one remembers or even knows it is my birthday.

I decided to try and be a bit more positive and so I did a bit more research and this time I did come up with something, but it would have to wait for a few more days seeing as the drive there would take a few days first. I would tell them when they got back what I had found, and see what they think before I made any decisions or opinions on it.

After awhile just staring at the screen I decided to bookmark the page and then turn off the laptop, carrying it back over to my bag and putting it away. I decided to head across the street to get some food, I was hungry and I hadn't eaten yet, it would be fine, they weren't going to be back for awhile so they would never know I left.

I ran across the street, into the shop and grabbed the food I wanted and then paid for it all in the matter of minutes before running back to the motel. I got back to the motel and went back to the room and began to eat the food I had. I consumed it all feeling sick afterwards. I threw the rubbish in the bin before going over to my bag to pull out my mp3.

I plugged in my headphones to my mp3 and then I put them in my ears before turning on the mp3. I walked back over to the bed and laid down on it, resting my head carefully so I could listen to the music.


	27. Chapter 27

I must of fallen asleep listening to the music, because what woke me up was someone knocking on the door, I got up off of the bed removing the headphones from my ears and throwing my mp3 on the bed, before sorting myself out and going to get the door.

I opened it and it was Sam, Dean and Alice. Sam pulled me in close and kissed my lips again.

"What took you so long?" I mumbled against his chest.

"I could ask you the same about answering the door" he said back.

"OOooopps" I mumbled back before kissing his nose.

"Get dressed in something fancy Zo, we've found a new hunt" Alice said.

"Why do I need to dress fancy for a hunt?" I asked confused.

"Because I said so" Alice demanded back and I decided to ask no more questions and just get changed.

Alice and Dean left then and said they would meet us at the car. I walked into the bathroom to get changed out of the clothes I was wearing. I slipped on a very nice purple v neck dress and a pair of black highheels.

I walked out of the bathroom to join Sam who was dressed in a very nice suit, the one I had actually brought for him, I had shown him it when I had got back from shopping, and now he was wearing it.

"Very Sexy" Sam said to me before pulling me close and kissing my lips.

"Ditto" I said as soon as our lips parted.

We then walked down to the car where Dean and Alice waited for us.

"Very pretty Zo" Alice said before kissing my cheek.

"You too" I said finally looking at what she was wearing; it was a low cut v neck figure hugging black dress.

"You shape up well yourself Dean" I said smiling.

"You're not bad either" he said smiling back before turning to Alice to whisper something.

I was about to get into the car, when Alice came up to me and turned me around putting a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see anymore.

"Ok, why do I need to be blindfolded?" I asked confused.

"No more questions" Alice said and her voice made me shut up.

I felt someone pick me up and carried me somewhere. I heard someone press their lips against my ear.

"Don't worry, I love you" Sam mumbled against my ear. So it was him who had picked me up.

I felt myself being placed on a seat in the car, and then Sam wrapped his arms around me keeping me close to him.

I tried to rest my head against Sam's shoulder, but it didn't work out very well.

"Sam a little help please" I said, his arms moved gently around me helping me to rest my head on his shoulder, he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Sam" I mumbled against his shoulder.

"I love you too" he mumbled into my hair. The car had begun to speed off; it was very uncomfortable not knowing where you are going when you are in a car, no matter who you are with.

The car stopped after awhile and I heard doors open and close, and then I was lifted out again by Sam holding onto me tightly, I felt him walking with me still in his arms, I really wanted to know where we were.

I was then put down gently, Sam didn't let go of me until I was steady and even then he kept his arm around my waist, I felt someone else's hands touch the back of my head, undoing the blindfold.

When the blindfold disappeared I saw a restaurant standing infront of me, I turned to find Alice, I was about to ask something when she said again,

"No more questions" I nodded and then walked in holding on to Sam who had his arms still wrapped around me.

We walked in and Dean asked about a reservation being made under the name of 'Paige" the concierge nodded and lead us over to our table.

I had to ask this time, without Alice stopping me. "Ok, what is going on?" I asked taking a seat next to Sam.

"Surprise" the three of them said loudly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Happy birthday Beautiful" Sam said squeezing my leg under the table which made me go weak at the knees.

"How did you know?" I asked again confused.

"Guilty" Alice said cheekily.

"Happy Birthday Zo" She said afterwards.

"Happy Birthday" Dean said afterwards.

"Was this all planned?" I asked again.

"No more questions" Alice reminded me.

"Just enjoy it" Dean said.

"Sorry" I said.

"And don't be sorry" Sam said kissing my cheek.

I shut up after then and just enjoyed myself in the company of those I loved, we had a fantastic meal, Starter, Main and Dessert, and it was all delicious. I thanked Alice and Dean and made a promise to Sam that I would thank him later. He moaned slightly that he couldn't wait. We talked for awhile at the table aswell, before Alice and Dean excused themselves from the table; I shouted over to them that we would wait for them at the car.

Sam asked for the check and then he paid for our half explaining that the other guests will be returning shortly to pay the rest, before we headed out of the restaurant. The walk to the car seemed further this time, because I was walking it instead of Sam carrying me. I still couldn't believe he had, I mean I wasn't particularly that light, I mean I had curves but in the right places. He must be strong or I must see myself differently than he does.

I didn't think about it for too long, we reached the car and Sam rested up against it pulling me into his arms.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Mmmmm" he mumbled kissing my cheek.

"Thank you" I said cheekily kissing his lips.

"Is that all I get?" he questioned after our lips parted.

"Not even close" I mumbled evilly against his lips before kissing him again.

"You just have to wait till tonight" I kissed him again making him moan slightly, he also grabbed me tighter while our lips were connected.

"I don't think I can" he mumbled pulling me in closer.

"You'll have to" I said carefully controlling my breathing.

I heard footsteps joining us, I turned to the sound of the footsteps of Alice and Dean joining us, I heard Sam mumbled something into my head.

"Should we get going, there's still surprise number two" Alice said smiling at me.

Sam helped me into the car, and that's when the memory of what Alice had said the other day flooded back into my mind. I looked at Sam and could tell he was thinking the same thing, we both look around uncomfortable.

Dean turned round to look at us because we were both quiet and not sitting as close as we usually do together. He turned back to Alice "Awkward" he says to her. She turned and looked at me.

"What's up?" she asked me and I just looked at her. She remembers and laughs.

"If it helps the boot is clean" she says laughing again.

"Not funny" I mumbled and then move closer to Sam who pulls me in close and kisses my cheek.

We arrived back at the motel minutes later; Alice tells me we are headed to their room first for the second surprise.

"Great" I mumble.

We go up to Alice and Dean's room, I head over to the sofa and sit down, Sam takes the seat next to me and pulls me in close to him. Alice and Dean come over to join us, Dean sitting on the armchair and Alice sitting on his lap. Alice grabs a bag from under the table and hands it to Sam first; Sam takes a small box out of it and then hands the bag back over to Alice.

Sam hands me over the box and kisses my cheek. I open the box to find a single silver band ring, I take it out of the box and notice that there are engravings on the inside of it; 'I Am My Beloved's and My Beloved is mine' was what it read. I turned to Sam and he just smiled at me.

"I love it Sam, I love you" I said as I went to put the ring on, Sam stopped me and put it on for me. I leant my head up and kissed his lips.

"I mean it, I love it" I said again.

"I'm glad" he said kissing my forehead.

Alice handed me a wrapped present then, I took it and began to unwrap it carefully. I pulled out a rectangle shaped box, I opened it and it was a bracelet with an engraving which read 'Sister' and then a small heart charm with my birthstone in it. I loved it and so I put it on straight away on my right hand.

"Thank you, Alice its perfect" I said leaning over to squeeze her hand as a thank you.

"You're welcome." She replied returning the squeeze to my hand.

Dean handed me a wrapped object, and this present I was worried about but I took it anyway. I began to unwrap it and something fluffy fell out of it. I picked it up and looked at it; it was a pair of fluffy blue handcuffs.

"Well. What can I say, thank you Dean" I said handing Sam the handcuffs to look after for me.

Dean turned to Alice and kiss her cheek and whispering something to her. Alice then turned to me.

"I almost forgot" she said walking over to her bag and pulling out a small velvet bag and handing it over to me.

"This is something our Aunt gave me, and I want you to have it" she said.

"Oh Alice I can't, not if Aunt Steph gave it to you" I replied trying to hand it back.

"No no, I want you to have, it will be more useful to you" she said pushing the bag back towards me.

"Ok" I said pulling the bag open and then reaching inside of it. I pulled an inch and a half thick leather bracelet. I turned it around in my fingers.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Look inside" she said smiling slightly.

I turned it over to have a look and on the inside was a small blade attached to it. That was pretty cool I had to admit.

I turned to Alice, "Thanks again Alice, its great" I said attaching the bracelet to my right wrist under the other bracelet I was wearing.

"No problem" she said, kissing Dean's cheek before getting up to walk into the other room, and then coming back out with a cake with a tealight lit on top of it. She began to sing happy birthday and both Sam and Dean joined in aswell.

I turned in my seat, as Alice placed the cake infront of me; I closed my eyes, made a wish, and blew out the tealight opening my eyes at the same time.

"Why the tealight?" I just had to ask.

"Sammy took so long picking out your ring that we didn't have time to buy any candles" Alice said smiling.

I laughed and then turned to Sam to kiss him again, "Thank you again" I mumbled.

"Ok who wants cake?" I asked getting up from my seat and walking out to get a knife, and a few paper plates.

Dean had two helpings, Alice had one and Sam and I shared one. Once we were finished, I wished Dean and Alice a goodnight and thanked them again for a great birthday surprise.

I headed out of their motel pulling Sam along with me. We made it back to our room in record time. I pull Sam into the room with me kicking the door shut and then kicking off my shoes, Sam did the same with his. I removed the majority of my jewellery so that it doesn't break or hurt either of us, especially the bracelet with the knife.

I pulled Sam closer to me, reaching up on my tiptoes so that I could kiss his lips. He helped me by lifting me up slightly; whilst I was in the air I wrapped my legs and arms around Sam pulling him closer. His hands ran over my body lifting my dress off over my head I pulled at his jacket and shirt removing them quickly. I stroked my hands down his chest until I found his trousers I began to undo them when Sam lifted me up higher so he could shimmy them off the rest of the way. I wrapped my legs around tighter and kissed his neck gently. He walked us over to the bed where we fell onto it.

He kissed me along the length of my body making sure he didn't miss anything including my tattoo, when he reached my lips again I held him there not wanting to let go, or for him to move again, I stroked my fingers down his back gently and he pulled me in closer kissing my neck again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Just thought I would let you know that before you read this chapter that it was written before the episode in Season five where Jo and Ellen die. And apologies to all who may not like it. **

I woke early that morning, stretching slightly before wrapping my arms around Sam again. I began stroking my fingers across Sam's chest over his tattoo, creating circular patterns with my fingers. He began to stir against my touch pulling me in closer and kissing my forehead. I moved away to get up feeling Sam's hand tighten around my thigh.

"Don't even think about it" he mumbled before loosening his grip on my thigh and stroking it instead.

"Mmmmm…ok few more minutes, but then we must get up" I said snuggling up closer to him and kissing his neck.

"Do we have to?" he moaned.

"I'm thinking about it" I said looking up at him cheekily.

I turned slightly against his body pulling myself up to place a leg over either side of his waist.

"I've thought of something we can do before we have to get up" I said smiling.

He sat up slightly pulling me in close and kissing my lips softly but passionately in agreement. I stroked my hands down his arms and back up again as I kissed his neck gently. He pulled me in closer kissing my neck in return I leant my head back enjoying every touch of his lips against my skin. He rolled me over so now that he was on top of me, and leant in to kiss my lips passionately.

I rolled over carefully trying not to wake Sam and reached over to check my phone for the time, it was still early in the morning so I rolled back over to Sam and kissed his chest before rolling out of bed completely. Sam turned to look at me and smiled obviously liking what he saw.

"I'm going to get ready, can you call Dean and let them know we'll be over in the next 30 minutes" I said leaning back over him and kissing his lips, as I pulled away he pulled me in close again to continue our kiss for longer.

When our lips finally parted I walked over to the bathroom to grab a shower, I allowed the water to run over me cleaning and calming every inch of my body, I stepped out turning off the shower as I did and wrapped a towel around me tightly.

I walked back into the other room finding Sam sitting on the bed already dressed, I walked over to him and he pulled me onto his lap tracing my neck with his lips.

"Sam, I just got out of the shower" I mumbled not actually wanting him to stop. He continued not listening to what I had said. I turned myself around placing each leg either side of his; I kissed his lips as he rubbed his hands across my thighs. I leant back as Sam began to kiss my neck again.

"Sam really I need to get ready, we've got to meet Dean and Alice in about 10 minutes" I mumbled again.

He still continued to kiss my neck and stroking his hands across my legs, "Sam, please you have to stop" I said slightly louder, his hands stopped and his lips too.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"You told me to" he said before kissing my lips again.

I laughed and then stood up grabbing my bag as I walked back into the bathroom; I pulled on my underwear first, before pulling on a pair of figure hugging dark denim jeans, and a tight red shirt and all of my jewellery, taking a few seconds to admire my new ring. I pulled on my pumps and walked back out to join Sam, he pulled me in close wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing my lips. As our lips parted I turned around grabbing Sam and pulling him with me as we walked out of the motel room.

We walked down to Dean and Alice's room, I knocked on the door a few times before someone opened it, Alice was by the door while Dean was sat on the bed. We walked in and I went straight over to the sofa pulling my laptop out and onto my lap.

"Hey Alice, come look at this" I called over to her, she pulled Dean with her and Sam came over and sat close next to me.

I turned the laptop around so that Alice could see it, it was the information I had found yesterday.

"I thought I was going to have to fight a shifter again on my birthday" I said to her.

"That would have been something" she smiled.

I turned the laptop back around so that the screen was now facing me. "What do think, we go after this shifter today, or go for something else?" I asked.

"Something else, you've faced enough shifters" Alice said smiling again as Dean's lips pressed against her neck again.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I want kill some vampires" Alice said deadly serious.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just do the research" she said turning to face Dean.

I turned my attention to the laptop, to see if I could find anything on vampire activity. I found something and it was pretty nasty stuff.

"Well it looks like we're in luck" I mumbled, Alice turned to look at me.

"We got ourselves a vampire hunt" she said smiling again.

"Oh we have a hunt indeed, there's a bar about 190 miles from here, the catch is, it's a vampire bar, these vampires have gone out in the open and they're not worried about what they do, they are killing humans all over the place, and not just adults, children and babies too. Its proper messed up too, these images are gruesome." I said turning the laptop round so that Alice could have a look at what I meant.

She flinched slightly but looked carefully at each picture, before looking back at me.

"Ok then let's get going" she said standing up and pulling Dean with her.

I saved the page so that I could click back on it later when I needed it, I shut the laptop and told Alice and Dean we would meet them down at the car in about 5 minutes. Sam and I went back to our room so that we could grab our bags before heading down to the car. I turned to Sam before we left.

"Did Alice seem weird to you?" I asked.

"Not really why" he responded confused.

"Just, I don't know, she just seemed like she really wanted to hunt something, maybe its just me, I guess having a normal day like yesterday, made me forget that we would be hunting again soon" I mumbled out.

"Don't worry about it, love you Zoey" he said comforting me before kissing my forehead and pulling me out of the door so we could go down to the car.

We met Alice and Dean by the Impala, I took the backseat with Sam following behind me, Alice and Dean climbed into the front, Dean turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life and we headed off to find the vampire bar. I pulled out my laptop and clicked onto the page I had saved. I scrolled down to find the name of the bar so that we could locate it easily, the name and the building seemed pretty normal enough. I told them what I had found.

"The name of the vampire bar is 'The Hanged Man' and it's pretty basic looking, one definite feature is it's all red and black" I said taking a second look at the pictures of the bar that was mention in the news.

"Sounds fun" Alice said looking back at me and smiling.

We had been driving for a few hours and I was getting pretty bored sitting in the car, I turned to Sam and mentioned to him making a stop in a few miles, he nodded and mentioned it to Dean, who just smiled.

We did stop, we pulled up outside a bar Alice and Dean getting out first and heading straight inside, Sam and I followed behind slowly taking our time. When we reached the door we were stopped by this blonde woman.

"Nice to see you not possessed Sam" she said. He just smiled at her, I looked at Sam slightly confused.

"It's a story for another time" he said before introducing me to the woman.

"Zoey, this is Jo, Jo, Zoey, Zoey, Jo" he said introducing us to each other.

"Nice to meet you Jo" I said.

"Nice to meet you too" she replied.

"May I ask how you know Sam?" I asked politely.

"It's a …" she started.

"Let me guess a long story" I said kindly, smiling.

"So is Dean here?" she asked Sam mainly.

Sam pointed over to where Dean and Alice were at the bar before looking back at us again.

"Looks like he's getting a head start on a new cheap fling" she said not looking at us.

I wanted to say something but Sam stopped me so I bit my lip. But I was angry, how dare she say that about my sister.

"Looks like a right tramp at that, he'll get what he needs from her and then she won't know what hits her when he leaves." She said still not looking at us.

The anger inside of me was building, I wanted to scream and hit her, pound her to the ground. Alice looked in our direction I was definitely fuming on the inside but I didn't know what I looked like on the outside until I saw Alice's expression. She was worried. She turned back to Dean; I could feel her concern running through her body.

"I mean look at her…" she began to say as she turned to face us, that was the final straw.

"THAT'S MY SISTER" I practically yelled at her before storming off towards Alice and Dean.

I sat next to Alice and slumped my arms and head on the bar top, I was exhausted.

"What's up Zo?" Alice asked putting her hand on my arm.

I began to answer but then I felt Sam and Jo behind me, Dean introduced Alice to Jo.

"Nice to meet you Jo" Alice said politely to Jo.

Jo huffed back in response, I pulled my head off of the bar top to look at what was going on; Dean was kissing Alice's neck and rubbing his hand up her thigh. Jo began muttering under breath, but I heard the things she was saying and that hit several nerves in my body.

"Oh will you just shut the hell up, you stupid son of a …" but before I finished Alice put a hand on mine to calm me down.

I stormed off out of the bar I had had just about enough of her, that if I spent one more minute with her, her face would be imprinted on the floor.

I headed straight for the Impala and leant against the side of it, and breathed in deeply trying to calm myself down, and as I exhaled I slid down the car so that I was now sitting on the floor, tears began to flow down my cheeks, as the anger slowly left me.

I heard footsteps approach me and then crouch down infront of me; I looked up to see who it was, and Sam was there infront of me. I smiled at him as he wiped away the tears that were running down my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Uh huh, just er, I hate Jo" I said putting my arms around Sam and pulling him in close.

"Yeah I figured that much" he said slightly laughing. I kissed him and pulled him in close as I did.

After awhile Sam helped me up off of the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist, we rested against the car waiting for Dean and Alice to join us. Sam kissed my neck as we waited his arms still around my waist. I was still facing the front of the bar while Sam kissed my neck. I turned my head and kissed his lips.

As I turned back to face the bar Alice and Dean came walking out towards us, Alice squeezed my hand and then walked round to the front passenger seat and got in. I got into the back with Sam as Dean got into the drivers seat.

When we got into the car, I released what I had been feeling.

"I hate that stupid…" I started.

"Troutface Witch" both Alice and I said at the same time, Dean turned and looked at Sam confused.

Dean pulled out of the bar and headed towards our destination, 'The Hanged Man'.


	29. Chapter 29

When we pulled up outside of 'The Hanged Man' I got out of the car and headed to the trunk, I searched through my bag till I found my large blade, I pulled it out and strapped it to my right thigh before pulling the skirt of my dress back over it. I was wearing a tight figure hugging red dress, with matching red heels. Alice, Dean and Sam headed in first so that we didn't look to obvious.

When I got into the building it was different to what I had expected, it looked like an office building, I saw Sam, Alice and Dean get onto an elevator, I head straight for the stairs going one floor down, and as I came out it looked exactly the same as the floor before, I knew if I carried on like this I would get confused, so I headed over to the elevator and pressed the down button.

When it turned up, I got inside it was pretty full, I saw Alice, Dean and Sam all at the back of elevator, there was two butch looking guys standing infront of them and some other people around them too. I stepped inside feeling slightly squashed with the amount of people around us. Nobody was pressing the button to go down. So I leant over the two guys that were standing infront of Dean, Sam and Alice so that I could press the button. As I reached over to press the button I felt the two guys staring at my bum, I could have sworn I felt one of them grab it. I heard someone crack their knuckles and someone else swear under their breath, I wanted to turn around and find out who had done what but I thought better of it, I pressed the button and stood up slowly grabbing the hand that had grabbed my behind.

I squeezed the hand that had grabbed me, making sure I applied the right amount of pressure in the right places, I heard the guy's finger snap under my hold, I smiled and then let go. There were no vampires inside of this elevator, so they were all obviously going to be where we were headed.

When the elevator finally stopped, it opened and we all walked out. I headed off first making sure the guys were infront of me before I stopped to wait for Sam, Alice and Dean.

"You guys ready?" I asked them as they came close.

"Born ready" Alice said squeezing Dean's hand.

We headed inside the room that was infront of us, it was very dark and just as the outside the décor was red and black, it felt so phony. But we had a job to do and we going to do it.

Straight away we saw the vampires they weren't very private about the activities they did done here, there was about eight of them at least in this bar, Alice headed for a group of male vampires, I headed over to where two of them were feeding. Sam and Dean chase the others out of the building; I finished off the male and female vampires that were feeding on the woman lying on the floor. Unlucky for me I would have to kill her too. She screamed as my knife sliced her throat ending her misery.

I headed over to Alice who was battling five vampire males; I lent her a hand as Sam came back. We finished off the last vampire in the bar, when Sam said. "Where's Dean?"

"You were with him." I said confused.

"Yeah but we split up to chase the vampires off, I killed the two I was chasing" Sam replied.

Before I could answer to that Alice was heading out the door, we ran straight to the stairs, up and out onto the street.

"Which way did Dean go?" Alice asked Sam.

He pointed in the direction and we all ran off that way, I stopped infront of something that had distracted me,

"Alice isn't this Dean's cross bow." I said looking down at the object on the ground.

I picked it up and threw it to Alice, "Yeah I think it is" Alice replied as she looked at the crossbow.

I looked at the floor and saw a trail of blood leading to an alley way, I followed it and found a dead body.

"Alice, Sam over here" I called to them.

Alice leant down by the body and dipped the tip of the arrow in the blood of the man that was on the floor.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Whatever did this, has Dean, I'm gonna kill it" she said.

With that answer we headed back in the direction Dean had headed in, when the funniest feeling hit me.

"I know where he is" I said suddenly.

"What?" Alice and Sam both asked confused.

"I can feel him" I said again.

"Turn right and head forward about 100 feet and we'll find him there, and his not alone" I said.

And as we headed that way we found him with a female vampire holding him against the wall, it didn't look like she was attacking him but trying to flirt with him instead. Alice did not like the sight she saw, Dean better think fast before she killed them both.

The vampire mumbled something into Dean's ear that I couldn't hear, and Dean replied with.

"No thanks, I've got my girl right here" looking over at Alice smiling.

The vampire turned to face us and started to advance on us, as the vampire got closer Alice fired the crossbow, it hit the vampire straight through the heart poisoning her with the dead man's blood, and as she fell to the ground Dean sliced her head off, before walking over to Alice.

"That was very hot" Dean commented to her before kissing her neck.

"I agree" She replied kissing his lips.

"Was that the last one?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I killed the first one while he was feeding, I dropped my crossbow as he jumped me but then I got him, while I was killing him the woman got away and when I found her she pinned me to the wall, and then you lot showed up" he said kissing Alice again.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Zoey" Alice said simply

"Zoey?" he asked confused.

"I felt where you were, like I do with Alice, but this was weirder it was like I knew every movement you were making and exactly where that movement was coming from, I don't know how it happened" I replied

"Don't you usually have to touch something that person has touch to get an exact result" he asked intrigued.

"Not always, but sometimes it helps, if they don't have a strong feeling at the time" I replied again

"But you haven't touched anything of mine" he said

"Your crossbow, Zoey chucked it to me when she found it" Alice commented

"That's right" I said mostly to myself.

"What should we do now?" I asked wanting to whined down after what had just happened.

"Lets celebrate a job well done" Alice commented sensing what I wanted most.

"Where too?" I asked as we headed back to the impala.

Alice looked like she had a plan up her sleeve because she whispered something to Dean as we reached the car and got in. We carried on straight, I decided to rest against Sam as we drove along.

"You're very distracting in that dress" he mumbled in my hair.

"What?" I asked confused as I looked down at what I was wearing and realised the dress was slightly distracting.

"Sorry" I mumbled to him resting my head against his neck, before kissing it gently.

Before too long we had pulled up outside another bar, this time there was a big sign outside which read 'For one night only, it's Karaoke night'.

"Great" I muttered before getting out of the car, Sam came round to meet me on my side and put his arms around my waist, Dean and Alice were ahead of us Dean's arm firmly around her waist.

As we entered the bar, I noticed the DJ at the side of the room and some drunken man singing along to a song I didn't recognise. I went straight to a table and sat down, Sam joined me aswell as Dean and Alice, I turned to her but she was too busy whispering to Dean who got up and walked over to the DJ and then onto the stage.

As the song started to play, we all smiled and watched Dean on stage singing along to Eye of the Tiger. I got distracted while Dean was singing because Sam was whispering something in my ear.

"You should go up, you'll enjoy it. It'll calm you down" he whispered in my ear before kissing it gently.

"I don't think so" I mumbled back.

He turned me to face him and kissed my lips passionately so I couldn't argue any further.

"No fair" I mumbled after he finished kissing me. He just smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around me so it looked like he wasn't too willing to let me go on stage.

As soon as Dean had finished his song he came down from the stage and Alice went up to meet him and they embraced for a very long time before joining Sam and me at the table. I wandered over to the bar and got everyone a round of drinks as I brought them back to the table Alice and Dean were back and sitting with Sam. I placed the drinks on the table and sat next to Sam who pulled me in close

Alice turned to me then and smiled. "You next!" she exclaimed.

"No!" I argued back.

Sam squeezed me tightly as if to say 'go on' before he kissed my cheek.

"If you'll excuse us for one second" Alice said before pulling me by the arm to one side.

"What?" I asked as soon as Alice had stopped pulling me.


	30. Chapter 30

"You should go on up, it will be fun" she said egging me on.

"I don't know what I would sing" I said trying to weasel my way out of it.

"Oh I do" she said pulling me back in.

And before I could protest she pushed me up on stage before she walked over to the DJ to whisper something to him before the music started.

I instantly recognised the song Alice had chosen for me, and when she sat back down I turned to glare at her before I had to sing. She just smiled cheekily back.

I began to sing along to the song remembering the dance moves I had done before to the same song a few years back at a talent show. So I danced along this time to, just having fun with it. Every now and again I glanced over to Alice, Dean and Sam, Sam's face was a picture, Alice was smiling and would turn to Sam every now and again who responded to her without turning his head. It was coming to the end of the song 'Man I feel like a Woman'. I decided to do a big finish before I got off the stage.

As I came off the stage two guys came up to me and began to flirt, I turned my head slightly to one side to look at Sam who had got up from the table to come greet me. He pulled me to one side and wrapped his arms around my waist before kissing a trail up my neck I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips against my skin, as I opened them again the two guys who were infront of me had now got back to the bar to drown their sorrows in beer.

After Sam had finished kissing my neck he picked me up and span me around in a circle, when my feet were firmly planted back on the ground Sam kissed my forehead and mumbled "That was very sexy" into my hair.

Sam pulled me back over to the table and I planned to get my revenge on Alice for sending me up on stage.

As we walked back over to the table, "Your turn" I said to Alice kissing her forehead to sweeten the deal. She smiled at me and walked over to the stage after telling the DJ what song she wanted. I took my seat and then took a large swig from my beer; Sam wrapped his arms around my waist again and pulled me closer so I was literally sitting on his lap. I tried to watch Alice on stage but Sam was being very distracting, he obviously hadn't finished showing me how much he had enjoyed watching me sing, I turned to him and pulled his head up and kissed his lips passionately hoping this would distract him for a while.

And I was right as soon as our lips parted he sat there slightly dazed. I smiled to myself and then began to concentrate on Alice's performance but after a while it got slightly uncomfortable to watch and at that point Sam had come back, he pulled me closer again and then rubbed his hand up my thigh while kissing my neck again. I turned slightly and mumbled to him, "If you carry on with that, you wont be able to remember your name in the morning when I'm done with you" and then smiled cheekily at him as he looked into my eyes with pure excitement.

He then returned his lips to my neck and began kissing me again trying to see if I was being serious. I turned slightly making it easier for me to stand up I pulled Sam with me and told him to wait there for a second. I walked over to Alice who was being embraced by Dean at that moment because she had just come off the stage.

I asked Alice if we could leave soon, she nodded slightly before Dean distracted her again, and I knew she wanted to leave as much as I did at that point. I walked back over to Sam.

"Let's finish our beers and then we'll go" I said kissing his lips softly he pulled me in closer to make the kiss more intimate. I grabbed my beer from the table and downed the last of it, Sam did the same to his at the same time Dean and Alice joined us. And we all walked out to the car.

We headed off to find a new hotel already having all our bags in the back; it took awhile before we found one. Sam and I got out of the car to book the rooms for us.

We walked inside the motel Sam's arm wrapped around my waist. We walked up to the front desk and there was a young looking woman attending it.

"You got two rooms please?" I asked sweetly.

"Ummm no sorry only got the one, but do you want to take it anyway?" she asked kindly.

"Er…no thank you, we'll go and find somewhere else, but thanks anyway" I said kindly back, and as Sam and I left the motel I remember the last time we had had to share a motel room.

We reached Alice and Dean who were leaning against the hood of the car with their bags out ready, Dean's arms around Alice's waist.

"We got a room?" Alice asked

"Er… no they only had one with two doubles left" I replied carefully.

"So, Get the room" Alice replied slightly confused.

"We are not sharing a room again" I said strongly and got back in the car. Sam joined me soon after, and then Dean and Alice after they had returned the bags back to the trunk.

We drove on to see if we could find another motel and after about an hour we did, Alice and I signed us in and Sam met me on the stairs with our bags after Alice had left to get Dean.

After Sam and I had entered our room I kicked my shoes off at the same time Sam closed the door. As I turned around Sam was there infront of me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips gently. He kicked off his shoes and began to undo the zip on the back of my dress, I undid his shirt slightly gingerly but confident at the same time. He slipped the straps of my dress off my shoulders as I removed his jacket and threw it to one side before returning my hands to stroke my fingers down his chest as I removed his shirt too. He kissed my shoulders as he began to slip the rest of my dress off. I ran my fingers down to his trousers and began to undo them as my dress fell to the floor, I stepped out of it stepping closer to Sam as I removed his trousers too, he pulled me in close to him and lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his head closer to mine, I kissed his lips and he walked us over to the bed where we fell on top of it. I pulled him closer and then rolled over pulling him with me; he began kissing my neck pulling me closer to him so every inch of our bodies were touching the whole time. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately.

While I slept, a nightmare creeped into my mind sending shivers through my whole body making me shake, I felt myself rolled and then hit the floor with a thud. I woke up suddenly and began to rub my bum as it now hurt from hitting the ground. I just prayed and hoped that that could be the one nightmare that doesn't come true, but I now it would they all have so far.

This nightmare was about our mother; she was attacked and murdered in the most gruesome way, her body mutilated so much it was almost unrecognisable. I couldn't see what had attacked her though, just every slice and cut that was inflicted upon her over and over again, the images continued to run through my head as I got to my feet.

I grabbed my wash bag and headed over to the bathroom hoping that a shower would calm me down, as I grabbed my bag I checked my phone for the time, it was quarter to six in the morning, I continued on to the bathroom trying not to wake Sam, I stepped inside and closed the door leaving it slightly ajar, I then ran the water from the shower letting it heat up before I got in. As I stepped in I allowed the hot water calm me down and relax the tension in my bones.

As I began to relax I heard a weak knock on the door, I pulled back the curtain slightly and saw Sam standing by the door.

"May I join you?" he asked smiling at what he saw.

I nodded and then as he walked through the door I pulled him into the shower with me. I kissed his lips gently once he had joined me and he kissed me back.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned looking into my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, I promise" I said, I didn't want him to worry about it; I had to talk to Alice first.

I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms and legs around him before kissing him passionately.


	31. Chapter 31

I came out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around myself, Sam came out after me wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned to him and kissed his lips.

"So?" I asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Last night" I said trying to give him a hint to what I was heading towards.

"You want to refresh my memory" he said pulling me closer.

I kissed his lips passionately just the way I had last night. And then walked away to get changed, but Sam pulled me back to him kissing my lips softly.

"You made me forget everything, and with that kiss it all came back" he mumbled to me before kissing me again.

"MMMmmmmmmmm, remind me to do it more often if it gets this reaction out of you" I said returning the kiss.

He pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around him, he carried me over to the bed where we fell ontop of it. I kissed a trail up his neck until I reached his ear and nibbled it gently before returning to kiss his lips again.

I rolled over and got out of bed, I turned to Sam who was smiling up at me I leant over and kissed his lips.

"Love you" I mumbled

"Love you more" he replied.

"Doubtful" I said before walking over to my bag and grabbing it and then returning to the bathroom to get changed.

While in the bathroom I phoned Alice to let her know that we would be over shortly, after I had hung up the phone I pulled out a pair of tailored grey city shorts, a white tank top and a fitted grey cardigan. I then pulled on a pair of flat grey suede boots. I walked over to the mirror and brushed my teeth before washing my face and pinning up my hair but letting a few strands hang down loosely, I put on a bit of make up making it look natural. After I was finished I stepped out of the bathroom to find Sam waiting for me on the bed, he was just finishing putting his boots on when I came over to join him.

I pulled his head up and kissed his lips gently stroking my fingers down his chest as I did. Once ours lips parted I pulled him up from the bed where he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close kissing my forehead.

"I told Alice we were coming over, should we get going" I said kissing his shoulder.

"Hmmmmm" he mumbled into my hair before kissing my lips.

I pulled him towards the door, "We've got to go" I said as I pulled him through the door. We walked down the hall until we reached the room Alice and Dean were staying at. I knocked at the door a few times before it opened, Dean was at the door but I didn't see Alice.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"In the shower, she'll be out in a minute" Dean replied.

"Oh ok then" I said simply and then walked over to the sofa pulling Sam along with me.

Alice came out of the shower then, fully dressed she put her bag on the floor and then walked over to the sofa and pulled me off of it and over to one side, I looked back at Sam for a second and then allowed Alice to continue to pull me along. When we finally stopped she asked me the question she had burning on the end of her tongue.

"What did you dream about last night?" she asked concerned.

"Lollipops and candy canes" I commented quickly, I just couldn't tell her yet it wasn't the right time.

"Zoey?" she asked again trying to get it out of me.

"Not now, I promise I will tell you but just not now, please" I said trying to get her to understand.

She let it go and nodded to confirm she understood, I hugged her and then walked back over to the sofa.

Sam pulled out his laptop and began typing away; I leant over him to see what he was researching.

"Looks like there's a haunted school about 50 miles from here," Sam said reading from the news page he had found.

"Two girls were found dead by drowning, one was found in the girls' toilets and the other in the fountain in the main grounds" I said reading along with him.

"Guess me and Zo should go undercover then" Alice said coming up with a plan.

"As school girls? Cheerleaders?" Dean asked deadly serious, I turned to look at Sam who was smiling with agreement.

"Guy's upstairs brains" I said slightly insulted by their first thought, Sam turned to me and kissed my cheek as an apology.

"We're going as School teachers" Alice said.

"What positions are free" I asked carefully.

"Guidance Councillor and Mechanics teacher" Sam said looking through the job vacancies.

"Well that's sorted then, Zo you can be the Mechanics teacher and I'll be the Guidance Councillor, sound good" Alice asked making sure I was ok with it.

"Definitely" I said and then got up, "We ready to go then" I said pulling Alice to the door.

"Come on guys" I said, this sounded like a job I could enjoy.

I let go of Alice's arm so she could grab the clothes she needed, I walked down to the car with Sam, Alice and Dean joined us after awhile, Alice was dressed in a pencil skirt, fitted blouse and waistcoat and highheels.

"You'll definitely get the job Alice" I said getting into the car.

We drove off to the school, Sam and Dean dropped us off there, Dean and Alice said goodbye in their own special way, Sam just held onto me for as long as he could until I had to leave.

Alice and I headed off to the front office to apply for the job vacancies, but when we got there the headmaster offered us the job straight away saying that he needed us to work instantly. We agreed and headed off to where we needed to be. I headed off towards the auto repair workshop, and Alice headed off to the Councillor's office.

I had pretty packed classes all morning and afternoon, I even had a few male students stay behind after class to get more hints and pointers on how to fix an oil leek or electrical fault. And after I had shown them and they had left I figured out that they only wanted to know so they could watch me and stare at my body with out me noticing, I felt good that atleast they were interested in girls but slightly sick that they see women as objects.

I removed my jumpsuit that I had been wearing over my shorts and tank top, I put the jumpsuit to one side and grabbed my cardigan, I tied it around my waist and then I phoned Alice to let her know that I was finished and that I would meet her in the lunch hall in ten minutes.

On my way I decided to ask the headmaster about the deaths that had occurred at the school, he instantly went defensive but after I explained that it wouldn't effect my position here he told me everything he knew and I said thank you and then walked on to the lunch hall. I found Alice standing outside the door waiting for me.

"There seems to be a lot of new male students needed guidance" she mumbled to me when I was in earshot.

"Oh really?" I said looking up and down at her outfit.

"What? Oh" she said realising the reason they had come to her.

"Well then lets get to work shall we" I said and pulled her through the door so we could go talk to the dinner lady.

But when we found her, she was on the ground and covered in maggots, "Weird" both Alice and I said instantly, I looked up quickly and notice there was something standing next to the body of the dinner lady. I scanned the girls face quickly saving it to memory, and after a while the girl disappeared, what brought me back was Alice, she was standing closer to the body by the time I looked back at it.

"Yep she's definitely dead" she said slightly freaked out and sickened by the maggots coming out of the woman's body and crawling up and down her intestines and other internal organs. I felt sick to my stomach, and pulled Alice by the arm out of the lunch hall.

"Let's go back to the motel, I need to check something, could you go grabbed me a yearbook, I'm gonna hire us a car, see you out the front in a few" I said letting go of her arm and walking out of the building. The image of the girl ran through my head again as I dialled the number for a car hire service.

They said that they would send over a car in the next ten minutes, I said thank you and then hung up and waited for Alice to join me. While I waited I played with a strand of my hair, Alice came out and stood next to me, she handed me the yearbook.

"You look worried about something?" she asked concerned about me.

"No I'm fine, I still can't tell you yet though but I promise I will" I said kissing her cheek and squeezing her hand to let her know everything was ok.

She squeezed my hand back and then wrapped her arms around me to give me a hug, I hugged her back and then a horn of a car blasted out as a car pulled up infront of us, I turned to the guy in the car and smiled and then said thank you.

I got into the drivers seat and Alice got into the passenger seat, while the guy stood on the side and called his work to get someone to pick him up, we drove back to the motel, Alice was holding one of my hands to make sure I was ok as we drove back. I turned to her and told her I was fine.

When we pulled up outside of the motel, I got out and phoned the car place and told them they could pick up their car now and said thanks again, Alice joined me and we entwined our arms as we walked up to her room, which we knew Sam and Dean would both be.

When we walked inside Sam and Dean were arguing and wrestling on the floor, Alice turned to me and then back to them and coughed, the guys looked up at us finally noticing we were there.

"Do you two want to be left alone?" Alice asked, and then both of us began to laugh.

Dean jumped up off the floor and walked over to Alice wrapping his arms around her waist. "If that two means us then yes" he replied to her.

"Nice comeback" she said kissing his lips.

I walked over to Sam who was getting to his feet, but before he said hello to me he turned to Dean again, "What did you with my laptop Dean" he almost spat out.

I turned to face Dean who looked confused. "I didn't do anything, I told you already" Dean replied.

I turned back to Sam and held his face in my hands, "Hello" I said smiling slightly.

"Sorry" he mumbled and then pulled me in close kissing my lips.

"That's better" I said against his lips and he just smiled.

"So what's all this laptop business" I said trying to sort it out.

"I can't find it, and well I blamed Dean" Sam said.

"Yeah and I told you it wasn't me" Dean said defensively.

"Well lets see if we can find it then shall we?" I said turning to Alice, she nodded and we went around the room looking for it. Alice was in the bathroom checking, Dean and Sam was checking the sofa and draws. And I checked under the bed. I found something but it was too far for me to reach.

"Sam come here a second" I called over to him.

"Yeah" he said when he reached me.

I pointed to under the bed, he reached underneath it and found his laptop under there. "Now that that is sorted, could we get back to work" I said smiling slightly at how silly Sam and Dean had acted about the whole thing.


	32. Chapter 32

We told the guys what we had found and I filled Alice in about the part with the ghost girl that was standing next to the body.

"That's why I asked for the yearbook" I said clarifying it.

I pulled out the yearbook and started to flick through the pages until I came across the photos of the students at the school, I found the picture I needed and showed it to Sam.

"Melanie Townsend?" he asked.

"Yeah this was the girl I saw standing next to the dinner lady." I said. I looked up to Alice to explain what needed to be done tomorrow when we go back to the school, but when I looked up, Dean and her were too busy making out. I coughed loudly to get there attention.

"The Adults are trying to work here" I said loud enough so they paid attention to what I was saying.

I turned back to Sam and asked him to do some research on Melanie Townsend, Alice and Dean joined in too helping out with the investigation.

"Turns out that Melanie was killed a few days before the other deaths" Sam said.

"Dean should come and work as a substitute PE teacher to give us the protection we need." Alice said smiling.

"Well he can go instead of me, I'm not going back to that school" I said feeling sick again.

"I'll stay here and help Sam" I said afterwards

"Ok so should we go get some food?" Dean asked.

"Sure I'll go and get some, Sam you want to join me?" I asked knowing he wouldn't want me to go alone.

He stood up and followed me out the door and to the Impala. I turned to face him when we reached the car.

"Really I just wanted to be with you alone" I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and then kissed my lips.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving" I said and we got into the car.

We pulled up outside a diner and Sam walked in and I said I'll join him in a minute he agreed and went inside. I bent over into the back of the car to grab my purse and as I stood back up to close the trunk there was a man behind me, he shouted something at me but I didn't get it at first so I turned around.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Give me you're money" he yelled at me again.

"What?" I said confused.

He grabbed me and pulled me to the side of the car. He began to threaten me yelling in my face over and over again "Give me the money" he slammed me against the side of the car, I screamed out in pain as my head began to bleed. He then thrust his knife into my side, I screamed again and this time I screamed for Sam, he heard me and came running out, he tackled the guy who was still threatening me. The man ran off leaving his knife in my side.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked me concerned and full of worry.

"Yeah I'm fine let's just get back to the motel so Alice can fix me up" I said trying to get my feet to move.

Sam lifted me into the car and sped off back to the motel, we got back and Sam carried me up to the motel room and began banging on the door loudly for Alice and Dean to answer it. When Alice finally answered the door, Dean turned and then said "So where's the food" not noticing me bleeding.

"Hello, bleeding over here" I said.

Sam carried me over to the sofa and laid me down gently. Dean came over to join us as Alice went to go get her first aid kit.

He nudged Sam and then said, "Better of not got any blood in my baby" at the same time Alice came back into the room.

"Dean some sympathy here please" Alice said tapping his shoulder so he could move out of the way, Alice leant over me and began to clear the blood from my side, she asked Sam to keep pressure against my head to stop the bleeding. Alice then removed the blade that was still in my side and threw it on the table.

She began to stitch up my side and wipe away the blood to keep it clean, after she was finished on my side she began on my head. Once she was finished she packed away her first aid kit, finally she asked what happened.

"What happened to you?" she asked me concerned.

"Well when we pulled up outside of the diner, Sam went inside while I got my purse and when I turned around I was attacked by some guy wanting money, luckily Sam came back out and helped me." I said smiling up at Sam who looked slightly glum. I moved over closer to him and whispered in his ear "It wasn't your fault" and then I kissed his cheek to make him cheer up slightly.

"So it looks like I can't go back tomorrow anyway" I said smiling to myself.

"Food?" Dean asked suddenly thinking with his stomach again.

"You guys go, I think I'm just going to head off to bed" I said yawning to confirm how I was feeling.

"I'll stay too" Sam said lifting me from the sofa and carrying me over to the door.

"See you two in the morning" I said smiling at them both.

Sam continued to carry me over to our room, when we got inside he finally put me on my feet. I smiled at him. "You do know I can walk right" I questioned him.

"I know I just wanted you in my arms" he said smiling back at me before kissing me on the lips.

"I'm just gonna grab a shower meet me in the bed in a few ok" I said to Sam before returning his kiss. I wandered over to the bathroom and pulled off my now bloodstained tank top and shorts. I dropped them on the floor and began to run the water for the shower, I allowed it to warm up as I unpinned my hair and removed my underwear.

I stepped inside the shower allowing the water to wash out all the dry blood stuck to my hair, I also allowed the water to warm me up and relax me. Once I stepped out of the shower I dried myself quickly pulling on a vest and a pair of fem boxers to sleep in. I walked out of the bathroom and joined Sam in bed. I snuggled up against him, getting myself comfortable he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"You ok now?" he asked into my hair.

I looked up at him. "I am now that I'm in your arms again" I replied kissing his shoulder and pulling him closer to me.

I drifted off into a deep sleep, and the same nightmare ran through my head again, I knew I had to tell Alice soon.

I woke up and stretched slightly against Sam, who kissed my forehead while stroking his fingers down my arm. I moved closer to him and kissed his chest.

"Morning Beautiful" Sam said to me knowing that I was awake now.

"Morning" I said stretching again.

"Do we have to get up?" I asked not really wanted to move.

"Not right now we don't" he said agreeing with me.

Just as he said this my phone began to ring, I looked at the screen name and then answered it.

"Hello Alice" I answered with.

"Put some clothes on, tell Sammy to stop doing what he's doing, get some food. Dean and I are heading off to the school" Alice ordered down the phone.

"Spoil sport" I replied down the phone before I agreed and hung up.

I turned to Sam and told him what Alice had said to me, he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him, obviously not paying much attention to what Alice had said.

"You know she's right though" I mumbled not happy with what I was saying. I rolled slightly out of the bed to grab the spare dressing Alice had handed me yesterday. I removed the one I was wearing and put the new one on. I turned back around to the bed to find Sam standing infront of me. He pulled me close to him and kissed my lips passionately, I knew what he wanted to do and I did too but I was distracted by something else. The girl's image filled my mind, and I had to step back from Sam so that I could get that image out of my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking kind of hurt by the fact I had stepped away from him when my usual reaction was to pull him closer.

"Nothing but maybe we should sort out this ghost problem so I can concentrate on you instead of this ghost" I said.

"Ok that's no problem" he replied but he still looked hurt.

So I walked up to him and kissed his lips to make it upto him, "I promise as soon as this is over nothing will distract me from you, nothing!" I said kissing his lips again. He smiled against them.

When our lips parted he then said "Promise" I nodded and kissed his cheek to confirm that promise. I then walked into the bathroom to get changed, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain white tee and my converse and then pulled a brush through my hair before walking out of the bathroom to join Sam again.

He pulled me towards him and then over to the sofa pulling me on top of his lap, I pulled my laptop out and onto my lap and we both did some research on Melanie Townsend, the ghost haunting the school.

What we found out was that she was a new student and a couple of the girls had decided to pull a prank on her, but the prank went terrible wrong, so she must be seeking revenge on the girls who had killed her by accident but she saw it as if they had done it purposefully. We figured out that she was a restless spirit that needed to either be put to rest or have her bones salted and burned.

So the thing that was killing the people at the school was Melanie Townsend's ghost, but that didn't explain the death of the dinner lady. When we did the research on the other deaths it turned out the dinner lady was Melanie's mother and she had been there the night she died but had done nothing to prevent it from happening, so Melanie must of got mad at her mum and wanted to get her back for letting her die.

After awhile Sam and I found out where Melanie's bones were being kept, so we decided that we would salt and burn them to remove Melanie's ghost.

Sam packed a bag with salt, lighter fluid and matches while I phoned Alice to tell her what we had found, she said great and that she would meet us at a diner after we had finished, I agreed and said goodbye. Sam and I then headed off to the graveyard Melanie's bones were being kept in, I carried two shovels while Sam carried the bag, when we got there we dug up the bones and then covered them in salt and lighter fluid, Sam then threw a box of matches on top and we watched the bones burn before we headed off to the diner.


	33. Chapter 33

On our way to the diner we stopped at a shop so I could grab another dressing just in case. I was also hungry and knew that it would be awhile before Dean and Alice turned up to the diner.

When we got inside I went straight over to the aisle that I wanted and stretched up slightly so I could reach the dressing but as I did I felt the stitches in my side pull slightly so I stopped stretching. I turned to Sam who was standing next to me.

"Little help please" I said smiling.

He turned to the aisle and grabbed the dressing for me and handed it to me before kissing my cheek. I then pulled him through the aisles grabbing two sandwiches and two bottles of water on the way to the till.

Sam paid for me, not letting me take my purse out to pay. We then walked out of the shop, Sam's arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I turned in his arms and pressed my lips against his for a long moment. He pulled me in close while our lips were connected.

When our lips separated I tried to control my breathing while my heart continued to accelerate. Sam had never kissed me like that before, I turned to him and he was trying to control his breathing too, I laughed and then smiled up at him.

"We'll have to do that again, and soon" I said smiling still before grabbing his hand and pulling him along the path.

"Definitely" he said in full agreement.

I pulled out my sandwich and handed Sam his, we ate quickly, I didn't realise how hungry I was until I ate the sandwich. Sam was the same we hadn't really eaten since yesterday morning. My stomach still grumbled even after I had finished my sandwich and downed my bottle of water. As we passed a bin I threw my rubbish away. Sam did the same to his and then pulled me in close.

"I can't wait till we are finally alone" he mumbled into my hair.

"Mmmm...me too" I said turning in his arms and pressing my lips to his for a long moment.

When our lips parted Sam just held me there tight in his arms, I rested my head against his chest, stroking my hands down his arms.

"Let's get over to the diner, they will be joining us soon" I said pulling him along with me, he just kept his arms wrapped around me as I pulled him along.

We reached the diner shortly and went over to an empty booth, where I pulled out my phone and dialled Alice's number to let her know that we were at the diner now and that we'll see them soon. It continued to ring for a long time, until I hung up.

"She must be busy, but I don't want to know what with" I said smiling.

Sam pulled me closer to him and kissed a trail down my neck, I turned into his arms that were wrapped around me and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Can you call Dean, tell him we're at the diner now and how long they are going to be until they join us" I said kissing his cheek. He turned my face to his and kissed me again before pulling out his phone and dialling Dean's number.

"Hey Dean, ummm yeah" Sam said

"Sorry about the disturbance, but…" Sam replied.

"Will you just let me finish, thank you" he said then.

"We've finished our part, by burning the burns removing the ghost from the school, we're at the diner now, so how long are you going to be?" he asked then finally able to finish a sentence.

"Ok see you then, bye" he finished with before hanging up.

"They'll be here in about half an hour" he said recoiling from the thought Dean had given him.

"Ok, and sorry" I said stroking the crease lines on his forehead.

"It's ok" he said pulling me closer again.

I draped my legs over his and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he tightened his arms around my waist. "I love you" I mumbled to him before pressing my lips against his again.

He smiled against my lips before returning the kiss. "I love you too" he said once our lips were parted.

I turned in his arms stretching slightly again, the way I moved pulled against the stitches in my side and I winced slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I'll be right back, I just have to check my stitches and change my dressing" I said smiling and unwrapping my arms from his necks.

"Do you want any help?" he asked moving slightly with me.

"I'll be right back, I promise" I said kissing his nose and walking to the bathroom.

"Hurry back" he said pulling me in close quickly and then releasing me.

"Promise, I'll be back before you have time to miss me" I said heading towards the bathroom again.

I walked into one of the stalls and pulled up my tee shirt to check the stitches. I removed my dressing to check the stitches. I noticed some had come loose, so I pulled down my top and walked back out of the bathroom to the desk at the front.

"Do you have a first aid kit I can borrow?" I asked politely

"Sure" the kind lady at the desk replied, she walked away to go and get the first aid kit, she was back in no time.

"Thank you" I said and then returned back to the bathroom.

I went back into a stall, pulled up my tee shirt and tied a knot in it to keep it in place above my stitches. I opened the first aid kit, and pulled out a needle, and re-stitched the loose stitches, it stung a little. I then wiped an antiseptic cloth over it and then redressed it.

I unknotted my tee shirt and pulled it back down over my new dressing. I did up the first aid kit. I then threw away the wipe, and the needle and the old dressing into the bin. I then left the bathroom and returned the first aid kit to the desk.

"Thanks again" I said smiling.

I walked back over to Sam and sat down next to him, draping my legs back over his. He pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms back around me.

"I missed you" he mumbled into my hair.

"Me too" I mumbled back kissing his nose.

"Did you sort out your stitches?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"I did, some of the stitches did come loose though, so Alice isn't going to be too happy with me, so you have to promise you won't tell her!" I replied.

"Tell me what?" Alice asked from behind me at the same time Sam mumbled "Promise"

"That, ummm" I said turning to face her.

"What's with the chalk mark" I asked noticing a mark on her skirt.

"Oh, that. It doesn't matter" she said quickly removing the evidence.

She then slid into the booth, with Dean following behind her, he wrapped his arm around her waist picking up the menu with the other.

"Did you remember to change your dressing?" Alice asked me then.

"Yes Alice, I'm not stupid" I said smiling at her.

I then picked up the menu and looked at it intently. "What can I get you lot?" Said a grumpy looking teenager.

"Ummm…I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, and a coke please" I said to the young man.

"Make that two cheeseburgers and fries and two cokes" Sam said then.

"I'll have a double quarter pounder, with extra onions and fries, and a coke" Dean answered.

"I'll have the same, without the extra onions" Alice said.

"Is that all?" he asked then.

"That's all thanks" I said smiling up at him, he smiled back slightly.

Alice started to laugh loudly; I turned and looked confused at her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You just gave that poor boy hope, that he has a chance with you when there isn't one" She said.

"I did not" I said looking back at the boy who was now looking happier while he served other tables.

"Uh huh" she said as Dean began to distract her by kissing her neck.

"I didn't, did I?" I asked Sam.

"Well, you may of, but he better back off" he said smiling at me.

"Sam?" I said shocked.

Just then the young man came over with our orders. "Thank you" I said.

"My pleasure" he replied. 'Crap' I thought.

"Look, ummm how do I say this" I said quickly.

Sam squeezed my thigh, and I got distracted for a moment.

"Ummm, I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier, but I already have a boyfriend, and I'm probably too old for you anyway" I felt sick saying this.

"That's fine, I can wait till you leave this fool" he said looking at Sam.

"That's going to be a long wait" I said

"But I'm sure you'll find someone else" I continued with.

He then wandered off, still smiling. Sam turned to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you" he said again.

"And I you" I said to him kissing his nose.


	34. Chapter 34

We finished off our food almost in peace, every now and then Alice would nudge me to tell me that the waiter was staring at me, I responded with a moan.

As we left I pulled Sam out of the booth with me, with Dean and Alice tagging along behind us, arms wrapped around each other.

We got into the back of the impala and Dean and Alice climbed into the front whispering to each other, I didn't listen in. Dean then pulled out of the diner and headed off to the motel that we were staying at.

"I want to check your dressing when we get to the motel" Alice said turning to me and smiling.

"Ok" I said shrinking into Sam's arms that were wrapped around me.

We got to the motel within a few minutes, obviously something Alice had said to Dean had made him want to speed up.

I got out of the car quickly, Sam joining me straight away and wrapping his arms around me.

"So where do you want to check my dressing?" I asked Alice.

"We'll do it at your room" she responded pulling Dean with her towards the motel.

We got to Dean and Alice's room and Alice walked in quickly and came back out with her first aid kit. We then headed to mine and Sam's room, and I quickly pulled up the bottom of my top, to just above the dressing.

Alice noticed the blood spots showing through the dressing, and I knew she was going to say something about it. She pulled off the dressing, and wiped away the dry blood, and then rechecked my stitches.

After she was finished she put a new dressing on.

"Try to be more careful, this time. What's with the blood?" She asked and ordered.

"Ok, and umm…I pulled the stitches by accident when I was stretching" I said defensively.

She tutted at me, and then smiled. "Just be more careful" she said kissing my cheek.

"Night you two, behave" she said to Sam and me before turning to Sam and smiling.

"What about you two?" I asked defensively

"We're not the ones with the injuries, and you can't heal yourself" she said

"No fair" I moaned.

And then Dean and Alice left our motel room, but not before Alice yelling over her shoulder.

"We go on the road in the morning" and then Dean picked her up and over his shoulder.

I closed the door behind them, and then walked over to my bag and taking it with me into the bathroom to get changed. I pulled on a new vest top and then a pair of pj shorts, before walking out of the bathroom to join Sam who had his laptop out, and was lying on the bed.

I laid down next to him, and he pulled me closer to his side.

"So what you researching?" I asked looking at the screen.

"Just seeing if there are any hunts in the next few states" he said flicking from one page to the next.

"Want any help?" I asked before pulling myself up and kissing his nose.

He moved his laptop to the bedside table and then pulled me ontop of him, before kissing my lips softly. I ran my fingers down his chest and back up again putting my arms around his neck, and kissing him with more passion, wincing slightly at the pain in my side.

"You Ok" Sam asked instantly moving me off of him and back onto the bed so he could check me over.

"Yeah, it's just my stupid side, damn Alice and her healing ability" I said slightly annoyed.

"Maybe we shouldn't go any further tonight" he said slightly glum at the thought.

"I'm sorry" I said before rolling onto my side carefully to kiss his cheek.

"I will make it up to you" I said seriously before softly kissing his lips again. Before rolling back and getting under the covers, in time to him Sam moan slightly to my comment.

We headed over to Alice and Deans room early, so that we could get back on the road, Dean went down to the Impala to put the bags into the trunk. While Sam headed into the shower.

Dean came back into the room mumbling to himself angrily, it wad too mumble to make any sense of it.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"My baby has flat tires" Dean moaned annoyed.

"You want me to fix them" I suggested.

"Why not!" he said

I walked over to my bag and quickly grabbed my tire repair kit out of my bag, I turned to Alice and she noticed the tin in my hand, and then I winked at her, she smiled in response. I then headed out to the car.

I went round each tire and filled with air listening for the puncture, and then filling it in, and replacing the air to each tire. It took me a matter of seconds each tire. I returned back to the motel a minute after I had left it.

"It's all done" I said as I walked through the door.

"No way" Dean replied and then headed down to his car, he came back in less time then I had.

"How did you do that?" he asked surprised.

"I'm good with cars" I said shrugging slightly.

"You shouldn't doubt my sister" Alice said walking over to Dean to whisper something in his ear.

She then turned to me and smiled, at the same time Sam came out of the bathroom. Dean then pulled Alice into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. As soon as their lips parted Dean turned to Alice.

"Guess what Sammy" Dean said

"What?" Sam said pulling me in close and kissing my forehead.

"Zoey just fixed my car, it had three flat tires, and she fixed it in a minute too" Dean said still shocked that I had done it.

"No way" Sam said instantly not believing Dean.

"You doubt me" I said pulling away so I could look at him.

"Not you, Dean" He said pulling me back in.

"Ok, I'll prove it" Dean said defensively, before heading down to the car again and slashes one of his tires.

He came back up to the room, clearly not happy.

"Come on, everyone outside" Dean said ushering us all out of the door and down to the Impala.

"It's not going to happen in a minute" Sam said still not believing Dean

"Just watch Smartass" Dean said

I headed over to the car and sat down next to the tire that had been punctured, and pulled out my tin.

"Ok, ready?" I asked.

They all nodded, so I got to work doing what I had done earlier. I turned to Dean when I was finished.

"Ok, how long did that take me?" I asked, I had worked slower this time.

"Ummm… 54 seconds" he said smiling at Sam.

"I don't believe it" Sam mumbled

"Knock the Smartass out of your mouth, huh Sammy" Dean said clearly amused now.

"Don't act so surprised" I said looking at Sam hurt.

"You just lost some brownie points there Sammy" Alice commented

"It's Sam" I said huffing slightly

"Whatever" Alice said smiling.

Sam walked over to me and pulled me in close trying to apologise, I pulled away slightly, only to have Sam turn me around so that I was facing him.

"I'm sorry" he said looking into my eyes, no fair he was using my weakness against me.

"Not good enough, you're going to have to do a lot better than that" I said turning towards the car and getting in.

Sam got in after me, and Dean and Alice too. Sam pulled me close again, and I turned in his arms. "I'm soo soo sorry" he said to me, I still wasn't facing him so he couldn't persuade me any other way.

"Can you please forgive me, Zo? Please, Zoey look at me" he said

I turned to look at him and smiled, and kissed his nose. "You're forgiven, but only conditionally, you're still going to have to make it to me" I said smiling at him.

Dean put his hand on Alice's thigh and squeezed it before pulling the car out of the motel.


	35. Chapter 35

We had been on the road for a while, when Sam's phone began to go off in his pocket making him jump slightly, he unwrapped his arms from around me and pulled out his phone.

Sam began mumbling down the phone, "No problem, we'll be there as soon as we can" then he hung and turned towards Dean.

"Who was that?" Dean asked confused.

"Ummm…Bobby wants some help, asked if we could go see him, I said we would" Sam said quietly that I almost didn't hear what he said. Alice and I both knew Bobby but we hadn't told Sam and Dean yet.

"So who's Bobby?" I asked winking at Alice, she smiled back at me and looked like she was interested to know.

"He's a very close friend of us, and has helped us many times before, so we owe him" Dean said.

"Sounds fair" Alice said, "So should we get going then" she continued with.

"It's only a few miles from here, it'll take a few hours to get there, but maybe we should eat first" Dean replied

"I'm starving" I mumbled from the back and Alice smiled at me feeling exactly the same as me. I laughed once to myself and Alice joined in.

"Let's go eat" Alice said at the same time Dean squeezed her thigh

Sam then pulled me closer and kissed my cheek, "I really am sorry about earlier, and I promise I will make it up to you"

"Not now you wont" Dean said loudly interrupted what I was about to say.

I pulled Sam's face to mine as he was glaring at Dean, and kissed him softly on the lips, "Later" I whispered in his ear.

We continued on the road, heading off to see Bobby. Alice and I continued to act as if we didn't know who he was, it was quite fun actually.

We pulled up outside the familiar house, I hadn't seen this house or Bobby in a very long time, I looked over at Alice and smiled weakly she knew exactly how I felt, and she felt it too, but there was a slight edge to her feelings but I didn't know what that was.

Dean got out first and went round to let Alice out, Sam and I followed after them, and we headed over to the front door, Dean knocked twice and then we waited for Bobby to answer.

Bobby answered the door after a few minutes, he looked straight at Alice and me and a huge smile lit his face.

"Alice? Zoey? Is it really you?" he asked us.

I walked in and placed my arms around his waist. "It's really us Bobby, I've missed you so much, it's so good to see you again" I whispered to him.

Alice followed after me, hugging Bobby tightly. "I've truly missed you Bobby, I'm glad I got to see you again" she said smiling as she pulled away.

"What's going on?" Both Dean and Sam said together looking extremely confused.

Bobby didn't seem to notice that they had spoken and turned to Alice once more, "So how are you doing Ali?"

"Yes, really happy and well thanks" Alice replied smiling. I was confused I didn't understand Bobby's question, why had he only asked Alice.

"Bobby!" Dean called.

"Oh howdy boys" Bobby said finally noticing that Dean and Sam were standing at his door, he opened the door wider so we could all get and then closed the door behind us.

"What are you doing with them?" Bobby asked Alice and me suddenly.

"Been keeping me company at night" Alice replied to Bobby, I blushed slightly and Alice smiled at Dean.

Bobby looked confused at Alice comment, and then it clicked.

"WHAT!" he almost screams out, I looked away and then walked over and sat on the sofa, feeling uncomfortable.

Sam came over and joined me allowing Dean and Alice to explain the situation to Bobby, from the beginning.

They came over a few minutes later and sat down with us, Bobby seemed calming now that he knew what was going on.

"Ok" he said as he came over and joined us.

"Thanks again for helping me, so I guess we should talk about what I need help with" he said.

"It's our pleasure Bobby, please tell us what we can do" Alice replied.

Bobby began telling us about his friend who he believed had been possessed by something and he needed help to find out what it was, and how to get rid of it so he could get his friend back, he explained that his friend had been acting strange for a few weeks now, which is what lead him to believe he had been possessed.

"That sounds like something we can help with" I said forming a plan in my head.

"But surely your friend should of protected himself from possession" I stated.

"No, he didn't. He never got the chance to get a pentagram pendent, or the tattoo before this happened, always said it would never happen to him" Bobby laughed slightly.

"Speaking of tattoos," Sam started.

"Did you know Alice and Zoey have one?" Sam asked Bobby hopping he wasn't the only one.

"Yer, Zoey's is on her right hip, Alice is on her left" Bobby replied.

"Well let's hope he didn't see them naked!" Dean commented.

"Shut up by! You idjit" Bobby said slapping the side of Dean's head.

"I was the one who made sure they got the tattoos, suggested they got it somewhere discreet, Alice phoned to tell me they had got them, that's how I knew" Bobby explained to Sam and Dean.

"How about we move on and help you find out what has possessed your friend" I suggested quickly.

"Let's" said Alice.

We all began to do research to find out what was possessing Bobby's friend.

"You've got a lot books then I remember" Alice commented to Bobby while we looked through the majority of them.

"It's been a long time" Bobby answered

After awhile I noticed something that matched the description of symptoms Bobby had told us his friend had.

"Hey, Bobby what do you think?" I said showing him the page I had found.

"Seems possible, does it say how to exorcise it?" he asked

"Sure does, I'll write it down" I said.

I handed the exorcism chant to Sam, and the instructions to Alice and Dean.

"It's a three person job, so you wont need me" I said

"I'll stay here and give Bobby some company until you come back" I continued with smiling at them.

Alice looked at me confused but agreed, Sam didn't look to happy with leaving me behind, no matter if I was with Bobby. I walked up to him as Dean packed his bag and Alice went over to speak to Bobby before they left.

"Don't worry about me, just kill this thing as quickly as you can and hurry back to me, ok" I said smiling.

"Definitely" he said, but he still looked reluctant to go, I pulled him in close and kissed his lips softly, he squeezed me tightly returning my kiss.

"Be back soon" he mumbled.

"I'll be waiting for you to come back" I replied kissing him again.

And then Sam and Alice walked out to the Impala, I stopped Dean before he left.

"Make sure he's safe, and keep him from being distracted. Stop him from moping to, not matter what" I said smiling at him.

"Yes Miss" he said smiling back, and then looked at my expression.

"I'll do what I can" he said trying to cheer me up, "Don't worry about him, he's being this for years before he met you, he'll be fine, you have my word on that"

"Thank you Dean, truly you don't what this means, I hate not going with you to make sure he's ok, and I now he hates it too" I replied.

Dean hugged me quickly; "You have my word" he said again and then walked out of the door.

I heard the car pull off and then I turned back to where Bobby was sitting and joined him there.

I said turning towards the car and getting in.

Sam got in after me, and Dean and Alice too. Sam pulled me close again, and I turned in his arms. "I'm soo soo sorry" he said to me, I still wasn't facing him so he couldn't persuade me any other way.

"Can you please forgive me, Zo? Please, Zoey look at me" he said

I turned to look at him and smiled, and kissed his nose. "You're forgiven, but only conditionally, you're still going to have to make it to me" I said smiling at him.

Dean put his hand on Alice's thigh and squeezed it before pulling the car out of the motel.


	36. Chapter 36

We sat comfortably in silence for awhile, until I had to ask something.

"What did you mean when you asked if Alice was ok?" I asked him taking him off guard.

"Ummm….well you see I saw Alice during the 4 months she disappeared" he answered calmly.

"What? How? Why?" I asked all at once

"You know she went off for 4 months when your aunt died" he started with.

"Yeah"

"Well she never told where she went or what she was doing did she?" he asked then

"No" I said

"Ok, I guess I should tell you then. You see when Alice went off for 4 months, she went off hunting. But she wasn't herself she was so determined to find this thing that had killed your aunt that it changed her, she became consumed with hate and anger, she killed everything and anything supernatural that got in her way to finding the one that killed you aunt, that when she finally did the hate and anger overwhelmed her, she lost who she was completely. She came to me for help. And I all I needed to do was say one word."

"What word?" I asked.

"Zoey, all I had to do was say your name and she came back, the hate and anger left her, and she was the Alice we all love and cherish to this day again" he explained to me.

I couldn't say anything, I was speechless. Why would saying my name change her back, did I mean that much to her. I knew I felt that way about her, that I would do anything for her, and that I wouldn't be able to go on if I didn't have her. Maybe that's why. Because I was still there for her, because I was all she had left of her humanity.

"Oh" was all I was able to spit out at the end.

"Don't you see how special you are to her Zo, you are the most important person to her, and I know you feel the same about her too, you were the reason she lasted those 4 months, you still are the reason" he said before rolling himself over to me.

"Oh Bobby, thank you for telling me" I said wrapping my arms around him and squeezing tightly.

"I've missed you Bobby, so much" I said then as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"I've missed you to Zo, it's so good to see you again" he said returning the squeeze.

I then pulled away from Bobby and smiled at him.

"You hungry?" I asked.

He nodded and so I headed off to the kitchen with him following behind me, and began making some food for us to eat, I ended up making three large pizzas. I had just put them in the oven when there was several knocks on the door, I wandered over to it with Bobby, and then opened it.

Dean, Alice and Sam all walked in.

"It's all sorted" Sam said coming over to me and kissing my forehead. I didn't respond like I usually did I had to do something first. I kept Sam's arms wrapped around me as I spoke.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes" she responded but I couldn't reply, I unwound Sam's arms that where around me and pulled Alice in for a tight hug.

"What's that for?" Alice asked as I released her.

"Cos you're my sister and I love you" I responded instantly finding my voice again.

Alice just looked at me confused, and then towards Bobby who just smiled. I walked back over to Sam.

"Sorry I walked away" I said and then kissed him gently on the lips. The smell of the pizza began to drift in our direction from the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Dean asked sniffing around.

"Zoey's made pizza for everyone" Bobby answered.

"So you guys might aswell stay here tonight and then head out again in the morning" he said

"Sounds good to me" Dean said smiling at Alice, Bobby noticed.

"One condition, Girls with Girls in one room, and Guys with Guys in another room, you got that you idjit" Bobby said sternly.

"Sure thing Bobby" I said smiling at him and then heading off back to the kitchen tugging Sam along with me.

We all ate the pizzas, Dean helping himself to seconds and thirds. Until we were all full to the brim.

"This is some good pizza Zoey" Dean commented to me as he picked up another slice.

"Glad you're enjoying it" I mumbled.

"But I'm headed off to bed now, see you guys in the morning, Alice I see you in a few hours" I said smiling at her. I kissed Bobby's cheek before turning to kiss Sam on the lips. But before I did he pulled me out into the hall.

"I missed you" he mumbled.

"I missed you too" I said back before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But I'm really tired and I want to go to bed" I said smiling slightly.

"I'll join you" he said catching onto my tone.

"We can't" I said and then pressed my lips against his.

He pulled me closer to him, kissing me back passionately. "But I still have to make it up to you" he said into my ear before kissing me again.

"I know, looks like we're both going to have to wait" I said kissing him back and then pulling away and walking up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice came into the room a few moments later, I was dressed in my pj's ready to go to sleep. When she came over to me.

"I'm just popping outside for abit, don't wait up for me ok?" she said

"Ok" I said smiling I already knew the reasons why and didn't need them explained to me.

She then left the room and I heard sets of footsteps travelling up and down the stairs, my door was slightly ajar, so I saw Sam walked into the room across from me, I decided to act fast so that Bobby wouldn't catch me. I creeped along the hall and then into Sam's room. He was standing there in just his underwear, 'perfect' I thought until I remembered Bobby was downstairs. 'There's always later' I remembered aswell before walking over to Sam whose back was to me.

I ran my fingers down his back making him jump slightly, and as he did he turned in my direction.

"Zoey?" he asked, I nodded.

I pressed myself against him, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, "You know you're not meant to be in here" he said and I could feel him smiling against my hair.

"I know" I mumbled back before pressing my lips against his chest.

"But I'm glad you are" he said lifting me slightly.

"Me too" I said wrapping my legs around his waist and pressing my lips against his, he pulled me closer closing the gap between and returned my kiss with more passion.

"Let me make up to you now" he moaned.

"I can't" I responded pressing my lips to his again, wanting hopelessly that we could carry on.

"Why?" he moaned again, I didn't want to say it but I had to.

"Bobby is downstairs" I mumbled pressing my lips to his again so he couldn't protest. And he didn't he just moved his lips down to my neck and began trailing up and down it.

"Sam we can't, no matter how much I want this, or you want this, we can't. Not yet" I moaned hating how true the words were.

He lowered me down and pressed his lips to mine again. "You're right" he said with a grunt clearly not happy.

"I promise, as soon as we are alone next then you can make it up to me" I said kissing him one last time, which he returned with more passion again.

"I can't wait" he moaned.

"Ditto" I agreed and then I left the room and headed back over to the one I was staying in.


	37. Chapter 37

I woke early that morning to my phone buzzing on the bedside table, Alice was fast asleep in the bed next to me, I hadn't heard or seen her enter the room. So I took my phone and headed into the hall to answer it.

I flipped it open and looked at the screen.

"Dale?" I asked down the phone.

"Hey sis, sorry it's so early, but I didn't know when you would next be free" he said.

"It's ok Dale, what did you want?" I said waking up.

"I'm really sorry I woke you, but I'm getting married in two days, and well I was hoping you and Alice would come, I know short notice, but I really want you to be there, so can you?" he said getting straight to the point.

"Oh…. Right I'll see what I can do, we'll see you there Dale. Promise" I said trying to make my voice sound hopeful.

"Ok, can't wait to see you, again sorry for the short notice" He replied

"It's fine Dale, we'll see you there" I said again

"I promise, love you Dale, see you soon" I said

"Love you to Zo, see you soon" he said and then hung up the phone. I shut mine and headed back into the bedroom, grabbing clothes from my bag and chucking them on quickly.

I tried to be quiet as I did, but it didn't work, Alice shot out of bed looking at me confused.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" She asked me worry straining her voice.

"Nowhere, well not yet anyway. I'm just getting dressed. Dale called" I said quickly.

"What did he say?" she asked less worried.

"He's getting married in 2 days and he wants us to be there" I said filling her in quickly.

"So I said we would be, so that's why I'm getting dressed" I said

"Oh ok" Alice said starting to get changed herself.

I quickly finished packing my bag and handed it to Alice to take downstairs as soon as she was finished with hers.

"I'm gonna go wake up the boys" I said smiling wickedly.

"I'll join you" she said.

I nodded as a plan formed in both our minds, and we headed out of our room and into the room the boys were staying in. We decided not to knock, and let ourselves in.

I headed over to Sam's bed he was spread out all over it, Alice headed over to Dean's and we both looked at each other and nodded. I turned back hearing Alice creep closer to Dean's bed.

I began stroking lines up and down Sam's legs, and he didn't move, I moved further up and began stroking up and down his arms. Again he didn't move but I was determined to wake him up, so I ran my fingers down his chest and as I reached his left side at the base of his ribs he stirred under my touch. I laughed slightly as he wriggled and began laughing as he sat up. When his eyes finally adjusted to what was infront of him, he pulled me in close and kissed me gently on my lips.

"That's it now I have to find your tickle spot" Sam said to me smiling before kissing me again

"It's on the bottom of her foot, in the middle" Alice said from the side, I'm guessing Sam had forgotten we weren't alone by the way he moved away slightly.

Sam headed straight for the bottom of my feet, and I knew what he was about to do, before he did it.

I moved away slightly shaking my head, I heard Dean and Alice laughed at my reaction.

"It's only fair" I heard Dean mumbled, I was about to turn and glare at him, but Sam had caught my ankle in his hand and began pulling me towards him.

"No Sam don't, please" I said trying to pull away from his grip, it didn't work. He began stroking the tips of his fingers against the sole of my foot. He started off gentle and then he moved faster making my foot move as he did it.

I began laughing but I tried to keep my voice down I didn't want to wake Bobby up, and have him coming up to find Alice and I in Sam and Dean's room. I as began laughing, Dean's and Alice's laughter grew louder, so I tried to stop so that we could explain why we had come in here.

It took a lot of effort to control myself, but I did manage it. I gave Sam a look as if to say 'Stop or you'll be in trouble' it worked because he stopped, but not completely he pulled me towards him and then pressed his lips to mine again.

"Ok, guess I should tell you why we woke you." I said turning slightly so I could see Dean and Alice too. Alice was wrapped in Dean's arms, his lips pressing against her neck every now and then. She smiled at me as if to say 'Continue' and so I did.

"Ok so Dale called this morning, well about 30 minutes ago actually…" I started with.

"…he's getting married in two days, and wants us to be there, and well…I said we would be…which means we have to leave as soon as possible to get there, which is one of the reasons we work you, and the other is so that we could say goodbye to Bobby before we leave. So get up and dressed so we can do that" I said explaining everything smiling.

"I can think of another reason" I heard Alice mumble

"Oh I'm sure you can, but that's not the point" I mumbled back, and silencing her with one look.

We left the room allowing Sam and Dean to get dressed and ready to leave, Alice had got Dean's keys so we could put our bags in the car. Alice and I headed out to the car, arms linked as we did and put our bags in the trunk. We headed back to Bobby's and attempted opening the door. When I remembered we didn't have one. I knocked gently on the door, and it opened on my second knock, Sam standing there with his bags in his hands. Dean coming down the stairs behind him, his bags in his hands too.

"Headed out?" I asked smiling

Sam kissed my forehead and then stepped to the side so that Alice and I could come in, he then headed out to the car to put his bags away, Alice chucked Dean his keys back to him so he could do the same. I then headed off towards the kitchen, I could smell sausages and bacon being fried, I was hungry and the smell made me hungrier.

Bobby was in his wheelchair, cooking the sausages and bacon.

"Morning Bobby" I said smiling walking over to the coffee pot.

"Morning Zo, Alice" he said as Alice came up behind me, mug in hand.

"Morning Bobby" Alice said.

"Want a coffee?" I asked both Bobby and Alice

"Sure" they both responded, Alice then grabbed two more mugs before walking back over to me and handing them over. I poured out three coffees and handed one to Bobby and another to Alice before grabbing one for myself.

I added two sugars, and some milk to mine before I handed them round to Bobby and Alice. Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen then.

"You guys want a coffee?" I asked headed back over to the coffee pot.

"Sure I'll have mine black, 2 sugars please baby" Sam said smiling at me

"Make that two, please Zoey" Dean said, I nodded grabbing two more mugs and pouring in the coffee, I then added the two sugars and stirred them quickly before handing them over to Dean and Sam. I went and stood by Sam and he wrapped his arms around me, keeping his arms under mine so I could still hold my coffee.

"You hungry?" Bobby asked everyone.

"Starving" I mumbled

"Definitely" Dean, Alice and Sam all mumbled too.

So I carefully unwrapped Sam's arms from around me and helped Bobby dish up five plates of food, Alice buttered some toast, and fried off a couple of eggs, added them to the plates too. We all sat down at Bobby's small table and ate the food Bobby had made for us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we had all finished, we explained to Bobby what was happening.

"Bobby, it's been great seeing you again, but we must head off. Dale's getting married you see in two days" Alice said.

"I understand, it was great seeing you all, hopefully I'll see you all again shortly" Bobby said, pulling each of us in for a hug as we headed for the door.

"We will Bobby, be sure to call, and we will call you too" I said hugging him back.

We all said our goodbyes and then headed to the car, Alice and Dean got infront, Sam and I got in the back and waved to Bobby as we left his home.


	38. Chapter 38

We had been on the road for a very long time, and I was beginning to grow tired and slightly hungry, I knew Alice felt the same.

I turned to Dean quickly, "Dean wake Alice when we get to the next diner" I said insinuating to Alice that she should sleep, she nodded and then rested her head against her seat. I then turned to Sam.

"Wake me up too, please" I said and then rested against him, he wrapped his arms tightly around me pulling me closer and then kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

I felt Sam's fingers stroking my arm gently as I rested against him, I didn't dream of much, just Alice feeling awkward about something and Dale having plans for us when we got there, but I wasn't clear on the specifics.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt a sudden nudge and then fingers stroking my arm, "Zoey we're here now" I heard Sam mumble into my hair.

"Hmmmm…" I said before stretching against him slightly and breathing in deeply.

"Do that again" I heard him mumble.

I nudged him gently in the ribs and then opened my eyes, Alice was already awake, and she looked like she could eat a horse if she really wanted to.

"Let's get some food" I said playfully pushing Sam and getting out of the car. But before I could walk off, Sam's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. Alice and Dean wandered off into the diner infront of us, but Sam had stopped us from moving further.

He turned me in his arms so that I was now facing him, he then pressed his lips against mine. "I still have to make it up to you" he said reminding me again.

"I know, as soon as we are alone, I promise" I said pressing my lips to his.

"Now let's go eat, I'm starving" I said laughing slightly as Sam turned me back the other way and we started walking towards the diner.

We found Alice and Dean in the back, in a booth. Dean's arms were wrapped around Alice and he was kissing her neck.

We sat down with them and looked at the menu.

"We've already ordered for you, sorry I couldn't wait much longer" Alice said smiling

"That's fine, what we having then?" I asked quickly, swinging my legs over Sam's and resting against him.

"We ordered four burgers and fries and four cokes, and Dean ordered himself a side order of onion rings" Alice said smiling slightly

I laughed at her expression, and was glad I wasn't there when that came up during the ordering process.

Sam pulled me closer, while we waited for our food and drinks to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we were finished we began discussing the rest of the route back to Dale's, and who would be driving so the others could sleep.

"So I guess we'll be on the road for another twelve hours, so why don't I drive for six so you can rest Dean and then Sam can drive the other six, allowing you time with Alice" I said quickly.

Sam smiled down at me, he liked the idea of my plan, but wasn't sure Dean would accept it. He then leant down and kissed my lips.

Dean still hadn't answered, he was thinking about it very carefully. I looked over at Alice as if to say 'back me up please' and then shifted my head to look at Dean again.

"Ok, sounds fair enough" Dean said without looking at Alice who was clearly trying to distract him. He then drew out a few short cuts for me on how we could cut the hours we spend in the car, getting us to Dale's sooner.

"Thanks Dean" I said getting up and walking over to the till, "And since you paid last time, I'll pay this time" I said smiling. I handed over the money to the lady at the register and then thanked her. Before leaving the diner, pulling Sam along with me. Dean and Alice followed behind.

We all got in the car, Sam and I in front with me behind the wheel, Dean and Alice in the back snuggled up together, I pulled out of the diner and began following the directions and shortcuts Dean had given me. We had been driving for about five hours and I was growing tired, so I turned to Sam.

"You want to take over?" I said mumbling slightly, he nodded.

"How about you pull over first and then we can swap" he said as he saw the traffic passing by us.

"Right" I said smiling weakly. I pulled off to the right and got out of the car looking at Alice and Dean in the back seat snuggled up together, Dean was asleep resting against Alice's chest with a grin spread across his face. I laughed slightly and she smiled at me. Sam got out from his side and we walked around the front of the car swapping sides. I smiled at him as we passed each other, he wrapped his arms around me quickly and spun me around, kissing my forehead.

I got into the passenger side at the same time Sam got into the drivers, I leant against my seat resting my head against it and closed my eyes. Sam stroked my face making me open my eyes again. He smiled at me.

"Thanks for taking over, can I sleep now" I said smiling.

"In a minute" he said pulling me close and kissing me gently.

"Something for you to dream about" he said pulling away and putting the car into drive and heading down the road towards Dales.

"Thanks Sam" I said smiling before resting my head against the seat, Sam held his hand out and I took it before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke, Sam was still driving, Dean was still sleeping in the back.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"A little over 2 hours" Alice answered from behind me, and her voice must of woke Dean.

"Better than a pillow" I heard him mumble before he moved his head. I laughed slightly than turned to look at them.

Dean was still smiling and Alice was smiling too. "how long we got left?" he asked then noticing that it was Sam driving and not me.

"A couple of hours give or take, guess I should phone Dale and let him know" I said politely and then smiled at him as I reached for my phone. I patted my pockets several times but found nothing.

"Where's my phone?" I asked confused

"What do you mean, where's your phone?" Alice asked me accusingly.

"I mean, I can't find it" I said explaining it.

"Where did you have it last?" Sam asked smiling.

"Ummmm…" I answered thinking about it.

"Let me help you" Sam said reaching over and tucking his hand under my top and pulling out my phone from where it was hidden in my bra.

"How did you know?" I said smiling

"Lucky guess" he replied smiling again.

"I saw you put it there earlier, because you said that your pockets where too small and wanted somewhere to put your phone" he said clarifying it.

"Oh" I said before I began laughing

"You would remember that, wouldn't you Sammy" Dean said laughing along with me.

"Always staring at her lady lumps" he continued with. Alice began laughing too.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed even harder and then stroked Sam's arm as reassuring gesture.

He smiled at me and then kissed my nose, "love you" he mumbled.

"love you too" I replied back. And then taking my phone from Sam so that I could call Dale.

I dialled his number, and waited for him to pick up. He answered after several dial tones.

"Hey Zo" he answered

"Hey Dale, we'll be there soon, in a couple of hours most likely, we'll pull into a motel and be over yours in the morning ok" I explained

"Great, I'll see you soon, glad that you can make it, are Dean and Sam with you?" Dale asked suddenly

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused surely he should know that Dean and Sam would be with us

"Just checking, glad Ellie thought to add extra seats, and order more food from the caterers, see you soon, love you Zo, send my love to Ali too 'kay" Dale replied

"Kay see you soon, love you too bye" I said hanging up

"Dale sends his love, Alice" I said, "Told him we'll see him in the morning, so guess we should pull into a motel soon and get ourselves a proper nights sleep" I continued.

"Sounds good" Dean, Alice and Sam said together

We pulled over at a motel a few blocks from Dale's, and I head out to go check us in. I walked inside and found a very petite woman sitting behind the desk.

"How can I help Miss?" she asked kindly

"Can I get two rooms please" I said politely

"Sure, you want doubles or singles?" she replied

"Doubles please" I said.

"Sure thing" She said handing me the sign in sheet and two keys.

I signed us in, and then handed over one of my fake credit cards to pay for the rooms.

"Thanks again" I said grabbing the keys and heading back out to the car.


	39. Chapter 39

I threw Alice a set of keys, and then walked over to Sam who had mine and his bags in his hands.

"Now you can make it up to me" I said shaking the keys in my hands and smiling at him. Before dropping them into his waiting hand.

He shifted all the bags into one hand and then pulled me towards him with the other, before wrapping it around me and lifting me over his shoulder, I laughed slightly when he made a sound as he lifted me.

I looked over at Alice and Dean from Sam's shoulder, Dean had Alice in his arms and they were embracing each other.

"See you two in the morning" I yelled over Sam's shoulder but neither Dean or Alice responded, so I left it and allowed Sam to carry me up to our room.

"Which room are we in?" Sam asked as he walked into the motel.

"Room 216" I said, Sam shifted my weight slightly and then headed up the stairs two at a time, obviously in a real hurry to be alone with me.

Sam opened the door and then kicked it shut behind him, dropping the bags beside it and walking us over to the bed, he gently lowered me onto it and then took off his jacket throwing it to one side.

"I'm just going to go freshen up" I said getting up from the bed and smiling at Sam as I walked over to the bathroom.

I pulled my jacket off before I reached the bathroom and then walked inside, I brushed my teeth quickly and washed my face. Before brushing my hair and letting it fall into place. I then walked back into the bedroom, Sam was waiting for me.

I walked over to Sam, and he pulled me in close.

"Now I can make it up to you" he said smiling widely.

"You definitely can" I said smiling back, pulling him closer to me.

I pulled his shirt up and over his head, before moving my hands down to remove his trousers. His hands came up and lifted my t-shirt over my head and threw it to one side. After removing my top he finished taking his trousers off, throwing those to one side too. I took a step closer to him and he pulled me towards him by my jeans pocket, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he then removed my jeans. I kissed him tenderly on the lips, and he lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist, he then walked us over to the bed, dropping me gently onto it before joining me. I wrapped my legs around him as he began kissing my neck, trailing his lips up and down my neck.

"Sam" I moaned as he moved his lips back to mine again

He smiled against mine as he began kissing me again, clearly happy about where this was going and so was I. He kissed my neck again, and I couldn't take anymore, I pulled his head back up so that he was facing me again, and pressed my lips to his, pulling him closer to me with my legs and arms that were wrapped around him, and he willingly moved closer, kissing me with more passion.

I woke the next morning smiling, I stretched against Sam, who tightened his grip on me so I couldn't move.

"Morning Gorgeous" he mumbled into my hair

"Morning Sexy" I said back, kissing his chest

"So am I forgiven?" he asked pulling me ontop of him so he could look into my eyes

I looked away when I answered, "Well, let me think about it a minute…." I began but Sam distracted my trail of thought by kissing my neck.

"Just tell me if I should stop or continue" he said turning my face to his as he moved his back to mine

"Ummmm….." I said starting my answer

He kissed me stopping me from continuing my answer, when his lips finally moved away from mine and to my neck I finished my answer.

"Continue, you're still not fully forgiven" I said smiling just as his head shot up to look at me.

He smiled at my expression and then continued kissing my neck, before rolling me over so that he was now on top of me.

I rolled away from Sam trying to regain my breathing. I turned to look at him and he was clearly very happy. I moved back towards him and rested against his chest, kissing it lightly.

"Love you" I mumbled, Sam then pulled my chin up to look into my eyes.

"I love you too" he said, before confirming it with a kiss.

"You're forgiven and sorry about the wait" I said still looking in his eyes.

"It's ok, it was worth the wait" he said smiling cheekily. I playfully nudged him in the side; he then grabbed me around the waist and pulled me ontop of him again. I smiled down at him.

He began tracing patterns with his fingers around my tattoo, looking at it the whole time.

"I'm glad that you're protected, you know" he said mumbling slightly while he continued to trace patterns

"Sam, look at me" I said trying to pull his face up, he lifted it slightly so he was now looking at me.

"I will always be protected as long as I have you" I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"That's not what I mean" he said as our lips parted.

"I know what you meant, Sam and I'm glad too, but not as glad as I am knowing that you're here protecting me, that's a hundred times better" I said smiling at him once again, he returned my smile and then pulled me closer. I kissed him gently and then rolled off of him and out of the bed, grabbing a sheet with me. He looked at me confused.

"I'm grabbing a shower, we'll have to be headed over to Dale's soon" I said, before grabbing my bag and heading over to the bathroom. Sam watched me as I went inside. I quickly poked my head out the door to look at him.

"You can always join me if you want" I said before closing the door again.

Sam came into the bathroom a moment after, and I invited him into the shower, pulling him close to me as he began kissing my neck.

I came out of the shower, with Sam behind me he wrapped a towel around me at the same time he wrapped his arms around me.

"I've missed this" he mumbled against my hair before kissing my head.

"Mmmmm…me too" I said turning in his arms and kissing his lips.

He pulled me closer keeping our lips connected the whole time. When they parted I smiled at him.

"I'm going to get dressed, and you should too" I said smiling still.

"I'll call Alice once we're done and we can go get some breakfast before heading to Dales" I said kissing his nose before going into the bathroom to change.

I quickly changed into a new set of underwear, before pulling on a purple fitted shirt, a grey waistcoat, black skinny jeans and grey ballet pumps. I then pulled a brush through my hair, pinning it in a few places. I then quickly brushed my teeth, before putting on my aunt's necklace, my promise ring from Sam and my sister bracelet from Alice. I decided not to wear the other bracelet but tuck in into my jeans pocket.

I came out of the bathroom to find Sam shirtless on the bed pulling on his jeans. I walked over to him smiling slightly at what I saw, he smiled back and pulled me closer by the waist.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" I said kissing his cheek before moving to sit beside him, but he pulled me ontop of his lap instead.

"I'll get them in a minute, I didn't want to rush away our time" he said kissing the back of my neck.

"Sam" I moaned as he kissed me again.

"We can't do this now, I've just put clothes back on" I said turning to face him. I smiled and then kissed his lips. "Later I promise" I said as our lips parted again.

"Now get dressed I'm going to call Alice" I said trying to get up off of Sam's lap but he wouldn't let me.

"Sam please" I pleaded, he released me gently only to stand up with me, turning me so that I was facing him. I ran my fingers on his chest, gently stroking the spot around his tattoo.

"I love that you're protected too" I muttered almost silently.

"I will always be protected as long as I have you Zoey" he said pulling my head up.

"You keep me from going insane" he said smiling before he laughed, I began laughing with him.

"Glad I can help" I said when I stopped laughing.

"Honestly Zoey, you protect me, you keep me on my toes, and I love you for it, and well I love you" he said kissing me gently on the lips.

"I love you too, now get dressed" I said kissing him back, before walking over to the bedside table to grab my phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey Alice, we'll meet you at the car in half an hour to get some breakfast" I said as Alice answered her phone.

"Ok, no problem we'll see you soon then" she replied

"Then we'll head over to Dale's" I told her

"Sure thing, Zo see you shortly" she said hanging up.

"That's sorted then" I said putting my phone in my pocket and walking over to Sam and kissed his nose.

He was pulling on his boots, while I stood in front of him with my hands in his hair. He then pulled me onto his lap by my waist and kissed my cheek. I moved my hands from his hair and rested them on his chest. He looked down at where I had placed my hands, noticing that I was wearing the promise ring he had given me for my birthday. He reached for my hand and pulled it up to his lips, he kissed my finger which wore the ring before entwining his hand with mine.

"I'm really happy you liked your ring" he said looking at our hands entwined together.

"It took me so long to get one that I thought you would like, and said what I wanted to express" he said still looking at our hands. I pulled my free hand away from his chest and lifted his chin up so he was now looking at me.

"Sam I don't like it, I love it, I would of no matter what you got me. Because I love you and that's all that matters" I told him looking straight into his eyes.

"That's the truth, promise" I said still looking at him

He pulled me closer to him, and pressed his lips tenderly against mine for a long time.

"That's all that matters" he said as our lips parted, before pressing his lips to mine again.

We headed down to the car, and waited for Alice and Dean to join us there.

"You want to drive?" I asked Dean before nodding to Sam to give Dean the keys.

"Sure" he said as I headed round to the trunk to return my bags to the car, Alice joined me placing her bags next to mine.

"Come on, let's go eat" she said cheerfully pulling me back round to the side of the car, before she got into the front. I quickly got into the back where Sam was already waiting for me. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his around me as we headed towards a diner.

We all decided on pancakes for breakfast, I covered mine in maple syrup and tucked in, Sam kept trying to distract me while I was eating, I tried to not let it get to me but it didn't work, he distracted me.

I turned to him and kissed him gently on the lips, before mumbling "Behave and eat your pancakes" I smiled at him and kissed his nose before turning back to my pancakes and finishing them off. Once we had all finished we all headed back to the car to go to Dale's.

"Let's go see the bride and groom" Alice said smiling at me

We all got inside the car and heading off to see Dale at his apartment, I still couldn't believe he was getting married in a days' time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey wasn't very long to get to Dale's place, he was waited outside for us, and this scene seemed very similar apart from the fact that Ellie was standing beside him.

"Hey Dale, Ellie" I said as I got out of the car.

"Hey Zo..." Dale started before he saw Sam come up behind me, "Hey Sam, it's nice to see you again" he said smiling before shaking Sam's hand and then pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey Ali, Hey Dean it's great to see you both" he said shaking Deans hand and then hugging Alice tightly.

"I'm so glad that you four could make it" Ellie said smiling at us all

"We're happy to be here" I said smiling at her and pulling her in for a quick hug

"Oh Zo, I'm sure you've probably seen this already but I'm going to ask anyway" Dale said

"Saw what?" I asked confused

"Oh, I guess you haven't seen it then, never mind" he started before saying what he was going to say

"Would you go and pick up our wedding cake for us please, we haven't decided on what we want, but I trust, I mean we trust your decision to get it right" he said

'Oh no' I thought 'if I don't get this right I could ruin everything' but then I looked at Dale and he was smiling.

"You're kidding right?" I asked slightly unsure

"Yes, we have picked out a cake, we would just like you to go pick it up and check that it looks right" Dale said

"Here's the picture" Ellie said handing me a piece of paper, I took it with my left hand, and as I went to put in my pocket, Dale grabbed my wrist and turned my hand towards him.

"Is there something you want to tell me Zoey Rebecca Mayland" he said raising his voice slightly

"Not really..." I started and then looked down at my hand that he was holding.

"Dale, that's a promise ring, Sam got it for me on my birthday. Don't freak out, I'm not engaged" I said releasing my hand he was holding with my right hand. And then stepped back towards Sam rubbing my wrist gently to stop the pain, 'yet' I thought only to myself.

He then turned his attention to Alice, first looking at her left hand.

"I see you don't have one" he mumbled slightly

"I don't need one" she said smiling before whispering something to Dean.

"Dale, chill seriously" I said

Ellie smiled, "Can we get back to business" she said to Dale

"Right, Ali do you mind picking up the rings for us, they are under the name Mayland and Staples" he said smiling at Alice

"Sure Dale, I don't mind" She said.

"Right, should we meet back here in say two hours" I said wanting to leave quickly so I didn't have Dale staring at my hand again.

"Sounds like a plan" Dale said

"And we can all go out for lunch" Ellie said smiling

"Sounds good to me" Dean mumbled

"I bet it does" Alice said smiling.

"We better go get that cake then" I said pulling Sam along with me.

"You two take the car, we'll get a cab" Sam said directing me towards the road. Dean and Alice got inside the Impala and headed off.

"It's times like this I wish I had my 1970 Chevelle SS, it would be so much easier" I said smiling up at Sam, he smiled too and then whistled for a cab.

"It would be so much easier, and we would get so much more time alone" he said pressing his lips to mine.

"Hey Sam, Zoey do you want to use Dale's car" Ellie said coming up behind us and waving the keys.

"That would be great, thanks Ellie, but won't you be needing it" I said

"Nope, I've got my wedding dress fitting, and Dale is heading down to the pub with some of his friends" she said tossing me the keys.

"The car is round the back, it's the grey one." She said smiling

The car Dale owned was a large grey pickup truck; it was a ford F150, it was beautiful. I got into the passenger seat, allowing Sam to drive the truck. We heading off to the cake store to pick up Dale and Ellie's cake, I pulled out the picture Ellie had given me, and looked over it carefully.

We headed inside the store.

"Hi, we're here to pick up a cake" I said politely to the man behind the desk, he eyed me suspiciously

"Name?" he asked.

"Dale Mayland, and Ellie Jones" I responded quickly

"Ahhh...I see, well if it isn't the lucky couple" he said smiling

"Not us, I'm Dale's sister, and this is my boyfriend, we're just doing my brother a favour as he is busy, and well is getting married tomorrow" I said smiling, as Sam quickly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Right, well let me just get the cake for you" he said leaving the room and entering the back room.

"I hope Dean and Alice are having better luck" I mumbled

Sam bent his head slightly and kissed my forehead

"Don't worry, this will be over soon" he said, and I had to fight the urge to say something like, 'what about when we get married' we hadn't really spoken much about it apart from that brief conversation about a dream I had had.

"You're right" I said instead, burying my head into his chest.

The man then returned with the cake, and I pulled out the picture again, I looked over the cake, comparing it to the picture Ellie had given me. I frowned slightly, but knew we had to take it and I would fix it later.

"We'll take it" I said quickly shoving the picture into my pocket.

Sam helped me lift the cake to the car, we dismantled it quickly and stored it in the bed of the truck. As we got inside I let it out.

"They've done four things wrong, it's going to take me forever to make it right." I said moaning.

"You don't have to fix it, let's take it back and explain what the problems are" he said trying to cheer me up.

"That will take longer" I said

"Let's head back to the motel, and then I need you to go to the shop for me" I said kissing his cheek

"Love you Zoey" he said kissing me gently on the lips.

"You too" I said against his.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but here's some more of the story.**

I finished the cake just in time, but I was covered in icing and fondant.

"Sorry I didn't pay any attention to you" I said kissing Sam's forehead

"It's ok, I understand. Maybe later" He said smiling

"Definitely, but you can always join me in the shower" I said walking over to the bathroom.

Sam followed behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I repacked the cake into Dales trunk, and headed off to his apartment.

When we pulled up outside of Dale's apartment everyone was waiting for us, I passed Alice first, and she stopped me.

"So did you have fun at the motel?" she asked smiling

"How did you know we were at the motel?" I asked

"We saw dale's car, so you have fun then?" she said smiling again

"I fixed the cake at the motel, the place did it wrong" I said

"Oh so that's what you did, with your spare time" she said smiling

"Alice!" I said nudging her and then walking to stand by Sam who was talking to Dale, Alice smiled at me and then walked over to Dean and whispered something to him.

"I hear you fixed the cake" Dale said as I joined them, Dean and Alice followed behind.

"It was no problem really, I just didn't want Ellie to have a bad cake" I said smiling towards Ellie

"Thank you Zoey, it's much appreciated" she said smiling

I smiled back, and then Dean moaned something.

"I guess we should go find somewhere to eat" Alice said

"Yeah I'm starved" I said

"I thought you would be fine with the amount of icing you had" Sam mumbled so only I could hear.

I playfully pushed his shoulder, "I was tasting it to make sure it was right" I said growling at him, he smiled at me and pulled me in close "Sorry" He mumbled kissing my forehead.

"You're forgiven" I said releasing his arms from around me so that I could hold his hand.

"Should we go then" Dean said loudly.

"I want to drive" Alice said and before Dean could protest she pulled his keys out off his back pocket and hoped into the drivers seat of the impala, Dean got into the passenger seat, Ellie and Dale joined them in the back.

"We'll follow behind you" I said shouting to Dale just as he closed the door.

Sam and I jumped into the truck, and followed off behind Alice, Dean, Ellie and Dale. I knew Dale was probably telling Alice where the nearest diner was, so I just concentrated on the impala as it moved infront of us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside the diner, parking next to each other. Sam and I got out first walking into the diner, with Dean, Alice, Dale and Ellie following behind us. We found a booth near the back and took a seat.

I picked up a menu, holding it between Sam and I so we could decide on what we want for lunch.

The waiter came over then.

"What can I get you then?" he asked slightly bored

"I'll get a mozzarella and tomato salad, with an apple juice" Ellie said

"I'll get a cheeseburger and fries, with a coke thanks" Dale said handing over both his and Ellie's menus

"I'll get the double bacon and cheeseburger with fries and a coke please" Dean said

"Can I have the tuna cheese melt with chips, and a diet coke" Alice said she too handing over the menus

"Hmmmm…..Can I get…" I started

"Come on, I haven't got all day" the waiter said impatiently

"Excuse me" Sam said tightening the hand he held around mine.

"It's ok, I'll have the tuna and sweet corn pasta salad with an apple juice please" I said quickly

"I'll have the same" Sam said now stroking my hand with the tips of his fingers

The waiter walked off in a hurry to get our orders.

"That guy was a jerk" Ellie and Alice both mumbled at the same time

"It's ok really, he's obviously busy" I said biting my lip slightly I didn't want to defend him.

"No it's not ok" Dale and Sam both said.

Our food came and went within the space of 30 minutes, we didn't talk about the waiter again. We moved on to the subject of Dale and Ellie's wedding.

"So what's the dress code?" I asked

"Well…nice dresses for the women, and ummm suits for the men I guess" Ellie said, my question must of taken her off guard.

"Sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot, I was just wandering if there was a specific colour" I said more carefully and smiling

"No specific colour" she said

"Oh and you don't have to wear heels if you don't want to" she said beating me to my next question.

"Oh ok" I said sitting back in my chair, I had no more questions that hadn't already been asked by everyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After stopping at Dale's Dean, Alice, Sam and I headed back to the motel.

Sam and I headed up to our room, as I got in I headed over to my bag and quickly rummaged through it, I pulled out a short blue prom dress with black lacing, I threw it onto the bed next to me, and went rummaging through my bag again and pulled out my black converses.

I grabbed my dress as I stood up and laid it over one of the chairs and put my converses on the seat.

"I understand the dress but why the converses?" Sam said standing behind me.

"Well she did say I didn't have to wear high heels if I didn't want to, and well I don't want to" I said turning to face Sam.

"So what are you wearing?" I asked then

And he pointed to the chair next to the one my clothes were on, and on top of that chair was the tux I had brought him when Alice and I had gone out shopping.

I pressed a kiss to his lips

"Thank you" I said smiling

"It's no problem" he said kissing me gently

"Are you sure? I could always make it up to you for having to wear that tux" I said walking away slightly


	42. Chapter 42

He pulled me back towards him smiling.

"Well it is a slight problem having to wear it" he said laughing slightly

"Oh I'm sure it is" I said laughing too

He pulled me closer to him, holding me around the waist.

"Well then I guess you should make it up to me then" he said more seriously

"Guess I do" I said pressing my lips to his again

He pulled me up, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he walked us over to the bed, we dropped lightly to it, his body ontop of mine. He pressed his lips to my neck tracing along it, over my collarbone, then back up to my jaw before he reached my lips again kissing me passionately. I pushed his shirt up and off of him, he reached for mine pushing it up gently before taking it off completely.

I woke the next morning to the sound of water, I guessed Sam was in the shower, so I quickly pulled off the sheet and walked over to the bathroom door, I opened it carefully and quietly.

"Can I join you?" I asked at a medium voice so he could hear me over the shower

He jumped slightly at my voice

"What? I thought you were asleep, I didn't mean to wake you" he said rubbing his eyes carefully

"You didn't wake me, so can I join you or not?" I asked again

"Sure" he said sliding back the glass door

I stepped in and he pulled me close to him kissing the back if my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the shower, Sam wrapping a towel around me before wrapping one around him; he then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Best shower ever" he mumbled into my ear before kissing the tip of it gently

"Ditto" I said turning in his arms.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked quickly

Sam walked us over to the bedside table and picked up my phone, before answering me.

"It's 9:30" he said

"Ok we have to get to the reception for 10 so I can set up the cake, and then we have to get over to the church for 10:45 to help out there before the wedding starts at 11" I said

"I'll call Alice, you get dressed" I said turning away after getting my phone from him.

"Hey Alice" I said down the phone

"Morning Zo" she said sounding happy

"Don't forget we have to be at the church for 10:45 to help out before the wedding which starts at 11" I said returning her mood

"Ok we'll be there" she said sounding like she was laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked

But before she could answer I said this "I don't have time to find out, I have to get to the reception building to set up the cake at 10 so I really have to go, see you at the church" I said hanging up and headed over to my clothes.

I quickly got my dress on, zipping it up carefully. I then pulled on a long tailored jacket to cover it so I wouldn't get icing on it. I then pulled on my converses. I then quickly pinned my hair into place and swept on some light natural makeup.

"You ready?" I asked Sam as he came out of the bathroom

"Yes, we have 15 minutes to get there" he said quickly wrapping his arms around me and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Love you" he mumbled

"I love you too" I said pressing my lips to his again

We then headed out of the motel and into Dale's truck which still held the dismantled cake. Sam took the driver's side and we headed over to the reception building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to the reception building, with minutes to spare. Sam helped me with unloading the cake from the back of the truck, it took us a couple of trips to get all the cake into the building. When it was all inside we began to take the cakes out of their boxes and stacked them into position. I began re-piping some of the icing that had come off of the cake, once that was done I added the flowers to the cake. The last thing I had to do was put the bride and groom ontop of the cake. I piped a small amount of icing on the top of the cake and placed the bride and groom into place carefully.

Once I had finished with the cake, Sam and I headed over to the church to meet Alice and Dean, So that we could take our seats.

We got to the church just in time, Alice and Dean were waiting outside when we got out of the truck. I quickly removed my jacket and chucked it into the cab of the truck.

I walked up to Alice and Dean with Sam's arm wrapped around my waist. Alice was wearing a sweetheart neckline, body con purple dress with capped sleeves, she looked amazing, Dean standing next to her was in a clean cut black suit, with a white pinstriped shirt, open at the collar.

"You look...well amazing Alice" I said smiling at her, she smiled back.

"I have to say ditto, but what's with the shoes" she said looking down at my feet

"Ellie said if I didn't want to wear high heels I didn't have to, and so I didn't" I replied slightly sticking my tongue out at her, she laughed at me.

"Let's go inside and take our seats" Sam said ushering me forward

Dean and Alice walked in first, Sam and I following behind them closely.

We found our seats quickly and sat down, listening to the music that was playing in the background, the grooms men were already in place for the wedding, guests were still arriving on Ellie's side of the church, I looked at the amount of people on Dale's side compared to Ellie's, they looked about even. One thing I did notice, was where was our mum, had Dale not invited her, that was unlike him. I was about to share this with Alice when Dale came into the church and took his place beside his grooms men at the front of the church, the minister was already there too.

The music changed then, and the bridesmaids began to enter the church in a line, there was four bridesmaid, one who was dressed differently to the others, she was most likely the maid of honour.

We were then told to stand for the entrance of the bride. As Ellie entered on the arm of her father, she was dressed in the most magnificent dress, it was cinched in at the waist, which lead to the skirt of the dress which flowed outward into a lovely princess cut skirt, the bodice of the dress was tightly fitted, with a diamante covered bust, and a pattern of diamante trailing down and over the dress. It suited and fitted Ellie perfectly.

When Ellie reached the front of the church she was handed to Dale by her father, and the ceremony began, they exchanged vows and rings. And before long they were husband and wife. Once the ceremony was finished they were congratulated and followed out of the church to their car, which had on the back JUST MARRIED in giant letters, with ribbon and cans attached to the back of it too.

We all then headed off to the reception.

After the reception Sam, Dean, Alice and I all headed back to the motel, we said our goodbyes to Dale and Ellie and told them that we would keep in touch.

Once back at the motel, we headed up to our rooms. We had decided that we would head out in a couple of hours to go and have a meal at the diner across the street. We had planned once we were there we would discuss what we would do next.

"So what should we do? We have a few hours to kill" I said to Sam smiling. I kicked my shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed, Sam caught onto my mood quickly, kicking his shoes off too.

He came over to the bed and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him, and he sat on the bed, I let my legs fall either side of Sam's resting my hands against his chest.

"What to do?" he said looking into my eyes, before kissing me gently on the lips.

"hmmmm...What? Was that your answer?" I said against Sam's lips

He nodded and kissed me again with more passion. I pushed him back slightly removing his jacket, he rested his hands on my waist and began kissing my neck as I unbuttoned his shirt.

He rolled me over, pushing me further up the bed and began unzipping my dress, I ran my fingers through his hair as he traced his fingers up my spine before kissing my neck again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled away from Sam, turning to face him. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, I kissed his chest gently and he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

I kissed his chest again.

"You up for round two?" I asked smiling against his chest as I kissed it again.

He pulled me up, and I placed a leg either side of him, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately on the lips. I smiled, then returned his kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	43. Chapter 43

I rolled away from Sam pulling the sheet with me and hopping out of the bed, as I turned to face Sam his arm was stretched out toward me, as if he had tried to grab me but didn't reach me in time. I laughed to myself, before leaning over slightly to kiss Sam's nose. He smiled up at me and then I headed towards the bathroom.

"What you doing?" Sam asked watching me walked to the bathroom

"I'm gonna grab a shower then get changed" I said smiling, he smiled back at me and began getting out of the bed and walked towards me.

"No, you stay" I said running into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and locking it shut.

"Hey!" I heard Sam moan from the other side

"Sorry" I mumbled before turning on the shower and stepping into it.

I allowed the warm water to run over me, washing every inch of my body. After a short while I stepped out of the shower turning it off as I did and wrapped a towel around me tightly, I wrapped one around me hair too, I then walked back out to the bedroom.

Sam was sat on the edge of the bed, half dressed. I walked over to him, pulled his head up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Sorry Babe" I said stroking my fingers through his hair.

"It's ok" he said but he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Hey now, that's not fair" I said placing a finger on his lip.

He looked at my face for awhile and then down at what I was wearing, and smiled.

"That's probably the best thing you've worn all day" he said gently pulling at the towel that was wrapped around me.

I laughed and fell ontop of him as he pulled at it again. He kissed me on the lips, it was warm and soft.

"Love you" I mumbled

"love you too" he said rolling me over.

"Not now Sam, I need to get dressed" I said trying to push him away

"A few more minutes wont hurt" he said smiling, before pressing his lips to mine again.

Ours lips stayed connected for a long time.

I finally pushed Sam away, getting him back on his feet aswell as myself.

"I have to get dressed now" I said walking over to my bag, but Sam beat me to it. He picked it up and held it over his head.

"No fair" I said crossing my arms across my chest, and squaring my shoulders.

I jumped up to reach my bag but Sam lifted his arm up higher as I jumped for it. As I landed on my feet I fell completely on the floor. I rubbed my ankle slightly as I sat on the floor. I heard the bag drop to the floor, and Sam's arms wrapped around me lifting me off the ground. He walked me over to the bed and gently lowered me onto it.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned looking down at my ankle where my hand was still rubbing at it.

"I'm fine, just being my clumsy self as usual" I mumbled almost too quietly

"What did you say?" Sam asked me again

"I'm fine" I said looking into Sam's eyes

"Honestly, just a bruise" I said pointing to my ankle.

"Will you bring my bag over please" I said smiling at him, he hurried over to where he had dropped the bag and brought it over to me.

I began rummaging through my bag looking for something to wear, I pulled out a blue fitted polo shirt, and a pair of boot cut jeans, I rummaged through a bit further and pulled out some clean lingerie. I turned away from Sam, and unwrapped the towel from around me, pulling on the underwear I had pulled out of my bag, after it was on I realised it was one of my new sets as the tags were still on. I dropped the towel to the floor and stepped backward towards Sam.

"Sam" I called, I heard him turn in my direction.

"Couldn't give us a hand" I said pointing at the tags on my underwear.

Sam stepped closer to me, and pulled at the tag on my bra, he then reached inside his jeans pocket and pulled out his pocket knife, he cut through the plastic ring attaching the tag to the bra, he let the tag fall to the floor as he reached for the second tag on my knickers, he pulled at it then cut through the second ring, letting that tag fall to the floor too.

I turned to face him, "Thank you" I said reaching up on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips, just before I got there I let out a small sound of pain.

Sam put his hands on either side of my waist and lifted me up, I kissed him on the lips "Thank you again" I said kissing him once more.

I turned back to where I had left my clothes, and pulled them on quickly, before slipping my feet into a pair of pumps. Sam came and stood infront of me, he was now fully dressed, he was wearing a white t-shirt with a deep grey shirt over it, and a pair of dark faded jeans, and his boots.

"I'll call Dean" Sam said

"You ok to walk to the diner across the street?" he asked concerned

"Yeah I'll be ok, don't worry so much" I said smiling at him, he pulled out his phone and called Dean.

"Hey Dean" Sam said

Sam's face changed slightly. "I get that Dean..." he said his voice had changed too.

"Fine we'll meet you at the diner, whenever you can be bothered to eat" Sam said shutting the phone, clearly unhappy at how that conversation had gone.

"You ok, Sam?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, Dean and Alice are...ummm...busy at the moment, so we'll meet them later on" Sam said pulling me towards him and kissing my forehead.

"Ok, lets go eat then" I said pulling him by the arm and out of the motel, when we got outside Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, placing me on his back, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I draped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I then laughed slightly at what I must look like, Sam joined in with me catching onto my light mood.

Sam carried me on his back all the way to the diner, he only let me down when we were standing outside of the diner.

"Now was that really necessary?" I asked

"I did say I could walk" I continued with

"I know I just wanted you closer to me, and not in pain" he said looking down at my feet

"Sam I'm fine, now let's get some food, I'm hungry" I said pulling him through the door to the diner.


	44. Chapter 44

We found a table in the corner near the back of the diner. I picked up one of the menus and held it infront of Sam and I.

"What do you want?" I asked Sam

"Whatever you're having is fine with me" Sam replied.

I looked over the menu again, I couldn't decide what I wanted.

"Why don't you choose for us" I said to Sam, handing him the menu.

Sam took the menu and looked over it, he wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me closer to him. The waitress came over then.

"What can I get you then cutie?" the waitress asked looking at Sam and not me.

"Can I get two salads to start, then two salad burgers with fries, and after that two strawberry cheesecakes with cream, and two cokes please" he said looking down at me to see if that was ok, I nodded.

"Someone has a big appetite" she said writing the order down.

"It's not just for me..." Sam said

"Of course not, now is there anything else I can get you, like off the menu" she said winking at him

"No thanks, that's all me and my girlfriend would like, thank you" he said handing her the menu.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked confused finally looking at where I was seated.

"Hello" I said sarcastically waving at her.

She pulled a face at me and walked away to place the order.

"She's going to spit in my food isn't she" I said smiling at Sam

He pulled me closer and kissed my nose.

"Don't worry about it" he said

My phone began buzzing in my pocket, I pulled it out and flipped it open, I looked at the caller ID and then answered the phone.

"Hey Alice" I said

"We're on our way, see you in a few" she answered

"Ok see you soon" I said shutting my phone hanging up the call

"Alice and Dean are on their way" I said

"Ok" he said pulling me even closer to him, I draped my legs over his lap and rested my head on his chest while we waited for our food, and for Alice and Dean to arrive.

Dean and Alice arrived before our food did.

"So what's good here?" Dean said looking over the menu

The same waitress as before came over to serve Alice and Dean.

"What can I get you two?" she said slightly stiffly

"Can we have…two spiced pork chops with mashed potatoes, and two cokes, and then a slice of apple pie please" Dean said winking at Alice.

"Great another happy couple" she said huffing off again

"What's up her backside?" Alice asked

"She was flirting with Sam earlier, not noticing I was there, and then when Sam told her he was here with his girlfriend she got in a mood" I said catching them up

"Well she'll never get any action with that attitude" Dean said joining in.

Alice nudged him slightly and then began laughing, we all joined in with the laughter.

Our drinks arrived first, and I took a large sip.

Soon after our drinks our food arrived, mine and Sam's salad, and salad burger with fries, and Dean and Alice's spiced pork chops with mashed potatoes.

"Well aren't we being healthy" Alice said as she saw the salad and salad burger with fries infront of me.

"Well it's a change from fast food" I muttered back.

"Health Junkie" Dean muttered to Sam

"I'm guessing this wasn't your choice Zo?" he asked I shook my head slowly.

"There's nothing wrong with being healthy once and a while" Sam said defending himself.

"Yes there's nothing wrong with that, but live a little Sammy" Dean replied jokingly.

The conversation died then and we all tucked into our food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our desserts came then, and a refill of drinks.

I tucked into my slice of strawberry cheesecake, and finished it quickly pushing back my plate once I had finished. I picked up my drink and took another large sip.

"I'll be back a moment" I said standing up and walking over to the toilets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I came out of the bathroom and joined everyone again at the table.

"So what did I miss?" I asked sitting back down

"I said that we should stay in town for a few days" Alice said

"Take a break for a few days" she continued with.

"That's not like you" I mumbled

"The last time we did something normal, I could tell you couldn't wait to get back on the road" I said more seriously

"This time it's different" she said

"And beside's I'm older than you so you have to do as I say" she said then began laughing

Sam and Dean joined in.

"Ok, ok fine we'll stay here but what are we going to do?" I asked

"We'll go with the flow" Dean said

"Ok" I said giving in and getting up to go pay for the bill, Alice came to join me.

She linked her arm with mine and stroked my hand gently.

"Cheer up Zo" she said patting my hand and helping me with the bill.

Once it was all paid we walked back over to Sam and Dean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	45. Chapter 45

We got back to the motel, and we booked in for another few days paying straight away.

Sam and I said goodnight to Dean and Alice and headed up to our motel room. Sam headed straight to the bed removing his clothes as he did and got under the covers, his head facing the pillow.

"I'll be out in a minute" I said grabbing my bag and headed to the bathroom, when inside I washed my face, then brushed my teeth. I then rummaged through my bag to find something to sleep in. I quickly removed my jeans and pulled off my top, chucking them into my bag again. I pulled on a vest top after removing my bra. And as I went to put my bra away I found one of Sam's shirts in my bag, I pulled it out then did up my bag. I put Sam's shirt on over my vest top and fem boxers and walked out of the bathroom taking my bag with me, I dropped it on the floor and then got into bed.

Sam's head was still planted into his pillow, I ran my fingers over his bare back and he turned onto his side, facing me. He wrapped his arms around me looking into my eyes. His eyes were soft and then they turned to confusion as his eyes travelled down to what I was wearing.

His eyes went soft again and he smiled.

"You look very sexy in that shirt" he said, his smile growing bigger.

"It's suits you better than it does me" he said pulling me closer

"Well it does have its disadvantages" he said looking at the buttons on the shirt

I laughed slightly, then kissed his nose.

"It may have its disadvantages, but it has its advantages too" I said smiling.

"Oh really" he said looking over the shirt once more, not seeing the advantages.

"Show me" he said

"Ok, how much do you like this shirt?" I asked

"hmmm…that's debatable, I like it on you but its not my best shirt" he said slightly confused by my question

"Would you mind if it got damaged?" I asked biting my lip lightly

"Not really" he said still not getting it.

I kissed him on the lips passionately, and he pulled me ontop of him, I rested a leg either side of his, and kissed him again.

"Will you please explain to me what those questions were about?" he asked.

"You'll see" I said smiling

"You say this top has disadvantages…" I said pointing at the buttons

"And I say it has advantages to those disadvantages" I said still pointing at the buttons

"I still don't get it" he said

"And you're the smart one" I said laughing

"Any other guy would understand…" I said trailing off

"Other guys like…Dean" Sam said a bit annoyed

"No, not particularly, but if you want some help understanding, think like Dean or any other guy" I said.

"Like with my downstairs brain" he said

"Exactly" I said smiling

Just then Sam grabbed a hold of my thighs squeezing them gently.

"You get it yet?" I asked.

"I think so" he said pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck.

"hmmm how can I make this easier…" I said

"I got it, do you remember when we had to go after that NightStalker?" I asked

"Yes" he said confused

"Do you remember what happened to my top as I was pulled out of the….." I said but I didn't need to continue Sam had caught on to where I was getting at, he pulled the shirt open ripping the buttons away.

"You see advantages" I said smiling

He began kissing my neck, pulling the rest of his shirt I was wearing away. And pulled me closer to him.

I saw flashing images, images of a mutilated face, a face I have seen before in my nightmares. My mothers face. But this was strange this wasn't like my other nightmares, if something was going to happen to my mother the nightmare would be clearer, but it was getting more and more hazy.

I opened my eyes not wanting to close them again, because I knew if I did, I would see her face again and I didn't want to, not that face, my mother mutilated beyond recognition.

My head was pounding, I sat up carefully trying not to wake Sam. I went over to my bag and rummaged through it to find my paracetamol and ibuprofen. I took them out of my bag and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, I returned back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. I grabbed two of each tablets, threw them in my mouth a swallowed a large mouthful of water to help them go down. I put the glass on the bedside table and began to gently rub my temple.

I felt Sam's arm move around my waist pulling me towards him.

"You ok Zoey?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just a slight headache" I said

"No you're not ok, I know those kind of headaches Zoey" he said pulling me into his side and wrapping his arms around me.

I turned in his arms, and kissed his nose.

"It was nothing honest" I said

"Just a reoccurring nightmare, nothing I can't handle" I said

"Tell me, what was it about" he said carefully

"Just a mutilated face of a women I don't know, I don't know where and I don't know what, or who did it to her" I said keeping the real image locked away

"I'm not sure, it could be me, it could be Alice, I just don't know" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise" he said before pressing his lips to mine with incredible passion.

"I will be here always" he replied pulling me into his arms

"I know" I said and I let the tears run down my cheeks.

"I love you Zoey, and I will forever" he said trying to sooth me

"And I love you too, with all my life, now and forever, I will never leave you" I replied

"I will never leave you too Zoey. I'll always be here" he said kissing my forehead.

"Now sleep, and dream sweetly my love, and wake with no more fears" he said like he was reciting me the most perfect poem.

I closed my eyes and rested against Sam, his arms tightened around me and I drifted slowly into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	46. Chapter 46

I woke with the image of my mother no longer in mind. Sam's arm was still tightly wrapped around me. I moved it carefully and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I ran the water and allowed it to warm up before I got in. I stripped off quickly and then stepped into the shower, allowing the warmth of the water to run over me, calming me down and relaxing my muscles.

I stepped out of the shower feeling relax and calm, I wrapped a towel tightly around myself, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Sam was sat up in the bed when I walked out of the bathroom, I picked up my bag and walked over to the bed, placing my bag ontop of it.

"Showers free" I told Sam, smiling

He smiled back at me "Thanks" he replied and got out of bed. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "I'll miss you in my arms" he told me and then walked into the bathroom.

I rummaged through my bag quickly trying to find something to wear. I couldn't decide, so I picked up my phone and called Alice.

She answered after the second beep.

"Hello" she replied

"Hey Alice, what's the plan for today?" I asked

It was silent on the other end for a few minutes.

"Why don't we discuss it over breakfast, meet you at the diner in say an hour" she said

"Sure, see you then" I replied and then hung up

"Well that was helpful" I muttered

"What was helpful?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around me.

I turned in his arms.

"I couldn't decide on what to wear, so I phoned Alice to see what the plan for today was, and she said that we'll discuss it over breakfast in an hour, that's what's helpful" I replied, Sam laughed and kissed me.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you look great in anything, especially now" his said, a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

"mmm...I'll have to say that you look better in what you're wearing" I said moving my hands to the top of the towel that was wrapped around his waist, he moved one of his arms, keeping his towel in place.

I laughed and moved my hands back, turning my whole body back to the bed where my bag was. I began walking to the bed, Sam's arm tightened around me stopping me from moving, I turned back around to face him.

He smiled at me, then pressed his lips to mine, he moved his hands that were on my waist down to my thighs, and over my bum, he squeezed it lightly and then let me go.

"Love you Zoey" he mumbled to me, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Love you too Sam" I said kissing his nose.

"Come on then, let's get dressed" I said playfully pushing him towards his bag.

I walked over to mine, and rummaged through it again. I pulled out some clean underwear, dried myself quickly and pulled them on first. I dropped the towel to the floor and rummaged through my bag again. I pulled out a figure hugging white tank top, my grey waistcoat, and a pair of black skinnies. I pulled on my top and jeans and then fiddled around with the button on the waistcoat. I turned around to walk over to the bathroom. Sam stood infront of me in a pair of jeans, and a fitted t-shirt.

"Nice muscles" I said walking towards him stroking his arms.

"Mmmm..." he said kissing my lips gently.

"You look Gorgeous" he replied pulling me closer to him kissing me again.

"Mmmm...Thanks" I replied once our lips separated.

I walked back over to my bag, pulled out my hairbrush and pulled it through my hair, once finished I threw it back into my bag and closed it up. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on my converses. Sam sat beside me and pulled on his boots. He pulled me into his side and kissed my lips.

"Let's head over to diner" I said standing up, pulling Sam with me.

We headed out of the motel and walked over to the diner. We waited outside for Dean and Alice to turn up.

Sam wrapped his arms around me keeping me close to him, I turned in his arms, wrapping mine around him. I rested my head against his chest.

"I love this" I mumbled to Sam

"Me too, I love having you in my arms" he replied kissing my forehead.

I heard two sets of footsteps approaching us, I turned my head towards the noise to see Alice and Dean walking to us.

"Let's eat" Dean said tapping Sam's shoulder and heading into the diner, wrapping his arms around Alice as he did. Sam and I followed behind them. We found a booth near the back and sat down.

I picked up the menu and looked over it, holding it between Sam and I so he could look too.

Alice and Dean did the same.

"What can I get you then kids?" an elderly woman asked

"Can I get two stacks of pancakes, one with a side order of bacon" Dean said ordering for him and Alice. Alice smiled at him, and he kissed her neck.

"Can I get one stack of pancakes and..." Sam started, then looked at me, I pointed at what I wanted.

"And the waffles with some maple syrup, and two coffees, one with milk and two sugars, and one with just two sugars please" he said.

"Ok, anything else?" she asked

"Yeah can we get two black coffees please" Alice said politely

"Sure thing, I'll be back with your drinks in a jiffy" the elderly woman said and then she walked away.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked starting the conversation

"A BBQ" Dean said

"We thought we would go to the beach and have a BBQ, and just have some fun" Alice said smiling at me.

"It's a nice day, we can get a nice tan Zoey" Alice said trying to sweeten the deal

"Ok ok, you don't have to persuade me, I'm for it" I replied smiling back

"Great" Alice said

We all finished our food, pushing our plates away. We paid for the food and headed out of the diner.

"Let's meet by the car in an hour, then we'll pick up the stuff we need for the BBQ" Alice said

We all agreed and then headed over to the motel to get ready to go to the beach.

When we got back to our room, I headed over to my bag and began rummaging through it to find my bikini, I pulled that out, it was a deep blue. I then pulled out a pair of dark denim short shorts, and my silver ballet pumps.

I left them on a chair, ready for me to change into when we leave to meet by the car. Sam stood by his bag looking down at the floor. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked

Sam looked up from the ground, but didn't look directly at me.

"I don't have swim shorts, or any shorts for that matter" he said not smiling

"Don't worry, when we go to get the stuff for the BBQ we'll pick you up some shorts" I said smiling at him

His mood lightened then, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"Thank you Zoey" he said, his smile grew bigger as he looked over my shoulder.

"You wearing that" he said not as a question, pointing to the bikini on the chair.

"Yes" I said smiling

"Guessing you like it?" I asked, his smile grew bigger

"Love it" he said kissing me

"Good" I mumbled against his lips


	47. Chapter 47

Sam walked me over to the bed, pressing his lips to my neck, and trailing them along it. I reached the foot of the bed and fell backwards onto it, Sam landing ontop of me. He lifted my thigh up and I wrapped it around him, he moved his lips to mine, they were soft and warm and full of passion, I moaned with pleasure against them. He moved his hands to my back and lifted me closer to him, my back arched and he kissed my neck again, running his lips up and down it. He pushed my top up and over my head, throwing it to the floor, I pulled at his shirt pulling it over his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled away from Sam, and stretched my body out carefully. I hopped out of the bed and walked over to the clothes I had on the chair, I pulled on my bikini, tying up the back of it carefully and tightly, I pulled on my denim short shorts over the top, and my figure hugging white tank top. I then placed my feet into my silver pumps. Sam moaned at the fact I had put my shorts and tank top over my bikini.

"I'm not walking around town in just my bikini Sam" I told him, he just moaned again.

"Get dressed, and if you're good I'll make it up to you" I said smiling, he jumped out of the bed and pulled on his clothes and shoes, before pulling me towards him and kissing me gently but with passion.

I pulled Sam out of the room with me, down to the car to wait for Dean and Alice to turn up, once at the car Sam rested against it pulling me into his arms and holding me there, I rested my head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. He kissed the top of my head, so I lifted my head up and pressed my lips to his, he pulled me up returning my kiss.

"Love you Zoey" he mumbled to me

"Love you too Sam" I said kissing his lips again.

Sam shifted his weight slightly, standing up straight instead of leaning against the car, I turned and saw Dean and Alice approaching us.

"Right then, let's go shopping" Alice said smiling

Dean and Alice got into the front, whilst Sam and I slid into the back of the Impala.

Dean started the car and pulled out of the motel, and heading towards the shopping mall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled into the parking lot, and got out of the car, I turned to Alice.

"Alice, Sam...ummm needs to get some shorts" I said

"Sure, Dean needs some too, shame we didn't think of it when we went shopping the last time" Alice said with a laugh, I joined in to.

Sam looked at me and smiled, before wrapping his arms around my waist, Dean did the same to Alice and the four of us heading inside of the mall.

We went round the shops, firstly picking up a portable BBQ and coal, then all the food that we needed and drinks, the last shop we went to we picked up swim shorts and shorts for Dean and Sam, and some blankets for the beach. With all shopping done, and the car loaded with the goodies, we headed for the beach.

We pulled up and parked the car, we unloaded the BBQ, coal, food and drinks from the car. Sam and Dean both grabbing a pair of swim shorts each, and Alice and I grabbing a blanket, we walked down to the beach to set up.

Once the BBQ was set, and the coals lit, Sam and Dean both left to find the toilets so they could change into the shorts. Alice and I laid out the blankets on the sand, and sat down on them.

"Isn't it just beautiful" Alice said looking out to the sea

"It's incredibly, how something as insignificant as the sea can be so peaceful and calming" I said joining in with Alice's mood.

As the boys returned Alice and I were both laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked taking a seat next to Alice, as Sam took a seat next to me.

"Nothing" Alice said holding in more laughter, before winking at me which made us both laugh again.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Seriously, it's nothing" I said to Sam before kissing his cheek.

"Ok, so who wants a drink?" I said turning around, picking up a few of the cans of soda.

"Me" Sam, Dean and Alice all said at once, I threw a couple towards Dean for Alice and him, and then turned to give Sam his, before grabbing one for myself.

I took a sip of mine, as Sam kissed the tip of my neck, making me almost drop my can, but I recovered just in time. I nudged Sam and he just smiled at me, which made me smile too.

"Let's get this BBQ started shall we?" Dean said getting up and walking over to the BBQ.

Alice, Sam and I all got up afterwards and walked over to where Dean was standing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The food began to get past out amongst us. I grabbed a corn on the cob and a burger to start off with. Dean continued to cook the food whilst Alice stood close beside him. Sam stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, I turned my face and smiled at him before kissing the tip of his nose.

"Wish I could see you in just your bikini" Sam mumbled into my ear.

"Behave" I said kissing his lips gently.

"Alice, will you please take your tank top off?" Dean asked pleadingly

"No, you'll get distracted and burn the food" she replied smiling

"I won't, promise" Dean said quickly kissing Alice's lips to distract her.

"Fine" Alice said with a huff and then took her tank top off.

And as Alice had said, Dean got distracted by the lack of clothing Alice was now wearing.

"You should do the same" Sam said, nudging me lightly. But before I could reply I was distracted by the smell of burning, I turned to Dean and Alice's direction.

Alice nudged Dean "I told you so" She said smiling at him, as he regained control over the bbq.

"I can't, cause if I do. You'll get food down yourself" I finally replied to Sam

"Please" he said kissing my neck trying to persuade me.

"Not going to work this time" I said smiling at him before picking up my corn on the cob and taking a bite out of it.

As I did, butter began to drip down my chin and onto my top. 'Damn it' I thought to myself. I looked down, it wasn't that bad, but I thought best not to risk getting more butter dripping onto it. I put my corn on the cob back down on my plate, and wipe my chin removing the melted butter from it. I stepped away from Sam and removed my tank top aswell.

I looked over at Sam, he had a huge smile on his face, satisfied with the fact he had won this time. I walked back over to him and kissed him lightly in the lips.

"And what was that about me getting food down myself" he said smiling into me lips.

"Oh shut up" I said kissing him again. He smiled and kissed me back.

Sam wrapped his arms back around me, I turned around so that I am facing the sea, as I turn I notice Alice is running towards the sea with just her bikini on.

"Zoey, Zoey…..Come join me Zoey!" Alice yells from the sea to me

I shook my head then yelled "I'm fine here, thank you" Sam kissed my neck gently to confirm he was feeling the same.

"Oh come on Zo…please" Alice yelled then.

I turned and looked at Sam, He nodded. I unwrapped his arms and then slid out of my shorts before running towards the sea to join Alice in the water.

We began to splash around for a bit until we turned back towards the beach and noticed Sam and Dean staring at us.

"Sam, Dean, Come join us" Both Alice and I yelled at the same time.

Sam and Dean began walking towards the sea, before they raced each other to see who could get there first. It was a tie.

Alice wrapped her legs and arms around Dean in the water. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

Sam came over to me and started splashing the water towards me, I joined in and splashed water back at him. After awhile I stopped splashing the water and took a step towards Sam, just as I was taking the step Sam splashed the water directly into my face. It got into my eyes and started to sting really badly.

"Owwww…..Sam. Why did you do that?" I asked upset, trying to open my eyes.

"Zoey, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you" Sam said taking a step towards me.

I opened my eyes carefully, so that I look at Sam…he took another step towards me carefully.

"Zoey…Can you forgive me?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around me.

As Sam put his arms around me, I put my hands gently on his shoulders and pushed down as hard as I could. Sam went under the water and then came back up, wiping his hair out of his face and some of the water out of his eyes.

"Ok, now you're forgiven" I said to Sam kissing him gently on the lips.

He kissed me back, and wrapped his arms around me lifting me up slightly, I wrapped my legs and arms around him, and he stood up straight.

I looked back down at the water to see if Alice and Dean were still there, but I couldn't see them, so I turned towards the beach. Dean was walking up the beach carrying Alice on his back. I smiled at what I saw and then rested my head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam carried me in his arms out of the water.

We joined Dean and Alice; Sam gently lowered me to the ground, but kept his arms around my waist tightly.

I bent down and quickly grabbed a towel from the ground and wrapped it tightly around myself.

Alice did the same, then we began packing up the bbq and beach equipment.


	48. Chapter 48

We walked towards the car, I still had the towel wrapped around myself. Just as we were getting closer to the car, there was a loud squeal.

I turned to the noise to see where it had come from, and then I noticed the seagull infront of us, and realised the noise must have come from Alice. She was moving from side to side at the time I looked at her.

"You're scared of Seagulls?" Dean asked

"No…Birds….did you never watch Hitchcock's the bird…they've freaked me out ever since" Alice responded.

We stood there for a little while until the seagulls moved away.

We then walked to the car. Once at the car Dean began moaning about a mess.

I didn't know why until I looked at the car, and it was covered in bird poop.

"We'll get it cleaned" Alice said trying to cheer up Dean.

"Will you do it in your bikini?" Dean asked, I decided not to listen to the rest of the conversation.

I removed the towel, and slipped on my shorts and top, before getting into the car, and Sam sliding in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my neck.

"I have to admit you looked sexy in that bikini" Sam said kissing my neck once again.

"Behave Sam, wait till we get back to the motel" I said pressing my lips to his gently, and then leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly at the same time Dean and Alice got into the car.

We headed back to the motel, Dean wasn't moaning anymore, obviously Alice had said something to keep him happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the motel, Sam and I headed up to our room, Dean and Alice following behind us. We said our goodnights and then headed into our rooms.

I opened the door and walked inside, Sam following behind me. Sam shut the door behind him with his foot. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've been waiting to be alone with you all day" Sam mumbled into my ear before kissing my neck.

"Me too" I mumbled back turning in his arms so that I was now facing him.

I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted me up gently and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Sam ran his hands up my back lifting my top over my head. I pulled at his top, removing it completely and throwing it to one side.

Sam carried me over to the bed and gently lowered me onto it. I shuffled further up the bed, and Sam climbed onto it joining me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my lips to his neck. He pressed his lips to mine passionately. He lifted me up and arched my back, and kissed my neck, trailing his lips up and down. I pulled Sam closer, before rolling him over so that I was now ontop of him. I pressed my lips to his once more, and he pulled me closer to him.

I woke suddenly, with flashing images of my mother's death again, it was beginning to really worry me and I knew I had to tell Alice soon.

I moved away slightly, but felt Sam's arm around me tighten as I moved.

"Please don't move" Sam moaned, keeping his eyes closed.

I moved myself closer to him, and snuggled into his chest, he loosened his arms slightly but kept them firmly there.

"Sorry" I mumbled into his chest, pressing my lips to it gently.

"It's ok, just don't move yet" he said kissing the top of my head.

I drifted back off to sleep comfortably, not dreaming of my mother's death again the whole time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke more easily this time, I stretched against Sam's body waking myself up properly. Sam shifted his weight next to me.

"Morning Sexy" Sam mumbled into my hair

"Morning to you too" I said kissing his chest, before tracing my fingers around his tattoo.

Sam ran his fingers up and down my spine, then kissed the top of my head.

"Love you Zoey" he said pulling my chin up to press his lips to mine.

"Love you too Sam" I said against his lips, before pressing them back against his.

I moved slightly trying to roll over to grab my phone, but Sam stopped me from moving, and leant over to grab something off his bedside table, then handed it to me.

I looked down at the object in my hands and realised it was Sam's phone.

"Thanks Sam" I smiled

I checked the time on the phone, and moaned slightly.

"Do we really have to get up?" I asked Sam, he looked down at the time on the phone, grabbed the phone and put it back on the table.

"Not just yet" Sam said, pulling me close to him.

I snuggled back into Sam's chest and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My phone began to buzz, so I picked it up off of the table and flipped it open.

"Morning Alice" I said down the phone

"Hey Zo, It's Dean by the way" Dean said down the phone

"Oh, right. Where's Alice?" I asked

"In the shower, she asked me to ring to see if you and Sam wanted to join us for breakfast at the diner over the road" Dean said

"Sure, when?" I replied

"In an hour, meet you at the diner" Dean said hanging up.

Sam came out of the bathroom and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Who was that?" Sam asked

"Dean called, wanted to see if we wanted to join them for breakfast" I said turning in Sam's arm.

He stood there in just a towel, and I stood in just my underwear.

"How long till we have to meet them?" Sam said starting to kiss my neck again

"We have an hour" I said smiling

Sam continued kissing my neck.

"Sam…Stop." I said turning in his arms.

I pressed my lips to his once and then stepped away.

"No fair" Sam moaned, taking a step forward. I put my arm out and held up my hand.

My hand was pressed against his chest as he took his step.

"Sam, stop. Get dressed." I said walking around him to grab my bag.

Sam turned the same time I began walking away, and grabbed me around the waist. And lifted me over his shoulder, walked me over to the bed and dropped me onto it.

"Now, you're gonna pay" I said pulling Sam towards me.

"Oh I plan to" Sam said joining me on the bed and kissing my lips gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled away from Sam and got out of the bed grabbing my bag and headed into the bathroom. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a short sleeved v neck top. Then my converse and pulled them all on after I had put my underwear on. Then walked out of the bathroom, Sam had only his underwear on when I walked into the bedroom.

"Sam" I moaned

He walked upto me and kissed my neck gently.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"I was waiting for you" he said shyly.

"Get Dressed" I said chucking clothes at him.

He smiled then saluted before walking into the bathroom, I smiled back then laughed.

We headed over to the diner, and found an empty table and sat down. I snuggled into Sam's chest and we waited for Alice and Dean to turn up.

A waitress came over to us. "Just two today then?" she asked

"They're on their way, wonder what's taking them so long" I replied half to her and half to Sam

The waitress smiled, and Sam rubbed my arm.

"Would you like to order now, or wait for them to arrive?" She asked politely

"We'll wait, thank you" I answered politely and smiled.

"Ok, I'll be back when they get here" she smiled then walked away.

I snuggled closer into Sam, and swung my legs over his.

"Love you" I mumbled to Sam

"Love you too" he mumbled into my hair before kissing the top of my head.

We waited a little while longer, I turned my head towards the door of the diner, I saw Alice and Dean walk through it, Dean's arm wrapped firmly around Alice's waist.

"So what took you two so long?" I asked as they got closer, they sat down opposite us before answering.

"Car wash" Alice answered, smiling then winking at Dean. Dean smiled back.


	49. Chapter 49

"So got anything, new hunt?" Dean asked

"Not yet, thought we could do some research on the road. If that's ok?" I said

"Sure, I'm up for anything" Alice smiled

"Now that that's sorted, let's eat" Dean said picking up a menu and holding it between him and Alice.

Sam picked up the other one, and looked through it with me. I pointed out to Sam what I wanted, he nodded.

"So can I take your order?" A petite woman asked

"Sure, Can I get two Waffles with maple syrup and two orange juices please" Sam said, handing her the menu.

"Can I get two short stacks, one with a side of bacon, and two black coffees please" Dean ordered for him and Alice.

The waitress repeated our order back to us, and then walked away.

Alice snuggled into Dean's chest, swinging her legs over Dean's too, Dean rested his arm over Alice's shoulder, and entwined his fingers with her free hand.

Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, he kissed the top of my head. We waited for our food to arrive.

The waitress brought over our drinks first, I took a sip from drink, as did Alice.

Once our food arrived, we all tucked in. We were finished a few minutes later. I pulled Sam up with me.

"Let's go pay" I said pulling him over to the cash register.

"We'll meet you by the car" Alice said, walking up to us then leaving the diner.

"How much?" I asked the man at the desk, he gave me the price.

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed the cash to me, I gave it to the man behind the desk.

"Thanks" I smiled then pulled Sam out of the diner with. He wrapped his arm around me and walked towards the car.

Dean was leant against the car, Alice was leant beside him, Dean's arms were wrapped around her.

I walked around to the trunk of the car and pulled out my laptop before joining everyone.

Dean got into the front followed by Alice getting in on the other side. Sam slid into the back first, I followed behind him, handing him the laptop before I got in.

Sam handed me back the laptop, then pulled me close to him. Dean rested his hand on Alice's thigh, then started the car pulling it out of the diner and heading on the road again.

I pulled open my laptop and began typing away, to see if I can find anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Found anything interesting?" Dean asked looking in the rear view mirror at me.

"Ummm…I think I might" I answered

"So, what is it?" Alice asked

"So this article dates back to over 50 years, about this family. The father went crazy, killing his whole family, then killing himself. He drowned their new born baby, set their daughter alight, hung their son, then hacked his wife to pieces before cutting his throat, killing himself. Someone's got to be pretty messed up to turn on his family like that"

"And that applies to a hunt how?" Dean asked

"Let me finish…..ok so all of this happened on Halloween of that year. But about 5 years ago, same thing happens, except its only the father who dies, on Halloween. And again the year after, all the way up to last year. No one knows how the fathers die, they are found lying there, throats slit, and no knife or object of any kind to show suicide, but yet they're still dead." I said

"And Halloween's coming up in two days" I finished with

"Ok, so what do you think it is?" Alice asked

"A vengeful spirit" Sam suggested

"Seems likely enough" Dean said

"So where we headed?" Alice asked.

I turned the laptop towards Alice, she read the address off and Dean turned the car around and headed the way we're meant to be going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been on the road awhile and decided to pull into a motel. Sam and I went to check in.

"Excuse me" I said to the man at the desk, he had his nose in a book, with his feet up.

"Yes" the man replied, putting his book to one side.

"Can we get two doubles please?" I asked.

"Sure" the man dropped his feet, turned to the side and picked up two keys and a sign in sheet.

I signed us in, handed him my credit card, then collected it back with the keys.

Sam and I headed back to the car, Alice and Dean stood beside it, Dean held their bags in one of his hands, the other around her waist.

I handed Alice a set of the keys and then headed round to the trunk of the car Sam following behind me. I went to pick up our bags, but Sam's hand came over mine, and took the bags from me.

He moved the bags to one side then wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to mine.

Sam then closed the trunk, and picked me up and hung me over his shoulder, and carried me into the motel and up to the room, I watched Dean and Alice follow behind us. Alice was smiling up at me as she watched Sam carry me.

Sam carried me up the stairs, he unlocked the door and closed it behind him with his foot.

"You can put me down now, please" I said folding my arms.

Sam lowered me carefully, once on my feet he pulled me in close. He pressed his lips to mine once then stepped away. I ran my fingers down Sam's chest until I reached the buckle of his jeans, I pulled it loose then unzipped his jeans, then slid them down his legs before standing up straight again.

Sam pulled at my jean shorts, undoing them in one movement, I shimmied them off, then stepped towards Sam. Sam lifted me up slightly, pressing his lips to mine again, I wrapped my legs and arms around Sam, he rested his hands under my bum and carried me over to the bed. He gently lowered me down and began to trail his lips up my neck and back down again.

I lifted Sam's top over his head, and pressed my lips to his chest. Sam gently lifted my chin and kissed me softly on the lips, before pulling at my top, taking it off over my head.

My legs and arms still wrapped around Sam, I pulled him closer to me, He stroked his hand up my thigh and rested it on my waist. I pressed my lips to his and held him there.

I rolled away from Sam, his hands came around my waist pulling me closer to him. He pressed his lips to mine once.

"Love you Zoey" He mumbled into my hair.

"Love you too Sam" I said pressing my lips to his chest.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Should we call Dean and Alice and see if they want to get some dinner?" I asked pulling myself closer to Sam's body.

He pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Not just yet" He answered.

I rested my head on Sam's chest liking the sound of not having to move. The moment didn't last long though.

My phone began to buzz, I reached for it but Sam beat me there picking it up and answering it in one movement.

"Hello" Sam said down the phone.

"Oh hey Sam, where's Zo?" Alice asked from the other side.

"She's right next to me" Sam replied

"Why didn't she answer the phone then?" Alice asked confused.

Sam was about to say something but Alice cut him off.

"You two hungry?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah…we were thinking of calling you actually" Sam answered.

"How about we meet at the car in about half an hour to go and get some food?" Alice suggested.

"Sure, we'll see you in half an hour" Sam said hanging up.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.


	50. Chapter 50

Sam and I walked down to the car, Sam's arm wrapped around my waist. Sam leant beside the side of the car, he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed him back running my hands through his hair.

I heard two sets of footsteps approaching, I could feel Sam shifting slightly, I reached up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Stay" I mumbled before pressing my lips to his ear.

Sam relaxed back into his position, I turned in his arms keeping them wrapped around me so I could greet Alice and Dean.

"Hey guys" I said smiling as Sam pressed his lips to the back of my neck.

"Hey Zo, are you allowed to talk now?" She asked smiling.

I laughed slightly, "Yeah I can talk" I said smiling then turned to kiss Sam on the lips.

"So let's go eat" Dean said as he went round to open the passenger door for Alice before getting into the car himself.

Sam and I slid into the back, Sam pulling me into his side keeping me close. He kissed the top of my head.

We pulled up outside of a diner and got out of the car. I walked round to the trunk and pulled it open. Sam came and stood beside me as I pulled out my laptop. I closed the trunk and walked towards the diner following behind Dean and Alice, Sam walked beside me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I pressed my lips to his cheek.

Sam and I walked in behind Alice and Dean and followed them over to a table near the back of the diner. Alice and Dean sat down first, with Sam and I taking a seat opposite them. I pulled out my laptop and rested it on the table. Sam held the menu infront of us both.

"So what do you want baby?" Sam mumbled into my ear, holding up the menu to hide our faces.

I pressed my lips to his gently.

"That's not what I asked" Sam said smiling. "But I feel the same" he whispered in my ear before kissing me again.

I looked over the menu quickly and pointed at what I wanted. Sam nodded and put down the menu.

Sam wrapped his arms around me as the waiter came over to take our order.

"What can I get for you?" He asked politely.

"Can we get two cheeseburgers and fries, with two cokes" Sam said ordering for us both.

"Can you make that four of each, as well as a slice of apple pie please" Dean said ordering for him and Alice.

"Sure" the kind waiter said before walking away to give in our order.

Sam pulled me closer and kissed me gently on the neck. "Did I tell you I love you?" Sam asked whispering it in my ear.

"Yes you did, and I love you too" I said smiling.

Our food and drinks arrived then, Sam unwrapped his arms slightly, but left one hand on the small of my back. He began tucking into his food, stroking a small circle into my back while he ate.

I began eating my own food, as did Dean and Alice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed my plate away at the same time Sam did. I took another sip from my drink and then leant into Sam's side, he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"So where are we starting with this hunt?" Alice asked

"Not sure" I replied, before pulling my laptop onto my lap.

I began typing away on the laptop trying to find a lead on what we should do first.

"Found anything?" Dean asked

"Yeah, we should go to the town centre to find out more about the family and the home that they lived in, that may help us figure out what is going on" I said shutting down my laptop.

"Ok, we'll make a start on that in the morning" Alice said as she finished off the last bit of the apple pie.

"Ok then" I said nudging Sam, he stood up and stepped to the side, I got out and walked over to the till. Sam came and stood beside me wrapping his arms around my waist. I pull out my purse and paid for the food, before walking back over to the table to pick up my laptop.

Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck.

"Night you two, we'll see you in the morning" I said to Dean and Alice as we walked out of the diner.

Sam and I had decided to walk back to the motel to spend more time alone.

It didn't take us that long to get back to the motel when we got there, Sam wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as we walked into the motel. Sam and I walked up to our room. After entering Sam shut the door behind him with his foot. Before walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turned in Sam's arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you" I mumbled before kissing the top of his neck.

"I love you too" He said placing a kiss to my lips.

"I've been waiting to be alone with you all night" he said smiling against my lips, kissing me again stopping me from giving my answer.

"Mmmmm…the feeling is mutual" I smiled.

He pulled me closer to him and began pulling my top off over my head and throwing it to one side. I pulled at his top pulling it over his head and throwing it to one side. He ran his hands down my back and rested them on my bum, he squeezed it lightly then picked me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he pulled me closer. He walked us over to the bed, and dropped me lightly onto it before joining me. He pressed his lips to mine, before trailing them along my neck. I let out a small moan of pleasure before lifting his head back up to mine and kissed his lips tenderly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled away from Sam, but he pulled me back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He mumbled into my hair, before kissing the top of my head.

"Nowhere now" I said snuggling closer into Sam's chest.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me in closer.

I lifted my head up and pressed my lips to his. "Love you" I said smiling before pressing my lips to his again.

He kissed me back with more passion. "Love you too" He replied, before pressing his lips to my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up feeling Sam's arms wrap around me. I snuggled in closer to his chest not wanting to wake up just yet. Sam's weight shifted beside me.

"Morning Beautiful" Sam mumbled into my hair.

"Morning Sexy" I said into his chest, before lifting my head up to smile at him.

He pressed his lips to mine for a quick moment.

"So guess we should make a start on this hunt" I said getting up and out of the bed.

Sam moved to the edge of the bed, and pulled me towards him by my waist. I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Get up and get dressed, I'm going to call Alice when I've got dressed myself" I said kissing him again, then walked over to the bathroom picking up my bag as I went.

I rummaged through my bag pulling out a pair of faded black skinny jeans, clean underwear, a plain white vest top, then my grey waistcoat. I pulled on my underwear, then my skinny jeans, vest top and waist coat. I then pulled on my grey suede boots.

I pulled a brush through my hair, letting it fall into place. I walked back out into the bedroom, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed in just his jeans. I walked over to him. He pulled me towards him by my waist, I sat down on his lap, resting my hands on his bare chest.

"Come on Sam, get dressed" I said trying to get up off of his lap. But he kept me there.

"Not yet" He mumbled. I pressed my lips to his. And then finally pulled myself off of Sam's lap.

"Now get dressed" I said smiling before walking over and grabbing my phone from the bedside table. I dialled Alice's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Zoey" She answered happily.

"Hey Alice, want to meet by the car in say 15 minutes so we can get some breakfast" I said

"Sure, we'll see you soon then" She replied before hanging up.

I closed my phone and looked over at Sam, who was now pulling on his boots.

"What's the plan then babe?" Sam asked pulling me towards him.

"We're meeting Alice and Dean by the car in about 15 minutes" I said kissing his lips gently.

"So we have time to waste then" He said smiling cheekily.

"Not really, but later I promise" I said kissing him again. He pulled me onto his lap, resting his hands on my bum as he kissed me again. I ran my hands through his hair kissing him back.

"As much as you and I would both love to, we just don't have the time" I mumbled into Sam's lips

I pulled Sam up as I began walking out of our room, as our door shut, Sam wrapped his arms around me, and we walked out of the motel together.

Sam leant against the car and we waited for Dean and Alice to turn up. Sam pulled me into his arms wrapping them around me tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	51. Chapter 51

Dean and Alice came walking towards Sam and I, Sam stood up straight keeping his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Let's go get some food" Dean said getting into the car followed by Alice getting in on the other side.

Sam and I slid into the back of the car, Sam keeping his arms wrapped around me the whole time. Once inside the car Sam pulled me closer into his side and held me there.

We pulled up outside of the diner, Dean and Alice got out first as Sam and I followed behind. We walked over to a table near the corner of them diner.

We all sat down at roughly the same time, I pulled a menu towards me holding it up infront of Sam and I as we looked it over.

Sam kissed my neck gently as I looked over the menu. I turned my face to his and kissed his cheek. 'Look at the menu' I mouthed to him. He smiled innocently then looked over the menu with me.

The waitress came over then, she was a preppy teenager, with long blonde curly hair pulled up into a tight pony tail.

"What can I get you?" She asked smiling happily.

"Can I get a toasted bacon and egg sandwich, and an apple juice please" I said returning her smile.

"Make that two of each" Sam said handing over the menu.

"Can I get an all American fry up, and a black coffee" Dean said handing Alice the menu.

"Can you make that two, but I'll have an orange juice instead of the black coffee, thanks" Alice said handing over the menu to the kind waitress.

She walked away, and gave in our order.

Alice rested her head against Dean's shoulder, as Dean dangled his arm over hers entwining their fingers together. Alice placed a quick kiss to Dean's hand that was entwined with hers, before looking up into his eyes and smiling. 'love you' Dean mouthed to Alice before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Sam pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist, resting his hand in my thigh. I leant my head into the nape of his neck and kissed it gently. He squeezed my thigh lightly before kissing the top of my head. I left my head there while I waited for my food to arrive.

Our drinks arrived first, and I took a sip from my apple juice at the same time Alice took a sip of her orange juice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed my plate away then leant against Sam. He pulled me in close and kissed my cheek gently.

"So I guess we should head into town then" Alice said pushing her plate away. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, kissing her on her forehead.

"Guess we should" I said nudging Sam slightly as we both got up and stepped to the side of the table.

Alice and Dean got out next and walked over to the register.

"We'll see you by the car" Sam said pulling me out of the diner with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up and carried me the rest of the way till we reached the car.

Sam put me down gently and pressed his lips to mine, stopping me from saying anything. I leant into him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

A cough came from behind us.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything" Dean said laughing slightly.

"Love you" Sam whispered to me before turning around to face Dean and Alice.

Alice and Dean got into the car, as Sam and I followed behind sliding into the back. Sam pulled me close. 'love you too' I mouthed pressing my lips to his quickly. He smiled against my lips. I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder as we drove into town. Dean's hand was rested in Alice's thigh while he was driving, every now and then he would squeeze it gently.

We pulled into a parking space outside of the town centre. We walked inside and went to the information desk.

"Hello, can you tell me where we could find some information about 245 station street, and the Millar Family?" I asked politely.

"Sure, follow me" the kind elderly man behind the desk said, as he lead us towards a bookshelf near the back of the centre.

"Hopefully you can find all that you need, in these two shelves" He said walking back over to his desk as more customers walked through the door.

We looked through most of the books but couldn't find a lot about the Millar family, we did however find out that 245 station street had been rebuilt 15 years ago. Which gave us some information on what we needed to do and what we needed to find out more about.

We walked back over to the desk.

"Did you find what you need?" The kind man asked.

"Not exactly, do you know of anywhere else that may hold any information about this" Sam asked.

"Only place I can think of, is the old town hall. It's abandoned now though, so there may not be a lot left of it." He said smiling slightly.

"Thanks anyway" Alice said smiling.

We walked out of the town centre and began walking towards the car, when my head began to hurt. I stopped still in the middle of the street.

"Zo, are you ok?" Alice asked but her voice seemed really fair away, even though she was standing next to me. My knees gave way and I fell to the fall. Someone's arms came around me lowering me gently to the ground.

My eyes closed and I drifted off into the vision inside my head.

I was taken back to when I was five years old, I was standing by my dad's grave with Alice and Dale standing beside me. My mother standing protectively over us. Her hands rested on mine and Dale's shoulders. When suddenly I felt pain in my shoulder as my mother gripped my arm tighter.

"Help me Zoey, Save me" She screamed loudly that it rang through my eyes, burning its way through me.

The vision changed then, and I had the image of my father. The only one I had of him before he died. Us playing in the park after my fourth birthday. Now he stood still infront of me, but I had changed. The image of me was the image of me now. I was seeing him through different eyes. His arms came around me pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly as the tears ran down my face.

"Dad, I've missed you" I said tears still streaming down my face.

"Zoey, I've missed you too" He said stroking my back.

"Dad, what should I do I'm scared?" I asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry, you know what you have to do, you're strong and brave. And I am so proud of you my sweet angel, I'm here with you and I love you. Take care my darling" He replied and then the whole vision vanished infront of me.

My eyes fluttered open, Sam's face was the first thing I saw. Tears began running down my cheeks.

"Zoey? Baby are you ok?" Sam said, his voice thick with worry.

"Zo, are you ok? Tell me what did you see" Alice said next.

I tried to sit up so I could see everyone, Sam's arms came around me helping me slightly.

"Take it easy Zo" Dean said as he hands reached my back and he helped Sam keep my balance.

I finally opened my mouth and gave an answer.

"I'm Ok" I said smiling weakly, I looked from Sam and Alice, both filled with emotion.

"What did you see Zoey?" Alice asked again.

I said one word, not wanting to give away all the details.

"Dad" I replied.

"I saw Dad" I said pulling Alice towards me and hugging her tight as more tears ran down my face.

She hugged me back tightly, before looking at me.

She smiled at me weakly 'I'll tell you about it later' I mouthed to her, she nodded in response.

Sam and Dean helped me to my feet. I turned to Sam who pulled me in close.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" I mumbled to him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"It's ok. Just as long as you don't do it again" He said smiling faintly happy to see me with my eyes open.

"I promise" I said kissing him once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	52. Chapter 52

"So what did you really see Zo?" Alice asked turning in her seat. Dean's hand on her thigh as he pulled up outside the motel. The car came to a stop, I sat forward slightly Sam's hand on the small of my back stroking it gently.

"Well at first I saw mum, you, Dale and me. We were standing by dad's grave and then it flicked back to when I was four playing in the park with Dad before he died. And then I was standing in dad's arms at the age I am now and he told me he was proud of me and that he loved me" I said missing out a few details.

"Really?" Alice asked clearly wanting more, but I wasn't yet ready to tell her everything, I needed to know more about my nightmare first.

"Yes really" I said reaching across and squeezing her hand.

"Honestly Alice, that's everything. Now can we get back to the hunt?" I asked looking around me. Sam stroked circles into the small of my back letting me know that he was in agreement.

Dean nodded. "Ok" Alice said with a slight huff but moved on from the subject.

"So I guess our next best move is to go check out the old abandoned town hall" Alice said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but when should we check it out?" I asked leaning back into Sam's hand glad that the previous conversation was now over.

"Just after it gets dark would be the best time, without causing any un-needed suspicions" Sam said pulling me close.

"Good, now let's go eat" Dean said pulling the car back out of the motel and headed towards the diner.

We pulled up outside of the diner, I slid out of the car followed closely behind by Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist tightly just as Alice and Dean got out of the car.

We headed into the diner, Sam and I following behind Dean and Alice. We found a table near the corner of the diner.

Everyone took at seat at the table, Sam patting the seat beside him for me to sit down.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, Sam will you order for me" I smiled then headed to the bathroom.

I wandered off to the bathroom not sure of how I was going to do this. I pulled out my cell and scrolled through my numbers until I found the one I wanted. I pressed 'call' and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello" A female voice came from the other end.

"Hi Mum. It's Zoey. Are you alright?" I replied back.

"Why of course I'm alright Zoey. What made you ask that?" She asked me. I knew that this was going to be hard.

"I was just calling to see that you were ok. You missed Dale's wedding" I answered dodging the real reason why I was calling.

"Yeah, about that. Will you tell Dale that I'm sorry. I couldn't get there, I was knee deep in work over here and I just couldn't get away." She replied. 'Typical Mum' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, No problem mum. I'll tell Alice you said hi. I got to go now. Love you" I said trying to finish the conversation quickly. I had what I needed.

"Sure. Love you too. Goodbye xx" She answered then hung up. I closed my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I headed back over to the table just as the waiter walked away from it.

I sat down next to Sam, who pulled me closer to him. "Missed you" He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Missed you too" I mumbled against his lips.

"So what did you order me?" I asked Sam a little louder.

"I ordered you a chicken salad wrap and a vanilla milkshake. That ok?" He asked stroking my side gently.

"That's perfect" I smiled kissing him gently on his lips. I turned back to Dean and Alice.

"So what is the plan for tonight then?" I asked

"Well just after dark, we're going to sneak into the old abandoned town hall and see what we can find out about the family and the house" Dean replied.

"Ok. That's sounds good to me" I replied then snuggled into Sam's chest while we waited for our food to arrive.

I pushed my plate away then picked up my drink taking another sip from it. I put it back down just as Alice pushed her plate away and Dean finished off his drink.

I looked out the window. "So it looks like we've got a bit of time to waste. How about we meet back here for a late dinner then head off to the old town hall?" I asked looking back at everyone around the table.

"I like that idea" Dean said pulling Alice closer to him and wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck lightly.

"I bet you do" Alice laughed then turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's go pay" I said only to Sam getting up and walking over to the till. Sam followed closely behind before wrapping his arms around my waist as I paid for our meal. Sam and I walked back over to the table.

"We'll meet you two by the car when you're ready" Sam said then we both walked out of the diner.

Sam leaned against the side of the car, pulling me into his arms. He pressed his lips to mine gently. My arms wrapped around his neck, I ran my hands through his hair. His hands ran down my waist and over and around my hips before squeezing my bum gently. Our lips staying connected the whole time. I pulled away slowly and looked into Sam's eyes.

"I love you Sam" I said still looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Zoey" He said holding my eyes in his. Smiling slightly before pressing his lips to mine lightly.

I smiled against his lips.

There was a couple pairs of footsteps headed in our direction. I turned my head to face those who were approaching. I smiled at Dean and Alice.

"Should we get going then" Alice suggested looking around at Sam who showed no sign of moving.

"Lets" I said pulling away from Sam and sliding into the back of the Impala.

Sam followed behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

We arrived at the motel in a short time. I slid out of the car, quickly followed by Sam. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "I can think of a few ways we can waste our time" He smiled against my ear.

"Oh I bet you can" I mumbled back turning my head to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"We'll meet you guys in a few hours" Dean shouted back to us as he and Alice walked into the motel.

"Guess we're alone now stretch" I smiled turning in Sam's arms. He smiled back before kissing me lightly on the lips.

I pulled away slowly then pulled him along with me as I walked over to the motel. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked into the motel together. When we reached the stairs Sam lifted me up and over his shoulder and carried me the rest of the way to our room. His arm shifted as we reached the door. I could feel him root around in his pocket for the motel key.

"You need some help there?" I asked

"I can't find the key" Sam huffed now checking his other pockets.

"Why don't you let me down so I can check my pockets" I suggested. But instead Sam's hands went straight to my bum, he put his hand into each pocket looking for the key but coming up empty.

"It's not there" He smiled

"Oh really" I said, I shifted my weight to one side so I could get access to my left front pocket. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out the motel key.

"You didn't really think this through did you?" I asked turning back to the position I started in.

"Here" I said stopping Sam from replying. I dropped the keys into his back pocket. Sam reached round and retrieved them.

"Thanks" He replied before kissing my bum gently. I laughed a little.

The door clicked open and Sam stepped inside carrying me with him. He kicked the door shut with the back of his foot. It closed quickly. Sam moved swiftly over to the bed, he lowered me onto it. Just as he was about to join me, I got up.

"I'm just going to freshen up" I smiled kissing the worried line his lips had turned into.

He sunk into the bed as I picked up my bag and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting, so don't take too long" Sam mumbled looking over at me.

"Promise" I said closing the bathroom door behind me.

I rummaged through my bag, and pulled out my red with black lace trim bra and thong set and then my red and black babydoll set. I removed the clothes I was already wearing quickly. I pulled on the new underwear removing the tags before hand. I did the same to the babydoll then pulled it on. I put the old clothes into my bag then zipped it up. I left it in the bathroom as I walked out of it. Sam was looking at the floor when I walked out. He was just in his boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, you found something more interesting to look at?" I asked smiling a little.

Sam's head shot up, and as it did his mouth dropped. 'Wow' He mouthed silently.

"You look incredibly sexy in that you know" He said getting up from the bed and walking over to me.

"You really think so" I said.

"Don't think, Know so" He smiled pulling me closer but still leaving a little distance between us. He looked over what I was wearing a couple more times. Before closing the distance and pressing his lips to mine.

"I am the luckiest man in the world. Zoey you are amazing and extremely beautiful" He smiled against my lips.

"I would say ditto, but I would have to change a few words first." I smiled.

"Sam, I am the luckiest woman in the world, You are everything I want in a man and more. You're kind, sweet, sexy and genuinely you're perfect for me in every way." I said pressing my lips to his, running my fingers through his hair.

"I love you Zoey Rebecca Mayland" He smiled against my lips.

"And I love you too Samuel Winchester" I said.

"Did you just call me Samuel?" He asked

"I did, do you not like that name" I replied.

"No, it's just no one's ever used my full first name before" He smiled.

"I'm sorry" I said feeling a little foolish

"Don't be" He smiled then kissed me gently on the lips.

"Really? I asked

"Really" He replied then kissed me again.

He pulled me closer to him lifting me slightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Sam walked us over to the bed, lowering us both onto it gently. I shuffled up the bed slightly followed closely by Sam. He pressed his lips to my neck. I rewrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. My hands ran through his hair. He slipped the straps of both my babydoll and bra off my shoulders, I reached down with my hands until I reached the rim of Sam's boxers. He smiled at me and kissed me passionately.


	53. Chapter 53

I rolled away from Sam and tried to bring my breathing back to normal, I turned my head to look at Sam he smiled at me. I turned back and stretched slightly, Sam's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, he pressed his lips to my neck and trailed them down reaching just above my chest then back up again, just to trail his lips across the length of my shoulder and back again. I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands down his back as his lips went back to my neck.

"Now that's just cheeky" I smiled before pulling his head back and pressing my lips back to his. He rolled to the side pulling me on top of him. I sat up placing a leg either side of his. He pulled me closer and kissed me passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stretched slightly, Sam's arms wrapped tighter around me.

"Don't move" He mumbled into my neck.

"I wasn't" I replied turning in his arms

"Good" He smiled

"Sam?" I asked

"Yes" He answered

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone, Alice especially" I said looking into his eyes.

"Sure" Sam said shifting his weight slightly pulling me a little closer as he moved.

"I called my mum earlier today" I started

"Ok, but why should I not tell Alice?" He asked a little confused.

"Well since Alice and I moved out of our mum's, She sort of stopped talking to us, didn't send birthday cards, that sort of thing. And it's only just recently that she started talking to us, Alice still hasn't forgiven her yet, so I don't want to upset her again. You know what happened when I told her about talking to Dale" I said trying to explain it as best I could.

"Ok, I won't say anything. But you…" He started

"I know I should, but I'm not ready to. Just yet…but I will…soon" I replied looking up at him.

"I know you will, but don't take too long in telling her" He smiled trying to help me. I smiled back then pressed my lips to his.

"Thank you" I mumbled against them

"You're welcome" He mumbled back pressing his lips to mine again. I ran my hands down his chest, he smiled against my lips before kissing me again.

I ran my hands back up his chest wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands ran up my back then down my spine gently before resting them on my bum. I smiled against his lips before moving my mouth to his neck I kissed it gently once then lifted my head back up.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, wanna join?" I asked looking at him.

His smile grew bigger, he pulled me close. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and my legs around his waist. He lifted me out of the bed and carried me over to the bathroom. I reached round and turned on the shower, turning back to Sam and pressing my lips to his. He pulled me closer so every inch of our bodies were touching. He began trailing his lips up and down my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself before throwing one to Sam, he wrapped it around his waist before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist pressing his lips to my neck.

"Guess we should get ready to go meet Alice and Dean for a quick bite before we head to the old town hall" I said turning in Sam's arms.

"Guess we should" He said kissing me gently on my lips.

I pulled away and pushed Sam out of the bathroom. "Get dressed" I smiled as I shut the door. I picked up my bag and rummaged through it. I pulled out some underwear first. I grabbed my black skinnies and converse from my bag and then rummaged through my bag to find a decent top. I gave up searching, I dried myself quickly. I pulled on my underwear and then my skinnies and converse. I walked out of the bathroom holding my bag. I dropped it on the floor outside the door, closing the door afterwards.

"I have to say I like what you're wearing, But I don't think it's entirely appropriate for the hunt we're about to go on" Sam smiled as he looked over at me.

I smiled back. "I can't find a top I want to wear" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Really?" Sam asked. I nodded in response.

"Take a look for yourself" I said looking down at my bag.

"I will" Sam said getting up and walking over to where my bag was, He unzipped it and looked through the clothes I had inside it. He dropped them back in and looked up at me.

"You're right, there's nothing there. Guess you'll have to go without a top" Sam smiled at the idea.

"Oh, I bet you'll like that wouldn't you" I smiled.

"Very much" He replied.

"But…." He said as he walked over to his own bag.

"Here" He said chucking me a top.

"Why do you have this?" I asked a little confused.

"I must have put it in my bag when I was packing our bags in a rush" He shrugged.

I pulled on the top, it was my deep blue halter neck top. The one I had worn when Sam and Dean agreed to help me find Alice. I rummaged through my bag again and pulled out my hooded zip up jacket. I pulled that on and zipped it up about halfway.

"Very nice, but I did prefer the way you were before" Sam smiled. I walked over to him and pressed my lips to his.

"I'm gonna call Alice" I said against his lips before kissing him lightly again.

I dialled Alice's number and waited for her to pick up. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Zoey" She answered

"Hey Alice, you and Dean ready to head out?" I asked

"Sure we'll meet you by the car in 5" She replied.

"Ok, see you in a bit" I said then hung up.

"Ok, Let's head down to the car" I said pulling Sam out of the room.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked out of the motel, Sam leant against the side of the car pulling me into his arms, I rested my hands against his chest and smiled at him.

"So we have a few spare minutes alone" He mumbled before pressing his lips to my neck.

"I guess we do" I smiled pulling his head back up and kissing him lightly he pulled me closer making our kiss more passionate. His hands ran down my back sending tingles all the way down my spine, I wrapped my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair, his hands skimmed my bum squeezing it gently. I smiled against his lips before kissing him again. His hands stayed on my bum as he moved his lips to my neck. He trailed them up and down my neck, I rested my hands on Sam's chest as he continued to kiss my neck.

Someone coughed loudly behind us, Sam lifted his head only just but kept his hands on my bum. I turned my head and smiled innocently at Alice and Dean. Dean stood with his arms wrapped firmly around Alice's waist.

"Are we interrupting you?" Alice laughed slightly

I smiled innocently which made Alice laugh a little harder.


	54. Chapter 54

"Should we get going then" Dean asked

"We shall" I said trying to pull away from Sam. He didn't let go at first. I lifted my head up and kissed him lightly.

"Let's go eat and find out what we need to from the town hall and when we're alone we'll start off from where we finished here" I whispered before pressing my lips to his again.

He kissed me back squeezing my bum gently before releasing me.

Alice and Dean got into the car. Sam slid in first pulling me in after him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Dean pulled out of the motel car park and headed towards the diner.

Dean and Alice got out of the car first, Dean wrapping his arm around Alice's waist. They walked on ahead to the diner, Alice pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

I slid out of the car first, pulling Sam out with me.

"As soon as we're alone" I promised pressing a kiss to Sam's lips. He smiled.

Sam grabbed my hand and walked hand in hand into the diner. Dean and Alice were seated at a different table to the one we were at earlier. Sam and I walked over and took a seat joining them.

"So what do you guys fancy eating?" I asked looking down at the menu.

"What ever is fine with me babe" Sam said kissing my cheek gently. I smiled.

"What about you two?" I asked looking at Dean and Alice.

"I was thinking something light, don't want to overload before our investigation" Alice answered

"I was thinking a little differently" Dean smiled before winking at Alice.

The waitress came over then.

"What can I get you then?" She asked

"Can I get the tomato and basil ravioli and a glass of lemonade please" I replied

"Make that two of each" Alice chimed in.

"Can I get the steak and mozzarella cheese melt and a coke" Dean said

"And you?" The waitress asked looking at Sam, he was looking at me.

"Oh…umm…can I get the grilled tuna steak and couscous with a orange soda, thanks" Sam replied finally deciding what he wanted.

He smiled at me innocently.

"Okie dokie, I'll be back with your orders shortly" She answered then walked away.

Sam pulled me into his side. "Sorry you distracted me" He whispered before kissing my neck lightly. I smiled then kissed his cheek. "It's ok, I thought it was kinda cute" I smiled lightly.

He smiled back.

I pushed my plate away.

"Guess we should head over to the town hall then" I said looking over at the window as the darkness swept over the town.

"Let's" Sam, Dean and Alice all agreed.

Dean stood up and walked over to pay. Sam and I headed towards the car.

"See you in a minute" Alice called to us as we reached the door of the diner. Sam and I slid into the back of the car.

"I can't wait till this is over" Sam smiled against my ear.

"ditto" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

Dean and Alice got into the car then. Dean rested his hand on Alice's thigh and pulled away from the diner. We headed towards the old abandoned town hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside of the town hall, I stepped out of the Impala and walked round to the trunk. Sam followed behind. He opened it and handed me my gun and flashlight. I tucked my gun into the back of my jeans and headed to the side of the car, Alice came and stood next to me, tucking her gun into her boots.

"You ready?" She asked smiling

"Born ready" I smiled back then nudged her slightly. Sam came over then and wrapped his arms around me.

"Stay close ok" I said looking at him.

"Promise" Sam smiled.

"You take the front, we'll take the back" Dean said, pointed at us then towards the front doors.

Sam and I headed for the front, while Dean and Alice headed towards the back of the town hall.

Sam went for the door handle and turned it. "Locked" Sam muttered.

I took one of the clips from my hair and knelt down in front of the lock, I stuck the clip in and started to turn from left to right until it clicked.

"You can picklock doors too. That was hot" Sam smiled kissing my neck.

"Sam, come on" I said and pushed the door open. I walked inside Sam following behind.

I turned on my flashlight at about the same time Sam did. We headed down the main corridor. I turned to Sam and pointed to the left, then to the right. Sam shook his head, and pointed for us both to go to the right. I held up my fingers to his lips.

"Wait here one sec please" I whispered. Sam was about to protest. I pressed my lips to his. "Please" I whispered against them. He reluctantly nodded and let me go forward.

I stepped inside of the room and walked a few steps further. I fell forwards and landed into someone's arms. I pointed my flashlight up towards whoever it was who had caught me, his hands were rested on my waist and it made me a little uncomfortable. I didn't recognise the two guys standing in front of me.

I heard a set of footsteps run in behind me, the flashlight pointed towards the two guys. Then it flick down to me and back up again.

"Son of a…." Sam said.

"DEAN" He yelled loudly, two sets of footsteps headed this way.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean said looking at him, Sam pointed his flashlight at Dean then back to the two guys.

"Holy Sh…"Dean said

"What are these two yahoos doing here?" Dean asked

Alice walked in behind him.

"Oh Shi…" She said as she saw the two guys.

"Alice…is that you?" One of the guys said, the shorter one with glasses. The other guy was holding me.

"er…" Alice mumbled.

"Wait what are you doing with these two donuts" The shorter guy with glasses said

"I mean come on Alice, seriously. These Guys. You could do so much better, I mean…" He continued, the guy holding me nudged him.

"Ed" He mumbled quietly

"You know him" Dean turned to Alice. Alice turned to Dean and whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hello, can anybody tell me what the hell is going on here? And Sam a little help please" I moaned out loud so that everyone could hear me. Alice pointed her flashlight to the direction of my voice. I waved. Sam noticed where the guy was holding me and pulled me hard away from him almost pulling my arms out of their sockets.

"Thanks…but oww" I mumbled to him, he rubbed my arms gently.

"Ok…now can someone tell what is going on and how you all know each other and I don't know a thing." I said turning towards Alice then looking over at the two guys, the one with glasses was still smiling at Alice and casually winking at her when Dean wasn't looking.

"Zoey baby…" Sam started

"Wait, you're Alice's baby sis Zoey. I didn't realise your sister was so hot Ali bear" The one with glasses said.

"What did you just call her?" Dean asked angrily

"I don't know" The guy responded.

"You should be careful with what you say, Ed" Sam said aggressively pulling me closer to him, and wrapping his arms around me in an almost protective way.

"Anyway Zoey, this is Ed and Harry, they are the Ghostfacers" Sam said laughing slightly.

Dean joined in slightly.

"That's nothing to laugh about, we're serious Ghost Hunters" The one called Harry said.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Dean asked getting annoyed.

"We're here looking for a ghost" Ed said still smiling Alice he was starting to creep me out.

"You're looking for a ghost…." I looked around

"In here" I finished

"Yeah, why are you here?" Harry said eyeing me up and down. I turned to Sam his arms still wrapped tightly around me "I don't like the way he's looking at me" I whispered to Sam. Sam pulled me closer to him, there was nothing between us now.

"We're here to find my bag" I said coming up with a plan.

"Yeah we were here earlier and Zo lost here bag" Alice said joining in on my story.

""So that's why we're here" I answered looking up at Sam. He smiled lightly getting in on this story.

"Where did you lose your bag again Zoey?" Dean asked moving his flashlight around the room.

"I think it was in one of the back rooms, but I'm not one hundred percent sure" I replied looking over at Dean and Alice for the first time since they entered the room. Dean had his arm wrapped around Alice's waist, Alice's hand was tucked into Dean's back jean pocket.


	55. Chapter 55

"Well I would like to say it was nice meeting you, but they're not the right words to use" I smiled a little.

Sam squeezed my waist slightly trying to comfort me.

"Guess we should get going, I want to find my bag and go to bed" I said looking toward Alice and Dean insinuating for them to move.

Alice and Dean walked out of the room. Sam and I followed behind and so did Ed and Harry.

"That wasn't an invitation for you to join us" Dean said looking at them.

"We know" Ed said before pulling down his head torch and zipping up his jacket. Harry imitated him. As Ed passed Alice he stroked his hand down her arm as if he were caressing her.

They walked around us and walked down the corridor. I looked at Sam and Dean.

"Watch them" I mouthed to them both. They nodded and headed the same way but when Ed and Harry turned in our direction Sam and Dean would duck into one of the side rooms.

I pulled Alice into the room.

"So what's the deal with you two?" I asked our arms still connected.

"Well…you know those 4 months I went away?" She asked

"Yes" I said trying not to remember it.

"Well…during those four months I met Ed and to say the least he got a crush on me, and I mean not just a little crush, I mean over the top obsessive crush. So I left. And I haven't spoken to him since, well until today." She answered filling in the blanks for me.

"Oh ok" I replied I couldn't think of anything to say.

The room was full of boxes. "So where do we start?" Alice asked looking around and the stacks of boxes all over the room.

"It's like Bobby's but with boxes instead of books." Alice commented.

I pointed towards a stack of boxes near the back right corner of the room. "You start there and I'll start the other side and we'll work our way in." Alice nodded then headed over to the back right corner and opened the first box and began ruffling through the contents of it. I walked over to the back left corner and opened the top box.

"Remember we're looking for anything to do with 245 station street or the Millar Family" I said looking over at Alice, she nodded and continued to look through the boxes in her pile.

I looked through the box, I found a file that looked interesting. I flicked it open there was a black and white photo of a family, I turned the photo over and read the writing on the back. 'Millar family May 15 1862' Clearly printed and quite easy to find.

"I think I found something" I said to Alice.

"Yeah me too" She replied holding up a large file with pages sticking out.

I walked over to her. The file she held was labelled in thick capitals. '245 Station Street 1800 – 2005' There was a piece of paper sticking out of it, it looked like a reconstruction permit.

"Let's find the guys and get back to the motel" I said. I looked around on the floor trying to find something to put the files in. Nothing.

"I'm gonna ring Sam and ask him to grab my bag from the car and bring it back to me." I smiled, I handed Alice the file and she tucked inside her one. I pulled out my phone and scrolled to Sam's number, I pressed dial. And waited for him to answer, he answered after the second dial.

"Hello" Sam whispered down the phone

"Hey Sam, can you grab my shoulder bag from the Impala, I think Alice and I may of found something, but it's too big to just carry out" I replied down the phone.

"Sure thing, Twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb are still searching for a trace of a ghost, Dean has them covered, so I can get away for a brief moment, I'll leave the bag in the room next to yours" Sam replied I heard him open and shut a door before he hung up the phone.

"Ok, let's close up those boxes and wait for Sam to drop off the bag" I said, Alice walked over to the boxes she had been looking in and closed and positioned them the way they were before.

I walked over to mine and did the same.

My phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open. I had a new message. I opened my inbox and read the message.

_'The bag's in the room now babe. Love you xx'_

_'Thanks Sam. Love you too xx _I sent the text quickly then shut my phone and put it in my pocket. I closed up my box and walked out of the room, Alice followed behind me.

I grabbed my bag from the floor, Alice put the files inside of it. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and we headed down the corridor to find Sam and Dean. I saw Sam standing by the corner on the far end of the corridor.

"Hey Sam, I got my bag. Where's Dean?" I asked

"Yo, Dean" Sam called as he turned around to look at me.

"Hey" Alice said. I turned in her direction Dean was behind her, his arms around her waist his lips pressed to her neck. I laughed slightly.

I turned back to Sam and kissed his lips gently. "Let's go back to the motel" I said to everyone but especially Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So you found your bag then" Dean said winking at me slightly.

"Oh good, you found your bag" Ed said walking towards the exit.

"Yeah, I found it" I replied.

"Well it was nice seeing you again" Ed said to Alice walking over to her. Dean shifted in his spot as if he were ready to kill someone. Alice stroked Dean's arm gently to try and calm him down.

Ed leaned forward and kissed Alice cheek.

"Big mistake" Sam mumbled into my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Dean went into action, he flung his arm out and grabbed a handful of Ed's shirt and lifted him about 2 foot off the ground.

"You touch her again and you're dead you understand me" Dean growled in Ed's face. Before throwing him to the ground. Harry ran to Ed's side, trying to help him up. Dean went back to Alice's side wrapping his arm around her waist. She gently kissed his cheek.

We all walked out of the town hall.

"That was some quick thinking, and a great story" Dean smiled, coming back to a better mood before getting into the driver's side of the Impala.

"That's my girl" Sam said whispering to me before kissing my neck lightly. Alice got into the car next. Sam and I got into the back. Dean pulled away from the town hall and headed in the direction of the motel.

Sam wrapped his arms around me as we got out of the car. Alice and Dean getting out afterwards.

"When do you want to look over the files we found?" I asked looking at Alice

"In the morning, It's getting late." Alice smiled as Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Ok then we'll see you two in the morning" I smiled at Alice and Dean, I slipped my hand into Sam's back pocket and we walked up to our motel room.

Sam closed the door behind him. He pulled me close, I wrapped my arms around his neck, Sam's hands sliding down to my bum, he squeezed it lightly.

"So where were we?" Sam asked.

I pressed my lips to Sam's, "about here" I murmured against his lips kissing him lightly again.

Sam squeezed my bum gently again lifting me up from the ground. I kicked off my shoes and wrapped my legs around Sam's waist. Sam kicked off his shoes and walked us over to the bed. He lowered me onto it gently, before lowering himself slowly on top. He ran his hands up my back arching it slightly as he pressed his lips to my neck. I pulled at the zip of my jacket undoing it quickly, Sam pulled at the rest of my jacket pulling it away from under me and throwing it to the side. I ran my hands under Sam's top lifting it up as I ran my hands further up his chest. I pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

Sam ran his hands up my back under my top and lifted it over the top of my head and threw it to the side. I ran my hands back down Sam's bare chest. I kissed it lightly, Sam moaned with pleasure. He pressed his lips to my neck trailing his lips down to my chest and back up again. I moaned slightly before pulling Sam's head back up. I pressed my lips back to his, he pulled me closer closing the gap between us. Our bodies in full contact, our lips staying in contact the whole time.

I rolled away from Sam finding it hard to breath at my normal pace. Sam pulled me closer to him pressing his lips tenderly to my neck.

"You know, when you pick locked that door, it was really hot" Sam mumbled against my neck.

"Really?" I asked snuggling closer into his chest.

He confirmed it by pressing his lips to my neck again. He trailed his lips down the back of my neck and back up again. "You gonna turn around any time soon" Sam said his lips still pressed against my neck.

"Soon" I mumbled. Sam rolled me over so that I was now lying on top of him. "No fair" I mumbled.

"You're the one being unfair keeping your beautiful face hidden from me" Sam said. I rolled back and pulled Sam with me. I was now lying on my back, Sam on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Sorry" I mumbled close to his lips.

"Not good enough" He replied our lips almost touching this time.

I pressed my lips to his moving my hands to his hair and pulling him closer to me. He kissed me back, arching my back by pulling me closer to him.

"Apology accepted" He smiled against my lips kissing me again.


	56. Chapter 56

"What do you want to do now?" I smiled against Sam's lips.

"I can think of a few things" He mumbled

"I'm sure you can" I smiled

Sam pulled me closer pressing his lips first to mine then to my neck trailing them up and down. I ran my hands back through his hair, then down his back. Sam reached his hand up to my thigh and softly ran his hand along it before pulling me gently closer to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked up at Sam and smiled.

"What time is it?" I mumbled against his chest before pressing my lips to it gently.

"Just after midnight" Sam replied before kissing my head lightly.

"Guess we should get some sleep, got a big day tomorrow" I smiled pressing my lips to his neck.

"We've got a little more time before we absolutely have to" Sam mumbled against my hair, before stroking it from behind my neck and pressing his lips to my neck.

"You seem so sure" I smiled lifting Sam's head and pressing my lips to his.

"Oh I'm sure" Sam smiled against my lips kissing me again. I snuggled closer into Sam and pressed my lips to his neck.

He rolled over so that he was lying on top of me again. He pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers down his back. Sam stroked his hand down my side all the way to my thigh, he lifted it up and wrapped it over his back. He pulled me closer and began trailing his lips up and down my neck. I lifted his head and pressed my lips to his. Running my fingers through his hair I pulled him closer to me, closing the gap between us completely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up stretching slightly against Sam who had his arms still wrapped around my waist. I unwrapped them carefully and wrapped the bedsheet around me and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and dropped the sheet and stepped inside.

I allowed the hot water to run over every inch of my body, letting it ease off all my unwanted nerves.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around myself and my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, Sam was still fast asleep spread out across the bed. I walked over to my phone and checked the time.

"Just after 8am" I muttered quietly.

I walked over to my bag and rummaged through it. I pulled out some underwear then a pair of dark jeans, I pulled out a fitted tank top and a cardigan, and a pair of canvas pumps.

I headed into the bathroom and dried myself of quickly. I pulled on my clothes and shoes then began to towel dry my hair. I pulled a brush through my hair and tied it into a ponytail.

I walked back out of the bathroom. I headed towards Sam and pressed my lips to his neck. Sam shifted slightly, he's eyes flicked open.

"Hey" He mumbled. I knelt down beside the bed and pressed my lips to his.

"Hey" I replied my lips close to his.

"It's time to get up baby" I smiled before kissing him again.

"What time is it?" He mumbled against my lips.

"A little after eight, I was thinking of ringing Alice after you're dressed" I smiled.

He smiled then kissed my lips tenderly. He sat up and moved the sheets away from him, he pulled me closer to him so that I was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He pressed his lips to my neck.

"Ok, I'll get up" He mumbled pressing his lips to my neck again.

"Good" I smiled getting up and pulling him up with me. I pressed my lips to his passionately.

"Get dressed and I'll call Alice then we can get something to eat" I smiled as our lips separated.

Sam walked over to the bathroom tapping my bum as he walked passed me.

I smiled and went and sat on the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked out of the bathroom. He was in jeans, a top and a checked shirt.

"You know what you do to me when you wear check shirts" I smiled.

Sam walked over to me and kissed me passionately. "I know" He smiled wickedly.

"You gonna call Alice then" He said

"I was thinking about it" I smiled.

My phone began to buzz on my bedside table. I reached across the bed and grabbed my phone.

I flicked it open.

"Hey Dean" I answered.

"Is Sam's phone on, I've called it a couple times" Dean said.

"Hang on let me check" I replied

"Sam is your phone on?" I asked, holding my hand across the speaker of my phone.

"Yeah, but it's on silent. I didn't want us to be disturbed" Sam smiled.

I leant over and quickly kissed Sam.

"Yeah it's on. But it's on silent" I said replying to Dean.

"Why? Actually never mind. Meet us for breakfast by the car in about half hour and we can discuss your findings" Dean said

"Ok, we'll see you there" I answered then shut my phone.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked kissing my neck lightly.

"We're meeting them for breakfast in half an hour" I replied

"Where?" Sam asked kissing my neck again.

"The car" I smiled turning my head and kissing his cheek gently.

"So we have half an hour to waste" Sam said pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled against his and kissed him again.

We headed down to the car. Sam leant against it and pulled me into his arms wrapping them tightly around my waist. He pressed his lips to mine gently.

"I really hope we figure this out and get it done before Halloween" I mumbled into Sam's chest.

"Take it you don't like Halloween?" Sam asked.

"It's not that I don't like Halloween…It's just I don't know how to explain it" I replied looking into his eyes. He looked a little worried but before he could respond someone spoke for him.

"Zo…you look as white as a sheet. You're not worried that it's Halloween tomorrow are you?" Alice said coming to stand near.

"I'm not worried, I'm just" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I doubt you're going to get a nightmare like you did last time, Zo. So stop worrying 'kay" Alice said reassuringly stroking my arm.

"Guess you're right" I mumbled I turned to Sam who looked at me confused. "I'll explain later" I mouthed to him before pressing my lips to keep him from worrying.

"Let's go eat" Dean said getting into the Impala.

As I got out of the car I headed round to the trunk to grab my shoulder bag, Sam came to join me wrapping his arm around my waist as we followed after Alice and Dean into the diner.

We sat round a table out of the way of everyone else. A young waitress came over to take our orders.

"Yeah I'll take a Yankie doodle dandy please and an orange juice" I smiled at the waitress.

"Make that two of each" Alice said smiling.

"Actually make that three but I'll take a black coffee with mine" Sam said pulling me closer to his side.

"Make that four. I'll have mine with a black coffee too and an extra side of bacon" Dean said handing over the menu.

"So that's four Yankie doodle dandies, two orange juices, two black coffees, and a side of bacon" The young waitress repeated back to us.

"That's it thanks" I smiled.

Alice's phone beeped on the table she looked at the screen and put it down again. Her phone had been going off every 5 minutes in the car and now.

"Ed again" Dean mumbled.

Alice nodded sighing heavily.

"You know I'm seriously thinking about changing my number" She said looking angry.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, since last night. Ed hasn't stopped…." Alice started.

"Morning all" A familiar male voice said. I turned in the direction of where it had come from. And there standing at the end of our table was Ed and Harry. You know what they say, speak of the devil and they may appear suddenly. Ok so maybe they don't say that but it sounds about right.

"Speak of the devil" I mumbled.

Sam and Dean just nodded in acknowledgement of them being there, Alice just shuffled closer to Dean who wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. I didn't really know how to respond.

"Ummm…Ed is it?" I said suddenly.

Everyone looked at me including Ed.

"Yes?" He said looking at me as if I'd just stepped on his foot.

"Mind if we talk a moment?" I asked, Alice kicked me under the table. I shot her a look which said I knew what I was doing. Really I didn't though.

"Sure" He replied a little confused.

I got up, Sam reluctantly unwrapped his arms from me. I smiled gently at him. "Won't be long" I mouthed to him. "You better not" He mouthed back. I smiled then gestured to Ed to follow me. Harry began to follow.

"Umm…Harry. This conversation really is just between Ed and I" I smiled kindly.

I looked back at the rest.

"Mind entertaining him a minute" I said. But before they could respond or protest I pushed Harry into my empty seat and walked away, Ed following behind with a confused expression on his face.


	57. Chapter 57

"Look Ed." I said stopping a fair distance away from the table.

He just looked back at me in response.

"I understand that you like my sister" I started.

He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"And as her sister, I'm saying this politely. If you don't back off and leave her alone I'm going to break every bone in your body, starting with an important one first." I pointed to where I meant but didn't look down. I just watched his eyes as he followed my hand to where it was pointing.

He swallowed a large gulp.

"Do we understand each other?" I asked pulling my arm back.

He nodded carefully.

"Good" I said then walked back over to the table.

"Harry you can get up now" I said as I returned. He all but nearly jumped out of the seat and stood beside Ed. I took my seat beside Sam who quickly pulled me back to him. This time making it clear he didn't want to let go. I smiled at him.

Ed just looked at Alice then back at me. He cringed slightly then looked at Harry.

"Umm…" Was all he said before he pushed Harry back the way they came.

Alice turned to look at me.

"What did you say?" She asked

"Well let's just say he won't be bothering you any time soon if he knows what's good for him" I smiled.

"Zo?" Alice questioned.

I sighed heavily.

"Must you ruin my fun" I said Alice just continued to stare at me.

"Fine" I huffed.

"Basically I told him to leave you alone unless he wanted to loose his little friend among other things" I said.

"You threatened you'd kill Harry?" Alice said looking at me shocked.

"I mean Ed is annoying but Zo even that's pushing it a little far" She said.

"No…not Harry." I said

"Ed junior" I said not smiling.

Both Sam and Dean cringed.

"Well I know not to get you angry" Sam said.

"Ditto to that" Dean commented.

"It was an empty threat" I told them

"But it worked" I shrugged.

Alice just looked at me unable to find words. Sam pulled me closer.

"You'd never do that to me right?" Sam half asked. I nudged him lightly.

"No, I wouldn't ever." I said pressing my lips to his. "promise" I said against his lips.

The waitress came over then with our order. Sam released me reluctantly so that not only he but I too could eat our breakfast. I took a sip from my orange juice before digging into the food that was in front of me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are we going to get back to business" I said pushing my plate away taking a final swig of my orange juice. Before snuggling into Sam's waiting arms. I grabbed my bag from where it was on the floor by my feet and pulled it onto my lap. I pulled out the files and placed them on the table.

Sam moved our plates to the side, as did Dean with his and Alice's.

"So what files did you find?" Dean asked.

I flicked open the files and spread out the contents across the table.

"Well…Alice found a file about the house" I started

"And if you look here" I said pointing at a piece of paper.

"A reconstruction permit" Sam said.

"Yes, which means the house must have been rebuilt at some point" I said.

Alice looked over the sheet for a long time.

"It looks like the building was reconstructed just over six years ago. They rebuilt it 3 weeks before Halloween and they finished work the day before Halloween, but they didn't get approval to move people into it until five years ago." Alice said still looking at the sheet.

"Hey wait" I said.

"Isn't that when this all started to happen. Five years ago" I said.

"Like out of the blue…maybe it wasn't out of the blue afterall" I finished.

"What are you thinking Zo?" Alice looked at me.

I looked at Sam. "Does it say anywhere in these files where they were buried?" I asked him.

Sam looked through the files as did everyone else.

"Where did that come from?" Alice asked while Dean and Sam continued to look through the papers.

"Well if it's a vengeful spirit like we thought, I mean there's got to be a cause for it. Maybe disturbed bones by the reconstruction or something. Cause as you and I both know, vengeful spirits don't just appear out of nowhere, there's always something or someone to cause."

"What if it's not a vengeful spirit, what if it's something else?" Alice asked.

"Like what? A ghost with unfinished business" I said joking a little.

Alice didn't laugh she just looked at me as if to say that that could be a possibility.

"I think I've found something" Sam said.

I turned to look at him. "Go for it" I smiled.

"Ok, well apparently according to their death certificates. Can't believe a baby has a death certificate" Sam said, saying the last bit as a side note.

"The baby was cremated, as was the daughter having already been burnt alive. The son and father were buried in the same graveyard. And the mother, well this may be what you're looking for. The mother was buried in the grounds of their home. So maybe the reconstruction of the home disturbed her bones, which probably made her either a vengeful spirit or a ghost with unfinished business. Which are both possibilities of what is happening" Sam finished.

"Well that narrows it down" Dean said.

"I say let's go find the bitch's bones and burn this mother up" Dean said

"Excuse the irony in that" He laughed before getting up and pulling Alice with him as the head over to pay the bill.

Sam helped me collect all the papers. I stuffed them back into the files then stuff the files back into my bag.

"But isn't there a family living there" I said. As we stood beside the car.

"Well go just as it gets dark then" Alice said.

I bite my lip gently.

"Ok..umm Alice a moment please" I said pulling her away from the car.

"I was thinking that instead of me worrying over Halloween and my nightmares, how bout we actually do something for Halloween this year." I said looking at her.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, dress up and have some fun with it" I said.

She thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan to me. But umm let's not tell the guys till after we're done here. Give them something to look forward too" She smiled.

"Sure thing" I replied before walking back over to the car. Sam pulled me into his arms.

"What was that about?" He asked me. I just turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his.

"Nothing for you to worry about" I said as I pulled away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	58. Chapter 58

We pulled up outside of the motel. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and we headed inside.

I turned Alice once inside.

"Should we meet for lunch or an early dinner later on?" I asked.

"Early dinner later on" She said as Dean pulled her towards the stairs.

"Ok, call me when you want to go" I shouted after her.

"Sure" She yelled back as she ran up the stairs with Dean up to their motel room.

"Looks like we have a bit of time to waste" Sam mumbled into my neck. Before pulling me towards the stairs himself. We're reached our room in little time.

I closed the door behind me. Sam was standing waiting for me.

He pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine.

"That's was some quick thinking back at the diner. You've been doing a lot of that lately. And I have to say I think it's really sexy in a woman. Especially you" He smiled against my lips before kissing me again.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Brain box" I smiled, Sam laughed gently. I pressed my lips to his.

"Now I believe we have some unfinished business we must attend too" I smiled against his lips pressing my body against his. He lifted me up pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, before wrapping my arms around his neck.

He squeezed my bum gently as he walked us over to the bed gently lowering us both onto it. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my cardigan off, before running my hands up Sam's chest. I pulled at the buttons on his checked shirt, Sam kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off throwing it to one side. I ran my hands back up his chest sliding my hands under his top pulling it off over his head and throwing it to one side. Sam pulled at my top until he could throw it away. I pressed my lips to his as he ran his hand up my thigh lifting it lightly. I wrapped my legs around the small of his back and pulled him closer to me. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately.

I rested on Sam's chest breathing heavily, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. His breathing was just as heavy as mine, my legs tangled in the bed sheets as well as being tangled together with Sam's.

His pressed his lips to my forehead.

"That was…..Amazing" He said between breaths.

I pressed my lips to his chest "Completely agree" I said controlling my breathing.

"Let's see if we can make it any better" Sam said rolling over so that he was now laying on top of me.

"Sam…stop. I'd love to, I really would but…" Sam's lips connected with mine stopping me from finishing what I was saying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed Sam away. "You're gonna pay for that" I said

"Oh I plan to" Sam smiled pressing his lips to mine. My stomach grumbled loudly.

"You stay here, and I'll be back with some food" I said pushing Sam onto his back.

"I can go get for you" Sam said sitting up.

"No, you stay!" I said jumping out of the bed before he could stop me. I pulled on my jeans, shoes and top, I then grabbed my purse and the room key. Before quickly leaving the room and heading across the street to the shop.

I found some fresh packed pasta salad; I picked up two chicken ones. I then grabbed to cans of strawberry lemonade. I then found vanilla cheesecake slices, I grabbed two and walked over to pay for my items.

I quickly jogged back to the motel back to mine and Sam's motel room. I placed the key in and turned it to the side unlocking the door. Sam was sitting up on the bed waiting for me. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the bed. I dropped the bag onto it then kicked off my shoes, then pulled of my jeans and top keeping my underwear on and climbing back into bed with Sam taking my bag of goodies with me.

"So what did you get?" Sam asked me.

"It's a surprise" I smiled handing him a pasta salad, a can of strawberry lemonade and a slice of vanilla cheesecake.

"Oh what a surprise" He smiled before pressing kiss to my cheek.

"It's perfect babe" He said.

"Glad you like it" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"The food comes second to the company" He smiled.

"Cheesy line but I liked it" I said kissing his cheek.

I threw all the rubbish into the bag it came me feeling full. I dropped the bag on the floor beside the bed, turning back to Sam.

"What time is it?" I asked snuggling into his side, he pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Just after two" He replied casually.

"That's sounds like payback time" I mumbled

Sam gave me a cheeky smile.

I pressed my lips to his pulling him towards me. He pulled me on top of him, I placed a leg either side of his, his hands resting on my thighs as he kissed me back passionately.

"Hey! I'm meant to be punishing you not the other way around" I said pulling back.

Sam just smiled cheekily.

I pressed my lips back to his pressing my body against his, Sam ran his hands up my thighs till they reached my bum, he squeezed it gently as our lips stayed connected.

I rolled away only to be pulled back into Sam's side.

"Oi" I said nudging him gently.

"I am allowed to move you know" I said

"Not when you're meant to be in my arms" Sam replied kissing my neck lightly.

"And this is the time you're meant to be in my arms" He finished.

"Aww how sweet" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

I wrapped my arms around Sam snuggling in closer to him. Sam gently stroked his fingers up and down my spine, before gently tracing around my pentagram tattoo on my hip.

"I wonder when Alice and Dean will want to have this early dinner" I mused; Sam just continued to run his fingers up and down my thigh.

My phone began to go off on my bedside table, I turned and stretched over and grabbed my phone. I looked at the screen.

"Well I should of guessed" I said I flicked open my phone and answered.

"Hey Alice. Just talking about you" I said.

"You alright Zo, just calling to say we'll meet you at the car at four for an early dinner" She answered.

"Okie Dokie, we'll see you then" I said before hanging up, I leant back and put my phone back on the bedside table.

"We're them at four at the car for an early dinner" I said turning back to Sam, he just smiled.

"Hey Zo?" He asked looking at me carefully.

"Yeah" I replied

"You said you were going to explain the whole Halloween nightmare thing later. Is it later yet?" He asked carefully.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." I smiled.

"Well the first time I ever had a nightmare was on Halloween over ten years ago, I was a little under 16 years old. It really freaked me out that I had a nightmare about this couple who gruesomely died in their home. And it was in the news the next day. I didn't understand it, but I knew that they meant something, and well now I'm here." I said trying to explain it as best I could.

"I'm just worried that I'll have another nightmare and find out about it the next day knowing that I couldn't or didn't stop it" I finished.

"Oh Zoey" Sam said stroking my back gently.

"You can control them better now, you can tell when something is going to happen and where right?" He asked.

I nodded lightly in response.

"So don't worry about it" He said kissing me gently on the head.


	59. Chapter 59

Sam and I walked down to the car, Alice and Dean were already standing it by it waiting for us.

"You ready to eat?" Alice asked.

I smiled. "I can eat" I said before getting into the back of the car with Sam. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close into his side.

"You ok Baby?" He asked

"I'm great" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"You not still worrying about having another nightmare about innocents are you?" Alice asked turning to look at me.

I shook my head. "Not any more. I'm fine honestly" I said wanting them to stop asking.

We pulled into the car park of the diner. Sam and I got out first and headed towards the diner, Dean and Alice following behind us. We found a table at the corner of the diner and took a seat around it.

"So what can I get you?" A young waiter asked.

"Can I get the fried chicken and potato wedges with a lemon soda" I said smiling

"Make that two thanks" Sam said handing the waiter our menu.

"Can I get a surf and turf with fries and beer thanks" Dean said.

"Make that two but I'll have a soda with mine" Alice smiled then gave the menu to him.

The young waiter smiled then walked away to had in our order.

Sam pulled me into his side, I snuggled into his chest while we waited for our food.

Dean had his arm wrapped over Alice's shoulder their hands entwined over her shoulder, her head rested against his shoulder as she leant against his body talking quietly to him.

I looked up at Sam and smiled pressing my lips to his. "You know I love you right" I said kissing him again.

"I know and I love you too" He mumbled against my lips.

I pushed my plate away turning to smile at Sam.

"So you guys ready to burn this mother?" Dean said

"Born ready" Sam smiled.

Alice and I got up and paid for the bill. "You sure you're ok, Zo. Got nothing you want to tell me?" Alice asked as I handed over the money.

"Alice you know me, if I had something to tell you that I thought you needed to know, you'd know by now" I said squeezing her arm as I walked back over to Sam who wrapped his arm around my waist.

When we got to the car Sam and I slipped into the back. Dean and Alice getting into the front, Dean leant across to Alice and pressed his lips to her, before leaning back and resting his hand on her thigh.

Dean pulled out of the diner and headed towards 245 Station Street. Sam pulled me into his side and kept me there throughout the journey.

We pulled up outside the house. I got out and pulled Sam with me walking round to the trunk. Dean and Alice came round the back to, Dean handed out flashlights, shovels. He then grabbed a lighter, lighter fluid and salt handing the same to Sam too. We headed towards the house Dean and Alice took the front, Sam and I the back.

We searched for something that looked like a disturbed grave. While looking around the back garden Sam and I came across a rather large dry patch of grass.

"Do you think this is it?" I asked Sam.

"Let's check it out." Sam said, handing me his flashlight.

I held mine and his flashlight as Sam dug a hole into the dry patch of grass. He dug for awhile, and we both thought we weren't going to find anything.

When suddenly Sam hit something hard and wooden. Sam dug around it and then broke into it.

"Look's like it's a coffin. Look's like it's been hit, there's a definite crack in it. So I would say that this is a disturbed grave" Sam said as he began to pull away more of the wood to get to the bones beneath it.

"I'll let Alice know" I told Sam I moved the second flashlight into my left hand to which I was already holding one flashlight. I now held both flashlights in one hand. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flicked through my numbers until I found Alice's. I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello" Alice whispered down the phone trying to keep her voice down so we didn't wake up whoever it was living in the house.

"Hey, I think we found something. Come round the back" I replied in the same hushed tone as Alice.

She hung up the phone without replying. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and returned the second flashlight back into my right hand, shining the light at where Sam was now covering the bones in salt. It began to grow cold, I moved my feet from side to side trying to keep myself warm.

"Don't you feel that Sam?" I asked looking down at him.

"Feel what?" Sam said turning to look at me. The flashlights dropped out of my hands as I was thrown into a tree a distance away from the hole. I hit the back of my head on the trunk of the tree falling to the floor in a heap. I moved my hand to the back of my head carefully rubbing where I had just hit.

"Ow" I said cursing under my breath. Two figures ran to where I had dropped the flashlights.

"Dean, finish this" Sam said jumping out of the hole.

"Where's Zoey?" Alice asked.

I didn't hear Sam's answer I just saw him running in my direction.

When he reached me he crouched down beside me.

"Baby are you ok?" He asked helping me to my feet.

"Just a bit bruised" I said standing up, just as Sam was about to wrap his arm around my waist to help me walk over to the others, he was thrown backwards.

"Sam!" I yelled. A ghostly female figure appeared in front of me.

"I'm not finished yet." She snarled at me.

"You must leave now" She shrieked her voice raising an octave as flames began at her feet.

I was distracted a moment when I looked over at Dean and Alice, they were stood beside the hole as flames rose out of it, burning up the remains of the body that laid there.

"You're not to finish! You weren't meant to start. You're revenge is over!" I yelled back at the burning ghostly figure.

She shrieked as the last of the flames took her. Lights began to turn on in the house. Bringing my attention back to the present, I ran over to Sam who was laying quite still on the floor.

"Sam? Baby?" I asked hoping he could hear me.

He pulled me ontop of him and pressed his lips to mine.

"Glad to see you're not hurt" I mumbled against his lips before pulling him and myself up from the ground. Alice and Dean came over to meet us.

"We should get out of here. Look's like the family heard the screaming" Alice said as she reached us.

"Good my head's starting to hurt." I mumbled Sam wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'll take a look at it when we get back to the car" He said kissing my cheek lightly. I snuggled closer into Sam's arms and we headed quickly back to the car, Alice and Dean following closely behind.

Sam pulled me into the back, pulling me closely into his side. Alice and Dean got into the front, Dean quickly pulled away from the house and headed back to the motel.

Sam looked over the back of my head. "Just a little bump, other than that I think you'll survive" Sam said kissing my neck lightly pulling me into his side. I nudged him lightly.

"Hey!" he moaned. I turned my head and pressed my lips to his gently.

"Sorry stretch" I said against them.


	60. Chapter 60

We pulled into the motel.

Sam and I got out and followed after Alice and Dean.

"Night guys" I said to them as we walked towards our rooms.

"We'll see you in the morning. Let's meet for breakfast and discuss what we're going do" Alice said quickly pulling me in for a hug. I hugged her back.

"See you in the morning" Sam said as I walked back over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and we walked over to our room.

Sam kicked the door shut behind him, before kicking off his shoes. I kicked off mine and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Sam walked over to me and sat beside me pulling me onto his lap.

"You know the best way to relieve pain from a banged head" Sam said pulling me closer to him.

"No. What?" I asked, Sam pressed his lips to mine passionately.

"Mmmmm…I like that pain relief" I mumbled against his lips before kissing him back.

"Maybe you'll like this better" He said as he lifted my up and moved us further up the bed laying us gently onto it, Sam lying on top of me. His lips pressed to mine for a brief moment, before moving his lips to my neck.

"You're right, I did like that better" I smiled against Sam's chest.

He chuckled lightly pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked resting my head against his chest.

"Just after midnight" Sam mumbled stroking my back gently.

"It's officially now Halloween" He said continuing to stroke my back.

"Urgh" I moaned against his chest.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen baby" Sam said kissing my head again.

I nodded against his chest, before pressing my lips gently to it.

"You're right" I said on a slight yawn.

Sam squeezed me against his body stroking my back lightly. I closed my eyes and breathed Sam in deeply.

I drifted calmly off into a deep sleep.

The image of something I didn't recognise woke me. I sat up straight blinking a few times as my eyes adjusting to the light. Sam's arm fell from my back as I sat up.

I turned back to look at Sam, his eyes were still closed. I couldn't stop myself from shaking from the cold that hit me. I climbed quickly and carefully out of the bed trying not to wake Sam. I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind as I walked inside. I shook again.

I turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up. I stepped into the shower once it had reached the temperature I wanted it to reach. I allowed the hot water to run over my body calming my nerves. The image was no longer in my mind, the only thing that worried me is that I didn't know what it was.

It took me awhile until I was ready to get out of shower. I wrapped a towel around me tightly, before turning the shower off and walking out of the bathroom.

Sam was sat up on the bed.

"You showered without me" He said looking over at me.

"Sorry Stretch" I said walking over to him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"It's ok" He mumbled against my lips.

I smiled.

Sam pulled me onto his lap.

"Morning" He said kissing my neck.

"Morning Stretch" I said turning to press my lips to his.

Sam's phone began to ring on the table beside us. Sam ignored it and kissed me back, he phone stopped ringing.

"If it's important they'll ring back" He mumbled pressing his lips back to mine. This time my phone went off. I pulled away and grabbed my phone.

"Hey Dean" I said down the phone, Sam pressed his lips to my neck.

"Hey Zo. Sam with you?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said Sam continuing to kiss my neck.

"Did you want to speak to him?" I asked trying to push Sam away but not succeeding.

"No, it's alright. I'll tell you. News is all clear. No more mysterious deaths happening at 245 Station Street." He said

I heard Alice in the background trying to get Dean's attention.

"Oh umm Alice wants to know if you're ready for breakfast?" Dean asked.

"Sure. We'll just get dressed and meet you at the car in 10" I replied finally able to push Sam away.

"See you then" Dean said then hung up.

I closed my phone and threw it on the bed beside us.

"Get dressed we're meeting Alice and Dean at the car in ten" I said pulling myself up from Sam's lap.

"Ok. I'm gonna grab a quick shower" Sam said standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I've already had a shower" I protested.

"Not with me you haven't" Sam said lifting me up and carrying me over to the bathroom.

Sam and I rushed down to the car running a little late from the fun we had in the shower.

Dean was rested against the Impala, Alice in his arms.

"Thought you two would never show" Alice laughed as she stepped away from the car.

"Sorry" I mumbled getting into the back, Sam following closely behind. Alice and Dean and Alice got into the front, Dean resting his hand on Alice's thigh as he pulled out of the motel.

We sat at the only available table left in the diner.

"So what's the plan today?" Sam asked pulling me into his side. Our orders had already been taken by a goth looking female waitress.

"Well, Alice and I were talking yesterday." I started

"We hadn't made any exact plans. But I thought that maybe we could dress up and have some fun with Halloween for once. Rather than" I stopped there not really wanting to say anymore. I was sure everyone got what I was saying.

"Sounds good to me" Sam smiled kissing my cheek.

Dean whispered something to Alice and she laughed lightly in response.

"Good thinking Zoey" Dean said smiling.

"So should we go shopping and get some costumes and other bits when we're done here" I said looking round the table.

Alice smiled then reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Sounds like a plan to me" She smiled, resting back into Dean's chest, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

I smiled then swung my legs over Sam's resting my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"How's your head?" he asked stroking the back of my neck gently.

"It's much better now" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"That pain relief really worked" I said cheekily running my hand through the back of his hair. He smiled and pressed his lips back to mine.

The gothic waitress came over then.

"Here's your food. Enjoy" She said with slight grimace before walking away.

"Well ain't she a cheery one" Dean mumbled as he pulled his plate towards him tucking in.

Alice and I chuckled once, Sam just rolled his eyes before tucking into his own food.


	61. Chapter 61

I leant against Sam once I was finished, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder, I entwined my hand with his and pressed a kiss to his hand. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

Dean pushed his plate back. He then wrapped his arm around Alice pulling her closer.

Sam and I got up and headed over to go pay for our breakfast, Dean and Alice came over with us.

Once we paid we headed back to the car.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"I'm sure any store will be selling Halloween stuff" Alice said.

I climbed into the back of the car, Sam came in after me.

Dean opened the door for Alice, she got and turned to look at me.

"So what you dressing up as Zo?" She asked.

Dean got in then.

"Not sure" I said resting against Sam.

He smiled, stroking his hand up my thigh.

I stroked my hand up his chest pressing my lips to his.

"You gonna tell me what you're dressing up as" He said against my lips.

"Nope. It's a surprise" I smiled then kissed him lightly again.

Dean pulled out and headed off to find a store which would have what we needed.

"Hey Zo, do you remember those costumes from the last time we went shopping. Have you used yours yet, maybe you could use that, I know Dean wants me to use mine" Alice said turning in her seat to look at me.

I thought about it for moment, Sam hadn't seen it yet or even knew I had it, I didn't tell him or show him when we got it, because I didn't know when I would ever use it.

"Great Idea, but we still need to get something for the guys" I smiled then kissed Sam's cheek.

We pulled up outside the store, Sam and I slid out of the back, Dean and Alice following shortly after.

We walked around the costume store for awhile, Alice and Dean headed off in one direction, Sam and I another. Alice and I both had an idea of what we wanted to get for Sam and Dean.

"What about this?" Sam asked holding up a black leather jacket.

"Let me see the back?" I asked, he turned it round and on the back were the words 'T-Birds' bejewelled on it. I shook my head gently.

"Come here, I think I found something." I said, he put back the jacket and walked over to me.

I held up a set of dark blue scrubs, and a white doctors jacket, it also came with a stethoscope and a ID badge.

"What do you think Sam?" I asked, he smiled gently.

"It's better than what I had in mind" He laughed gently.

"Good" I smiled then pressed my lips to his.

"Come on then. Let's go find Dean and Alice, see if they've got anything" I smiled, picking up the costume in Sam's size then walked through the store till we found Alice and Dean.

"You got anything?" I asked when I saw Alice.

She smiled, "Sure have Zo" She said holding up a SWAT costume.

"Looks good to me" I said, we headed over and paid for our items.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were sat back in the car.

"So we've got everything we need, guess we should head back to the motel and meet up again in what a few hours for a late lunch then return back to the motel for some Halloween fun" I smiled gently, resting against Sam. He smiled too pressing his lips to my forehead.

Alice smiled then turned to Dean.

"Sounds Great" Alice said as Dean leant in to kiss her lightly on the lips, Dean pulled away from the store and headed for the motel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside of the motel, Sam turned to me and pressed his lips to mine.

"We'll see you later then" Alice smiled as Dean and her stepped out of the Impala. Sam and I sat in the back for a little while longer.

"Yeah, we'll ring you when we're ready" I smiled at Alice as Sam pressed his lips to my neck. She smiled and then walked off to the motel Dean's arms wrapped around her, her hand in his back pocket.

"Let's take this to our room" I said as Sam continued to kiss my neck.

"Sam" I said pushing him back gently.

"Sorry, couldn't resist any longer" He breathed against my neck.

I gently pushed him back again.

"Come on then" I said stepping out of the Impala. Sam followed quickly after.

Sam wrapped his arms around my waist once he reached me, he pressed his lips to my neck.

We walked to our motel room Sam kicking the door behind him, he pulled me into his arms pulling me closer to him, our bodies in full contact. I pressed my lips to his.

"So...we have a few hours to waste then" I smiled against his lips, he smiled back moving his lips to my neck, he trailed them along my neck, pulling me over to the bed. I laid back against the bed pulling Sam back with me. I pulled his face up to mine presses my lips to his. He smiled against my lips, then deepened the kiss.

I pulled at Sam shirt pulling it up off over his head. His arms ran up my waist lifting my top up, running his hands over my chest, he pulled the top up and off over my head, running his hands back down, slipping my bra straps off my shoulders. I ran my hands up Sam's bare muscular back, running my hands up his back and down his arms.

His hands slipped round my back, unclipping my bra and pulling it gently away before flinging to the side. His hands moved to my back again pulling me closer, my back arched and I pressed my lips back to his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled away from Sam, breathing heavily.

Sam smiled gently as he turned to look at me, kissing my forehead lightly.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Love you" I mumbled against his chest

"Love you too" He smiled pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled against his chest. Sam breathed deeply, wrapping his arm around me. He stroked his fingers down my spine, I snuggled closer into his body.

"We still got some time to waste" Sam mumbled into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me ontop of him, I moved my legs so that I had one either side of his, he rested his hands on my thighs moving forward slightly to press his lips to mine, I kissed him back, cupping his face gently before moving my hands to rest them on his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	62. Chapter 62

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around me, I walked into the bedroom, Sam was sat on the edge of the bed pulling his jeans on.

"I'm going to get dress, you want to ring Dean and Alice and tell them we're ready to meet up" I said looking over at me, he looked up and smiled.

"I will in a minute" He said standing up and walking over to me.

"First" He said, then pressed his lips to mine passionately.

I smiled against his kiss, kissing him back.

I stepped back from Sam.

"Call Dean" I said then grabbed my bag walking into the bathroom. I pulled out my costume, it hadn't left the bag I had brought it in. I pulled out some clean clothes and pulled them on quickly before joining Sam again.

I placed my bag beside the bathroom, then put my costume bag beside the bed. Sam was sat on the edge of the bed, his ear to his phone. I walked over and sat on his lap, he rested his hand on thigh, squeezing lightly.

"Hey Dean," Sam said, I pressed my lips to his neck gently.

"Just after 3, Zoey and I are both ready to meet, are you and Alice?" Sam asked, before pressing his lips to mine gently. I heard Dean ask Alice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, we'll meet you then" Sam said after Dean responded.

Sam hung up and pressed his lips back to mine after tucking his phone into his pocket.

"We're meeting Alice and Dean at the diner in about 20 minutes" Sam said pressing his lips to my neck gently, I moaned gently with pleasure before pulling his head up and pressed my lips to his.

"So do you want to take a slow walk down to the diner then?" I asked Sam

"Few more minutes" He moaned before kissing my neck again.

I leant my head back slightly giving Sam more access to my neck. I moaned lightly before pulling his head up pressing my lips to his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I walked down to the diner, hand in hand. We walked slowly as we still had some time left before Alice and Dean would be there.

When we got to the diner, we found a table near the back and took a seat.

Sam pulled my chair closer to his, wrapping his arm around my waist, he kissed my forehead gently, then stroked my side. I rested against Sam, gently lowering my head on his chest, I rested my hand on his leg and squeezed it gently. Sam kissed my forehead smiling lightly.

"Hey guys" Dean said as he sat down, Alice joining him shortly after.

"I'm starving, what about you?" He asked as he picked up the menu

Alice laughed gently then looked over the menu with him.

Sam and I just smiled at Dean, before picking up the menu, looking over it.

"I can't decide" I mumbled to Sam

"You want to order for me?" I asked him looking at him

"If you want me too" He smiled pressing his lips to mine.

"Thanks" I said against his lips turning back to Alice and Dean.

"So can I get you anything?" A young male waiter asked, his trousers were hanging halfway down his legs.

Dean and Alice gave their order, Sam giving him ours once they were finished. He handed over the menu when he was finished, the young lad stuffed the menus under his arm then walked away, not once pulling his trousers up.

"I've had a few ideas for some games we can do tonight" Alice smiled cheekily.

I looked at her.

"Don't worry Zo" She smiled

I smiled back then rested against Sam's chest, he stroked my side kissing the top of my forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed away my plate rested back against Sam again, he squeezed my side gently pulling me closer into his side.

"So who's motel room should we meet back at?" I asked looking at everyone

"Yours" Alice said smiling.

"Should we meet up again in say an hour" She said

"So we can get all dressed up" She smiled looking at Dean he smiled back pressing his lips to hers.

"I like the sound of that" He said

"We'll meet you back there then" I said standing up, nudging Sam. He stood up and we walked over to pay.

We paid for the meal.

"See you guys later" I called back to Alice and Dean.

Sam and I walked back to the motel. Sam's arm wrapped around me, my hand tucked into his back pocket.

When we reached our motel room, I pushed the door shut behind us. I quickly kicked off my shoes then looked around the room.

"Guess we should tidy up a bit then" I said looking at Sam.

"Not just yet" He smiled pulling me into his arms, pressing his lips to my neck.

"Sounds good to me" I smiled pulling his head up and pressing my lips to his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I started picking up the clothes off the floor chucking them over to our bags. I pulled up some clean underwear and continued cleaning up. I stuffed our clothes into our bags, zipping them up and leaving them behind the sofa.

I turned back to Sam who was sat on the bed staring at me.

"You not going to help?" I asked looking at him.

"Sorry, was just admiring what I have" He smiled getting up and walking over to me, he pressed his lips to mine.

"Tell me what you want me to do" He said against me lips.

"You can make the bed" I said smiling, I pressed my lips back to his.

"I'm going to go get changed. You might want to do the same once you're done with the bed" I said grabbing my costume bag and walking into the bathroom.

I pulled the costume out of the bag and laid it onto the floor, there was three pieces to this costume the dress, the socks and the hat, it also came with a stethoscope. I had bought a pair of shoes to go with the costume, they were white peep toe high heels.

The dress was white, with a thick red rim across the top of it, and a thin red rim that ran across the bottom of the skirt, it also had red pinstripes running down the front and back of the top of the dress, the skirt was a tutu styled skirt and had two layers. The socks were knee high and red. The cap was also red with a white cross on it. The stethoscope was a simple black one. The dress was strapless.

I quickly rummaged through my bag till I found a strapless bra and put that on instead of the one I was wearing already.

I lifted the dress up and pulled it carefully over my head, I reached my hands round my back, pulling the zip up until it was at the top. I brushed out the skirt and checked the length in the mirror. I pulled on the socks pulling them up till they reached just over my knees. I walked over to the mirror and quickly sorted out my hair, clipping the hat into place.

I wrapped the stethoscope over my shoulders, hanging it around my neck.

I slipped my feet into my shoes, picking up the costume bag and my other bra, shoving them into my main bag and walking out of the bathroom.

"Don't look" I said to Sam as I walked out, I dropped my bag back behind the sofa and walked over to Sam. He had his head turned away and was sitting on the edge of the bed, which was now made, he sat in his dark blue scrubs and white doctors jacket, his stethoscope in the same place as mine. He had a pair of plain white trainers on, which I had bought with his costume, the ID badge was clipped to his jacket.

"Can I look yet?" He asked as he heard me getting closer to him. I rested my hands on his chest.

"You can look" I said. Sam turned his head back to face me.

He looked me up and down before staring into my eyes.

"You look amazing babe" He smiled standing up. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close.

I stroked my hands up his chest.

"Very Hot Sam" I smiled as I stroked my hands back down his chest.

"I like it a lot" I said as I leant into him, pressing my body against his. I pressed my lips to his. Sam pressed his lips back to mine then moved his lips to my neck.

His lips were gently, soft and warm against my skin. I pulled his head up and pressed my lips back to his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	63. Chapter 63

The door knocked gently, I got up off of Sam's lap and walked over to the door. I opened it wide and let Alice and Dean into the room.

Alice was dressed in a cop outfit, it was a black short sleeved v neck top, with all the details. On the right sleeve there was a plastic radio attached to it. The top was quite fitted, the skirt was tutu styled aswell, it had a few layers the top layers were mainly netting. There was a thick belt that ran across the middle, joining the skirt and the top together. She was wearing fish net stockings with black leather knee high, high heeled boots. She was also wearing a pair of fingerless black gloves and leather cop cap.

It suited her really well and she looked really pretty.

Dean was stood to the side of her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

He was wearing the SWAT costume Alice had bought him earlier. He was wearing black trouser with black trainers, and black knee pads. He had a tight fitted navy blue short sleeved top, with a black bullet proof vest, with many pockets and the word 'SWAT' printed on it. He had folded the collar down on the vest. Making it more suited to his style rather than just a normal costume. He pressed his lips to Alice's neck.

"Wow, Alice!" I smiled taking it all in.

"You look...amazing" I finished

"Doesn't she just" Dean smiled pressing his lips to her neck again. Alice nudged him lightly in a playful way.

"Told you it was a good idea to get these" Alice laughed, she looked over me again.

"You look stunning, Zo" Alice said stepping forward and kissing my cheek. I smiled and hugged her tight.

Dean and Alice walked in, I closed the door behind them.

"Nice costume Sammy" Dean said as he took a seat on the sofa, pulling Alice onto it with him.

"You too Dean" Sam said then came to stand beside me.

"You look really pretty Alice" He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Sammy" She smiled.

"I see that you like Zoey's costume" She said

"Have great taste don't I" Alice laughed gently as Dean kissed her neck.

"Yes you do" Dean smiled

"Ok enough of the lovey dovey stuff, let's get on to the games and Halloween fun" I smiled, Sam walked us over to the arm chair, he sat on it then pulled me onto his lap.

Alice laughed gently.

"So where's the grub?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah" I said and reached over the other side of Sam, pulling up a bag, I emptied the contents of the bag onto the coffee table.

"There you go, all you can eat. Candy!" I smiled then rested back on Sam. He stroked my hair off my shoulder and kissed it lightly.

"So what are these games then Alice?" I asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were sat on the floor now, playing spin the bottle. It may be mainly for kids but it was quite enjoyable. We had consumed a few bottles of beer each so far, I had grown quite giggly.

Dean began suggesting strip poker.

"No, you can save that to when you two are alone" I said falling back into Sam.

Alice laughed gently, Dean's hand stroking up her thigh.

It started to grow late and most of the candy was now gone, and most of the beer.

As I stood up the whole room began to spin infront of me.

I took a step forward stumbling slightly, it was a good thing I had decided to take my shoes off earlier. Sam was at my side as soon as he saw me stumble slightly, his arms wrapped around me.

"Well Happy Halloween!" I said hiccupping slightly which made me laugh more.

Alice was laughing too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We said goodnight and Alice and Dean went back to their room. Sam wrapped his arms around me and carried me over to the bed.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"I'm great" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The image of my mother filled my head, her body and face mutilated beyond recognition. The blood seeped out of her wounds and wouldn't stop, it took everything in me to not toss and turn as the image grew worse and worse. I just wanted it to stop.

My eyes opened, a tear running down my cheek.

I turned slightly to look at Sam, he was fast asleep. I wiped the tear from my face and looked at my phone, checking the time. As I picked it up it buzzed in my hand.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom to answer it, not wanting to wake Sam.

"Hello?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Hello Zoey?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mr Stevenson?" I asked

"Sorry to call you so late Zoey, but I have some bad news" He said, and as the words left his mouth I knew what he was going to say.

"Is she dead?" I asked, choking slightly on the last word.

"I'm so sorry Zoey, but yes you mum has recently passed" Mr Stevenson spoke softly.

"I'm on my way, I'm coming home. I'll be planning my mum's funeral. Mr Stevenson, would you mind getting it started for me and I'll help as soon as I get there" I spoke quietly.

"Sure thing Zoey, I would do anything for you, and the rest of your family" He answered

"Thank you, Mr Stevenson, see you soon" I said then hung up. I quickly walked out of the bathroom, I placed my phone on the bedside table and walked back over to my bag, changing quickly. I had no time to think about anything else, my mind was empty. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the motel room door, I turned back to look at Sam, my hand on the handle.

"Goodbye Sam" I mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry" I said the opened the door quietly, closing just as softly behind me.

I ran through the darkness of the motel, running into the parking lot. I looked around, passing the Impala and walking over to a simple ford. I pulled out a wire from my kit and unlocked the car, making sure not to set off the alarm, I threw my bag into the passenger seat, and began working on hot wiring the car.

I pulled away from the motel, turning into the main road and heading back for home. I put my foot down and didn't look back, I couldn't look back, tears ran down my face as I drove, I wiped at my face trying to clear my vision.

I sped up, not taking my foot from the pedal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was less than 40 miles from home when I pulled into a bar, I couldn't drive any further, my vision clouded by the tears that wouldn't stop running down my face. It was less than an hours drive from home, but I pulled into the parking lot of the bar, dragging myself out of the car. I walked slowly over to the bar, pushing the door open and walked over to the bar.

The bartender looked at me, and without asking placed a bottle of beer infront of me, popping the cap and pushing towards me, I grabbed it with both hands a swallowed it all in one, placing the bottle back down. I looked up at the bartender, lifting my finger, telling him I wanted another.

He placed it infront of me and I did the same as before.

Six bottles later and I dragged myself back out of the bar and stumbled back to the car. I pulled away carefully, only getting a few miles away from it, before I pulled over into a deserted area. Turning the car off and climbed into the back.

Tears ran down my face again. Unable to stop them, or control my body at all I passed out in the back seat.

Exhausted and unable to bear anymore pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	64. Chapter 64

I pulled my eyes open, it took me awhile to take in my surroundings, before I finally realised where I was and where I was going.

Unable to cry anymore, I climbed back into the front seat, pulling away from where I was and got back onto the run, driving the last 30 plus miles until I reached home.

I pulled into Mr Stevenson's shop parking lot first, it was just after 7 in the morning now, and I was sure Mr Stevenson would be there.

I got out of the car and walked inside of the shop. Mr Stevenson was stood behind the counter and as soon as he saw me, he came to me wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Zoey" He said, pulling back and holding me at arm's length. No tears came this time. I couldn't cry anymore.

"Thank you Mr Stevenson" I sniffed, I still felt like I could cry, but no tears came.

"Most of the preparations are done, I just need a guest list, and songs you would like to play. Oh and the photo you would like to use for her memorial, and flowers. The coffin has been sorted and the church." He told me

"That's great" I smiled slightly.

"I can get you everything by the end of the day, I want the funeral to take place on Sunday, I know its short notice. But it's what my mum would of wanted" I said.

He nodded once.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to go home and get started" I said.

"Zoey, you look shattered maybe you should sleep first" He said concerned

I shook my head

"I can't" I said and then left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got back to my old house which Alice and I shared before we hit the road with Sam and Dean, having walked from Mr Stevenson's shop. I had left the car there, no longer needing it. When I reached the house, I saw my 1970 Chevelle SS. I dropped my bag beside it, running my hand along it.

"I've missed you" I said before grabbing my bag again and walking through the front door. After closing the door behind me, I fell to the floor, leaning against the door for support.

My eyes welled up again, spilling over. I couldn't stop now. I continued to cry as thoughts of my father, my mother, my aunt, Alice and Dale, Sam and Dean all filled my mind. How could I just leave them like that. Without an explanation.

I was able to stop crying enough to pull myself into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth quickly and pulled a brush through my hair before walking back over to my bag.

I began rummaging through my bag trying to find my phone, I had to ring Alice and tell her where I was. I began to pat my pockets still trying to find my phone. I looked into my bag again when there was a loud knock on the door.

I stood up slowly and turned the handle just as slowly. I opened the door, Alice, Sam and Dean were stood infront of me.

"ZOEY REBECCA MAYLAND, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alice blurted out at me.

My eyes still raw from crying. More tears fell down my cheeks at the sight of them all.

Alice just stared at me.

"Come in and sit done, I'll explain everything I promise" I said more tears flowing.

"I'm so sorry" I sniffed.

Alice and Dean walked inside and over to the sofa. Sam stayed in the doorway.

"Sam please come in" I cried. He took a step forward, I closed the door behind him and stood back infront of him.

"Sam, look at me" I said more tears rolling down my cheeks.

Sam moved his head to look at me, his eyes staring into mine.

"I'm so sorry Sam" I said, staring back into his.

"Please forgive me" I sniffed.

Sam's arms moved wrapping around me and pulling me into his chest. I rested my head against him, tears rolling down my cheeks still.

Sam lifted my head and wiped away the tears that had began to fall.

"Only if you promise never to do anything like this to me again" Sam mumbled looking into my eyes.

"I promise" I sniffed, trying to pull myself together. Sam smiled gently, then pressed his lips to mine.

"You're forgiven" He said against them.

I smiled softly back then walked over to Alice and Dean, they were both sat on the sofa, Sam took a seat on the arm chair, I stayed standing.

"I'm so sorry, sincerely." I said looking at everyone.

"I haven't been truthful, to any of you" I said looking at Sam quickly.

"I mean the bit about me having a nightmare that was true. But what the nightmare was about, not so true." I continued.

"I mean I did have a nightmare about a woman being mutilated and murdered" I said looking at Sam, he just nodded.

I looked at Alice, shock written on her face.

"But when I said I didn't know who the woman was, that was I lie" I breathed deeply before continuing.

"The woman in my nightmare..." I said unable to get the words out.

"Was mum" I finished.

"And the reason I didn't say anything, or tell anyone is because the nightmare scared me," I started

"It scared me because it was different from my other nightmares."

"I didn't know when it was going to happen, where it was going to happen, I just knew who it was. I didn't even see the cause of death, she was just dead." I continued.

"But I didn't want it to be true, I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to go away, and I thought by not saying anything that it might just go away and not happen" I said finishing.

Alice looked at me.

"Zo?" She asked looking at me.

"I'm so sorry Alice" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

She reached her arm across, catching my tears before they fell.

I looked at her, tears were rolling down her cheeks too.

I walked over to her, crouching down infront of her. I pulled her into my arms hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just...I didn't want it to be true. It happened again Alice, it happened again" I cried.

She pulled me back, holding me at arm length.

"You can't blame yourself for this Zoey" She said stroking my face. She kissed my cheek gently.

"This isn't your fault" she said looking into my eyes, I nodded. I stood up and walked back over to Sam, sitting on the arm of the chair, he stroked my back gently.

"Now that we've found you, we can head back on the road again" Alice said perking up.

"No Alice" I said looking up at her.

"We can't, we're staying for mum's funeral. We owe her that much" I said, Alice looked back at me and knew I was right. She nodded once.

"Call Dale, and tell him the funeral is Sunday. I seemed to of lost my phone" I said to Alice. She reached into her pocket and handed something to me. It was my phone.

"You left it back at the motel" She said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	65. Chapter 65

People came by the apartment, dropping off casseroles and pies, paying their respects. Each person who came, I or Alice invited them to the funeral on Sunday. Alice had phoned Dale earlier and he was on his way down, Ellie was coming with him.

Sam pulled me onto his lap, he stroked my back gently.

"You need to relax baby" He said stroking my back again.

Alice and Dean had gone over to see Mr Stevenson, we had sorted everything else out, and they had gone to give Mr Stevenson the information and extra details.

This was the first time Sam and I had been alone all day.

"You're right" I said, leaning back into him, he wrapped his arms around me kissing my cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Dean came back at about the same time that Dale and Ellie arrived. It was quite visibly clear that they were expecting a baby. Ellie was at least 4 months pregnant since when we saw them at the wedding.

I congratulated them both, hugging them tight. But when I looked at Dale again, tears rolled down my cheek.

He stroked my face gently.

"I'm so glad you're here Dale" I sniffed gently. He pulled me in for another hug, comforting me.

"Any time" He said kissing my forehead. I walked back over to Sam who pulled me into his chest.

Alice and Dale hugged, a few tears rolling down her cheeks too.

I turned to Sam and pressed my lips to his.

"If you guys don't mind, but I'm going to head to bed. I'm really tired and it's been a really long day" I said turning to everyone else.

"Night Zo, see you in the morning" Alice said walking over to me and hugging me gently.

"Night Zoey" Dale said kissing my cheek.

Ellie and Dean both said goodnight and then Sam walked with me to my room.

"You don't have to go to bed now if you don't want to" I said looking at him.

"I don't want to be away from you" He said pulling me into his arms.

We walked over to the bed, I fell back onto it and pulled Sam with me.

"Goodnight Sam" I said kissing him

"Goodnight Zoey" He smiled against my lips then pulled me into his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The image of an old woman flashed in my mind, and then focused. The old woman changed, her eyes and face changing. She began chasing someone down the street, she turned and the image of my mother filled my head.

I shot up.

Sam's arms tightened around me.

"Zoey, baby are you ok?" He asked. I turned to look at him, his eyes still closed.

"I know who killed my mum" I said. Sam's eyes flicked open.

"What?" Sam said.

"I've seen the killer" I mumbled

Sam sat up then and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Alice" I said turning to press my lips to his.

"I'll be right back, promise" I smiled then climbed out of the bed.

I walked out of the room, leaving the door open slightly, I walked over to Alice's room.

I knocked a few times.

"Alice?" I asked knocking again.

"Alice" I called through the door.

The door opened, Alice rubbed her eyes gently.

"Zoey? What time is it?" She asked

"Ummm" I responded not really knowing.

"I have something to tell you" I said

"Can't it wait till later?" Alice asked yawning slightly.

"No" I said then pulled her out of the room.

"I know who killed mum" I said

Alice's eyes shot open.

"What?" She asked.

"I saw who killed mum, now this is going to sound weird" I started, she looked at me.

"It was an old woman, but her eyes and her face, they looked young, her eyes were also unhuman" I said looking at her.

"Means we may have a hunt" She muttered.

"Let's discuss it further later" She said walking back into her room and closing her door behind her.

I walked back to my room. I closed the door behind me.

"Hey" I smiled walking back over to Sam, climbing back into bed.

"Looks like we may have a hunt" I said pressing my lips to his.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah what can you tell me about...well an old woman changing her face and eyes" I said

"Ummm...did she shed her skin?" He asked.

"No" I replied

"Then it's not a skin walker or shifter." He said thinking it over.

"Was it just her face and eyes or her whole body?" He asked.

"Well I only saw her face, but she was chasing someone, and when her face changed her pace sped up" I said

"Hmmm...could be one of two things..." He answered

"One...a Rakshasa, two...a shapeshifter but they usual changed their shape into animals and other things not just humans and they are mainly pacifists." Sam said

"Well this thing wasn't" I said

"So option one it is then" Sam said.

"Hmmm...seems to fit" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"Know how to kill it?" I asked

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine pulling me ontop of him.

"Well if this is how to kill it, I don't want to be a part of it" I smiled as Sam pressed his lips to mine again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	66. Chapter 66

"So you can't kill it with guns or knives" I said. We were sat round the breakfast bar, Dean digging into pancakes.

"No, just slows them down a bit, but doesn't kill them" Dean said through mouthfuls.

"So, it's a salt and burn thing then?" Alice asked.

"No, the only way to kill it, is with pure brass, we used a brass pipe last time, but a knife of pure brass is best." Sam said kissing my neck.

"Guess we should make a start on it soon then" I said

Dean finished off his pancakes.

"You all ready?" He asked.

I nodded, as did Alice and Sam.

"Let's go find this freak and turn it's world upside down" Dean smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around Alice and kissing he neck lightly.

Sam and I stood too and we walked out to the car. I slid into the back of the Impala, Sam following behind me.

"Hey, what about Dale and Ellie?" Alice asked as she got in.

"I left them a note, told them that we would be out for a few hours and be back as soon as we could" I smiled kissing Sam's cheek.

Dean pulled away from the house and headed into town.

"Do we even know where this thing is going to be?" Alice asked

"We'll just scope the area and see what we find" Dean said as he turned another corner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were sat in the car discussing what we could do next, we hadn't found anything.

"Who's that?" Alice asked looking out the window, I looked towards where she was looking.

I recognised the hair, the woman turned towards us.

"That's her" I said peering out the window further.

"You sure?" Dean asked

"She looks harmless" He said

"But Dean, that's what we thought about that old blind guy" Sam said coming to my defence.

"That's right, that old guy was a tough bugger" He replied.

"So what's our next move?" Alice asked.

"Guess we find out who the woman is, find out where she lives and keep an eye on her, see if she tries to kill anyone else." Sam said

"Sounds simple enough" I said

"Why don't Dean and I, watch the woman while you two do the research and we'll meet up if anything happens." Alice suggested.

"Sounds good to me" I smiled. Sam and I got out of the car and headed over to the local library.

Sam and I were sat infront of a computer looking over the town history and the residents.

"Her name is Beatrice Homes, she lives on 4th street, and only moved here 3 weeks ago," Sam read off his screen.

"Now we just wait" Sam said.

"Should we tell Alice and Dean?" I asked Sam.

"I'm sure they'll ring as soon as something happens" He said pulling me up and out of the library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sam have we got a pure brass knife?" I asked as we sat outside the woman's house.

Sam looked at me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sure Dean has was in the Impala" Sam smiled pressing his lips to my neck

I rested back against Sam's chest, Sam wrapped his arm tighter around me, pulling me in closer.

My phoned buzzed in my pocket.

I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hey Alice" I smiled down the phone

"Where are you?" she asked

"Sitting outside the woman's house" I replied

"You might want to get over here and soon" She told me

"What's going on?" I asked

"She's on the move" I heard Dean say

"Wait! What?" I asked

"Do you mean Beatrice?" I asked after

"Zoey, just get your butt over here and fast" Alice said then hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Looks like we're going to need that knife" I said to Sam standing up.

He stood up with me.

Sam and I headed back to where Alice and Dean were, making it back there in short time.

"So where did she go?" I asked as Sam and I got into the back of the Impala.

Alice pointed out of the window and to the left of the street.

"Let's go then" Dean said getting out of the Impala and walking round to the trunk.

Sam, Alice and I all followed behind him.

Dean pulled out a brass knife and his gun, he handed Alice hers. Sam passed me mine, then grabbed his own.

"Guns won't kill her, but they might slow her down a bit" Dean said as he tucked his gun into the back of his jeans, pulling his top back over it.

"Just until we get close enough to use this" He said holding up the brass blade.

We all headed off towards where she had gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear that?" Alice asked turning to look at us.

"Hear what?" I replied just as a loud scream reached us.

"That" she said before running in that direction

We followed behind closely. As we turned a corner a woman lay on the ground gasping for breath, Alice wasn't there, Dean ran off ahead as Sam and I checked on the woman.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, she didn't respond, she lay there holding her neck still gasping for breath.

"Sam, stay with her, I'll be right back" I said looking at him, he nodded and I ran off in the direction Dean had gone in.

I heard gun shots, and I followed the direction they came from.

As I rounded another corner, I saw Dean pressed up against the wall with Alice firing shots off at the woman.

As I got closer, I was knocked back against the wall, Dean dropped to the ground as the woman's focus turned to me.

"Oh, Hell No!" Alice yelled as I cried out. My neck tightened stopping me from breathing, my hands went to my neck, I tried grabbing at whatever it was that was there, the feeling in my legs went first, then my arms, they dropped from my neck.

I was stuck, pinned there watching the scene play out.

Dean got to his feet and walked over to Alice, stroked her back gently tucking the blade into the back of her jeans, pulling his gun out and taking over.

Beatrice's attention was drawn to this exchange and threw Alice back, still holding me pinned up against the wall.

My eyes lost focus just as Alice got back to her feet and slowly moved to behind Beatrice, stabbing the knife through her chest. Beatrice screamed out before she fell to the ground.

My eyes closed as I fell to the ground myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zo, Zo...can you hear me?" I heard Alice say close beside me.

My eyes began to open slowly, I looked around.

"Did we get her?" I asked

Alice laughed.

"Yeah, we got her" She smiled as I looked at me.

Sam stoked the back of my neck.

I smiled at him as he helped me back to my feet.

I still felt a bit faint as I stood. I rested against Sam, he wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close to him, supporting my weight.

Sam and I walked slowly behind Alice and Dean as we headed back to the Impala, my phone buzzed in my pocket, just as I got into the back of the Impala.

"Hello?" I answered, not recognising the number.

"Zoey, It's Dale. Mr Stevenson has been calling non stop about setting up the church for mum's funeral" he replied

"Oh ok, we'll pop by there on our way back, we'll see you soon Dale" I said before hanging up

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he pulled away from where the Impala was parked.

"Mr Stevenson has been trying to get in contact with me, can we go by his store on the way back to the house." I said replying to Dean and filling everyone else in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	67. Chapter 67

I smiled at Mr Stevenson as I walked through his store.

"Sorry, I've been out of reach" I said as I walked over to him.

"You wanted to sort out setting up the church?" I asked

"Yes, just wanted to know what you wanted done" He replied.

"Oh" I replied not expected that answer

"Umm...you've been given everything right?" I asked quickly

"Yes, I've been given everything I need to get started and get things sorted so you don't have to" He replied to me

"Right," I started.

"I guess, lists of service on the seats, flowers up the front...ummm...the basic really but make it also one of kind" I said trying to make sense of what was going on in my head.

Mr Stevenson nodded, I wasn't sure whether he understood what I meant.

I said goodbye and goodnight to Mr Stevenson and headed back to the Impala. Sam was stood rested against the side, Alice and Dean still sat inside.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, little overwhelmed. But I'm ok" I replied

Sam opened the door and then pulled me into the Impala.

"What's going on?" Alice asked turning in her seat to look at me.

"Mr Stevenson is sorting everything out for mum's funeral" I said

"He said he was doing it, so we didn't have to" I finished

"Really?" Alice said half asking.

I just nodded.

Sam pulled me into his arms.

"Guess we should head back, we have a long day tomorrow" I said resting into Sam's chest.

I pulled Sam with me up the stairs and into my room.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and walked me over to the bed.

I fell ontop of it, pulling Sam with me. I held Sam close to me, pressing my lips to his gently.

Sam pulled me closer pressing his lips to my neck as he slipped his hands under my top and running his hands up my back.

I pulled at his shirt until I lifted it up and over his head, his lips leaving my neck as the fabric passed between us. I pulled him back to me. His lips moved back to mine as he unhooked my bra at the same time he pulled at my top again, pulling it up and over my head, his lips leaving mine again for a brief moment.

I rested my hands on his back as he pulled at my bra throwing it to the floor, before pressing his lips back to mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up, turning to grab my phone. I checked the time it was early in the morning.

Sam pulled me back into his arms.

"You ok?" He asked kissing the top of my head

"I'll be ok" I said looking into his eyes

"Just don't leave me alone" I said snuggling closer into his chest

"Promise" Sam mumbled against my cheek kissing it lightly.

"Do we need to get up yet?" Sam asked me

"Not just yet" I mumbled.

"Sleep then, you look like you haven't slept at all" Sam said stroking my back.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against Sam's chest. I breathed him in deeply, before breathing out and drifting off into a semi deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stroked my side gently as my eyes began to open again.

"We have to be at the church for the funeral at 11" Sam said pressing his lips to mine.

I kissed him back smiling against his lips

"Thanks Sam, wanna grab a shower?" I said smiling against his lips still

Sam pulled me into his arms, lifting me up and carrying me over to the shower. He pulled back the curtain and stepped in carrying me with him.

I reached behind Sam and turned the shower on, Sam pulled me closer and pressed his lips to my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my lips to his passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled on a black dress, it was quite fitted and came to just over my knees. I slipped my feet into a pair of black high heels. I walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a loose bun.

Sam was sat on the bed, dressed in a black suit, he was pulling on his shoes when I walked back into the room.

I walked over to Sam, I ran my fingers through his hair lifting his head up gently, I pressed my lips to his gently.

"Let's head downstairs" I said pulling Sam up and walking out of my bedroom.

As we got downstairs, Dale and Ellie were sat in the sofa holding each other.

Sam and I took a seat opposite them, we didn't say anything. We sat and waited for Alice and Dean to make their way downstairs.

Sam wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his side. I rested against him, relaxing into his chest.

I smiled at Alice as she made her way down the stairs, Dean following closely behind her, she was dressed in black pencil skirt, navy blouse and a black waistcoat and black peep toe heels.

Dean met her at the bottom of the steps, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in tightly, before they both walked over to us.

"Should we get going then?" Dale asked as he stood up, helping Ellie up after.

Sam and I stood up together, Sam's arms still wrapped around me.

We all headed out of the house, I walked over to my car pulling Sam along with me, Dale and Ellie followed behind us, Dean and Alice walked over to the Impala.

"We'll follow you" Dean said as he got in.

I nodded then got into my 1970 Chevelle SS, Sam followed closely behind getting into the passenger side, Dale and Ellie slid into the back.

I pulled away from our house and headed for the church, Dean following closely behind in the Impala.

The journey to the church was quiet, no one said a word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	68. Chapter 68

I pulled into a parking spot watching other cars arrive as I turned the engine off. I got out of car, closing the door behind me, Sam joined me quickly afterwards re-wrapping his arms around me.

Dale and Ellie got out too, I locked the car once they were out, Dean parked beside us.

Alice came over to me and squeezed my hand gently, I squeezed hers back before pulling her in for a hug. She kissed my cheek gently before walking back over to Dean, who wrapped his arms around her.

Dale squeezed my shoulder as he and Ellie walked ahead and into the church.

Dean and Alice followed behind them, Sam and I following closely behind them.

Mr Stevenson greeted us at the door, hugging each of us individually.

I headed over to the seats near the front, falling into it. Sam pulled me into his side, holding me close to him.

"You feeling ok? You look a little green" He asked in a whisper.

I looked at him and nodded gently, unable to find my voice.

I rested against him completely, I couldn't hold my own weight, Sam held me up and kept me tight into his side. Alice and Dean were sat on the other side of me, Dale and Ellie behind.

Alice held my hand throughout the whole service, Dale stroking both of our backs every now and then trying to comfort us both.

I turned round and kissed his cheek gently.

Mr Stevenson began the service and then went into his speech.

Tears came to my eyes as he spoke kindly about our mum.

I turned to look to Alice, tears were running down her cheeks too.

I squeezed her hand gently. She turned and smiled at me gently.

Mr Stevenson then invited others to say a few words about our mum.

Dale stroked my back, then Alice's then walked up to the stand.

He breathed in deeply before starting.

"What can I say about Maria Mayland, or mum to me and my sisters" He started.

"She was an amazing woman, very caring and always eager to help others" he continued.

"It's hard to say that I'm going to miss her, because she will always be with me"

"But I will still miss her and I will love her forever" He finished, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

Tears fell down my cheeks as he sat back down, he stroked my back gently again.

I turned to Alice, she shook her head, I nodded feeling the same.

It was going to be too hard to go up there, for both Alice and I. We decided to stay seated and let others speak about her.

I rested against Sam and listened to all the wonderful things people had to say about her, I also listened to her favourite song that was playing in the background.

Even though neither Alice or myself went up to say anything, we did go up and leave flowers on her coffin. Sam had stayed in his seat, leaving me to put the flowers down myself, tears filled my eyes as I walked back over to him, he wrapped his arms instantly around me.

"I'm just glad that her killer can't kill anyone else" Alice said squeezing my hand gently as she came back over. I nodded in response then rested into Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled back into the driveway, Dale and Ellie left shortly after the funeral, Dale had to get back for work the next morning, we had said our goodbyes back at the church.

Sam pulled me into his arms as Dean and Alice headed inside. I smiled at them as they walked passed.

"See you two in the morning" Alice said before coming back and kissing my cheek gently.

"Try to get some sleep tonight Zo" She said before walking back to Dean

"I will" I replied

"Should we head upstairs then" Sam said kissing my cheek

"I like that idea" I smiled.

Sam lifted me up from the ground, I wrapped my legs around him, pressing my lips to his.

I turned my head towards the door as Sam took a step forward.

"So you found her then" Some one said in a monotone voice behind us.

Sam turned us both around to face this person.

"Cas" Sam said still holding me in his arms.

"Cas?" I asked looking at Sam

"Right. Now that that issue is out of the way" Cas said in his monotone voice then vanished

"Wait what?" I asked looking at the spot where Cas was just stood.

"You going to tell me what just happened?" I asked Sam

"Do you remember that conversation we had about Dean and Hell?" Sam asked

"Vaguely" I replied

"Well, do you remember the part that I told you of how Dean got out of Hell?" Sam asked

"By an Angel" I responded

"Well, Cas was that angel, and when you disappeared I called for him to help us, make sure you were ok" Sam said

"I guess that explains why he turned up" I said

"He's an old friend, he was just checking up on us" Sam smiled

"Doesn't have great timing though" I smiled

Sam laughed

"Now where were we?" I asked, Sam turned back to the door and began walking towards it.

He carried me through the door and up the stairs.

He reached for my bedroom door handle, and kicked the door open instead, I closed it behind us with my foot.

Sam dropped me to my feet as soon as we were inside.

"You heard what Alice said" Sam said as our lips parted.

"I know, and I will" I smiled pressing my lips back to his.

He kissed me back resting his hands on the small of my back

I pulled Sam over to the bed, the backs of my knees hitting it, I fell back onto it pulling Sam with me.

His lips pressed against my neck gently. He pulled at my dress lifting it up gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 years later...**

I rolled over feeling an empty space beside me, my eyes flew open. I looked at the space my arms were then looked at the pillow. There was a folded piece of paper laying on top of it with my name written on it.

I flipped it open.

_'hey babe,_

_popped out to get some coffee._

_I'll be back soon_

_xxxxxxxx'_

I closed the note, I wrapped the sheets back around myself.

My phone began to go off on the bedside table.

I looked at the screen for a moment before answering.

"Alice?" I answered

"Hey Zo, is Sam with you?" She asked

"No, he's getting coffee" I replied

"Oh ok, well when he gets back, do you want to head over here" Alice said

"Sure, any reason?" I asked, we hadn't found anything to hunt for awhile.

"Dean and I have something we want to tell you" Alice replied

"Oh ok, we'll be over as soon as we can" I answered then hung up the phone.

The motel room door opened then.

"Hey" Sam said as he walked over to the bed joining me, he pressed his lips to mine.

"Coffee?" he asked holding out a cup for me.

"Thanks" I replied taking a sip from it.

"Oh, Alice just called, wants us to come over" I told him.

"I'm going to get dressed, then we can head over" I smiled pressing my lips to his quickly.

"They found a hunt?" Sam asked as I walked over to my bag.

"Not sure" I replied picking up my bag.

"I'll be out in a minute" I smiled walking into the bathroom

I dropped my bag onto the floor and began rummaging through it.

I pulled out a strapless top and a pair of denim shorts. It was quite warm out this time of year. I pulled them on then slipped my feet into a pair of ballet pumps. I pulled my hair into a side plait. I walked out of the bathroom carrying my bag with me.

"You ready?" I asked as I dropped my bag beside the sofa.

"Want to finish your coffee first?" Sam asked

"Sure" I said walking back over to Sam, he pulled me onto his lap and handed me my coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	69. Chapter 69

Sam wrapped his arms around me as I knocked on Dean and Alice's motel room door.

Sam pressed his lips to my neck gently

"Love you" he mumbled against it.

"Love you too" I smiled, just as the door opened.

Alice had her left arm tucked behind her back, she opened the door wider allowing Sam and I in.

"Hey guys" Dean said from where he sat on the bed

Alice walked over to Dean and pulled him up from the bed then lead Sam and I over to the sofa.

"Take a seat" Alice smiled as Dean sat on the armchair pulling Alice onto his lap, he pressed his lips to her neck smiling.

Alice was smiling too as she sat on Dean's lap.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us?" I asked as Sam wrapped his arms around me

"Well..." Alice started her smile growing, I hadn't seen her this happy.

"I guess it'll be easier to show you rather than tell you" Alice said, then held out her left hand and on her third finger in after her thumb was a gorgeous 9 caret white gold ring with a pearl drop shaped diamond in the middle.

"Alice are you engaged?" I asked shocked and happy

Alice nodded and smiled.

I started bouncing up and down on the seat, I tried to control myself from jumping off the seat and jumping up and down, but it didn't work.

"Congratulations guys!" I said as I went over and pulled Alice from her seat and pulled her in for a hug.

"I am so happy for you two" I smiled then held her at arms length.

"And that ring, Alice it's beautiful" I said

She smiled "I know, I love it" She laughed then hugged me again

I turned around to find Sam and Dean hugging and then Sam punched Dean's shoulder

"Congrats Dean" He smiled then walked towards me, I smiled at him then walked over to Dean as Sam pulled Alice it for a hug.

"I know you're going to treat her well" I laughed gently

Dean laughed too

"But seriously I'm really happy for the two of you" I said, before pulling Dean in for a hug.

"Thanks Sammy" I heard Alice say behind me.

"Thanks Zo" Dean smiled as he let go.

He walked back over to Alice pulling her into his arms.

Sam came over and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me cheek gently.

"So have you decided when you're going to get married?" I asked.

Alice smiled

"Calm down Zo, we've only just got engaged give us a chance" She smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the plan for today then?" I asked

Sam pulled me closer into side.

"Actually I think I might have found something" Sam said pulling a folded up piece of paper from his pocket.

He unfolded it and it showed a picture of a man, it was a missing poster.

He handed it to Dean.

"Is it a hunt?" Dean asked as he looked at the photo

"The man in the photo is Roger Miles, he's a college student. He went missing over a week ago." Sam started

"I spoke to the store manager who had the poster up, turns out he isn't the only college student to go missing" Sam continued

"Turns out there's been 6 other missing students in the last 4 months, all from the same college" Sam continued.

"Looks like we may have something then" Alice smiled

"When did you find all this out?" I asked

"When I went to get coffee this morning, the poster was on the store window" Sam replied

I smiled

"So should we interview the family?" I asked then

"We could also interview his friends and college teachers" Alice suggested

"Ok, how bout Sammy and I take the Family, and Alice and Zo you take the college friends" Dean said kissing Alice's neck

"Should we meet outside in about half an hour?" I asked standing up

"Sure, we'll meet you at the Impala then" Dean smiled.

I pulled Sam up and we headed out of the motel room, and walked back to ours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slipped my feet into my black high heels then looked over my outfit in the mirror before walking back into the room.

I smiled at Sam as he walked over to meet me. He pulled me into his arms.

"You look amazing" He smiled before pressing his lips to mine.

"Ditto" I smiled against his lips.

"Come on, let's head on out" I said pulling Sam out of the motel room and down to the Impala.

Sam and I waited beside the Impala for Dean and Alice to get there.

"You ready Zo?" I heard Alice ask as she walked closer

"You bet" I smiled then slipped into the back of the Impala, Sam following closely behind

Dean and Alice got into the front.

"So I'll drop you two off, then Sam and I will head over to the family's address. Then we'll come back and pick you up when we're done" Dean said looking back at me then at Alice.

We both nodded.

Dean pulled out of the motel and headed for the college.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	70. Chapter 70

I pressed my lips to Sam's "See you soon" I said against them as our lips parted. I stepped out of the car and met Alice by the front of the college.

Alice smiled at me when I reached her

We walked inside the college and were greeted by the head

"Hello, I'm Mr Philips and you are?" he smiled

"I'm Agent Mills and this is Agent Scott" I said introducing myself and Alice

"We're here to find out what happened to Roger Miles" I smiled

"The police have already been here to investigate" He replied

"I think you'll find that the FBI are a little more thorough when it comes to investigating these sort of things" Alice smiled

He looked at her then at me

"Right this way, if you'll follow me to my office" He said then began to walk away

Alice and I followed closely behind

We reached his office in a short amount of time, he led us in then took a seat behind his desk inviting us to take a seat too.

Alice and I sat down

"So what can you tell us about Roger Miles?" Alice started

"He was a very quiet boy, kept to himself if you know what I mean. He didn't have a lot of friends, but he was very bright, I mean incredibly smart. Never missed a day of college and then out of the blue he missed three days in a row. I mean this kid came in even when he was ill. So when he didn't turn up three days in a row with no explanation, I called his parents." He began

"What did they tell you?" I asked

"It just gets stranger, apparently he told his parents he was going to the library to study and that was on the Friday before and he hasn't been seen since then. His parents warranted a missing person with the police on the Sunday." He continued

"It's been 10 days since then" He finished

"Is there anything else you can tell us about him, did he start acting differently before his disappearance, start hanging with different people anything like that?" I asked

"No, he was the same as he was before. Nothing different" he said

"Well thank you for your time" Alice smiled

We stood up and left his office, we began walking round the college discussing what we had just found out

"So I guess interviewing his friends is out of the question" I said

"So the teachers then" Alice said

"The teachers" I confirmed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and I stood outside of the college waiting for Dean and Sam to turn up, Alice had got on the phone to Dean the minute after we finished interviewing the teachers.

I walked over to the steps and sat down. Alice came and stood beside me.

"So from what we've found doesn't sound like it's our kind of thing, so the kid's not been home in a couple weeks, maybe he really is studying" I said trying to come to a conclusion

"Do you really believe that Zo?" Alice asked looking at me

I looked up at her

"No, but I'm racking my brain trying to come up with an explanation for this" I said sinking my head into my hands

"Calm down Zo, maybe Dean and Sam found out something we didn't" Alice said sitting down beside me.

"Maybe you're right" I said lifting my head just as the Impala pulled in.

Alice stood up and then pulled me up too.

Sam came out of the front and walked over to me as Alice walked over to the Impala to greet Dean.

"You alright?" Sam asked as he reached me

I walked into Sam's awaiting arms and rested my head on his chest

"Tough day" Sam said kissing the top of my head, I laughed gently

"Let's get back to the motel" I smiled as I pressed my lips to his

We walked back over to the Impala and slid into the back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So should we discuss our findings?" I asked as we all started walking towards the motel

"We'll meet in your room in about half an hour" Alice said as Dean picked her up and carried her over his shoulder into the motel.

"We'll see you then" I laughed as Sam and I walked into the motel holding hands.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside pulling Sam in with me.

Sam pushed the door shut behind him, he removed his jacket and threw it onto the sofa.

I pulled at the front of my waistcoat pulling the buttons loose and throwing it onto the sofa.

I untucked my shirt from my skirt and kicked off my heels.

"That's better" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed

Sam pulled his tie loose and kicked off his shoes before joining me on the bed.

Sam pulled me onto his lap pressing his lips against my neck, I turned on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Sam ran his hands up my thighs pushing up my skirt, his hands finally resting on my bum. I pressed my lips to his, smiling slightly as his hands squeezed my bum lightly.

"So we have about another 25 minutes to waste" I smiled

Sam pressed his lips to my neck again

I moved my hands to his shirt, pulling at his buttons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	71. Chapter 71

I pulled on a halter neck white top and a pair of black denim shorts, before pulling my hair to the side and plaited it. I slipped my feet into a pair of black pumps and then walked back into the bedroom

Sam sat on the edge of the bed pulling on his jeans. I threw him a top from his bag then walked over to join him as he pulled it on.

"Alice and Dean will be over any minute" I said sitting beside him

Sam pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, he pressed his lips to my neck gently.

"Sam" I moaned just as the door knocked.

"Door's open, come in" I said nudging Sam to stop.

Dean and Alice walked in and sat on the sofa, Dean pulling Alice into his side, Alice snuggled into him.

I pulled Sam up and we walked over to join them.

"So what did you find out from the family?" I asked as Sam pulled me onto his lap as he sat down.

"Not much, pretty much the same you and Alice found except one thing" Dean said

I sank back into Sam

"What was that?" I asked trying to sound hopeful

"Well, Sam checked out the kid's room" Dean said

I looked at Sam, he shrugged his shoulders

"What did you find?" I asked him

"Well I hacked into his laptop, turns out he was meeting a girl from another college at the library" Sam said

"But when I searched the college, it didn't exist" Sam continued

"But I don't think Roger checked into it that far, there was a picture of the girl as his wallpaper on his computer, he definitely wasn't using his upstairs brain when he agreed to meet her" Sam laughed slightly

I nudged him

"How about you use your upstairs brain right about now" I said looking at him

"Sorry" He mouthed to me, I turned back to Alice and Dean

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Guess we look into this girl and scope out the library" Sam suggested

"Good use of your upstairs brain there Sammy" Dean said

"Couldn't agree more" I smiled turning to kiss Sam gently on the lips

"So should we do that today or start early tomorrow?" I asked looking back at Dean and Alice

"We'll start early tomorrow, Dean and I are going to get something to eat a little later, we'll call to see if you want to join us then" Alice smiled, pulling Dean up and walked over to the motel room door.

"You guys have fun" I smiled as they left.

"So then Sam, anything you want to say about your earlier comment" I said turning my whole body so that I was facing him.

"I already said sorry" Sam said

"And do you think that's enough to make up for what you said?" I asked smiling slightly

Sam smiled and pressed his lips to my neck gently, pulling me closer. He then lifted his head and leant in to press his lips to mine, I moved my head away his lips kissed the other side of my neck.

"Not going to be that easy" I smiled

Sam lifted me up and carried me over to the bed.

"So have you come up with something that might make up for what you said" I said looking at Sam as he lowered me onto the bed

"No, but this may help" he said climbing on top and pressing his lips to mine, stroking his hands up my top.

I pulled him closer to me, kissing him back passionately.

"It helps a little" I smiled as our lips parted

Sam laughed gently, pulling at my top until it was off. He threw it to the side then stroked his hands up my legs, resting them on my thighs.

"That's only the beginning" He smiled pressing his lips to mine passionately

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried stretching my body but my legs were tangled in between the sheets. Sam kissed my neck gently.

"Is it me, or does it seem to keep getting better" Sam smiled against my neck

I smiled gently then turned my head to his.

"It's because we've had lots of practice" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

Sam smiled as our lips parted.

"I guess we should practice a bit more then" he smiled pressing his lips back to mine

I smiled against his lips

"Oh we have plenty of time to do that later" I said moving away slightly

"But first let's get some food in us" I said looking at Sam

"Food can wait" He said pulling me back into his arms

"Maybe for you, but I'm starved" I smiled just as Sam rolled on top of me.

"Sam" I moaned

"I'm sure you'll survive without food a little bit longer" Sam teased as he kissed my neck

"Well you clearly don't know me very well" I smiled as Sam continued kissing my neck

"Come on Sam" I moaned again trying to push him back but it didn't work.

Sam continued to kiss my neck hitting my weak spot.

I pushed Sam back finally and rolled over so that I was now on top of him, my legs either side of his.

"Now you're going to pay" I smiled cheekily

"Looking forward to it" Sam smiled as he pulled me closer to him, I pressed my lips to his, stroking my hands up his bare muscular chest. I stroked my hands over his arms resting them on his shoulders.

Sam smiled against my lips, he moved his lips to my neck kissing a trail along it.

"Sam" I moaned gently this time out of pleasure

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the best kind of payment" Sam smiled kissing my cheek

"Glad you thought so, I'm still mad at you" I said rolling away and getting out of the bed, wrapping one of the bedsheets around me.

"Zoey, Baby" Sam said getting out of the bed, I turned away from him, a smile on my face.

He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I kept my arms folded across my chest.

"Forgive me. Please" He said pressing his lips to my neck.

He stroked his hands along my waist, wrapping them again around me resting them on my stomach.

"You forgive me yet?" Sam asked his lips still near my neck.

I turned in Sam's arms.

Sam lifted his head so that he was looking at me. He noticed that I was smiling.

"You are always forgiven Sam" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"Now come on, let's get some food" I said pulling away and walking round the room picking up my clothes. I pulled my underwear on under the sheets then dropped it to the floor. I turned back to Sam, he was stood in just his boxers.

"Sam, put some clothes on" I smiled chucking him his jeans.

"Sorry, was looking for my top" He smiled

I pointed to the right of him.

"Thanks" He smiled walking over to pick it up.

I pulled my shorts on and then pulled my top on. I slipped my feet into my pumps and re-did my side plait and then walked over to Sam, he was pulling his boots on.

"You ready?" I asked pulling Sam up.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine.

I heard his stomach grumble as our lips parted

"I'll take that as a yes then" I smiled, pulling Sam out the room.

Sam and I walked over to the nearest diner we could find. We walked past the beach that was close to the motel on our way to the diner.

"Doesn't the water look beautiful when it's still" I said looking up at Sam

"What?" He asked, I pointed over to the sea.

"If I could sit and stay anywhere forever, it would be watching the sunset on the beach" I smiled turning back to Sam

He smiled

"You're right it is beautiful, and that sounds perfect" He said kissing the top of my head.

Sam and I reached the motel and took a seat at a booth near the back of the diner.

"What can I get you?" A pretty blonde waitress asked

"Could you give us a little bit longer, thanks" I smiled

"Sure" She smiled

Sam and I looked over the menu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	72. Chapter 72

I pushed my plate away and snuggled into Sam's chest, he stroked his hand down my arm.

"Fancy sharing some chocolate fudge cake?" I asked

"Ummmm...chocolate fudge cake, sounds good to me" he said kissing my forehead.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I answered it as soon as I got it out of my pocket.

"Hey Alice" I smiled

"Hey, Dean and I are about to head out for food, want to join us?" Alice asked

"We're already out, just about to finish" I replied

"No problem, we'll see you two in the morning then" She said sounding happy

"Ok, have fun" I smiled then hung up tucking my phone back into my pocket.

"Anything else I can get you" The same waitress asked

"Yeah, can we get a slice of your chocolate fudge cake to share please" I smiled

"That's no problem, I'll be right back with you order, can I get you any refills on your drinks?" She said

"Yes please" I smiled

"Make that two" Sam said stroking his hand down my side

The waitress came back over then placing our drinks on the table followed by a slice of chocolate fudge cake and two spoons.

"Thanks" I smiled as she began to walk away

I took a sip from my drink.

"You want to take the first bite" I said to Sam pointing to the Chocolate fudge cake

Sam picked up his spoon and cut into the cake, he moved it back up to him turning it slightly and held it in front of my lips.

I opened my mouth and Sam fed me the cake.

"I said, did you want the first bite" I said after I swallowed the mouthful of cake.

Sam smiled, "I heard" he said and then took a mouthful of cake himself

"That's some good cake" he smiled feeding me another mouthful

I picked up my spoon and fed Sam a mouthful too.

"You're right. That is some good cake" I smiled

He moved his head and pressed his lips to mine, I smiled against his lips then kissed him back.

"Do you want to head back to the motel?" I asked as I pushed back the plate.

Sam pressed his lips to my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'll take that as your answer" I smiled against his lips kissing him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pulled at my top pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. He pulled at my shorts pulling them down to my knees, I stepped back and slipped out of them. I looped my fingers into the loops on Sam's jeans and pulled him closer, I pulled at his top lifting it up and pulling it off over his head. I pressed my lips to his resting my hands on his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around me lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, moving my hands up and resting them on his shoulders.

Sam pressed his lips to my neck carrying me over to the bed. He lowered me onto it gently climbing ontop after. He pressed his lips to my neck again pulling me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, arching mine to give Sam more access as he trailed his lips along my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke with the bedsheets wrapped around me, my head rested on Sam's chest my arm across his stomach, Sam stoked his fingers down my spine, gently circling a pattern along it.

I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his.

"Morning" He smiled against my lips

"Morning" I said as our lips parted

Sam continued stroking my back.

"You want to make a start on researching that girl, then we can meet up with Alice and Dean and search the library?" I asked Sam as I snuggled in closer to his side

"Sounds good, want to get some breakfast first?" Sam asked kissing the top of my head

"Ok, you stay here and make a start on the research and I'll go get us something to eat" I smiled then pressed my lips to his.

"Not just yet you wont" Sam said pulling me on top of him, pressing his lips to my neck gently.

"Sam" I moaned

He smiled against my neck then lent his head back onto the pillow.

"I'll be right here when you get back" he smiled then squeezed my bum gently

"You better be" I smiled climbing out of the bed.

I pulled out some clean underwear from my bag, then grabbed a pair grey faded denim shorts, I rummaged through my bag a bit more until deciding to pull out a v neck top. I pulled it all on quickly then slipped my feet back into my pumps.

I walked over to Sam, tucking my phone and purse into my short pockets.

"I'll be back before you can miss me" I smiled then pressed my lips to his.

"Too late, cause I already miss you" He said against my lips kissing me again.

I pushed myself up against his chest.

"Love you" I said then walked over to the motel door.

"Love you too" Sam called to me as I walked out of the door. I walked over to the diner thinking over what I could get Sam and I for breakfast.

I walked into the diner and looked over the menu quickly before walking over to the counter. I placed the menu on the counter.

"What can I get you love?" A kind man asked me from behind the counter

"Can I get an order to go please" I smiled

"Sure, what do ya want?" he asked

"Can I get two french toast, and one stack of pancakes" I said

"Comin' up" He smiled

I took a seat at the counter and waited for my order to be ready.

"Anything I can get you while you wait?" The guy asked

"No I'm fine thanks" I smiled

The guy smiled then started to serve another customer who was waited at the counter.

"Here you go love" The guy said to me after a few minutes, handing me three food containers

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" I asked standing up to get my purse.

"7.95 love" He smiled

I pulled out the cash and handed it over.

"Thanks" I smiled, picking up the containers. I walked out of the diner and headed back to the motel.

On the way I stopped off at the shop and picked up two cartons of orange juice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	73. Chapter 73

"Hey Sam" I smiled walking through the door.

He was sat up in bed, but hadn't moved much since I had left him.

"You hungry?" I asked as I joined him on the bed.

Sam pulled me onto his lap once I was on the bed.

"Here" I said handed him one of the containers, and a carton of orange juice.

I checked the two containers I had, placing the one with the pancakes in it on the bedside table.

"Enjoy" I smiled at Sam, then pressed my lips to his.

I opened my container with the french toast inside, also pulling out the plastic cutlery that was also inside and tucked into my food. Sam did the same after kissing my cheek gently as a thank you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want that other container?" I asked Sam as I threw away our empty containers.

"Maybe later" Sam smiled

I grabbed my carton and finished off my orange juice, chucking that away once I had finished it.

I walked back over to Sam and stood infront of him. Sam pulled me closer, resting his hands on my hips.

"Let's start researching" I said stroking my fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam pulled me onto the bed, pulling me on top of him. Sam kept his hands rested on my hips as he rested back against the bed, lying back down. Sam pressed his lips to mine gently.

"I think we still have a little more time" He smiled against my lips, pulling me closer to him, I rested my hands on his bare chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled my shorts on and then my top as Sam began pulling clothes on.

He walked back over to his bag and grabbed his laptop.

He placed it on his lap as he sat down on the sofa and began typing away.

I walked over and sat beside him.

"Want me to do anything?" I asked Sam

Sam handed me a bag.

"What's in here?" I asked

"Roger's laptop" Sam said

"What?" I asked shocked

"I took it, didn't have a lot of time to look into it. I need you to hack back into it and find out the girl's name and anything else about Roger" Sam said looking at me

I sighed lightly

"Ok" I smiled then pulled out the laptop.

I began typing away trying to get the password.

"Wait didn't you say you already hacked into this, what's the password?" I asked looking at Sam

"Huh, oh yeah. Password is Ghandi" Sam said

"Ghandi?" I said half asking

Sam just nodded and continued typing away

I typed it in and the settings began loading. I waited for the laptop to log on.

The wallpaper on the laptop was obviously of this girl that he was meant to be meeting up with. I opened up his email account and began hacking into it.

It took me a few tries to get the right password, but once I had it I began searching through his emails.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, I think I've found it" I said

Sam turned to look at me

"Ok, so first of all the emails started out with them using code names, it took awhile for this girl to give Roger her name, but I think I have it" I said opening up a new email.

"So..." Sam asked

"Her name is Tiffany, hang on let's see if I can find an end name" I said scrolling through the email

"Seems like Tiffany had promised Roger a few things if he agreed to meet up with her" I said, Sam moved closer to look over my shoulder.

I pushed him back.

"Ah" I said

"Her end name is Clover" I said

"Ok, I'll see what I can find out about her, why don't you see if you can find out an address" Sam said, typing away again

"I already have one, it's right here" I said pointing at the screen.

"Looks like they were meeting at the Library and then going to hers to hang out" I said. I wrote down the address and stuffed the paper in my pocket.

"She lives quite nearby, don't think we'll need to go to the Library. I'll call Alice and see when they want to go check out this address" I said standing up.

Sam nodded not lifting his head from the screen as he continued to type away.

I shut down the laptop putting it back in the bag.

"Don't forget we've got to return this" I said pointing at the bag as I put it down beside the sofa before walking back over to the bed to pick up my phone.

I dialled Alice's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Zo" Alice answered almost immediately

"Hey Alice, Sam and I have been doing a bit of research, and turns out that we don't need to scope out the Library. Instead we have an address where this girl supposedly is meant to live at, so we thought we should check it out seeing as that was where they were going after the Library." I said trying to explain

"When do you want to go?" Alice asked

"Oh umm... that's why I called. To find out when you'll be ready" I said

"How about we meet for lunch at the diner in about an hour then head over there after we've eaten" Alice suggested

"Sure, we'll see you there" I smiled then hung up tucking the phone into my pocket.

I walked back over to Sam and sat back down.

"We're meeting Alice and Dean at the diner in an hour for lunch and then we're going to head over the girl's address" I told Sam

Sam nodded not looking up from his laptop again.

"Am I going to get any attention from you, or should I leave you and the laptop alone?" I asked poking Sam


	74. Chapter 74

Sam looked up at me for a second then looked back at the laptop.

"I'll see you at the diner in an hour" I said standing up and walking over to the motel door.

"Have fun with your laptop" I said as I closed the door behind me

I walked out of the motel and headed over to the beach that was nearby.

I walked along the sand looking out at the sea. I kicked off my shoes picking them up and began walking through the sand bare foot, feeling the sand between my toes.

My phone went off in my pocket, I pulled it out and looked at the caller id.

"Hey Zo" Sam said quietly as I answered the phone

"Come meet me at the beach, if you're not to busy" I said then hung up, putting my phone back.

I stopped and turned towards the sea, I sat down and looked out, watching the waves in the sea, they were calm and peaceful. I breathed out and back in again.

I pulled my knees up and folded my arms across them, I rested my head on my hands and continued to watch the sea.

I felt someone sit beside me, they pulled me into their side.

"I'm so sorry Zo, baby I mean it. I was just..." Sam started

I lifted my head and held my finger to his lips.

"Stop" I said and pressed my lips to his, moving my finger away and wrapping my arm around his neck pulling him closer.

"I know you were just trying to find out more about this hunt, I overreacted" I said

Sam began to say something, I put my finger to his lips.

"How often do you think I'm going to admit being wrong?" I asked him.

He closed his mouth, then moved his hand to move mine then pressed his lips to mine.

"Come on, let's go waste time at the motel" I said

"Mmmmm" Sam smiled against my lips then lifted me up and carried me back to the motel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam gently lowered me onto the bed.

"I am still really sorry" Sam mumbled against my neck

"Sam stop" I said

He stopped kissing my neck.

"No I meant shut up" I smiled lifting his head and pressing my lips to his. He smiled against my lips then pulled me closer to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat up then pulled me into his arms, he stroked my arm gently.

"Love you" He mumbled then turned his head pressing his lips to mine gently.

"Love you too sexy" I smiled then kissed him back.

"Want to go take a shower?" I asked

Sam smiled then lifted me out of the bed carrying me over to the bathroom

"How long do we have till we have to meet the others?" Sam asked as he closed the door with his foot.

"We have plenty of time" I smiled.

Sam stepped into the shower , with me still in his arms. He gently lowered me to my feet then turned around to turn the shower on. He turned back and pulled me into his arms.

"Showers are always better with you" I moaned as Sam began kissing my neck.

"Mmmmm...I agree" Sam mumbled against my neck, I wrapped my arms around him as I arched my neck giving Sam more room.

He lifted me up slightly stepping back into the water, I wrapped my legs around his waist, wrapping my arms around his neck also.

Sam lifted his head and pressed his lips to mine as the steam began to fill the room, the water running down our bodies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam handed me a towel, I wrapped it around myself and walked out of the bathroom, Sam followed closely behind, wrapping his arms around me.

I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his.

"Come on then Sexy, Let's get ready" I smiled stepping back

I pulled on a pair of jeans instead of my shorts, I pulled on the same top as before and pulled a cardigan on after tying it up at the front.

I slipped my feet into my pumps and turned back to face Sam, he had on a blue and black checked shirt, jeans and his boots.

"Mmmmm...checked shirt hey" I smiled

Sam smiled back then walked over to me quickly pulling me into his arms, pressing his lips to mine.

"I know you like me in checked shirts" He smiled against my lips

"Come on, we got to head over to the diner." I smiled pulling Sam out of the room.

We walked over to the diner, we headed inside and waited for Alice and Dean at a booth near the middle of the diner.

I rested into Sam's side as we waited for Dean and Alice to arrive. Sam wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer into his side. He stroked my side gently, I turned my head to look at him.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

He smiled against my lips.

I rested my head against his shoulder, Sam stroked my arm gently.

"You two ready to order?" The waitress asked

"Ummm..." I started

"Couldn't give us a few more minutes" Dean said as he and Alice slid into the booth.

"Sure" The waitress said then walked away.

Dean picked up the menu and held it between him and Alice, Sam did the same holding it up infront of us so I could see it, my head still rested on his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	75. Chapter 75

I pushed away my plate, then rested back against Sam, he wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close against his side.

"So you guys ready?" Sam asked stroking my side.

"Yeah, I'm ready to find out what on earth is actually going on" I smiled

"Well let's go" Dean said pulling Alice up and they headed over to register to pay for the bill.

"We'll meet you out by the car" Alice said to us as Sam and I began walking out of the diner.

I smiled at her as we walked passed them.

Sam and I stood beside the car, Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

Alice and Dean joined us, them climbing into the front. Sam and I followed behind getting into the back of the Impala.

We had been driving for a little while now when Dean turned to look at me.

"Where exactly is this place meant to be?" He asked before turning back in his seat

"Ummm..." I said pulling out the address again from my pocket then looked out the window looking for street names.

"The next left, number 374." I answered finally

Dean nodded and turned left, he slowed the car down as we looked for the house.

"Must be a little further down" Sam said

"Maybe we should pull over and go on foot from here" Alice smiled

Dean pulled up along the curb and cut the ignition, tucking the keys into his jacket pocket. He got out and walked round to the trunk, he propped it open as we all joined him, he grabbed his gun and a flashlight, Sam grabbed his gun, then handed me mine. He grabbed a couple of flashlights before coming over to join me, he handed me one, Dean handed Alice her gun, tucking his own into the back of his jeans.

I tucked my gun into the back of my jeans, pulling my top over it to cover it.

"Ready?" Sam asked me as he kissed my cheek. I smiled and nodded.

"We'll take the back, you guys the front" Alice said as she tucked her own gun away. Sam and I nodded then we made our way down the street trying to find the right house.

Sam pointed out the house, and Alice and Dean made their way round the back as Sam and I walked to the front.

"Doesn't look like there's any lights on" I said looked through the window.

Sam bent down in front of the door and began to pick the lock.

I began moving my feet side to side, while I waited for Sam to pick the lock.

"You ok, Zo?" Sam asked turning his head slightly to look at me

"Yeah. Just wish I wore a different cardigan" I smiled

Sam stood up quickly and shrugged out of his jacket, he passed it over to me.

I slipped my arms into it, and rolled up the sleeves until my hands were free.

"That looks really good on you by the way" Sam smiled then turned back to picking the lock

It clicked gently, Sam stood up again. He turned the handle carefully pushing the door open.

"You ready Zoey?" Sam asked

I nodded gently before Sam pushed the door further open, stepping in. I followed closely behind pushing the door shut quietly after I was inside. Sam pointed to the right, then to the stairs. I nodded and headed for the stairs as Sam took the room on the right.

I took two steps at a time, making it quickly up the stairs, I switched on my flashlight and held it close as I walked down the hall, flashing the light over the photos that hung on the wall. Images of the girl.

I reached a room on the far left of the hall, I turned the handle carefully and pushed it open, it was a study. Laying on the desk were candles and photo frames. Pictures of men with their faces scratched out or smudged with black ink. There were sheets of paper on the desk too, I push the door so that it was left ajar and walked over to the desk. I grabbed the sheets of paper.

They were lists, lists of names, mainly male names. But not only names, there were descriptions of what they looked like, age, weight and height. Next to that was their life status, deceased or alive or unconscious. Or they would simply be crossed out.

I folded the papers in half a couple times then stuffed them into my pocket, and quickly exited the study. Roger's name had been on the list, his life status was still alive. I headed over to the next room, the door was slightly open, I pushed it slightly and noticed it was a bedroom. Someone was inside, under the bedsheets. I heard light breathing coming from it. There was a mass of blonde hair peeking out from under the duvet. I recognised the hair, under that duvet was Tiffany Clover.

Roger must be around here somewhere, I stepped inside the room and walked over to the closet, I pulled it open slowly trying to be as quiet as possible. There was rope, tape and all sorts of other instruments and not the musical type. There was a couple blades, wire, syringes and needles. And a few other things I didn't recognise but could tell what they were used for.

I stepped away from the closet and got out of the bedroom and continued until I was at the bottom of the stairs again. A shiver ran down my spine. Roger had to be here, somewhere.

I heard footsteps near the back, and to the right of me. But I couldn't move my feet. This was sick, truly sick. Humans, humans again. I thought demons were bad. I mean she must be human, demons don't sleep. Right?

She was sleeping, she had to be. I moved my feet and made my way back up the stairs.

"Zoey?" I heard someone ask. I turned back to see Alice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where you going?" She said

"Tiffany is up there, I need to check something" I said as I began walking again, I heard Alice following behind me. I pulled my gun out from my jeans and held it up with my flashlight, holding them tight together in my right hand, I wrapped my left around my right and headed for the bedroom again.

Alice was close behind. I pushed the door open, Tiffany was no longer there, the bed covers thrown back, the closet door wide open, a few of the blades were missing. I walked back out of the room, the study door was open.

I pointed towards the door, Alice nodded and we both headed for the study. There was a book out of place from the bookcase, it lay open on the desk. There was a key shape cut out in the centre of the pages in the book.

"She heard us" I whispered to Alice.

"She's gone to finish Roger off, he's still alive, barely most likely, but alive." I continued.

"We found a door near the back, might be a basement or something, we didn't have time to pick the lock though" Alice said.

"It might be open now" I said holding up the book to show Alice.

"I also found this" I said pulling out the papers from my pocket and handing them to Alice.

She looked at the papers, then at the desk noticing the photos on the desk.

"She's human right?" Alice asked me quickly

"I think so" I mumbled gently.

"That's sick" She said

"You didn't see what was inside her closet" I said agreeing with her

"Let's go check out what's hidden behind those doors at the back"Alice said leaving the study, I followed behind her.


	76. Chapter 76

"Should we get Sam and Dean?" I asked Alice

"Let's leave them to look around, if we need them we'll call" Alice said as we climbed down the stairs

I saw flashlights near the front of the house, looks like Sam and Dean were checking the outside for something.I guess Sam and Dean had heard something outside which is why they were scoping the area.

Alice and I headed towards the back, leaving the back door open.

I heard something coming from the doors that Alice lead me to. "Do you hear that?" I asked Alice

"Yeah" Alice said as she leant forward to open the door. She tugged at it once and came loose, she pulled it back and began to head down the stairs that were infront of her, I followed closely behind, holding my flashlight and gun close together in my right hand.

The screaming became louder, but muffled like the mouth was gagged and tied shut, making it difficult for the person to make any noise, so not to cause any attention.

There was a door at the end of the stairs, it was slightly open, light was coming from it. The noises were coming behind the door.

"On the count of three" Alice said quietly

I nodded

"Three" She said then pushed the door open, her gun poised and ready in her hand.

Roger's eye's looked up, blue and purple bruises underneath then, his face looked worn and tired, Tiffany stood over him, blade in one hand and needle in the other. She looked up, turning her attention to us. Her eyes were normal, the place looked normal, nothing satanic or demonic. But normal.

Roger squirmed, trying to move away. His arms and legs tied, his clothes ripped and bloodstained, some new and fresh and some old, the smell in the air was metallic, I looked down to the spot where Roger had been sitting, it was stained in blood and other fluids.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Alice said

Tiffany just looked at us, pure innocence on her face, her features clean.

"But we're gonna have to take Roger with us" Alice continued

"I don't think so" Tiffany squeaked her voice high pitched and strained

"My collection isn't complete yet" She said turning towards a door near the back.

"I still need more" She continued before turning her head back to us.

"What collection?" I asked confused

"Art" She replied simply

"I'm collected art" She said after, walking over to the door and opening it, body parts fell out of it, some of the smaller pieces were framed, the bigger pieces uncovered.

"That, that is not art. That's murder" Alice said her gun still poised in her hand, Tiffany didn't seem too bothered by it.

"You say murder, I say art" She smiled

"It's beautiful" She said before turning back to Roger, he was pressed up against the wall, trying to stay as far away as he could from her, but slightly closer to us.

"Come to me Roger" She cooed, as if talking to a pet

"Help me finish my collection, you wanted to help me didn't you" She said taking a step closer to him.

"Take another step, and I swear I will shoot you, you dirty little tramp" Alice said she talk taking a step towards Roger. I stayed where I was, my gun aimed at Tiffany.

Tiffany instead took a side step towards Alice.

"You move any closer" I said

"And I'll kill you myself" I said

Tiffany laughed gently

"Oh what prize pieces you two will be in my collection" She smiled

What happened next, I didn't see coming. Roger was up on his feet, hands free, he pulled at the gag in his mouth dropping it on the ground before clutching his side, were a fresh wound was causing him pain. Still clutching onto his side, he pushed himself forward, flinging himself into Tiffany and knocking her backwards, she fell against the door she had just opened, Roger got back to his feet and came towards us, I stepped to the side allowing him to pass.

"There's two guys out front, they'll help you" I said smiling gently, I heard movement and turned back to Tiffany. She was pulling herself up from the ground, she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

"You're gonna pay for loosing me my art piece" She said, her voice higher if that was possible.

"I'd like to see you try" Alice teased

Tiffany made a leap for Alice, my finger pulled the trigger, it hit Tiffany in the stomach, she would live but it's gonna hurt like hell. Tiffany fell to the ground, clutching her side, Alice moved quickly grabbing Tiffany's arms and shoving the behind her back, Alice pulled Tiffany up and dragged and pushed her back up the stairs and out of the basement.

I followed closely behind her, Alice threw Tiffany to the ground a short distance from the basement. Tiffany screamed in pain as she hit her side on the way down.

"Nice shot" Alice said as I joined herself

"Anything for you" I smiled

She nudged me in the side. Tiffany began moving pulling herself up onto her knees.

"You move again and I'll shoot you again" I said holding my gun up again.

Sam came running into view.

"Where's Dean?" Alice asked

"Taking Roger to the Hospital, he'll be back soon" Sam said

"Human?" Sam asked

"Yeah" I said, not taking my gun off Tiffany to look at Sam

"She's bleeding" Sam said taking a step closer to me

"Yeah, I shot her" I said smiling at him slightly.

"So what's the plan now?" He asked

"I guess we call the police, then leave...maybe one of should stay behind make sure Tiffany doesn't try to make a break for it" I said looking between Alice and Sam

"Sounds good" Alice said

"Ok, so I'll stay behind until the police get here, I'll call once they're gone for someone to come get me" I said, tucking my gun away.

"I'll stay with you" Sam said

"No, you've got to go with Dean and Alice, I'll be fine" I smiled stroking Sam's cheek.

"You sure?" Alice asked

"Yeah, don't worry" I said just as I heard a car pull up.

"Go, I'll call the police once your gone and then call when I need picking up" I said, Sam kissed my cheek then went with Alice to the Impala.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat down and waited for the police to arrive, Tiffany was curled up on the floor, her eyes on me.

"Don't even think about moving, remember I still have my gun" I said, Tiffany blinked once but didn't say anything.

It grew colder while I waited.

I saw the lights and heard the sirens before I heard the car pull up. Two men came towards us.

"She's injured, but she'll survive. She's charged with murder against several innocent men." I said as I stood up.

"What authority do you have to give those charges?" One of them asked me.

"Agent Wheeler, FBI" I said pulling out my badge which was tucked in my back pocket.

"I was undercover when I heard screams coming from the basement, one of my colleagues took her latest victim to the hospital, there are several peoples body pieces in the basement that is proof to my charges, including this" I said handing them the papers I had got back from Alice before she left.

"They're lists of the people she's murdered and people she was planning to murder" I said

"Well thank you Agent Wheeler" The officer said

"Goodnight gentlemen" I said as I started walking away

"Umm Agent?" The other officer asked

"Yes" I said turning back slightly

"I didn't see another car park outside when we got here, how are you getting home?" He asked

"I've got a lift, my boyfriend is coming to pick me up" I said turning away and began walking down the street, I pulled out my phone and dialled Sam's number.

"Hey Baby" Sam answered

"You wanna come get me" I said smiled gently

"On my way" He replied

"Love you" I smiled

"Love you too" He said then hung up.

I was a few houses down from where Tiffany lived, I saw the police leave, I waved as they left.

It was a few minutes later when Sam turned up in the Impala.

"Hey" I smiled as I walked round to the passenger side.

"Had to beg Dean into letting me drive the Impala" Sam smiled before pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled against his lips before kissing him back.

"Come on, lets go" I said against his lips before sitting back against the seat.

Sam pulled away and headed back towards the motel.


	77. Chapter 77

We pulled up outside the motel, Sam got out and waited by the side of the car for me.

I walked around to join him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"I love you Zoey" He smiled at me

"I love you too Sam" I said pressing my lips to his.

"Come for a walk with me?" Sam asked

"Sure" I said, Sam unwrapped his arms and held out his hand for mine. I grabbed his hand.

"Where we going?" I asked Sam

"We're just walking" Sam smiled

"Ok" I said as we started to walk away from the motel

Sam turned slightly and we began walking towards the beach.

"We going to the beach?" I asked

Sam said nothing and kept walking, we got to the beach and began walking along the sea front, I quickly slipped off my shoes and rolled up my jeans, holding my shoes in my free hand as Sam and I continued to walk along the beach.

Sam turn so that he was facing me, he wrapped his arms around me. He pressed his lips passionately to mine.

"Why'd we come to the the beach?" I asked Sam as his lips left mine

"Wanted to give you a better memory of it" Sam smiled before lifting me up

I wrapped my legs around him, as he walked up the beach. He stopped about halfway up the beach, turning round so that we were facing the sea and sat down gently, lowering me onto his lap as he did.

"There was another reason why I brought you to the beach tonight" Sam said as he lifted me off his lap, and tucked his hand into his pocket. I was sat gently on the sand, my heart pounding.

He turned his head to the sea for a moment

"Looks like I picked the right moment to do this" He said

I turned towards the sea to see the sun rising.

"To do what?" I asked as I turned back to Sam.

Sam shifted his body slightly so that he was on one knee.

"Zoey Rebecca Mayland, I love you with all my heart and soul, I know I can't live without you beside me. And if you'll accept, I promise to love you as much as I do now till the moment I die." Sam started smiling gently.

"Zoey, will you marry me?" Sam asked pulling out the box from his pocket and opening it. Inside lay the most beautiful ring I think I had seen.

It curved slightly where the diamond was, curving into a single silver ring. It was very unique, not a ring I had seen before, it was beautiful.

"So?" Sam asked as I sat there staring at the ring.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course Sam, yes" I said pressing my lips to his. Sam smiled against my lips and kissed me back.

Sam slipped the ring on my left finger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A few months later...**

Alice and I were inside her Hotel room, Sam and Dean at the motel. Alice came out of the bathroom wearing all white, she was wearing a v neck wedding gown front and back, it was cinched and slightly ruffled in at the waist, there was extra material that flowed down at the front and the back as she turn slightly on the spot. They was a small amount of detail on the straps. She looked stunning. She was also wearing mid high peep toe heels.

"So?" She said looking at me as she finally stopped turning.

"Alice...you...stunning" I said lost for words.

"Ummm Thank you" Alice said smiling

"Come, sit" I said walking over to her, she went and sat on the edge of her bed. I stood beside her and pin her hair to the side, curling a few strands of it as I went. Alice had already done her make up and was wearing her necklace. She held it for a moment before looking up at me. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"You make a beautiful bride" I smiled.

"Thanks Zo" She said

"Your dress is hanging up in the bathroom, with your shoes too" She said

"You mean I can't wear my converse" I laughed

Alice laughed too.

"I'll be out in a little while" I said then walked over to the bathroom.

Hung up in the bathroom was a lotus purple strapless kneelength dress, there was some pleats and boning in the top of the dress, pleating at the bottom too. I was a pretty dress, elegant. On the floor beside was a shoebox, I bent down and took of the lid, I removed the paper and saw a pair of silver strapped heels.

There was a small box on the sink with a tag on it, I flicked it over and it hand my name written on it in Alice's handwriting.

I took the lid off the box, there was a velvet bag inside, I pulled the strings loose and put my hand inside the bag and felt a chain inside, I pulled it out. It was a silver necklace with my name on it. There was a piece of paper at the bottom of the box. I took it out and turn it over.

_'Zoey, Just a little gift for the best sister, someone I know will be there for me no matter what._

_I love you _

_Alice xox'_

I put the paper back in the box and then the velvet bag closing the box afterwards. I put on the necklace then began to get changed into my bridesmaid dress. I removed my bra and pulled on a strapless one, the slipped into the dress. I zipped it up then slipped my feet into the heels. I folded up my clothes and walked out of the bathroom with them, and the boxes in hand, I placed them onto the sofa then walked over to Alice who was still sitting on the bed.

I pulled my hair to the side and plaited it into a loose plate.

"I see you found the necklace then" Alice said.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" I said

"It was nothing" Alice said.

"I have something for you to" I said turning round and rummaging in my bag, pulling out a smaller bag.

"Here" I said

"Something borrowed, something new and something blue" I smiled as Alice opened the bag revealing a blue garter.

"Thanks Zo" She said slipping it on up her leg under her dress.

"Come on, it's time" I said as I looked down at my wrist to check the time.

Alice stood up and walked over to the bedside table and picked up her flowers, she handed me my bouquet too. Alice's bouquet consisted of plum mini calla lilies, white calla lilies and purple tulips tied together with a white ribbon. My bouquet consisted of light purple tulips, also tied together with a white ribbon.

"Ready?" I asked Alice

"You kidding me, I've been ready since the day I met him" Alice said

Alice and I headed out of the room and downstairs. Alice and Dean were getting married in the gardens then having the reception inside, we headed to the door near the back, leading to the garden. The door was open and you could see that there was some chairs set up, a pathway through the middle and a archway at the far end of the pathway, it was decorated with white lilies and purple tulips.

"Wait about a minute and then follow behind me" I said and then headed off slowly. I saw Sam and Dean stood near the archway, Dean stood the closest to it, Castiel stood underneath it. Sam smiled at me as I got closer, Bobby was stood on one side of the pathway, a chair was laid out beside and behind him, Dale and Ellie were stood the other side, Ellie holding her baby against her side, there was a chair set up behind them and on the other side of Dale. There was a couple of rows behind them on either side, Mr Stevenson was sat behind Dale, and a few other people from our home town. Behind Bobby, was a few people I didn't recognise, probably hunters and friends of Dean and Sam.

Dean was wearing a very smart looking black suit, with a white waistcoat and purple tie, Sam on the other hand, was wearing a similar black suit but a purple waistcoat same colour as Dean's tie, which was the same as my dress. He was also wearing a white tie, he and Dean both had matching purple tulip buttonholes.

I walked over to the other side of Dean, standing the same distance away from the archway as Sam. Dean smiled at me for a brief moment before turning back to look down the pathway.

Alice came walking up the slope, a large smile on her face, her eyes glistening slightly. Dean held out his hand for her as she grew closer, she placed her hand in his and then turned to face Castiel.

"If you'll be seated" Said Cas

Bobby, Dale and Ellie all sat down, Ellie holding her baby on her lap. Everyone else sat down too.


	78. Chapter 78

"The couple before you would like to share their own vows" Cas said in that same monotone voice I remember him having from the last time I met him.

"Dean" Cas said then stepped back slightly.

"Alice, I love you more than words can express, and I'm not good at the whole chickflick moments but I can't stop myself from telling you exactly how I feel about you now, chickflick moment or not. I can't imagine, no wait I won't imagine my life without you because it is something that is hard for me to even think, to spend a single moment, a single second apart from you tears me in two. Alice before I met you I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you, never thought that I could think about someone more than myself, more then food" He smiled

"But it happened the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew my life would change forever and change for better. Alice, baby I love you" Dean finished lifting Alice's hand that he held and pressed his lips to it.

Alice smiled.

Cas stepped forward

"Alice" He said then stepped back again.

"Dean" Alice started.

"I never thought that one person could make me as happy as you do, someone who I love with all my heart. I never believed for a second that my life would be changed so completely when I first met you, beaten and broken and yet you still fell for me as I did for you. The moment I looked into your eyes for the first time I knew I was in love. And I can't imagine a life without you, to me that life would be dark and boring. And I don't think I would be able to cope a second without you." She continued

"I love you Dean Winchester with all the love that I can possess until the moment my last breath leaves, infact even after" She finished smiling gently.

Cas stepped forward.

"The rings please" He said Sam stepped forward handed them to Dean as Alice turned back to me and handed me her bouquet.

"Dean you could place the ring halfway onto Alice's finger" Cas said and Dean did as instructed.

"Do you, Dean Winchester, take this woman, Alice Mayland, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree, do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Cas asked

"You bet I do" Dean smiled, Cas nodded gently then Dean pushed the ring on fully.

"Alice if you will place the ring halfway onto Dean's finger" Cas said. Alice did so.

"Do you, Alice Mayland, take this man, Dean Winchester, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree, do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Cas asked

"I do" Alice smiled.

Cas nodded and Alice pushed the ring fully on.

"So with great pleasure and by the power invested in me by the Almighty, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Cas said

"You..." Cas started, Dean pulled Alice towards him, pressing his lips passionately against her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd like to introduce to your the newly wed Mr and Mrs Dean Winchester" Bobby said as he walked into the small hall, Sam, Dale, Ellie and I were already inside, as was the rest the guests. There was also the band and the caterer.

We sat down to eat first, all of us on one table chatting and laughing together. The food was delicious, once we had finished the table was cleared and Alice and Dean cut their cake, each of them shoving it into each others mouths. They laughed afterwards.

"We'd like to welcome the newly weds to the dance floor for their first dance" The singer said.

They then began to play Bon Jovi – All about lovin' you as requested for their first song.

Alice and Dean walked out onto the dance floor.

"_Looking at the pages of my life_

_Faded memories of me and you_

_Mistakes you know I've made a few_

_I took some shots and fell from time to time_

_Baby, you were there to pull me through_

_We've been around the block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line_

_Ask me how we've come this far_

_The answer's written in my eyes"_

Alice and Dean swayed along to the music, as the chorus started I saw Dean singing the words to Alice.

"_Everytime I look at you, baby, I see something new_

_That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more_

_I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time_

_When I look at what my life's been comin' to_

_I'm all about lovin' you"_

The song continued, Dean and Alice continued to sway and dance along to it, Dean holding Alice close to him, her head rested gently on his shoulder.

"_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby_

_We've been to hell and back again _

_Through it all you're always my best friend_

_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way"_

"Feel free to join in now" The singer said before going back to the song

Sam held out his hand for me, I took it and we walked onto the dance floor, Dale and Ellie joined to, leaving their baby with Bobby, while Cas stood at one edge of the dance floor, just watching.

Sam and I swayed for a bit before the song ended. The song came to a close, I rested my head on Sam's shoulder.

I saw Dale walk over to Alice and Dean, he said something then Dean walked over to Ellie and began dancing with her as Dale danced with Alice.

A new song began to play, Sam held me close and we moved along to the rhythm.

As the song came to a close, Dean came walking this way.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dean asked looking at Sam

"Sure" Sam smiled then kissed the top of my head before walking over to Alice, Dale had gone back over to Ellie.

'Heaven' By Bryan Adams began as the band started to play again.

"Thought I'd try and get a dance with my new sis, even though you were like a sister to me anyway" Dean smiled as we began to dance.

"Ditto, apart from you were already like a brother to m, not sister" I smiled

"Glad you cleared that up" Dean laughed as we continued to dance

"So I see, Alice gave you the necklace" Dean said

"Yeah" I smiled

"She was gonna wait till your wedding, but guess she decided differently" Dean said

"Looks good though" Dean said smiling

"Thanks, you help her pick it out?" I asked

"No, but she showed me it" Dean replied

I smiled

"I'm glad Alice married you" I said after a few minutes of silence

"Well I'm glad Alice is related to you, if we'd never met." Dean started

"I know" I said stopping Dean

He smiled

The song ended.

"Thanks for the dance" Dean smiled.

"Ditto and I mean ditto this time" I said

Dean walked away and Sam came back over.

"Love you" He smiled then pressed his lips to mine.

"Love you too" I said as his lips left mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	79. Chapter 79

Dale and Ellie were the first to leave they had to put the baby to bed. We said our goodbyes to them, Cas left in his usual fashion, Bobby said his piece and then left, saying he wanted to see us all soon. The other guests left shortly after them.

Sam and I said our goodbyes and goodnights to Dean and Alice.

Sam and I headed out of the Hotel and headed for the rental car. We headed back to the motel, Sam driving his hand rested on my thigh as he drove.

Sam carried me over his shoulder up to our motel room. He closed the door behind him with his foot, gently lowering me to the ground.

Sam wrapped his arms around me, moving his hands up my back till he reached the the top of the zip, he began to pull at it.

"Wait, don't rip the dress" I said, stepping out of Sam's arms and carefully unzipping it and putting on the sofa. I slipped my shoes off and walked back over to Sam.

"Now where were we?" I asked smiling, Sam lifted me up as he kicked off his shoes, I wrapped my legs around him, as I pulled off his jacket dropping it as he walked over to the bed. I pulled at his waistcoat, pulling it off quickly before moving to his shirt, pulling at the buttons.

Sam smiled gently as he lowered me onto the bed, pressing his lips to my neck gently.

"I can't wait till we're married" Sam smiled against my neck before moving his lips to mine and kissing me passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two months later...**

I woke to the image of Alice in the hospital, holding a baby in her arms, Dean at her side smiling.

"Come on, sleepy. Wake up. You're getting married today" I heard Alice's voice close to my ear.

"Huh?" I mumbled

"Come on, get up" Alice said as she pulled the sheets away, sending a chill along my body.

"Ok ok, I'm up" I said sitting up.

"Everything you need is in the bathroom, you need to start getting ready, once your dressed, come out and I'll do your make up and hair" She said, waving her hand infront of my face making sure that I was listening.

"Bathroom, dressed, you, make up, hair. Got it" I smiled then pulled myself up and walked over to the bathroom.

Hanging on the back of the door was my dress, my shoes and jewellery on a chair in the corner of the bathroom, and two towels were folded and placed on the toilet.

I pulled off my clothes and stepped into the shower, I slid the glass shut and turned the shower own, standing back to let the water warm up. I showered quickly, re shaving my legs. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. There was a box under the towels, I wrapped my hair in the second towel then opened the box.

Inside was a note.

_'Something new and something blue_

_Not the same one you gave me :)_

_Just repaying the favour_

_Love Alice xx'_

Under the note was a blue garter with white detailing. I rested it on the sink and began to dry myself. I pulled on my clean underwear before dropping my towel, I kicked it to the side then took my dress down, I unzipped the bag it was inside.

I slipped the garter on, before stepping into my dress pulling it up into place, I called Alice.

"Yeah Zo" She said as she open the door.

"Can you help me" I said turning round to reveal the back of the dress.

"Ok, breath in" She smiled.

I did and she began pulling the strings in until she reached the bottom, she tied the strings into a bow.

"Ok I'll let you finish" She said leaving and closing the door behind her.

The dress had little sleeves that sat off the shoulder, it was slightly v necked at the front, but slightly more of a straight but low back. It had lace detailing on the sleeves, across the bodice which trailed down the skirt front and back. There was a blue ribbon than ran along just under the bust line, just above the waist. There was a little bit of detail in the middle of the ribbon at the front of the dress. The back just under the bow, opened out into a long wide train, the centre of it was the same colour and material as the ribbon that ran across the front. The lace detailing ran down the centre piece of the skirt and along the bottom of the dress front and back.

I ran my hands down the front of my dress.

I bent down carefully to pick up my jewellery, I was going to wear my necklace from my aunt, and the necklace from Alice. I had also got a pair of plain blue studs to wear aswell. I put my jewellery on, and then opened my shoebox. Inside was a pair of white peep toe heels, on the front was a small silk bow, the knot was twisted to add more detail, I slipped my feet into my shoes and then lowered my dress over them. I pulled the towel loose from my hair and quickly towel dried it. I came out of the bathroom.

Alice was dressed in her bridesmaid dress, it was a strapless light blue dress that matched the blue in my dress. It had boning in the bodice, and was pleated at the waist with a bow on one side. The dress came to just below her knee, her shoes were the same colour as her dress, the peep toed heels, with pleating at the front and half way up either side, and just above one of the sides there was a small bow.

"What do ya think?" I asked looking at her.

"Zo, you look beautiful" She smiled, I lifted one side of my dress to show the garter.

"So you found that too" She smiled

I laughed

"Well you didn't hide it very well" I smiled

Alice smiled

"Come let me do your hair" Alice said leading me over to the bed, Alice's hair was pulled up into a loose bun.

I sat on the bed while Alice dried my hair and then curled it loosely, she pinned a few strands back. She walked round to face me then bent down infront of me and quickly applied some natural make up. She smiled when she was finished, then stood up.

"You ready?" Alice asked as I stood up.

"You bet" I smiled before picking up my bouquet, it consisted of light blue Hydrangeas and white Gerber daisies tied together with a white ribbon. I handed Alice hers, it was a small bouquet consisting of light blue hydrangeas, also with a white ribbon around it.

Sam and I were having the same style of wedding as Dean and Alice, small and quiet.

Alice and I headed downstairs, Dean and Sam were most likely already outside waiting.

"Let's go" Alice said walking just infront of me.

We stood by the doors leading the gardens.

"Wait a minute, then start to follow" Alice smiled then opened the door and walked outside, I watched as she walked up the pathway. There was a small wooden gazebo at the other end of the path, the chairs were set out exactly the same as Dean and Alice's wedding, Sam was stood inside the gazebo, Cas standing behind but in the centre of the gazebo. Dean was stood outside the gazebo, just infront of the chairs, Alice had reached the other side of the gazebo now, standing infront of the chairs too, Dale and Ellie were on the side Alice was on, Bobby on the other, this time Dale and Ellie's baby was in a pushchair beside Dale. Mr Stevenson was here too, and the same hunters as last, I knew that much, still didn't have names, they sort of only spoke to Bobby.

Sam was dressed in black suit, white waistcoat with silver detailing, and a light blue tie, Dean was in a similar suit, but had a light blue waistcoat with white detailing and a white tie. Sam and Dean both had matching light blue hydrangea buttonholes.

I began walking down the aisle, Sam smile grew as he saw me walking closer to him, I smiled in return, my stomach full of butterflies. The butterflies left my stomach when I finally reached Sam, he held both my hands inside of his.

"You may sit" Cas said taking a step forward.

I leant back just as Alice took a step forward and handed her my bouquet of flowers. I turned back to Sam. 'Love you' I mouthed to him. 'Love you too' He mouthed back.

"The couple before you would like to share the vows that they have come up with for each other" Cas said.

"When you're ready Sam" Cas said then stepped back

Sam squeezed my hand gently before he started. I smiled gently at him.

"Zoey, from when I first met you I knew that there was something different about, something that I wanted to find out about you. I don't think I've fully found it yet, but I can't wait to continue my life with you and learn your secret. You continue to surprise me, You amaze me Zoey, your special and unique and not at all like anyone I've met before. I love you with all my heart, you are my best friend and my soul mate. And from this day on I promise to make you as happy as I am this very moment." Sam smiled squeezing my hand again.

Cas stepped forward "Zoey" He said then stepped back.

"Sam, never before did I think that I could love someone as much as I love you, but it's happened. You make me more happy than I have ever been before, every moment we spend together it's like the first time, I am so madly in love with you that I can't contain it. Every second of every day is like the greatest ride in the world, except it never has down moments, it only gets higher and better. Sam you are the other half of me, you complete me fully. There is no one else for me but you" I said, smiling at Sam.

Cas stepped forward

"The rings" Cas said in his usual monotone

Dean stepped forward and handed Sam the rings, Sam handed me the one for him, while he kept mine.

"Sam if you can place the ring on Zoey's finger" Cas said

"Do you, Sam Winchester, take this woman, Zoey Mayland, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree, do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Cas asked Sam

"I do" Sam smiled then pushed the ring down my finger.

Cas turned to me then.

"Zoey if you can place the ring on Sam's finger" Cas said

"Do you, Zoey Mayland, take this man, Sam Winchester, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree, do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Cas asked me

"I do" I smiled, then pushed ring onto Sam's finger.

"By the power given to me by the Almighty, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" Cas said, then turned to Sam.

"You may now kiss the bride" Cas said with a small smile on his face.

Sam took a step closer, he lifted his hand and cupped my cheek gently then pressed his lips to mine, he moved his other hand to my waist and pulled me closer to him intensifying the kiss.

"Best kiss ever" I smiled against his lips.

"mmmhmmm" Sam agreed before kissing me gently again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	80. Chapter 80

Sam and I walked into the hall, Dale, Ellie, Dean, Alice, Bobby, Cas, Mr Stevenson and the other hunters were already inside, waiting for us.

"If you'll be seated, we'll begin to serve the food" One of the staff said just as the caterer began bringing food over to the table.

We all sat down, and tucked into the food that was laid out infront of us. Sam rested his hand on my thigh throughout the meal, we were all sat closely together talking while we ate.

The table was cleared away once we had finished eating and we were invited over to cut the cake. Sam and stood to the side of our one tiered vanilla cake, it had white fondant icing covering with a light blue ribbon around it and some blue fondant flowers scattered ontop and around the sides of it.

I held the knife in my hand, Sam's hand over the top of mine and we cut into it, we cut a small slice. I split it in half with my hands and fed Sam half, Sam took the other half and fed it to me. Once I was finished with my piece I pressed my lips to his.

"Love you" I smiled

"Love you too Mrs Winchester" Sam smiled

"Mmmmm...guess I should start getting use to that" I said, as Sam bent his head slightly and pressed his lips to my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I walked onto the dance floor just as the band began to play 'Always' by Bon Jovi.

"_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up"_

Sam and I swayed to the music as it continued to play, Sam pulled me closer into his arms.

He rested his lips against my ear and began to sing along to some of the words in the song.

"_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me._

_Yeah, I, will love you, baby_

_Always and I'll be there_

_Forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die you'll be on my mind_

_and I'll love you, always"_

I smiled and continued to sway with Sam, I rested my head against his chest, Sam rested his head on mine, pressing his lips to the top of my hair.

Everyone else began to join in and dance along to the song. Swaying along and moving in time to the music.

"_If you told me to cry for you, I could _

_If you told we to die for you, I would_

_Take a look at my face"_

Sam sang the next then resting his lips in my hair.

"_There's no price I won't pay" _He then lifted his head from mine, just as I liftedmy head from his chest. Sam hooked his thumb under my chin and lifted my head up, he cupped my cheek gently and pressed his to mine.

"I will love you always" Sam said against my lips.

"And I you" I smiled and pressed my lips back to his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dale came walking over to me as the next song began to play.

"Mind if I have a dance with my sister?" Dale asked Sam

"Sure" Sam said then tapped Dale on the shoulder as he passed

"My baby sis is all grown up and married" Dale smiled

I hit him gently in the shoulder as we continued to dance

"I'm really happy for you Zo, He seems like a really great guy" Dale said

"Thanks and he is, and you would of known that the first time you met, if you didn't act like a jerk" I joked lightly

"I know, and to make up for it...I got you something, a wedding present of sorts" Dale said

"You didn't have to" I told

"I know but I wanted to, it's from me and Ellie, and baby Tyler...you're not going to refuse a gift from your nephew are ya?" Dale said

"No, and that's a dirty trick" I smiled

"Good, I'll go get from the car and give it to you when we leave" Dale said

"Fine" I laughed just as the song drew to a close

"Mind if I dance with my wife now?" Sam said coming back over

"She's all yours" Dale smiled then walked back over to Ellie who was sitting with Bobby and baby Tyler.

Sam wrapped his arms around me, placing his lips next to my ear.

"Now and forever" Sam whispered in my ear

"Now and forever" I repeated as Sam lifted his head again, I pressed my lips to his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Night Zo" Dale said pulling me into his arms

"Stay in touch" I said as he stepped away.

"You bet, and here" Dale said pulling a box out from his back pocket

Inside the box was a silver locket.

"It's beautiful Dale, thank you" I said running my finger of the indentations on the front of it.

"Look inside" Ellie said taking a step forward with Tyler in her arms, his eyes wide open and smiling.

I opened the locket, inside was a photo of Dale, Alice and me as kids, and on the other side a photo of our Aunt.

"Dale, Ellie thank you" I said pulling them both into my arms hugging them tightly.

"It's a Tyler sandwich" Alice joked lightly

Tyler giggled softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cas left shortly after Dale, Ellie and Tyler. Bobby leaving after him.

"Night you two, have fun" Alice smiled

I smiled gently.

"We'll see you later" Dean said and then Alice and Dean headed out and towards the Impala

Sam scooped me up from the ground holding me close to his, one arm holding my legs, the other wrapped around my shoulder. My arms wrapped around his neck as he carried me to our room.

"The honeymoon suite" I smiled

Sam smiled gently then pushed the door open, carrying me through the doorway.

He lowered me to the ground gently, he went to pull me into his waist, but I stepped back.

"Wait, I'll be back in a minute, I'll meet you on the bed." I told him then began to walk towards the bathroom

"Can't I have one more kiss first" Sam said

I turned back and pressed my lips gently to his once.

"There" I said then walked over to the bathroom.

I pulled loose my dress and stepped out of it, resting it over the chair in the bathroom, I slipped out of my shoes, and began unpinning my hair. I checked over my make up, then did a quick once over. I smiled calmly then walked out of the bathroom, Sam was sat on the bed in just his boxers.

"Thought you were never going to come out" Sam said looking over at me

"Wow" He smiled

"Thanks, and I considered not coming out" I joked then walked over to the bed, I climbed onto it and sat on Sam's lap facing him, a leg either side of his.

"What's this?" Sam asked as he looped his finger under the garter I was wearing

"Oh that, Alice gave it to me" I smiled

Sam pulled at it, gently sliding it down and off my leg, then flicked it across the room.

Sam smiled then grabbed my hips and rolled me over, laying ontop of me.

He pressed his lips gently to mine, and ran his hand gently up my leg.

I moaned gently as his fingers sent tingles up my legs and shivers along my spine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	81. Chapter 81

**A few weeks later...**

"I don't feel so great" Alice said as she came out of the bathroom wiping you mouth

"What was in that sandwich again Zo?" Alice asked looking at me

"Umm...it was a tuna salad sandwich" I said

"I'll be back" Alice said as she ran back into the bathroom.

I walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked lightly on it

"Alice, can I come in?" I asked

"Uh huh" She said

I opened the door and closed it quickly behind me

"I think I've got a stomach bug...or food poisoning... it can't be food poisoning cause it doesn't happen that fast. It must be a stomach bug" Alice said as she started to brush her teeth

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Well what else could it be" Alice said, now swishing mouthwash around her mouth.

I smiled

"What you smiling at?" Alice asked

"Come on Alice think" I said

"What?" Alice said turning to look at me, when something clicked

"No, I can't be" She said suddenly

"When was your last period?" I asked

She started counting on her fingers and in her head.

"Oh" She said

"Wait, how did you know?" She asked then, I just tapped a finger to my head.

"I had a vision of you and dean with a baby the day of my wedding" I said explaining

"Oh" Alice said still trying to adjust to the news.

"Why don't you wait here, and I'll go out and get you a test, the guys will be back soon. I won't be gone long" I said smiling

"Ok" Alice said

I walked out of the bathroom and headed out of the motel, the local shop was a flew blocks south of the motel it would take me about 15 minutes to get there and back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I picked up a test and a large bottle of water then walked over to the counter. I handed over the money and shoved the test into my pocket, pulling my top over it to cover it, and headed back to the motel, as I got back Dean's Impala was parked outside.

Alice was sat on the sofa with Dean stroking her back when I walked into the room.

"Hey" Dean said

"Sam's gone to get take out" Dean said

"Ok great, umm Alice" I said, Alice looked up and I pointed to the bathroom.

Alice stood up and walked over to the bathroom, I walked over to join here.

I pulled up my top and pulled out the test.

"Here" I said handing to her

"Oh and this may help" I said handing her the bottle of water, she smiled gently

"Thanks" She said before walking into the bathroom

"What's Alice doing?" Dean asked slightly worried

"Don't worry, she'll be out in about 4 minutes" I said

"What?" Dean asked confused

"Nothing, she'll be out soon, she's just feeling a little sick, I got her some medicine" I said, I stood near the bed.

It was one of the longest 4 minutes I had ever had to wait. Alice came out of the bathroom, her right arm behind her back, most likely hiding the test. I looked at her quickly, she nodded once, a slight smiled on her lips, which faded slightly when she looked at Dean.

"How long till Sam gets back" as soon as the words left Alice's mouth, Sam came in through the door.

"Oh good, ummm Dean can I speak to you in private for a moment" Alice said then turned around, moving her arm round to the front as she turned.

"Sure" Dean said standing up and walking over to her. Sam walked over to me

"What's going on?" Sam asked

I shrugged my shoulders slightly then walked over to the sofa, sitting down and patting the seat beside me for Sam to join, he placed the the paper bags on the table then sat next to me.

He pulled me into his side wrapping his arms firmly around me.

Dean and Alice spoke quietly to each other for a few minutes before coming over to us.

"Ok, so we have something we want to tell you" Alice said, Dean stood beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and a smile on his face.

"We're gonna have a baby" Alice said, just as Dean pressed his lips to her neck.

"What?" Sam asked

"Sammy, I'm pregnant and your gonna be an uncle" Alice said

"Come on Sammy, I'm gonna be a dad" Dean said lifting his head to look at Sam. Sam stood up and walked over to Dean, he pulled him into hug, patted him on the back gently.

"Zoey?" Dean asked

"Oh, I already knew" I smiled

"What?" Sam asked

"Water under the bridge Sam, bigger picture" I smiled then walked over to Alice and hugged her gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4 months later...**

"Sam, Sam" I called from the bathroom, my hand shaking, my grip on the pregnancy test loosening.

"Baby, what's up?" Sam said coming into the bathroom.

"I knew I was late, have been for a few days now, so I thought I would check. You know to be sure" I said rambling

"Baby, what's going on?" Sam asked more confused, I handed him the test.

"Sam I'm pregnant" I said looking up at him.

Sam looked down at the test in his hand.

"Sam" I said, a lump growing in my throat

"I'm gonna be a dad" Sam said

"We're having a baby and I'm going to be a dad" Sam smiled looking at me

"Yeah, we're gonna have a baby Sam" I said reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Sam leant down slightly and pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"So your happy then?" I asked as I stepped back

"Happy" Sam said

"Zoey, I'm over the moon" He smiled.

"We've got to tell Dean and Alice" Sam said, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Dean, get Alice, and get over here" Sam said then hung up

Sam pressed his lips to mine again.

"Love you" Sam said against them

"Love you too" I smiled then followed Sam out of bathroom and over to the sofa. He pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Sam" I moaned gently.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open" Sam shouted, Dean and Alice walked in

"You care to explain yourself for that phonecall" Dean said, as Alice walked over to the armchair and sat down.

Dean quickly followed behind, and stood to the side of her.

"I'm pregnant" I smiled

"What?" Alice asked

"I'm having a baby Alice" I smiled again.

"Oh Zoey" She said and began to stand up

"No don't get up, I'll come to you" I said standing up and walking over to Alice, she pulled me into her arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	82. Chapter 82

**18 months later...**

Sam hung up the phone and walked over to join me.

"Alice said she'll be over around noon tomorrow" Sam said pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Sorry I can't stay with you and Mariah here, but Dean and I have got to go finish this hunt. I call the moment we're finished" Sam said then pressed his lips to mine.

"Don't worry about us, just you be safe" I said.

"Love you" He said.

There was a knock on the door then.

"Love you too" I said then, Sam headed over to the door and opened it, Dean smiled and poked his head in.

"Alright Zo" He smiled

I smiled and then Sam and Dean left.

My phone began to ring a few moments after Sam and Dean left.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Baby" Sam said

"Hey" I said

"Remembered I never said goodnight" Sam said

"Night Sam" I said

"Night baby, say night to Mariah for me" Sam said

"Sure thing hun" I smiled

"Love and miss you already" Sam said

"You too" I replied.

"Sammy, come on. We've got a hunt to do" I heard Dean say

"Sorry baby, I've got to go" Sam said

"It's ok, we'll speak later" I smiled

Sam sent a kiss down the phone then hung up. I closed my phone and placed it on the bedside table.

I walked over to Mariah's crib.

"Daddy says goodnight baby" I smiled then leant over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Night baby" I cooed then headed over to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock on the door, I walked over holding Mariah on my hip and opened the door. Alice stood there with little Adam at her leg, he was only just walking, only a few weeks so far.

"Hey Adam" I smiled

"Aunny" He beamed running into my leg and hugging it

"I see he's getting better at the talking" I smiled

"Just about" Alice smiled

"Come on, Adam. Aunty Zoey needs to walk too" Alice said

Adam smiled then let go of my leg, and went back over to Alice.

They both came inside.

"Want a cold drink?" I asked as I put Mariah in her high chair.

"Mariah's growing up well" Alice smiled reaching over and stroking Mariah's cheek

"Me, me" Adam sang

Alice lifted him up, and Adam reached over and touched Mariah's cheek

"Soff" He smiled

"And yeah Zo, I'll take a cold drink thanks" She smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice left just after 6 to put Adam to bed.

Mariah was taking a nap when my phone rang.

"Hey Baby" Sam said as I answered

"Hey" I smiled

"I'll be home in a few hours" He said

"So you'll be back in time to tuck Mariah in" I said

"You bet I will" He said

"I'll see you soon then" I said

"Love you" He replied then hung up.

Mariah was napping in her high chair, I picked her up carefully and went to sit on the sofa. I rested Mariah ontop of me, holding her gently in my arms as she continued to nap.

I dozed off slightly, while I sat watching Mariah nap, she was so peaceful.

I heard the door open, before I saw Sam walking into the room.

"Hey Baby" Sam smiled

I got up slowly from the sofa so not to wake Mariah, Sam kissed my cheek.

"Let's take her upstairs" Sam whispered

I nodded and then began to walk up the stairs, Sam followed closely behind, dropping his bags lightly at the bottom of the stairs.

We walked into our room, I lowered Mariah into her cribbed and tucked her in, Sam walked behind me and looked over her. He leant forwards and kissed her forehead.

"Night Night, Mariah Ann Winchester" Sam cooed then stood back up straight and pressed his lips to my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The End.**


End file.
